Juste une histoire de flingues, d'Amour qui sait ?
by Butterfly971
Summary: ELLE c'est une terroriste,une criminelle.LUI c'est un agent de la CIA qui la hait et qui veut la faire tomber.Mais quand il va être obligé de devenir son protecteur,la donne risque de changer...ou pas !
1. Chapter 1

_**Résumé :**_

Bella est une jeune femme enrôlée dès son plus jeune âge dans les méandres de la criminalité. Elle a un sale caractère , est associable , et déteste tout ce qui a un rapport avec la police.

Edward est lui agent de la CIA . Depuis longtemps , lui et l'organisation tente de faire tomber le réseau criminel auquel appartient Bella.

Cependant , un évènement va faire que Bella va devoir ranger sa fierté de côté et coopérer avec ceux qu'elle déteste tant . Pourquoi ? Comment ?

Vous le saurez en venant lire :) !


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonsoir à toutes !**

**Me revoici pour ma quatrième fiction !**

**Publication : aléatoire. Je voudrais conserver 2 chapitres d'avance minimum ! **

**Et..quelque chose que j'oublie souvent :**

**Disclaimer : Absolument TOUT les personnages appartiennent à notre déesse Stephenie Meyer ! Je ne fais que remanier leurs caractères à ma sauce !**

**Je m'éclate tellement à écrire cette fiction ! Alors j'espère que vous prendrez plaisir à la lire !**

* * *

_Juin 2009._

- Tiens c'est ta chambre ici. ça va aller ? me dit-il , du sarcasme dans la voix

- Non.

- Jm'en fous. Demmerde toi .

- T'es censé être à mon service jte signale

- Crève toujours.

- ah ça , t'es censé l'empêcher !

- Ta gueule.

-Enfoiré

-Pétasse

- Connard.

- Jme casse , ça pue la salope par ici.

Il sortit de..ma chambre . Je soupirais. ça risquait d'être ça mon quotidien pendant au minimum cinq mois.

_**FLASHBACK , **__Mai 2009_

- Mlle Swan , commença-t-il , comprenez bien que vous n'avez pas le choix.

Je détestai déjà la police , mais les agents de la CIA , je pouvais carrément pas les blairer ! Toujours à essayer de vous imposer quelque chose , c'est quand même incroyable !

- Et moi je vous répète , répondis-je les dents serrées , que je peux m'en sortir toute seule . J'ai été formé et ..

Un ricanement au fond de la salle m'interrompit. Crinière en bordel , couleur bronze , yeux verts , corps hyper sexy ... Cullen.

Je passai outre et reprenais ma phrase.

- J'ai donc été formé par des professionnels , et je peux très bien..

- Oh aller Swan , ricana l'Emmerdeur sexy , tu n'as aucune formation , tu sais juste donner quelques petites baffes avec toute la force que tes 35kilos et demi te permettent !

Les quelques agents présents s'esclaffèrent. Je vis rouge. Je me levai brusquement et me jettai sur Cullen , qui tout de suite , rigola moins. J'allai lui mettre une bonne droite mais je fus retenue par 4 colosses. Je soufflai bruyamment alors que Cullen réajustai sa chemise.

- SWAN ! Hurla son supérieur , Mr Banner , ou un truc du genre.

- Quoi ? répondis-je , en lissant tranquillement mon débardeur noir , l'innocence incarnée.

- Je pourrais vous envoyer au TROU pour tout ce que vous avez fait ! AU TROU ! Ou tiens , vous pourriez être exécutée là sur le champ , que personne n'aurait rien contre ! Aucun juge , procureur ou autre ne cherchera à comprendre !

- SAUF que vous avez besoin de moi ! Alors vos menaces débiles , enfoncez les vous DANS VOTRE ENORME CUL !

S'il y avait bien une chose dont j'avais horreur , c'était les menaces stupides ! Qu'ils me descendent ! Je préférais encore ça que de devoir être collé et vivre avec un des leurs pendant ne serait-ce qu'un seul jour !

Banner soupira et se passa la main sur le visage. OK J'avoue , je ne suis pas quelqu'un de facile , je suis même chiante , exaspérante , vulgaire , associable , et j'en passe. Mais je suis comme ça , et ils vont faire avec . Ils n'ont de toute façon pas le choix.

- Bon, reprit Banner , on fera comme si rien ne s'est passé et on va reprendre. Il faut que vous restiez en vie , et il faut que nous ayons un moyen de savoir que vous l'êtes.

- Et alors ? crachais-je , on est au XIème siècle , c'est pas comme si on devait passer par les pigeons voyageurs et les coursiers à chevaux pour taper la discutte !

- Swan , vous êtes pénible.

- Elle est insupportable oui !

AAARH Cullen !

Se calmer , se calmer , se calmer. Respirer lentement et doucement , penser à mes mains autour de son cou . Oh oui ! ça , c'était jouissif !

Mon sourire sadique et carnassier du en effrayer plus d'un car je vis 2 des agents reculer. J'étais à la limite du fou rire ! Qu'est ce que c'est con un poulet quand même !

- Je ne sais pas à quoi vous penser , et je ne veux pas le savoir. Cullen , mettez vous à 3 mètres , et gardez vos commentaires pour vous !

- AHA !

- Et Swan , fermez là ! Si on est dans cette situation , c'est de votre faute !

- De MA faute ?, m'écriais-je . Je suis devant vous , prête à trahir tout ce en quoi je crois et c'est encore MA faute ? Mais allez vous faire foutre !

Banner soupira , pas le moins du monde impressioné. Je pense qu'après une semaine en ma compagnie , on s'habitue..

- Ecoutez Swan . On fait tout cela dans votre intérêt.

Du coin de l'oeil , je vis Cullen lever les yeux au ciel. Toi , le jour viendra ou quand tu pisseras sans regarder , je t'arracherais les couilles !

- Mais aussi dans celui de McCarthy , poursuivit Banner

Je rougis de colère , encore une fois.

- Rien à foutre de ce merdeux , ripostais-je.

- Pourtant , c'est à cause de lui que vous êtes ici , alors écoutez moi , nom de dieu !

Je calai mes bras croisés sous ma poitrine , essayant d'être le plus coopérative possible tout en ayant l'air de leur dire d'aller se faire voir.

- Bien. abidiquais-je enfin. Je vous écoute.

- Alléluia ! Nous vous enverrons à Seattle , c'est la ville la plus sûre et elle est éloignée assez éloignée de Washing..

- QUOI ?

Encore et toujours Cullen..

- Agent Cullen , s'il vous plaît je ..

- SEATTLE ? Vous avez perdu la boule Banner ! Dites moi que c'est une blague !

- Non ça n'en est pas une et je ..

J'écoutai vaguement Cullen et son supérieur se disputer sur le pourquoi de Seattle. Mais quel était donc le problème ? hmmmmm... ça mérite que je creuse un peu ...!

- IL SUFFIT , tonna Banner , JE suis VOTRE supérieur , JE donne les ordres , et VOUS les exécutez , c'est clair ?

- Mais je..

- LA FERME !

- Non , riposta Cullen , je refuse qu'elle aille là bas en sachant que..

Il s'interrompit en me regardant. Merde à la fin ! En sachant que quoi ?

- Edward , tenta Banner , ne vous inquiétez pas , personne là bas ne sera menacé. Et j'ai une totale confiance en l'agent que je vais envoyer là bas avec elle . C'est d'ailleurs en choisissant cet agent que j'ai choisi la ville..

Je vis _Edward_ se raidir , puis son visage vira au rouge , puis au blanc et il explosa.

- IL EN EST ABSOLUMENT HORS DE QUESTION VOUS M'ENTENDEZ ?

- CULLEN , JE PEUX GUEULER PLUS FORT QUE VOUS ! C'EST MA DECISION , ET SI YA UN TRUC QUI VOUS CHIFFONNE , LIBRE A VOUS D'ALLER VOUS SUICIDER , MAIS MA DECISION EST PRISE !

- ET MOI JE REFUSE !

- Très bien , se calma rapidement Banner.

Il se tourna vers moi. Enfin ! Quelqu'un se rappellait que j'existais..

- Mlle Swan ? Vous ai-je parlé d'un charmant couple que je connais à Seattle ? Les C...

- SA VA ! J'irais avec elle, cracha Cullen.

Attends.. QUOI ? NON NON NON ! Pourquoi il m'abandonne sur ce coup là ? Je pensais pouvoir compter sur lui moi ! ARGHH Tous les hommes sont des lâches ! Qu'est ce qu'il peut y avoir de si important à Seattle pour qu'il ne veuille pas que j'y aille sans qu'il soit là ?

- Attendez attendez attendez , répondis-je , Vous voulez que LUI et MOI on cohabite pendant six mois c'est ça ?

- Cinq mois normalement . Mais oui , c'est à peu près ça.

Et là , je partis dans un fou rire monstrueux , jusqu'à en avoir des crampes au ventre. Ils me regardaient tous comme si j'étais folle , mais je n'arrivais pas à m'arrêter. C'était plus fort que moi. Quand je réussis enfin à me calmer , je toisai Banner.

- Mais enfin , je croyais que le but de tout ça c'était que je reste en vie ? Et que surtout quelqu'un me "protège" ?

- Et l'agent Cullen est parfaitement indiqué pour cette mission !

Je regardai l'intéressé , il était à deux doigts d'aller se pendre.

- Oh Banner , vous savez très bien comment ça va finir tout ça ! Lui , étranglé par mes lacets dans son sommeil, et moi en Jamaïque en train de bronzer sur la plage, alors pourquoi tenter le coup ?

- Tu crois que tu pourrais me tuer aussi facilement Swan ?

- Aussi facilement que le dernier moustique que j'ai zigouillé, oui.

Il rit.

- Et bien ces futurs mois ensemble me permettront de te prouver le contraire !

Mon sang se glaça dans mes veines quand je réalisai sa phrase. Non non non. Jusque là , ça restai une blague , certes , de très mauvais goût , mais une blague quand même..

- Attendez , c'est quand même pas sérieux hein ? C'est une blague ? C'est pas lui qui part avec moi hein ?

Comme personne ne répondait , j'en déduisis que mon cauchemar prenait vie . Je me pris la tête dans les mains et gémis. Est qu'Emmett valait vraiment la peine que je me coltine l'Emmerdeur pendant six mois ?

Aaaargh... Apparement , oui. fiou..C'est chiant d'avoir un coeur ! ça vous empêche de faire du mal aux gens que vous aimez.. Même un tout petit peu..

Mieux vaut n'être attaché à personne , c'est plus facile de tuer comme ça. Pas de remords, pas de remise en question , pas de sentiments. NOTHING ! Juste un flingue et du sang. Et pour moi. ça , c'est la vraie vie ! J'étais toujours dans mes pensées , quand Banner m'interrompit en claquant ses doigts devant moi.

-OHO Swan ! Z'êtes toujours avec moi ?

- Ouais.

J'étais blasée maintenant. Résignée.

- Vous partirez dans une semaine , le temps pour nous de tout finaliser. De vous créer une autre identité , et une autre vie. En attendant , vous resterez au QG , ici.

- Et une fois là bas , demandais-je , yaura d'autres canards dans votre genre ou je serais enfin tranquille ?

- CIA Swan , CIA ! s'énerva Cullen . Montre nous un peu de respect !

- Ta gueule du con , jtai pas sonné !

-Je vais te sonner autre chose moi tu v..

- LA FERME vous deux ! Vous me les chauffez ! Cullen , vous dégagez d'ici , on va emmener Swan dans un endroit où se décrasser et dormir . Et vous Swan , tant que vous êtes ici vous la fermez , vous écoutez et vous.. Non. Oubliez ce que je viens de dire. Faites chier qui vous voulez , mais me cassez pas les couilles , et ne partez pas d'ici , ok ? Je vous le demande comme une faveur , ce n'est pas un ordre.

Je soupirais. Il avait quand même compris quelque chose le coco hein ! Pas d'ordres avec moi ! Bon toutou !

- Ok , je me tiendrais bien .Dans la mesure du possible bien sûr..Et si ce pingouin ne vient pas me faire chier , dis-je en désignant Cullen de la tête

- Tu sais ce qu'il te dit le pingouin espèce de connasse mal baisée ?

- Moi au moins , je baise ! Et toi , ça fait combien de temps que t'as pas sorti le loup ? OH mon dieu ! T'es puceau en fait c'est ça !

Je cru qu'il allait se jetter sur moi , avant que Banner , excédé, le fasse sortir de la pièce. J'avais envie d'exploser de rire. Finalement , ça risquait peut être d'être marrant !

_**FIN FLASHBACK**_

Ya encore une 10 jours , je pensais que ça allait être marrant , maintenant que j'étais devant le fait accompli , j'avais presque envie de pleurer !

Et qui j'allais tuer moi ? 5 mois sans zigouiller personne , je vais faire comment ? Surtout que la CIA m'avait privé de tous mes beaux joujous , me laissant juste pour "me défendre" un 9 millimètres piqué à un agent du FBI.. Beurk. Mais bon . Pas le choix !

J'installai mes affaires et regardai autour de moi. Chambre impersonnelle , murs de couleur gris taupe , lit à deux places collé contre le mur opposé à la fenêtre , dressing gigantesque..

_Génial_ ,pensais-je.

N'ayant aucune envie de faire quoi que ce soit , je m'affalais sur le lit , et pensait à Lui .

Non , pas Cullen hein ! Lui , un autre .. Mais.. Est ce que j'ai vraiment envie d'y penser alors que je ne le reverrais pas ?

J'en sais rien. Fiou , faire dans le mélodramatique , c'est pas ma croute de pain à moi hein ! J'allai me déshabiller pour prendre une douche quand j'entendis derrière la porte.

-_ Swan , tu te demmerdes pour bequetter , jvais pioncer , je suis crevé._

- J'aimerais bien effectivement , que tu crèves

-_ Ta gueule !_

- Je t'aime !

_- Pffff_

J'aimai tellement le faire enrager ! Trop drôle ! Il marchait , que dis-je , il courrait (!) , toujours dans mes petits jeux débiles. Mais j'adorais ça !

Après avoir pris ma douche , je m'installai directement dans mon lit , et m'endormis presque aussitôt.

Demain est un autre jour..

Ouais , le 1er jour de ma nouvelle vie merdique !

* * *

**Voilà Voilà !**

**1er chapitre de cette nouvelle fiction !**

**J'espère que vous aimerez :)**

**N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez !**

**Je continue ou pas ? :)**

**Bisous**

**Alexx'**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour Bonjour !**

**Un grand , que dis-je , GIGANTESQUE , merci à toutes ! Cette histoire a très bien été accueillie , et j'en suis plus que ravie !**

**Réponses aux revieweuses sans compte : **

**diana : **merci beaucoup :) Je suis contente de pouvoir te faire rire ! La suite maintenant !

**Anykim : **Merci Merci beaucoup ! :D Ah tu vois ? même pas une semaine d'attente !

**aurore : **Merci pour ta review :) contente que ça te plaise leurs petits différends ! :D

**didi : **Merci :)

**charline63 : **Voilà la suite ! J'espère qu'elle te plaira ! Merci pour ta review !

**On se retrouve en bas mes petites castorettes !**

* * *

_Juin 2009_

- YEAH (YEAH) SHORTY GOT DOWN LOW AND SAID COME AND GET ME

PUTAIN ! C'est quoi ce bordel ?

-YEAH (YEAH) I GOT SO CAUGHT UP I FORGOT SHE TOLD MEEEEE

CONNARD DE CULLEN DE MES DEUX !

Je me levai , furibonde , et jetai un oeil au réveil . _6h34._ Putain ! J'ouvris la porte , couru jusqu'à la cuisine , l'endroit d'où venais l'immonde voix de mon Enfer personnel..

- YEAH (YEAH) HER AND MY GIRL USED TO BE THE BEST OF HOMIES

Nan mais je rêve ! Pincez moi ! Cullen était dans la cuisine , aux fourneaux , vêtu d'un simple boxer , en train de faire...des pancakes ? Avant qu'il ne se remette à hurler comme une vache à qui on aurait piqué du lait , j'éteignis la stéréo qui braillait du Usher . Mes oreilles en prenaient un sacré coup rien qu'avec cette musique. Mais en plus avec l'autre con qui braillait comme Pumbaa, laisse tomber !

- Tiens , dit l'espèce de con devant moi , Swan ! Une bonne nuit ?

Il se fout de moi l'enfoiré ? J'allais lui faire ravaler sa langue quand je surpris son regard coulant sur moi. Et je me rendis compte...que je dormais en sous-vêtements..

OH la honte... Il me mattait en plus ce con ! Il sourit de son sourire en coin si sexy , et je remarquai enfin que lui aussi était à moitié à poil. Bon sang ! Pourquoi faut-il que le mec le plus sexy de la terre soit aussi le mec le plus con ?

- Bah dis donc Swan ! T'es bien foutue !

Ma parole !

- Garde tes commentaires pour toi espèce de pervers puceau !

Rouge de honte et de rage , je sonnai la retraite vers ma chambre pendant que lui rigolait et mis un pantalon de pyjama noir avec le tee shirt pourri qui va avec . Bon . Je retourne dans la cuisine ou pas ? Réflexion réflexion... Ah ! Dans la cuisine , il y a des couteaux ! Parfait. Cuisine alors.

Lorsque je revins , je vis que Monsieur avait eu la décence de mettre un pantalon de jogging. Arg , et il va rester torse nu devant moi là ?

- Tu sais Swan , me dit-il en souriant , tout à l'heure en nous voyant on aurait pu penser qu'on était un ptit couple hein !

- On sera un couple quand les cochons auront des vagins Cullen ! crachais-je

- Mais tu as un vagin toi pourtant !

Mais... ARRRGHHHHHHH . Je décidai de l'ignorer et allai voir si je pouvais me dénicher un truc potable à bouffer.

- Et les pancakes , c'est pour les chiens ?

- Nan , pour les trous du cul , comme toi , répondis-je agacée.

- Ecoute Swan , me dit-il , sérieux tout d'un coup. Toi et moi on sait qu'on va devoir cohabiter pendant plusieurs mois , peut être même plus si le procès est retardé , et on sait tous qu'il le sera , donc , pourquoi ne pas se détester tout en se montrant poli et courtois ?

Je le regardai , les yeux éberlués , et tout d'un coup , un muscle de sa machoîre tressauta , et nous fûmes pris d'un fou rire tous les deux.

- Aaaah bravo Cullen , articulais-je après m'être calmée. J'ai failli y croire !

- Nan mais tu rigoles hein ! Moi ? Gentil avec toi ? Pfff c'est à cause de toi que je suis embarqué là dedans , alors je t'en ferais baver ma cocotte !

- Tu veux faire baver ma cocotte ?

- Je suis certain qu'elle bave déjà rien qu'en me voyant.

- Imbécile. T'as autant de sex-appeal qu'un rat déchiqueté, mentis-je

- Outch , me dit-il en mettant sa main sur son coeur, tu me brises le coeur là !

- Fais gaffe à ce que je ne te brise pas autre chose !

Je piquai un pancake sur le tas et commençai à me diriger vers ma chambre quand il me retint pas le bras. Oula. C'est quoi son problème ?

- Ennemi ? me demanda-t-il en tendant sa main vers moi

- Ennemi , approuvais-je en la lui serrant.

Il me fit un drôle de sourire , et commença à serrer ma main dans la sienne. Fort. Très fort . Sans se départir de son sourire. L'idiot ! L'a l'air d'avoir oublié que j'ai deux mains le coco ! Sans amorcer un geste pour déplacer ma main dans la sienne , je lâchai mon pancake rapidement , et appuyai ma main libre sur ses jolis bijoux de famille. L'effet fut immédiat . Il se tendit , pendant que je tenais fermement l'animal.

- Alors Cullen , souris-je. Tu vois ? C'est comme ça qu'une femme tient un homme. Par les couilles !

- Lâche moi Swan , siffla-t-il

- Alors rends moi ma main , triple andouille.

- Triple andouille ? , pouffa-t-il , t'essayes quoi là ? D'être polie ?

Je serrais plus fort.

- Ok Ok , abdiqua-t-il.

Il me lâcha la main . Je serrais une dernière fois son service trois pièces qui était , ma foi, bien garni , avant de le relâcher. Il siffla et se massa à cet endroit là.

- Putain Swan , j'espère pour toi que je serais pas impuissant !

- T'inquiète Cullen , ya personne à qui tu pourras montrer ta puissance ici !

- Hein ?

Il avait l'air choqué.

- Ben quoi , répondis-je , surprise , tu crois quand même pas que toi et moi...

J'en rigolais déjà !

- Non non , rétorqua-t-il , j'aime pas le porc je t'ai déjà dit , alors une truie...!

- Ta gueule !

- Nan mais parce que tu crois sérieusement qu'être ici avec toi m'empêchera de serrer des nanas ? T'es carrément cinglée ! Je ne pratiquerais pas l'abstinence juste pour te servir de nounou !

- T'as pas le choix Cullenichou , sinon , j'appelle Banner pour lui faire un compte rendu !

- M'en fous , fais ce que tu veux !

- Ou alors... Peut être pourrais-je tenter de trouver d'autres Cullen par ici ?

Il se raidit soudain , et me toisa méchamment. Oui . J'avais conclu vu sa réticence à l'idée de me voir à Seattle , et le fait qu'il soit sensiblement concerné par un couple dont le nom commençait par un 'C' , que des membres de sa famille pourraient vivre ici. Apparemment , j'avais vu juste...

Il se rapprocha lentement de moi , jusqu'à ce que mon dos touche le mur. Il posa sa main droite sur le mur , à côté de ma tête et son autre main se posa sur mon bras gauche. J'étais pétrifiée , excitée carrément ! Merde ! Cullen m'excite ! Fais chier ! Sa main remonta lentement sur mon bras tandis que ses yeux ne lâchaient pas les miens. Il remonta sa main jusqu'à ma joue , puis la descendit sur mon cou. Et il serra. Merde. Pas prévu ça. Surtout que l'idiot avait bien compris. Ses jambes bloquaient les miennes. Pas de coup bien placé. Pas de possibilité de retraite. Merde Merde Merde. Je commençai légèrement à étouffer lorsqu'il approcha sa bouche de mon oreille.

- Avise toi de t'approcher de quiconque porte mon nom ici , souffla-t-il , la voix déformée par la rage , et je te jure que, Banner ou pas , je t'arrache les boyaux , et je m'en fais de la confiture avec . C'est clair ?

Je soutins son regard féroce , et ne tentai même pas de répondre.

- J'ai pas entendu Swan.

Il approcha son oreille de ma bouche.

- Vas-y réponds , j'attends.

Il serra mon cou plus fort. Dans un ultime sursaut , je pris son lobe entre mes dents et mordis très fort dedans , jusqu'à sentir le goût métallique et familier du sang . Il s'arracha vivement de moi dans un grognement furieux , et j'en profitai pour lui claquer une droite dans l'abdomen. Outch . C'est dur tout ça ! Il accusa tout de même le coup . Je massai mon cou douloureux , et nous nous défiâmes du regard.

- Si tu crois que tu pourras m'avoir aussi facilement, crachais-je. J'en ai maté des plus gros et grands que toi connard !

- Va te faire foutre ! Quand tout ça sera fini , c'est pas ma main sur ta gorge que j'aurais , c'est mon flingue sur ta tempe ! Et là , je n'aurais aucune hésitation , aucun remord , aucune culpabilité vis à vis de la CIA. Nada.

- Alors je t'attendrais . Et on verra bien qui de nous deux tuera l'autre ..!

Je n'attendis pas qu'il réponde , et m'enfermai dans ma chambre. Je fis un tour par ma salle de bain pour voir que la trace de ses mains sur mon cou était plus qu'évidente. La marque rouge tournait déjà au violet. Prise d'une soudaine intuition , je pris l'iPhone qu'on m'avait confié , et fis une photo de la marque. Et une photo plus grande mon visage et de mon cou. ça pouvait toujours servir.

Je me dirigeai ensuite vers la baignoire , me fit couler un bain , et m'installai dedans. Je soupirai de soulagement. Bordel , ça fait du bien !

Perdue dans mes pensées , je ne voyai plus rien autour de moi...

_**FLASHBACK , **__Avril 2009._

- Va..s-y ! Ouuiiii j'y suis ! OUIIIIIIIIIII

Je jouis comme jamais . Jacob s'affala ensuite sur moi. Outch...

- Euh...Jake ?

- Oui chérie ? me sourit-il

- Pas que t'es lourd , m'enfin...

- Ooups , pardon !

Il roula sur le côté mais conserva une attitude dominatrice en se relevant sur son coude et en passant son autre bas à côté de ma tête.

- Bella ?

- Ouais.

- Toujours aussi féminine , rit-il

- On se refait pas...

- Bref. Je dois te parler de quelque chose de sérieux.

- Ah ? Donc si je comprends bien on a baisé parce que tu dois me demander quelque chose !

- Non , on a baisé parce qu'on en avait foutrement envie c'est tout.

- Ouais , si tu le dis..Bon , c'est quoi le truc ?

Il me sourit , et déposa un léger baiser sur mon nez.

- J'ai besoin..que quelqu'un disparaisse. Quelqu'un.. qui nous pose des problèmes. J'ai besoin que tu t'en occupes.

Et il m'embrassa furieusement. Sa langue et la mienne tentaient de se dompter et ainsi , notre baiser n'avait rien de romantique. C'était purement sexuel. Jouissif donc.

Cependant , je pressentais que quelque chose dans tout ça n'allait pas me plaire. Quand nous nous détâchames pour respirer , il plongea ses yeux dans les miens. Je décidai de l'encourager.

- Dis moi qui. Et je le butterais.

Il me sourit tendrement. Oula. Jacob n'était PAS tendre. Ya un blem.

- C'est un agent de la CIA particulièrement embêtant. Qui se mêle de nos affaires. Qui croit que parce qu'il a un...lien avec nous , il peut nous détruire .

- Un lien ? j'étais surprise. Comment ça un lien ?

- Un lien ma chérie , un lien. Il faut le faire taire , il a déjà emmagasiné trop d'informations , il devient dangereux.

- Okay Jake j'ai compris , mais dis moi qui c'est merde !

- Emmett McCarthy.

Il aurait pu pleuvoir des parpaings que je ne m'en serais pas aperçu. Trop éberluée par la tempête que venait de déclencher Jacob.

- Emmett ? Mais..Non ! Emmett n'est en aucun cas un agent de la CIA Jake qu'est ce que tu racontes ?

- Si. Nous en avons la preuve. Et pas qu'une seule d'ailleurs. Des conversations téléphoniques , des rendez vous avec son boss là bas , on a des photos si tu ne veux pas me croire.

Il sorti du tiroir de la table blasse une enveloppe marron. Je la pris et extirpai les photos à l'intérieur. En effet , on voyait très bien Emmett avec un type qui n'était autre que Philip Banner , un des patrons de la CIA que je mourrai d'envie de flinguer. Mon sang se glaça à cette vue. Non.. Comment je serais passée à côté ? C'est pas possible..

- Je sais ce que tu te dis Bella , reprit mon amant , "Comment ai-je fait pour ne pas le voir ?" , "Emmett ne m'aurait pas fait ça ?" . Mais si. Il cherche à te faire tomber. Comme nous tous. Il faut s'en débarasser. Et vite.

- Pourquoi moi Jake ? Tu sais ce qui me lie à lui..

- Parce que j'ai déjà mis 3 gars sur le coup et qu'aucun n'en est sorti vivant. Tu es la meilleure et..

- Attends ... m'écriais-je en me relevant , tu as commandité l'assassinat d'Emmett sans même m'en parler avant ? Non ! Dis moi que tu n'as pas fait ça Jacob !

Il se releva pour se mettre à mon niveau.

- Je l'ai fait pour nous chérie , dit-il en me prenant par les épaules , pour notre sécurité et notre survie ! Je n'avais pas du tout le choix..!

- Et maintenant que tes gorilles se sont lamentablement plantés , tu exiges que ce soit moi qui finisse le boulot ?

- Oui. Je ne te le demanderais pas si ce n'était pas urgent , _mi carinha_ (*) .

- Jacob je...

- Un refus n'est pas envisageable .

- C'est une menace ? m'énervais-je

- Non. Un conseil . Fais le Bella , sinon tu baiseras avec le premier trou du cul que tu trouveras en taule.

- Si je tombe , tu tombes aussi je te signale !

- Oh non , plutôt crever que de les laisser me toucher...

Je soupirai , et lui tournai le dos. Jamais il ne m'en avait demandé autant. J'avais tué pas mal de gens pour lui , pour nous . Des amis , des connaissances , des ennemis , des bons à rien.. Chaque fois sans une once de sentiment. Mais Emmett , c'est une autre paire de manche. Mais avais-je vraiment le choix ?

- Je...le ferais. C'est daccord.

Jacob eut un large sourire , me retourna et m'embrassa fougeusement . Je ne répondis qu'à moitié à son baiser . Occupée à me demander comment j'allais bien pouvoir faire mon compte.

* * *

**Voilà voilà ... **

**Je vous ai fait grâce d'un lemon entre Bella et Jacob... Dur dur à écrire ...**

**(*) mi carinha : ma chérie , en portugais ..cela vous donne un indice quant au pays d'origine de ce réseau terroriste ! et non , ce n'est pas le Portugal !:p**

**PUB : Si vous aimez ma fiction , vous allez ADORER celle de Moonlight1476 , ****Entre chiens et chats ****, qui se trouve dans mes favoris. Bien que je sais que plusieurs d'entre vous la lise déjà ! :D**

**Prochain chapitre... Je ne sais pas quand ! Quand j'aurais fini le chapitre 5 !**

**J'espère que vous avez aimé !**

**Review review :D**

**Bisous à toutes .**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello mes bichettes !**

**Que je poste vite , que je poste vite !**

**Mais bon , chapitre 4 prêt , donc chapitre 3 posté ! **

**Un grand merci à toutes !**

**Merci à :**

**didi : **Merci beaucoup ! :) Pour les PDV Edward , j'en ferais sûrement , mais je ne sais pas encore à partir de quel chapitre !

**'anonyme' : **Merci beaucoup :) Oui effectivement j'ai fait une erreur (confusion avec l'espagnol..^^) , pour "mi" , c'est bien "minha" , mais quand je suis allée au Portugal cet été voir ma famille , un mec dans la rue m'a appelé "carinha" , et j'ai demandé à ma tante qui ne parle que portugais , et elle m'a dit ça donc... ^^ mais les deux se disent certainement ! Pour le pays...Oui , c'est ça ! ^^

**diana : **Merci beaucoup :) La suite maintenant !

**Pour le pays évoqué , vous avez effectivement globalement trouvé ! Mais , comme je l'ai dit à l'une d'entre vous , il n'y a pas qu'au Brésil et au Portugal qu'on parle portugais !^^ Donc si l'envie me prend de tout d'un coup changer le pays que j'ai choisi...Boaf , vous le saurez de toute façon !^^**

**Je remercie également DOUMBEA , qui par sa petite pub m'a amené une nouvelle lectrice . Merci à toi ! **

**Je vous ordonne d'aller lire sa fiction , La mission de Johanna , que vous trouverez dans mes favoris. Allez lire , elle écrit tellement bien , elle a tellement d'humour , c'est un vrai régal !**

**Et enfin , je remercie Jurasik-in-twilight , pour ses conseils , et sa gentillesse ! Et pour celles qui ne lisent pas encore sa fiction Je t'aime alors je t'ignore , courrez vite le faire !**

**On se retrouve en bas !**

**Bonne lecture !**

**

* * *

**

_Juin 2009_

-Et comment ça se passe avec Edward ?

- Mal

- Jm'en doutais.

- Ouais.

- Je dois te laisser. Prends soin de toi.

- C'est ça.

- Bella s'il te plaît ..

- Mais quoi ?

- Rien , laise tomber. A+

- Bye.

Je soupirais en raccrochant. Emmett ne pouvait décemment pas attendre plus de moi. Je lui en voulais , même si ce n'était pas sa faute. C'était quand même indirectement sa faute ! Ah merde ! Y'en a marre ! Fais chier !

Une semaine déjà que j'habitais en enfer. Je n'étais sorti qu'une seule fois , au supermarché du coin , parce qu'il n'y avait plus de papier toilettes et que Cullen était sorti. D'ailleurs à son retour , il avait été furieux de voir que j'étais parti sans lui avoir auparavant demandé la permission. S'en était suivi une dispute énormissime , à coup de "_t'avais qu'à te torcher le cul avec ta main" _pour lui , et de _"je meurs d'envie de te faire bouffer ta bite" _pour moi. Pas très reluisant donc. J'étais tout de même fatiguée d'être sans cesse en conflit avec lui. Okay je le hais , Ok il me hait. Mais là , l'atmosphère devenait de plus en plus irrespirable ! Surtout depuis qu'il avait commencé à ramener ses plans culs ici. Trois jours après notre arrivée , dans la nuit j'avais entendu des "_Vas-yyyy Edwaaaard " "OH MON DIIIIIEU" _. Le lendemain , une blonde était sortie de sa chambre , et avait tenté de faire le petit déjeuner en clamant qu'elle était la "nouvelle petite amie" d'Edward. J'avais prétendu qu'il était marié et gay , et que tout cela ne relevait que d'un pari fait avec moi , où je l'avais mis au défi de coucher avec une fille. Elle l'avait très mal pris et avait insulté Cullen de tous les noms , avant de partir en vociférant contre lui. Je m'en serais roulée par terre tellement la tête de Cullen avait été drôle ce jour là !

Depuis , il évitait que ses nanas d'un soir ne fasse ma connaissance.

Qu'est ce que c'est con un mec quand même...!

- SWAN ! hurla l'autre con

Putain ! Il peut toujours rêver pour que je me lève de mon lit ce con !

- T'AS QU'A TE DEPLACER CULLEN , JE VIENDRAIS PAS !

J'entendis des pas lourds se diriger vers ma chambre . La porte s'ouvrit à la volée et Il apparut devant moi. Torse nu. Encore une fois. Rrrrrrrr . A croire qu'il savait exactement que je fantasmais sur son corps.

- Arrête de me matter Swan ! sourit-il . C'est pas destiné à toi tout ça , continua-t-il en désignant son corps d'Apollon

- Pfff je ne ressens que du dégoût pour toi , espèce de gros gland !

- Mmmh ..tu aimerais le voir hein mon gland ?

- AH ! LA FERME !

Je préférais lui dire de se taire , parce que c'est vrai qu'une part de moi mourrait d'envie de jouir sous ses coups de reins , mais l'autre partie se rappellait immédiatement de QUI on parlait , et se chargeait de refroidir la première . Vous avez dit schizophrène ? Non. Barge ? Oui !

- Bon . Qu'est ce que tu voulais ,grognais-je

- Te dire que je sors ce soir , répondit-il .

- Quoi ?

- Tu as bien entendu . Je sors . En boîte . J'ai besoin de me défouler ..Et comme je ne peux pas ramener de gonzesses ici , il faut bien que je le fasse autre part , vu que tu es jalouse...

_J'AI BIEN ENTENDU LA ?_

- Jalouse ? Tu crois que je suis jalouse de toutes ces nanas siliconnées à mort et pas plus belles qu'un rat mort éviscéré par un chat ?

- Si non , pourquoi est ce que tu t'obstines à faire foirer tous mes plans ?

J'hallucinais ! Ce connard croyait vraiment que j'étais jalouse ! Bon . Oui je fantasmais à mort sur lui , mais de là à jalouser les truies qui passaient dans son lit...

- Pour te faire CHIER ! Abruti de poulet !

- CIA Swan ! C-I-A !

- Ta gueule , c'est la même chose .

- Bref , soupira-t-il . Je sors , tu restes là . Tu m'appelles si jamais tu entends ou vois quelque chose de suspect .

- Pourquoi ? demandais-je , ne comprenant pas trop sa requête .

- Ben au cas où tes amis te retrouveraient !

- On est pas censé être en sécurité ici ?

J'étais un peu surprise..

- Si . On sait jamais c'est tout . Tu crois vraiment que si j'estimais qu'il y avait un gros risque je te laisserais toute seule ?

- Oh , m'émeus-je (N/A : merci Virginie...!^^) en mettant ma main sur mon coeur , Cullenichou se préoccupe de mon bien-être ?

- Nan , rétorqua-t-il , c'est mon boulot , et si je le fais pas , l'argent rentre pas dans le compte. Tu capiches ?

- Casse toi , crachais-je .

- A plus pétasse ! rigola-t-il en claquant la porte.

AAARRRRRRRRRGGGG ! Je pris mon oreiller et m'enfonçai la tête dedans . Je le supportai de moins en moins ! MERDE ! Et le pire , c'est que j'étais frustrée sexuellement parlant . Putain ! Plus d'une semaine sans tirer mon coup ! Au moins , dans les locaux de la CIA , j'avais pu attirer 2-3 agents et m'en taper quelques uns , mais là...Néant total ! Et merde .

J'entendis Cullen chanter sous la douche , et mon énervement s'agrandit.

Ayant une soudaine idée , je fonçai sous la douche , ne pris pas la peine de me laver les cheveux , enfilai rapidement une robe noire bustier serrée à l'extrême et m'arrivant à mi-cuisse . Je décidai également de me maquiller . Je grimaçai. Je détestai le maquillage , mais bon . Je me fis des yeux charbonneux , à coup de crayon et de mascara et mis une simple touche de gloss sur mes lèvres. Je laissai mes cheveux onduler sur mon dos . De toute façon , pas le temps de faire autre chose ! J'enfilai des escarpins noirs, m'assis sur mon lit , et attendis. Quand j'entendis Cullen siffloter , et la porte d'entrée claquer , je me ruai hors de ma chambre , hors de la maison, et commençai à le suivre discrètement. Apparemment , ça ne devait pas être loin puisqu'il ne prit pas sa voiture , et ne fit appel à aucun taxi.

Je prenai garde rester à bonne distance , même si je méprisais les agents de la CIA , je ne les sous-estimais pas non plus , Cullen avait du être préparé et entraîné à la possibilité d'une prise en filature. Mais moi même j'avais été entraîné à filer les personnes à laminer. Je savais donc exactement comment m'y prendre. Distance de sécurité , s'arrêter et se cacher quand il s'arrête , ne pas fixer sa nuque ..surtout pas ça .. Les petits poils se hérissant sur la nuque ne mentaient jamais. Ils étaient comme une seconde paire d'yeux.

Je retins mon souffle quand il tourna subitement , j'eus peur un instant de m'être faite repérée , mais je le vis sur le trottoir d'en face. Quand il se fut suffisamment éloigné , je sortis de l'angle et tournai dans la rue suivante , et j'aperçus sa destination. Un night club . Le Baltic room (N/A : Pine Street 1207 ,WA 98101 Seattle si jamais vous voulez y faire un tour !^^) .

Boaf , m'a pas l'air génial génial tout ça ! Je repérais bien vite la petite ruelle adjacente , au cas où j'avais besoin de me défouler un peu en charmante compagnie. Pratique d'habiter à côté d'un truc comme ça , pensais-je , au moins , même bourré , tu peux rentrer chez toi !

J'attendis que Cullen soit à l'intérieur avant de m'approcher de l'entrée. Je patientai dans la "file d'attente" comme tout le monde , et remarquai que je n'étais pas la moins habillée. Je distinguai une blonde qui avait pour tout vêtement une robe blanche transparente. Enfin je dis robe , mais comprenez tee shirt long ! Du genre qui s'arrête en dessous des fesses et qui commence un tout petit peu au dessus des seins !

Exaspérée par l'attente , je fulminais néanmoins en silence. _Calme Bella, calme ! _Quand enfin j'arrivai près du videur , ou du rentreur, ça dépend comment on voit les choses (N/A : ptit clin d'oeil à Gad Elmaleh !:D) , il me détailla d'un air appréciateur et s'empressa de s'effacer pour me laisser rentrer , non sans m'avoir effleuré le bras de ses grosses pattes d'hippopotame excité. Je réprimai une grimace de dégoût , et découvrai enfin les lieux . _Mouais. _Je ne vais pas me lancer dans une description effrénée , j'aime pas ça , et ça ne sert à rien. C'est une boîte comme les autres quoi. Avec des mecs qui dansent en essayant de tripoter les nanas à moitié à poil devant eux , un DJ qui tente tant bien que mal de mettre l'ambiance , Cullen au bar avec une petite brune et ... _Hein ?_ Cullen avec une petite brune ?

Je restai à bonne distance et les observai . La petite brune s'agitait beaucoup , et lui la regardait d'un air attendri. Oula ! Petite amie ? Je pouffai à cette pensée. Je me demandai bien qui , QUI pourrait supporter cette bouse de vache bien longtemps. Vous avez dit cynique ? Oui. Complètement daccord .

Ils furent néanmoins interrompu par un jeune homme blond qui prit la petite brune dans ses bras et lui colla un tendre baiser. Beurk. Donc , qui peut bien être cette brunette , étant donné qu'elle ne pouvait pas être sa petite amie , ni une future conquête , étant donné que tous les trois rigolaient ensemble . Au moment où elle tourna la tête vers moi , sans pour autant me regarder , je distinguai ses yeux verts , son profil parfait , et son sourire. Et je compris .

J'en souriais déjà. J'avais désormais un moyen de pression contre lui . Je devais néanmoins rapidement penser à effectuer des recherches sur cette fille . Je connaissais déjà son nom , Cullen , mais pas son prénom . Et même si elle était mariée avec l'autre blondinnet , il existait certainement des traces d'elle sous son nom de jeune fille.

Ne souhaitant pas plus m'éterniser , et ayant envie de commencer mes recherches , je me retournai et m'apprêtai à partir quand je sentis un regard sur ma nuque.

Je me tournai précipitamment , pour voir Cullen me dévisager , fou de rage . Il avait les mâchoires contractées , les poings serrées , et le regard aussi meurtrier que celui que Ted Bundy devait avoir lorsqu'il avait commis ses meurtres. L'ayant vu changer d'expression aussi vite qu'une homme coursé par un dinosaure , le blondinet et la brunette se tournèrent également vers moi . Me sentant trop observée , j'adressai à Cullen un large sourire victorieux , et fendis la foule jusqu'à la sortie . Je savais pertinemment qu'il me suivrait , aussi , après être sortie , je continuais ma route jusqu'à la petite ruelle à côté , et attendit dans l'angle qu'il passe devant moi. Je le vis passer en trombe et me chercher des yeux. Je m'éloignai du mur , lui fit face , et lui signalai ma présence par un claquement de talon.

Il se retourna vivement , toujours aussi furieux.

- Swan , me dit-il , ses yeux lançant des éclairs , tu as intérêt à avoir une excellente excuse pour être venu ici !

- Je voulais juste passer un peu de temps avec toi , souris-je , consciente du fait qu'il était à deux doigts de me frapper.

- Je t'avais dit de ne pas sortir , cracha-t-il

- Et moi je m'ennuyais alors bon ! C'était qui au fait avec toi ?

Outch . Point sensible. Il se rapprocha de moi , mais je m'éloignai en même temps .

- Personne , ragea-t-il

- Mmm.., répondis-je en faisant mine de réfléchir , tu avais pourtant l'air proche de ces deux personnes.

- Swan , menaça-t-il

- Ta soeur peut être ? Elle te ressemble tellement ...

Il se raidit , serra ses poings à en faire blanchir ses jointures , et tenta de me prendre le bras. Mais même en talon , je restai quand même Bella Swan. L'inssaisissable.

- Ne.t'avise.mê.de.l'approcher , dit -il en détachant bien tout ses mots.

- Fais gaffe Cullen , rigolais-je , on dirait que tu vas baver !

Il poussa un cri rageur et leva son poing , signe qu'il allait me frapper . Je me préparai déjà à le contrer quand il s'arrêta soudain. Il me regarda , me détailla de la tête aux pieds , et abaissa son bras. Je ne comprenai pas la raison de son abstention . Il inspira fortement , me contourna en rasant le mur , et s'en alla , en me plantant là.

_Waw..._ Qu'est ce qu'il vient de se passer là ?

Perdue , je décidai de rentrer . Il n'était pas là quand j'arrivai. Bon. Pas grave . Je me débarassai de mes vêtements , pris une douche rapide , enfilai des sous vêtements et glissai dans mon lit.

Sentant une désagréable sensation d'humidité , je me relevai pour vérifier si mon dos était correctement essuyé . Il l'était . Bon. Je secouais ma couette et une odeur nauséabonde me fouetta. Je sautai hors de mon lit en poussant un petit cri , et enlevai la couette . A l'endroit où je m'étais couchée quelques secondes plus tôt , une énorme tâche jaune avait élu domicile sur les draps blancs.

_Non. Non. Mais non. Ce n'est pas de..._

Toujours abasourdie , je distinguai en dessous de mon oreiller le coin d'une feuille. Je l'extirpai , et pus lire.

_Swan , ça , c'est pour m'avoir désobéit . C'est pour avoir penser que tu peux être plus forte que moi . J'ai longtemps hésité , crois moi, entre de la pisse ou mon sperme. Mais finalement , je me suis dit que tu ne méritais pas ma royale semence . Alors voilà . Au plaisir de te voir demain matin Swan . Je t'embrasse bien fort ! Je t'aime de tout mon coeur !_

_Edward Cullen_

Oh mon Dieu. Il ne sait pas ce qu'il vient de lancer lui ! Rageuse , je froissai la feuille et enlevai mes draps. Je les mis dans la machine à laver et lançai un programme. Je tentai d'aller dans Sa chambre , mais elle était fermée à clé. Trop fatiguée pour la défoncer , je me promis intérieurement que ce n'était que partie remise.

Revenant dans ma chambre , je retournai mon matelas , allai me désinfecter dans la salle de bain (à la poubelle les sous vêtements..ou non , demain, je les brûle) et me couchai , sans rajouter d'autres draps , avec juste un plaid qui traînait dans la chambre. Je m'endormis, en rêvant de délicieuses vengeances .

* * *

**Erk... Se coucher dans de la pisse...bon mais si c'est celle d'Edward on peut faire une exception non ? AAA ! Non. Définitivement non !**

**Sur ce , en attendant vos impressions , je m'en vais subir la douce torture qu'est un cours de droit administratif !**

**Je vous embrasse !**

**Alex'**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour à toutes !Encore un chapitre je sais ! Mais il était prêt et...rendez vous en bas pour que je vous dise un petit quelque chose !**

**Un immense merci à vous toutes pour vos reviews , apparemment , Edward en aurait traumatisé certaines avec son petit cadeau ! **

**Ah..j'ai beaucoup rigolé en lisant vos reviews ! :D **

**Merci également aux revieweuses sans compte qui me laissent gentiment une trace de leur passage** :

**lilly-rose** : Merci beaucoup ! :D Eh non je pense que je n'arriverais pas à écrire une fiction où ils s'aiment tout de suite..pas possible..^^ Merci pour ta review !

**didi** : C'est un homme ! Les hommes ont des idées qu'on ne s'explique pas ! Réponse de Bella dans ce chapitre :D Merci pour ta review !

**diana** : Haha ! Contente que ça t'ait plu :) La suite maintenant ! Merci pour ta review !Bonne lecture !

* * *

_Juin 2009 , 13h_

- SWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN !

Ah ! Je crois bien que jamais je ne pourrais me lasser de ce doux son. Mes oreilles en frémissaient de joie !

Assise sur un tabouret dans la cuisine , je continuais de manger ma part de pizza , en ignorant le crétin qui hurlait à la mort. _Rien à foutre. Il l'a mérité . _Je m'interrompis dans mon repas quand je vis un Cullen furibond débarquer .

- QU'EST CE QUE TU M'AS FAIT POUFIASSE ?

Je pouffai (N/A : noter le subtil jeu de mot entre "poufiasse" et "pouffai" ...Ok je sors...). Quand je m'étais réveillée vers neuf heures ce matin , la première chose que je fis fut de regarder si mon tortionnaire suicidaire était rentré. Non seulement il était là , mais en plus il était avachi tel un chameau comateux dans son lit. Ayant une soudaine idée , j'avais courru enfiler un jean et un tee shirt , et était sorti en faisant le moins de bruit possible . En cinq minutes j'étais dans le magasin où nous allions faire les courses. Je me rendis dans le rayon alimentaire , et pris du colorant. J'avais mis pas mal de temps à choisir la couleur , mais étant donné l'heure à laquelle il s'était couché , il ne risquait pas de se réveiller avant au moins midi. Achat en main , j'avais ensuite pris la direction de la pharmacie du coin et trouvai mon bonheur. Le Metamucil. Il va en chier le Cullen ! Et au sens propre ! Pas de soucis , vous comprendrez plus tard. J'étais donc revenue , et , en catimini , m'étais glissée jusqu'à sa salle de bain . J'avais réussi à atteindre l'objet de toutes mes convoitises , et avait fait coulé l'intégralité de la fiole de colorant dans sa bouteille de shampoing. Je l'avais ensuite reposé , et était partie sagement attendre qu'il se réveille.

Maintenant , avec sa crinière rouge comme un camion de pompier , il ressemblait à ..à..un pokémon tiens !

- OH Putain ! T'es morte !

Il s'élança vers moi mais je fus plus rapide que lui et me mis derrière le bar. Il se mit devant , et un affrontement visuel commença. Au bout d'un moment , je fis un large sourire et il poussa un cri rageux.

- Allez Cullen , rigolais-je , tu es derrière , moi devant , on peut rester comme ça toute la journée mais yen a pas un de nous deux qui arrivera à chopper l'autre. Alors...faisons une trève !

- Trève .. Mon cul ouais ! Qu'est que tu as fait à mes cheveux ?

Tous les hommes avaient une préférence pour une partie de leur corps. Et pour Cullen , comme j'avais pu le remarquer , ses cheveux étaient vitaux. Il ne se passait pas cinq minutes sans qu'il ne se passe la main dedans , et j'étais persuadée que c'était également une technique de drague .

- J'ai juste mis un peu de colorant dans ta bouteille de shampoing ça va ! J'aurais pu..je ne sais pas...pisser dedans par exemple ?

Son regard se détendit et il afficha un sourire aussi large que le mien.

- Ah ! Tu as trouvé mon petit cadeau ? Génial non ?

- J'ai du me désinfecter à l'eau de javel , prié tous les dieux existants , et faire une danse vaudou pour être certaine de ne pas être contaminée !

- Ah Swan ! T'es vachement drôle en fait ! Maintenant , dis moi comment enlever cette couleur sur mes cheveux.

- D'abord , tu vas laver mes draps , les faire sécher , et refaire mon lit. Au carré le lit bien sûr.

- Tu rêves Babouine !

- Alors tu garderas ta couleur longtemps , Gorille !

- Avoue que tu rêves de voir mes attributs de gorille Swan ,dit-il en bombant le torse.

- Intéressant, ricanais-je , quand on sait qu'un pénis de gorille ne mesure pas plus de cinq centimètres quand il est en érection ! (N/A :je ne me souviens absolument plus comment je sais ça , mais c'est une information véridique :D)

Il se figea soudain.

- Tu mens , répondit-il , plus très sûr de lui.

- Aha ! C'était un aveu en direct ! Mais où sont les caméras quand on en a besoin ?

- Dis moi comment enlever cette couleur , grogna-t-il , tel un mâââle voulant affirmer sa domination sur la gente féminine.

- Fais ce que je t'ai dit d'abord , rétorquais-je.

- Crève !

- Arrête de me dire ça !

- Ben crève alors !

- Enfoiré..!

- Swan ! Dis moi !

- Tututu , chantonnais-je , une lessive t'attends ! Allez , dépêche toi!

- T'as plutôt intérêt à me dire quoi faire après , grinça-t-il

- No soucis Gorillette !

Il m'envoya son plus beau doigt d'honneur , et je lui souris en retour.

Durant les trois heures qui suvirent , je le vis mettre mes draps à laver , attendre en grognant , les mettre dans le sèche linge , attendre en grognant , les sortir du sèche linge , grogner , et s'attaquer à mon lit..en grognant.

ça , c'est un homme , un vrai !

Il galèra pendant plusieurs minutes à essayer de faire mon lit. Je le regardai , moqueuse , quand je remarquai quelque chose. Je décidai néanmoins de le laisser finir. Ben quoi ? C'est très malpoli d'interrompre quelqu'un !

- Eh Cullen ! l'interpellais-je, quand il posa le dernier oreiller

- Quoi ?

- Le drap est à l'envers ..souris-je.

- Crève pour que je le refasse , cracha-t-il

- Pas grave , soupirais-je . Tu devrais vite t'y habituer à cette couleur je pense...

Rageux , il enleva couette, oreillers et draps , et refis mon lit.

- Beaucoup mieux comme ça !applaudis-je. Peut être qu'on va réussir à faire quelque chose de toi.

- Ouais. Maintenant , dis moi comment enlever ça.

Je vérifiai mes appuis , décalai ma jambe droit en arrière , et le regardait droit dans les yeux.

- Ben..j'en sais rien moi !

Imaginez maintenant le rugissement d'un lion à qui on aurait piqué les fesses , et vous aurez une bonne idée du cri poussé par Gorillette. Riant aux larmes , je courrai dans toute la maison alors qu'il me suivait en proférant des menaces de mort.

- Relax Cullen ! Il suffit de laver plusieurs fois et à l'eau très chaude , et ça partira !

Il s'arrêta soudain.

- C'esy vrai ?

- Mais oui , le rassurais-je en levant les yeux au ciel. Allez , je vais te faire un petit café pour me faire pardonner.

- STOP , cria-t-il .

- Ben quoi ?

- C'est quoi l'arnaque ?

- Quelle arnaque ?

- Ah parce que tu veux que je crois à ton histoire de "je vais me faire pardonner" ?

- Attends , pour une fois que j'essaye d'être sociable , tu râles ? Mais c'est pas possible dis donc !

- ça va ça va ! Fais moi ce café alors !

Souriante , je me glissai jusqu'à la cuisine , et pris la tasse de café fumante qui l'attendait déjà , sans qu'il le sache.

- Tiens , dis-je en la lui tendant.

- J'ai bien envie de te dire merci , mais va te faire foutre.

- AH Cullen ! C'est comme ça que je t'aime !

Il me fit un regard noir et s'installa sur le canapé. Il alluma la télé et commença à zapper tout en finissant son café . Confiante , je restai sur un des tabouret afin de l'observer. Au bout d'une demi heure , il commença à se trémousser nerveusement . Je gloussai. Plutôt efficace le médoc.. Puis , d'un coup , il se leva en grognant et fonça jusqu'aux toilettes . Je ne pus retenir plus longtemps mes éclats de rire et explosai.

Il revint au bout d'un quart d'heure en grimaçant et en se tenant le ventre. Me voyant pratiquement les larmes aux yeux , il tiqua.

- Tu as..mal quelque part ? lui demandais-je en retenant difficilement un autre éclat de rire.

- Fais chier , cracha-t-il.

- C'est le cas d'le dire apparemment ! souris-je

- Ta gueule ! Je dois avoir une putain de diarrhée ou je sais pas quoi...

Mon pauvre chéri ..si tu savais ! Le voyant se tenir le ventre , j'attrapai la petite boîte miracle posée sagement sur le comptoir de la cuisine et fis semblant de l'examiner.

- C'est du lourd apparemment , commentais-je

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Le Metamucil ! dis-je en agitant la boîte devant ses yeux.

- C'est quoi ça ?

- C'est un médoc que je prends pour mes règles , l'informais-je en ne le quittant pas des yeux , très efficace contre les maux de ventre..

- Files-en moi , j'en ai besoin.

- Tiens ! Verse le sachet dans un verre d'eau !

Il me le pris des mains et s'exécuta , sans me remercier. _Patience ... _Détends-toi Swan ..Ton heure viendra ... Il avala son verre d'eau et soupira .

- J'espère que ça va vite passer...j'en peux plus là !

Sous mon regard que je voulais impassible , il s'affala sur le canapé , pensant être tranquille. Cependant , dix minutes après , je le vis courrir , le feu aux fesses (au sens propre) , vers les toilettes. Pendant une demi heure , j'eus donc le loisir de l'entendre brailler et insulter son pauvre ventre , son beau petit cul rebondi , ferme et ...bon ça suffit...

Quand il revint s'asseoir , il avait les traits tirés , fatigués . Il transpirait , et avait l'air très mal en point . Il s'étendit doucement de tout son long , et ferma les yeux.

Sentant mon heure de gloire arriver , je vins jusqu'au canapé , et me penchai vers lui.

- Qu'est ce' tu veux Swan , marmonna-t-il douloureusement.

- Trop de Metamucil , tue le Metamucil Cullen..

- Qu'est ce que tu racontes ..

- J'en avais déjà mis dans ton café ...

- Et alors ? ça devrait me soulager plus vite normalement !

- Pauvre , pauvre chaton innocent ... Tu aurais du regarder la notice petit gorille..

- Qu'est ce' tu m'as fait Sw..Swan..

- Le Metamucil est un puissant laxatif.., soufflais-je enfin.

- Putain , Connasse ! grogna-t-il , sans pour autant se lever.

- Tu as pissé sur mes draps ducon , si tu crois que tu peux te payer ma tête sans rien recevoir en retour...

- Les cheveux c'était pas assez pour toi ?

- Non . C'était divertissant , c'est tout. Maintenant , tu vas te sentir très mal pendant..je dirais toute la journée , toute la nuit , et peut être encore demain matin . J'espère , que tu as maintenant compris qu'on ne se fout pas de moi . Hoche la tête si tu as compris.

- Salope.

- Repose toi bien , mon amour.., susurrais-je .

Il tenta de m'attraper le bras , mais affaibli par une trop forte dose de laxatif , il ne réussit qu'à lever sa main de quelques centimètres , avant de la rabaisser douloureusement.

Souriant mauvaisement , je le laissai , le rouge aux cheveux , et la chiasse aux fesses , pour aller m'enfermer dans ma chambre .

Vérifiant mon portable , je vis que j'avais un message d'Emmett. Me demandant si tout allait bien.

- Mais putain ! m'énervais-je . Lâche moi !

J'envoyai mon portable valser , et les souvenirs affluèrent malgré moi.

_**FLASHBACK , **__Avril 2009_

- Merde , merde , merde , et remerde , pestais-je , seule dans ma voiture.

J'étais stationnée devant une grande maison , moderne au possible . Ce genre de maison où tout est noir et blanc , ou toute chose a une forme rectangulaire ou ovale... Bref , le genre de maison dont j'ai horreur...

Je savais que Rosalie était en déplacement à Paris , pour un défilé haute couture. Emmett serait donc seul. Et dans deux jours , elle apprendra que son cher et tendre mari a été assassiné chez lui , dans l'exercice de ses fonctions..._ Comment peut-il être "dans l'exercice de ses fonctions " s'il était pénard chez lui? _Façon de parler...

Prenant une longue inspiration , tentant de ne pas penser à ce que je m'apprêtais à faire , je descendis de ma voiture , une mercedes f700 , petit bijou offert (un bien grand mot..) par Jacob , et coinçai mon beretta chrome entre mon jean et ma peau , entre mon nombril et ma hanche.

Tâchant de ne pas avoir l'air hésitante , je toquai. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur ce gros ours qu'était Emmett , ma détermination flancha durant dix secondes. Puis je me rappellai de Jacob , et de notre cause , et je me repris. Je calai un sourire sur mon visage.

- Bella ! s'exclama Emmett . Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ! Tu entres ?

- Oui , souris-je , merci.

Il s'effaça pour que je puisse passer , et ferma la porte.

- Café ? me proposa-t-il

- Non merci , je n'ai pas l'intention de m'attarder.

- Très bien... Tu avais quelque chose de spécial à me demander alors ?

Il me tourna le dos pour remettre en place la chaise sur laquelle il devait être assis avant mon arrivée , et j'en profitai pour sortir mon arme. Canon vers le sol , je la tenai fermement , malgré mon léger tremblement.

- Bella tu ...

Il s'était retourné , et interrompu en distinguant mon arme. Avant qu'il n'est esquissé un quelconque geste , je pointai mon joujou sur lui , résolue à faire ce pour quoi j'étais là.

- J'ai pas été discret c'est ça ? soupira-t-il

- De quoi tu parles ? crachais-je , pressée d'en finir .

- Tu as deviné toi aussi ?

- Je veux l'entendre de ta bouche Emmett.

- Et qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise , ma Bella , hein ?

- Je ne suis pas ta Bella ,m'énervais-je.

- M'en fous . Pour moi , tu resteras toujours ma petite Bellinette

- Ta gueule ! hurlais-je ,sentant malgré moi quelques larmes affluer.

- Je t'en prie , réfléchis à ce que tu fais , bordel !

- Je fais ce que je dois faire . Point barre.

- Et qu'est ce que tu dois faire exactement ? Tu dois me torturer ? Ou on t'as demandé de me faire l'immense honneur d'une mort rapide ?

- Une balle dans la tête , deux balles dans le coeur , récitais-je , en mode automate.

- Bella..fit-il en se rapprochant.

- NE BOUGE PAS ! criais-je.

- Tu crois qu'ils ne sauront pas QUI m'a tué ? Qu'ils ne feront pas la relation ? Ils savent déjà qui tu es Bella...

- Tu leur a dis ?

- De quoi ?

- Pour moi ? Et mes..activités ?

- Oui . Parce que je veux croire que tout peut encore être différent .

- Comment Emmett..comment..? murmurais-je , tandis qu'une larme traîtresse s'échappait de mon oeil.

- En te rendant.

- Hors de question ! dis-je , retrouvant un peu d'assurance.

- C'est le seul moyen Bella.

- Pff je pensais que tu étais plus intelligent que ça! Si tu crois que c'est en me sortant tes arguments pourris comme ça que je vais t'écouter ...tu rêves! Je ne finirais pas mes jours en taule !

- Tu n'aurais pas à le faire si...

- Si quoi ?

- Si tu décidais de nous aider.

J'eus un rire sans joie.

- T'es sérieux là ? Moi ? Aider la CIA ? Où tu t'es cru Emmett ?

- Bella , soupira-t-il , je ne vais pas passer trois heures à essayer de te convaincre de ta connerie ... Sache juste une chose . C'est eux , ou moi.

- Mais Merde Emmett ! m'énervais-je , d'autres larmes rejoignant la première . Tu devrais tout faire , TOUT FAIRE , tout dire , essayer de me convaincre , essayer de te battre ! Ne me laisse pas te tuer comme ça ! MERDE !

- Que veux-tu que je te dis ma Bella ?

- JE NE SUIS PAS TA BELLA !

Les yeux brillants , il se rapprocha , alors que j'essayai tant bien que mal de me reprendre. Quand il fut tout près , il prit le canon de mon arme et le dirigea vers son coeur.

- Vas-y ..murmura-t-il. Appuie sur la détente.

Je commençai à presser mon doigt , et m'arrêtai.

- Appuie...

Sanglotant carrément à présent , je lâchai le le flingue , qui tomba dans un bruit sourd. L'instant d'après , je me retrouvai dans les bras d'Emmett , qui me berçait en me rassurant. Je me rendai petit à petit compte de la situation. Moi , la forte , la fière , l'insensible Bella Swan , pleurait dans les bras d'un homme , qu'elle aurait du abattre. Pas courant tout ça..

- On va faire le nécessaire pour toi..je vais appeller Edward et tu verras..ça ira...

- N..nan , hoquetais-je , pas Cullen ! Je l'aime pas lui !

- Tu ne l'as jamais rencontré , rigola-t-il.

- Il est dans notre ligne de mire..

Emmett s'arrêta de rire et m'éloigna de lui. Il me fixa un instant .

- Bella tu es sûre de toi ?

- Sûre de quoi ? Sûre de vouloir travailler avec des clampins ? Non. Sûre de vouloir retourner voir Jake ? Oui. Sûre de vouloir te tuer ? Non . Malheureusement.

- Il faut que tu nous aide à faire tomber ce Jake Bella... Je t'en prie..

- J'en sais rien , soufflais-je.

- Dis moi au moins quel est son vrai prénom ! Je suis certain que ce n'est pas Jake Black.

- M'en demande pas trop d'un coup s'il te plait.

- Pardon... Tu veux aller t'asseoir ? Je vais appeller ..quelqu'un.

- Non , je veux ...et puis merde j'en sais rien de c'que je veux..

- Laisse moi faire Bellinette ! Tout ira bien...

- Emmett , je suis pas une putain de gosse de cinq ans que tu peux rassurer par tes discours minables !

- Je sais bien Bel..

- Non tu ne sais rien ! Je ...

Je soupirais. Il n'y avait qu'une solution pour stopper mes tergiversations . Le tuer . Mais étais-je prête à ça ? Visiblement non...

- C'est bon , capitulais-je , appelle qui tu veux..

Il me sourit légèrement , et s'éloigna vers son téléphone.

Non . Je n'étais définitivement pas en mesure d'assassiner mon frère.

* * *

**Voilà voilà ...Fin de chapitre pas drôle je sais , mais entièrement nécessaire !**

** La vengeance de Bella vous a plu ? Elle m'est venue à l'idée en voyant ma mère se battre avec sa gastro..brrrr...**

**PETITE CHOSE : Je suis en vacances . 3 jours .. (-') , donc je ne posterais pas la semaine prochaine , mais celle d'après ! Je poste les chapitres de toutes mes fictions ce week end , pas d'inquiétudes , et je prend une pause ! **

**Bisous à toutes !**

**PS : Reviiiiew ! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjour Bonjour mes loutres !**

**Me revoilà ! ça ne fait pas deux semaines pour cette fiction là , mais bon , vous me manquiez :D**

**Alors petite précision : Emmett est bien le frère DE SANG de Bella ! Les explications concernant tout ça ne sont malheureusement pas encore pour ce chapitre !**

**Un immense merci à vous toutes ! ça me réchauffe le coeur toutes vos petites reviews très drôles et très sympathiques ! et ça m'a donné envie de poster plus tôt ! :)**

**Merci également :**

**didi : **Merci beaucoup ! :) Eh oui Emmett et Bella frère et soeur ! J'aimais bien le concept !:D Merci pour ta review ! La suite maintenant ! :)

**diana : **Merci ! mes vacances n'ont pas été vraiment des vacances mais bon...:) Bon bah la suite est là hein ! :D Merci pour ta review !

**Ophelie : **Hihi :D Merci pour ta review !

**On se retrouve en bas !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

PDV Bella

- Tu ne sors pas !

- Je sors si je veux !

- Ne me pousse pas à bout Swan !

- Effectivement , je crois que tu as déjà assez poussé comme ça ! ça va mieux au fait ?

Je lui lançai un sourire narquois et il me répondit par un regard noir.

- Je vais juste acheter des steaks ça va !

- Pourquoi il faut toujours que tu essayes de faire le contraire de ce qu'on te dit ? Merde à la fin ! On se mouille déjà tous pour ta putain de vie ! Tu pourrais faire un effort !

- Je croyais qu'on était en sécurité à Seattle !

- On ne sait jamais !

Je le vis soudain se raidir , et devinai que le laxatif n'avait pas totalement fini d'agir. Je souris malicieusement.

- Te fous pas de moi Swan ! cracha-t-il , énervé.

- Jamais de la vie ! m'écriais-je , faussement outrée.

Il se passa la main sur le visage et pivota en direction des toilettes.

- Vas-y, déclara-t-il enfin , mais pas trois ans !

- Je mettrais le temps que je veux Gorillette !

- Lâche moi avec ça , grogna-t-il.

- Jamais de la vie ! répétais-je en souriant franchement .

- Casse toi maintenant ! J'ai assez vu ta gueule pour la matinée !

- Je reviens vite , mon amour ! chantonnais-je.

Il m'insulta encore , mais je ne compris pas tout.

De bonne humeur , je pris l'argent laissé par la CIA dans le coffre prévu à cet effet (coffre dissimulé derrière toutes les poêles et casseroles dans le placard en dessous de l'évier de la cuisine) et partis en direction du supermarché .

Je passai les doubles portes , et me dirigeai sans hésiter vers le rayon boucherie. Je pris une dizaine de steacks , histoire d'en avoir d'avance. Vous avez dit gourmande ? Oui, totalement véridique.

Je pris également des frites (ben quoi ? Il faut bien un accompagnement digne de ce nom !). Je me dirigeai vers le rayon des épices quand j'entendis une voix qui me glaça le sang.

- Bella !

Sachant pertinemment à qui elle appartenait , je pris une profonde respiration , m'inventai un scénario en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait, et pivotai vers mon futur bourreau.

- Sam ! m'exclamais-je en tentant de prendre un ton réjouit , ou tout du moins surpris.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? me demanda-t-il en ne cessant de regarder derrière lui.

- Euh..je fais mes courses.., répondis-je , ne sachant pas trop à quel genre de discussion j'allais avoir à faire.

- Tu es au courant pour Jacob alors.. , chuchota-t-il.

- Oui...

Dire le maximum de paroles véridiques , sans révéler le fin fond de l'histoire.. Le B-A BA du menteur invétéré..

- Content de voir que t'as réussi à échapper aux flics !

- ouais ouais..Et toi ? tu es tout seul ?

- Non..Embry et Quil sont avec moi..On a décidé de s'exiler à Seattle le temps de trouver le salopard qui nous a balancé et qui a vendu Jacob !

Il parlait de Jake comme s'il était un dieu vivant. Je retrouvais bien là mon ancien camarade.. Dévoué à la cause et à Jacob .. De loin , on aurait pu nous prendre pour une espèce de secte , mais nous étions simplement tous soudés les uns aux autres..Enfin ça , c'était avant que je ne décide de faire la conne...

- Et..les recherches avancent ? demandais-je .

- Pas encore..On tâtonne toujours , mais on le trouvera ce fils de pute , et je peux te dire qu'il crèvera dans les règles de l'art ! Jacob nous a donné carte blanche !

- Super , fis-je en le gratifiant d'un sourire forcé.

J'étais tendue , je ne sais pas s'il pouvait le sentir , mais si les rôles avaient été inversés , j'aurais tout de suite vu qu'il me cachait quelque chose.

- Tu pourrais venir nous rejoindre cette après-midi !

- Quoi ?

- On a un petit appart pas loin d'ici , le temps de trouver mieux et de liquider la pourriture qui nous a vendu !

- Merci , mais j'ai déjà un endroit où loger..et ça deviendrait suspect qu'une fille vienne vivre avec trois mecs, on me prendrait pour votre pute !

- En quoi ça te gêne ce qu'on pense de toi ? T'étais bien la pute de Jacob...

Je serrais la mâchoire. Pas d'esclandre Bella , pas d'esclandre.. Lieu public ! Souviens toi , lieu public !

- Tu ferais bien de fermer ta grande gueule avant que je ne t'explose le nez ducon, crachais-je , mauvaise.

- ça va !

Il leva les mains en signe de reddition , et se rapprocha encore plus de moi. Il pris dans son porte feuille un petit bout de papier ainsi que le mini stylo qui y trônait toujours , et écrivit quelque chose.

- Tiens , me dit-il en me donnant le papier. C'est l'adresse. Viens à 15H , d'ici là , Embry devrait avoir des pistes, il pense avoir réussi à infiltrer le système informatique du FBI !

Mon pauvre..Il ne savait même pas que ce n'était pas le FBI qui planchait sur notre cas...

- Ok , lui répondis-je , je serais là.

- Bien.

Il parti sans demander son reste , et je pus souffler. Il fallait que je mette Cullen au courant . Non pas dans une manoeuvre de collaboration avec ces chiens de flics , mais parce que là , c'était MA peau qui était en danger. Et je tenais à ma vie plus qu'à celle de n'importe qui d'autre.

Je me dépêchai de régler mes articles , la menace pesant sur moi ne m'ayant pas fait renoncer à mes délicieux steacks, et pris le chemin de mon enfer personnel. Enfin mon nouveau chez moi ...vous m'avez compris...

Arrivée devant je poussai vivement la porte et entrai en trombe.

- CULLEN ! ON A UN PROB...AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Je finissai ma phrase dans un cri et dérapai violemment sur le parquet. Mes fesses rencontrèrent le sol si durement que je crus un moment m'être pétée le coccyx .

Je ne compris pas tout de suite le pourquoi du comment de cette chute jusqu'à ce que j'entende un énorme éclat de rire venant de devant moi. Je relevai les yeux pour voir Cullen plié en deux , et qui pouffai comme un hippopotame.

- CULLEN , rageais-je . Ne me dis pas que tu y es pour quelque chose !

- Alors je ne te le dirais pas ! me répondit-il entre deux éclats de rire. C'est super sympa l'huile quand on sait s'en servir en fait !

- Putain !

Je me relevai difficilement en me massant le derrière.

- Merde ! ça t'as pas suffit le coup du laxatif ? T'en veux encore c'est ça ?

- Swan , sourit-il , si tu crois que tu allais t'en sortir comme ça , tu te goures ! Je t'ai déjà dit de pas me prendre pour un poulet !

Je levai vers lui un regard interrogatif.

- Ah merde ! comprit-il enfin. 'Fin..tu m'as compris quoi !

- Très très bien !

Ce petit intermède ne m'avait cependant pas fait oublier la raison de mon empressement.

- Bref, conclus-je . On a un problème , continuais-je. Au supermarché j'ai croisé ..des gens que je connais.

- Quoi ?

Il reprit un visage sérieux et s'approcha de moi , l'air d'attendre des explications.

- Sam , Embry et Quil , explicais-je , ce sont ..des amis , si je puis dire. Ils sont à Seattle , ils recherchent la personne qui a balancé Jac..Jake. Et ils veulent que je les rejoigne cette après-midi parce qu'Embry aurait apparemment infiltré le système de sécurité du FBI ! Pfff de toute façon le FBI n'a aucun dossier sur nous donc je ne vois pas...

Au regard qu'il fit , je sus que je me plantai.

- QUOI ? m'écriais-je. TU VEUX DIRE QUE LE FBI EST AUSSI EN CHARGE DE L'AFFAIRE ?

- Ne hurle pas Swan , grimaça-t-il en dégainant son portable. Le FBI nous a refilé les dossiers de ton père , de ton frère et de Jake.

Mon sang se glaça dans mes veines.

- Vous avez fouiné dans la vie de mon père ? exultais-je

- C'était nécessaire , continua-t-il en composant un numéro.

- Cullen , je te jure que ..

- Tais-toi , m'ordonna-t-il soudain.

Surprise , je ne réagis pas . Il se lança alors dans une discussion avec son interlocuteur. Sûrement Banner ou un autre canard dans son genre... Il s'interrompit soudainement , et posa ses yeux sur moi.

- Swan , donne moi l'adresse de leur appart' .

- Je ne suis pas ton chien , ripostais-je .

- Swan , répéta-t-il , donne moi l'adresse s_'il te plaît_.

- Je préfère ça Cullen !

Il leva les yeux au ciel , et dans un ricanement , je lui passai le petit bout de papier sur lequel était noté le renseignement qu'il lui fallait.

Il le lut à son interlocuteur , et j'entrepris de le regarder. _Mater _serait plutôt le terme adéquat.

Ok c'est un connard. Ok c'est un putain de poulet. Mais bordel , quel corps ! Son simple tee shirt blanc laissait deviner ses pectoraux parfaitement dessinés , et si je n'avais pas pris sur moi , j'aurais probablement baver... Ses fesses étaient également parfaites. Bien rondes , certainement très fermes , bref, j'avais très envie de poser mes lèvres dessus.. Sa bouche , ses yeux et ses cheveux étaient à eux seuls un appel au sexe. Tout était sexy chez lui. Même ses pieds . Et Dieu seul sait que j'ai une sainte horreur des pieds.

- Swan quand tu auras fini de me reluquer , on pourra peut être bouger !

Je sursautai. Merde. Prise en flagrant délit de matage ! Rouge de honte , alors que lui ricanait , je me levai et lui collai un coup de poing rageur sur l'épaule.

- Oh ça va hein ! rigola-t-il

- Bon, m'impatientais-je , qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

- On attend 15 heures , répondit-il sans se départir de son sourire moqueur.

- Comment ça ?

- Tu vas aller les rejoindre, une équipe de la police de Seattle et du SWAT sera juste devant l'immeuble. Et moi ici.

- Ya un truc qui je ne comprends pas là ..

- Comme si c'était nouveau , rétorqua-t-il.

- Va te faire foutre ! crachais-je , énervée. Pourquoi est ce que vous avez besoin que j'y aille quand même ?

- Parce que ton Sam et les deux autres clampins qui sont avec lui nous sont inconnus. On ne les a pas dans nos fichiers. Il nous faut donc une bonne raison pour pouvoir intervenir. A toi de nous la donner la raison.

- Mon témoignage ne vous suffit pas ?

- Désolé de ne pas te faire totalement confiance, railla-t-il.

- Donc si je comprends bien, vous allez me coller un de vos fichus micros sur la poitrine , et je vais devoir les faire avouer ?

- C'est à peu près ça ouais..

- Alors là Cullen , désolée de vous dire que ça risque de ne pas être possible !

- Et pourquoi ça ?

- Mais parce qu'ils sûrement déjà compris que je collabore avec vous ! m'énervais-je soudain.

Rien que de dire le mot "collaborer" , j'en avais la nausée.

- Il faut qu'on essaye Swan , rétorqua-t-il sur le même ton que moi. Tu veux quoi à la fin ? Qu'on les laisse prévenir toute votre clique de merde que tu es notre taupe ? Et te faire traquer comme une bête sauvage ? C'est ça que tu veux ?

- N'essaye pas de me faire croire que si vous faites tout ça c'est uniquement dans mon intérêt !

- Non , mais comprends que , et même si ça m'écorche sérieusement la langue de dire ça , nous avons besoin de toi. Et toi tu as besoin de nous aussi.

- Ah oui ? ricanais-je. Et en quoi s'il te plait ?

- C'est ça ou tu finis au trou ma chère !

Je ne répondis pas et lui lançai un regard noir.

- Bon , reprit-il . Nous n'avons plus qu'à attendre 15 heures !

- J'ai pas donné mon accord Cullen , signalais-je.

- Je considère ce point comme acquis.

- Tu comprendras que si je dois trahir encore mes amis , il me faudrait une excellente raison de le faire !

- Rester en vie ? suggéra-t-il ironiquement

- Idiot . Je veux des lasagnes pour ce soir.

- Quoi ?

- Tu m'as compris ! Je veux que tu me cuisines quelque chose , et je veux des lasagnes !

- Jamais je ne cuisinerais pour toi Swan , cracha-t-il.

- Et les pancakes?

- Uniquement parce que je voulais en manger aussi !

- Arrête Cullen ! Je veux des lasagnes , sinon je ne vais nulle part !

- Et moi je te dis que tu vas y aller ! Auquel cas je te fous en taule !

- Alors nous avons un problème tu ne crois pas ?

- Si , répondit-il en se crispant.

Nous nous affrontâmes du regard un moment , puis il soupira.

- Très bien , abdiqua-t-il. Tu auras tes lasagnes ..

- Chouette , applaudis-je. Tu vois Cullen , woman power !

- Si je capitule c'est uniquement dans le but de démontrer que mon intellect est largement supérieur au tien et que je préfère ne pas m'abaisser dans une lutte ridicule comme le font les gamins de quatorze ans.

- Parce que tu crois que ta menace puérile de me foutre en cage démontre ta grande intelligence ? rallais-je.

- Laisse tomber Swan , siffla-t-il. Quand tu seras grande , tu comprendras . (_N/A : Hommage au Roi Lion 2 ! :D )_

- Connard, grognais-je.

Il fut secoué d'un rire et reprit son portable en main.

- Bon alors on se voit à 14h30 ?

- Ouais.

- Un petit sourire pour la route ?

- Ta gueule !

Rageuse, je passai devant lui en le bousculant et partis m'enfermer dans ma chambre.

_11h41 .._

Dans moins de trois heures , il fallait que je sois mentalement prête à jouer la comédie pour la CIA...

_Dur dur..._

OoOoOo

- Micro ?

- Ok, soupirais-je.

- oreillette ?

- Ok..

- Euh Agent Cullen , on lui donne une arme ou pas ?

- C'est tout vu ! répondis-je à sa place. Je prends mon arme !

- Donnez lui , soupira Cullen.

Je pris le 9millimètres qu'on me tendit. Mais...

- Eh , protestais-je . C'est celui qui était dans ma cham... CULLEN ! T'es allé fouiller dans mes affaires ?

- J'ai juste pris ça , rétorqua-t-il. Au cas où , tu comprends !

- Salopard , crachais-je , énervée.

- Ben c'est bon ! dit-il , l'innocence incarnée . Tu l'as maintenant ! Fin !

- ça ne se passera pas comme ça , fais moi confiance ! le prévins-je.

- Mais oui , mais oui , railla-t-il. Allez , en piste ! continua-t-il après m'avoir mis une claque sur la fesse.

Je pris rapidement son poignet dans ma main droite et commençai à le tordre.

- Garde tes mains pour toi , connard de poulet , rageais-je.

- CIA Swan ! C-I-A ! On est différent de ces clampins de flics !

- Eh ! protesta un policier en charge de surveiller la zone.

- Ce n'est pas contre vous mon vieux , s'excusa Cullen. Quand vous vivez avec une nana pareille , vous commencez sérieusement à chauffer !

- Ecoute , m'énervais-je , moi je n'ai rien demandé alors je peux toujours repartir !

- On ne va pas recommencer Swan !

J'allais répondre quand un des gars du SWAT s'approcha de nous.

- Nous sommes prêt, nous dit-il. La camionnette est en place , les caméras et snipers aussi , on peut y aller.

- Ok merci mec , répondit Cullen en lui assennant une tape dans le dos. Swan , continua-t-il en se tournant vers moi, tu es prête ?

Je souffai un grand coup.

- Prête.

* * *

**Alors ? *se ronge les ongles***

**dîtes moi tout !**

**Et on se retrouve...Je ne sais pas du tout quand ! :D**

**A ce week end pour celles qui lisent "Quand les opposés s'attirent" !**

**Des bisous à toutes !**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello mes petites oies !**

**Je vous livre ce chapitre 8 jours après le dernier ! Que personne ne m'en veuille ! Il m'arrive de travailler pour mes cours ! :D**

**Un grand merci à toutes pour vos reviews ! Bon , là , on passe les 100 hein ! Obligé ! :D**

**Merci à :**

**diana : **mmmmh..qu'entends-tu par "pas de blessés" ? Parce que, j'ai prévu un ptit peu de sang quand même...:DDD Eh oui ils ont un caractère de cochon tous les deux, donc ça clashe forcément ! ^^ merci pour ta review :)

**didi : **Eh ben oui ! Professionnels jusqu'au bout des ongles ! On s'amuse, on s'amuse, mais ya du boulot à côté ! :D Merci beaucoup ! Pour les points de vue Edward, il y en aura certainement , peut être au chapitre prochain , ou à celui d'après, mais en tout cas il y en aura un, ça dépendra de comment j'avance l'histoire pour le chapitre prochain ! Merci pour ta review :)

**On se retrouve en bas !**

**Bonne lecture .**

* * *

PDV Bella

Moi ? Angoissée ? Bon. Un peu je l'avoue. Mais qui ne le serait pas ?

Je n'étais pas stressée à l'idée de ce qui se passerait là bas, je savais pertinemment que ça finirait en sucette, non. Je stressai parce que j'allai devoir une fois de plus jouer la comédie devant mes amis, mes compagnons, et tout ça , pour ces connards de moustiques de la CIA. Et ce que je m'apprêtai à faire, me renvoyais quelques semaines auparavant..

_**Flashback, **__fin avril 2009_

Jacob feuilletait les quelques photos qu'il m'avait ordonné de prendre.

- Celle ci rend parfaitement bien ! dit-il en me la montrant.

C'était celle où Emmett était allongé par terre, du rouge sur la poitrine, ainsi qu'une mare de sang près de son bras droit. Une _fausse _mare de sang... Afin de rendre cela plus réaliste, nous avions pris du sang réel. La CIA, avec l'appui de tout leurs agents, avaient réussi à nous fournir assez de ce précieux liquide pour permettre cette mise en scène. J'eus un petit rictus, histoire de ne pas me trahir auprès de Jacob , et lui rendit la photo.

- Je suis ravi de t'avoir demandé d'en faire , fit-il en désignant la petite pile de photos sur la table de nuit. On pourrait peut être les accrocher quelque part ! Ou en envoyer quelques unes au bureau de ces tapettes ! Qu'en dis-tu ?

- J'en dis que tu m'as déjà obligé à tuer mon frère, je n'ai pas besoin en plus de voir ces putains de photos sous mon nez toute la journée, grinçais-je.

- Oh Bella ! Tu n'es vraiment pas drôle des fois !

- Ouais, raillais-je , paraît que ça fait ça quand on zigouille quelqu'un de notre famille.

Jacob me retourna soudain vers lui , me tint par les épaules, et me força à le regarder dans les yeux. Je fixai son regard sans ciller. Il y a bien longtemps qu'il ne m'effrayait plus.

- C'est NOUS ta famille Bella, dit-il , la voix dure. Nous , et nous seul. Ce type sur toutes ces photos, ce n'est pas ton frère. C'est un connard qui essayait de nous faire tomber. Et toi avec nous. Ma décision de le rayer de la carte était parfaitement justifiée. Je ne reviendrais plus là dessus. C'est clair ?

- Arrête de me prendre pour un de tes disciples Jacob, ripostais-je en me dégageant. Je ne suis pas hypnotisée dès que tu me regardes je te signale..!

- Et toi, rétorqua-t-il, de la colère dans les yeux, arrête de penser que puisqu'on couche ensemble, tu as une place privilégiée ici.

- Haha, ricanais-je. T'es loin d'être crédible mon cher Jacob. Je sais très bien que je compte pour toi. Et pas seulement comme une partenaire de baise. Alors viens pas me faire ton discours de menace bidon.

Furieux, il se dirigea vers la table et sortit du tiroir son arme.

- PT 846 Taurus ? demandais-je, faussement intéressée.

Il ne répondit pas. Il se rapprocha de moi, et la pointa sur mon front.

- Quand je veux Bella, fit-il, la voix tremblante sous l'effet de la rage. Quand je veux je te dégomme ta jolie p'tite tête. Je n'ai qu'un geste à faire. Et tu le sais.

- Alors fais le , répliquais-je, nullement impressionnée.

- Tu n'as pas compris , gronda-t-il. Si JE décide que tu dois mourir, tu mourras. C'est tout. Point barre. Zéro sentiment. Fais quelque chose qui me déplaît et je t'effaces de la surface de la terre.

- Ok. J'ai baisé avec un flic, après avoir tué Emmett.

Son visage vira au rouge.

- Tu mens, cracha-t-il.

- Non, souris-je. Et c'était plutôt pas mal.

Je sentis le canon se presser plus fortement contre mon front. _ça laissera sûrement une marque.._

- Je vais te tuer, s'exclama-t-il, les yeux fous, et la voix aussi glaciale que la banquise.

- Je n'attends que ça, répondis-je dans un sourire.

Il mis son doigt sur la détente, et commença à appuyer. Doucement. Lentement. Arrivé au maximum où il ne pouvait plus presser son doigt sans que le coup parte, il s'immobilisa.

Nous restâmes dans cette position un long moment. Au pied du lit, dans sa chambre éclairée seulement par la petite lampe sur la table de nuit.

Au bout d'un certain temps, il abaissa soudainement son flingue.

- Je peux pas.

Il avait affirmé cela avec contrariété. Il était contrarié. Contrarié de comprendre que j'avais raison. Putain ! Heureusement que je ne m'étais pas trompée...

- Merde je peux pas ! s'énerva-t-il.

Il se retourna, et posa son arme sur le bureau, situé juste en face du lit.

- Pourquoi je ne peux pas.., mumura-t-il.

- C'est comme ça, intervins-je. Tu m'aimes. T'y peux rien.

- Je ne t'aime pas, rétorqua-t-il.

- Oh que si, souris-je.

- Et toi alors ? demanda-t-il soudain.

- Quoi , moi ?

- Tu es amoureuse de moi ?

Eh merde.. la question qu'il ne fallait pas poser.

J'étais attachée à lui..aucun doute. Et pas que sur le plan sexuel. Mais en aucun cas je n'étais amoureuse. Dans d'autres circonstances, je lui aurais dit la vérité, sans me soucier du fait qu'il pourrait en souffrir. Mais sachant ce qui nous attendait dans quelques minutes, je décidai de mentir.

- Oui.

- Tu m'aimes? fit-il , une expression de surprise se peignant sur ses traits.

- Je viens de te dire que o..

Je n'eus pas le temps de finir qu'il écrasa violemment ses lèvres sur les miennes. Voulant profiter au maximum de lui avant qu'on m'emmène en enfer, je m'aggripai de toutes mes forces à son cou.

- Merde Bella ! haleta-t-il après que nous nous soyions détachés.

Il me poussa sur le lit, me fit m'allonger au centre de celui-ci, et se mit sur moi.

Il reprit d'assaut mes lèvres , et nos langues vinrent se joindre à la fête.

Les sens certainement endormis, Jacob n'entendait pas les bruits caractéristiques des silencieux, et des corps qui s'affaissaient. Moi, si. Consciente qu'il nous restait quelques secondes, je jettai mes dernières forces dans la bataille, et continuai d'embrasser furieusement mon futur ex-amant lorsqu'il voulut s'éloigner.

Il passa sa main sous mon haut , quand la porte claqua soudainement.

- FBI ! entendîmes-nous hurler.

D'un bond, Jacob se redressa. Il n'eut le temps de faire aucun mouvement que déjà deux agents le maîtrisait. Pour faire bonne figure, on m'arracha également violemment du lit. Je vis que Jacob zieutait son arme sur le bureau, puisque les boulets ne l'avaient pas encore vu.

Voulant rendre mon arrestation encore plus vraie, je fis atterir mes coudes dans les côtes du pauvre type qui me maintenait, et attrapait l'arme. Ne visant rien en particulier, je tirai dans le lot, et ma balle effleura le bras d'un agent, qui lâcha un juron en pointant son arme sur moi. Il tira à mes pieds et quelqu'un me frappa au ventre.

- Bella ! entendis-je crier Jacob.

- La ferme ! lui intima l'homme qui le tenait.

Je repris ma respiration, consciente que je ne l'avais pas volé celle là, et me redressai. L'arme était de nouveau sur le bureau, déchargée d'après ce que je pouvais voir.

On m'attrapa les bras, et le pauvre idiot qui me menotta me murmura un "_pétasse_" à l'oreille.

Rien à foutre ! Fallait que ça fasse vrai , alors j'avais fait en sorte que ça soit vrai ! C'est quoi le soucis ?

On nous emmena à l'extérieur, et en passant dans le salon, je pus voir les corps inanimés de Collin et Brady.

_Je les aimais pas de toute façon..._

Ils firent monter Jacob dans une voiture, et après que celui ci m'ait lancé un dernier regard et lancé un dernier baiser, ils partirent.

Quant à moi, j'étais assise dans une autre voiture, toujours menottée, et j'attendais.

- C'est bon Swan, me dit enfin un des agents. Vous pouvez sortir.

- Détachez moi d'abord.

- Vous avez tiré sur un de nos hommes ! rétorqua_-_t-il.

- Elle a _quoi ?_ entendis-je crier derrière.

Je soupirais. On me fit sortir de la voiture, et je dus faire face à ce blaireau d'Edward Cullen. Ce sexy blaireau, je devais bien l'avouer. Mais je ne me lancerais pas dans une description, ce serait lui accorder trop d'intérêt.

- Swan , reprit-il, tu as shooté un agent du FBI ?

- Ouais.

- Ce n'était en aucun cas dans notre accord, cracha-t-il, le regard furieux.

- Relax, la balle l'a juste effleuré.., répondis-je , lasse.

- Je m'en fous ! Je peux savoir ce qu'il vous a pris ?

- Jacob me connaît, répliquais-je , énervée. Il sait très bien que je ne me rendrais jamais sans opposer une quelconque résistance. Il aurait flairé le piège à plein nez.

- Trouvez une autre excuse !

- Rien à foutre putain ! Personne n'est mort, ou blessé grave, alors foutez moi la paix et enlevez moi ces putains de menottes !

- Aucune chance, sourit-il, vous allez les garder le temps qu'on rejoigne le QG.

- Enfoiré, crachais-je.

- Il va falloir s'y faire !

- Et pourquoi c'est le FBI qui a procédé à l'arrestation ? Je croyais que seule la CIA était mêlée à ça !

- C'est le cas, répondit-il après une hésitation. Ils nous ont juste donné un coup de main, pour brouiller les pistes. Ya encore beaucoup de tes copains dans la nature.

- Comptez pas sur moi pour vous dire où ils sont !

- Oh que si ! Allez les gars, merci pour votre aide, on prend la relève.

Les quelques agents du FBI présents et le SWAT disparurent, à bord de leur véhicule, pendant que Cullen me conduisait à un van , garé juste en face.

A la place conducteur, était assis Emmett, qui me sourit timidement quand je pris place à l'arrière. Je ne répondis pas à son sourire, et il soupira.

Il mit le contact après que l'autre imbécile ait pris place sur le siège avant , et nous partîmes.

- Comment ça va Bella ? s'enquit mon frère au bout d'un petit moment.

- Aussi bien qu'une dinde le jour de Thanksgiving, répliquais-je, agacée qu'il me parle.

- Je suis désolé..

- Désolé de quoi mec ? intervint Cullen. On a fait notre boulot c'est tout.

- Edward.., tenta Emmett.

- Non Emmett ! Je ne vais pas aller la remercier de nous avoir livré ses potes et de pas t'avoir buté quand même !

- Viendra un jour, l'interrompis-je, où mon arme sera pointée sur ton coeur à toi Cullen. Et ce jour là , fais moi confiance, j'hésiterais pas une seule seconde !

- J'attends ce jour avec impatience alors, petite merde.

- Edward, intervint Emmett, ça suffit maintenant.

- Et..

- Edward !

..

Le reste du trajet se fit silencieusement , moi, toujours menottée.

_**Fin Flashback, **__juin 2009_

J'entrai dans l'immeuble , après qu'une vieille dame m'ait tenu la porte, et montai les quelques marches qu'il y avait, jusqu'à leur appartement, puisqu'ils étaient établis au rez-de-chaussée. Je toquai à la porte, trois fois de suite, puis deux autres fois plus lentement.

Un espèce de code qu'on avait mis en place il y a déjà plusieurs années.

J'entendis des pas , puis la porte s'ouvrit sur Sam.

- Tiens , Bella ! fit-il avec un sourire. Tu es ponctuelle. C'est bizarre.

- Commence pas Sam.

- Tu as raison, rit-il. Désolé ! Entre.

Il s'effaça pour me laisser entrer , et ferma la porte derrière moi.

_ça , c'est un endroit où vivre ?_

Le coin cuisine se trouvait juste en face du salon, et je distinguai deux portes jaunies, qui avaient dues être blanches auparavant, au fond, sûrement une chambre et la salle de bain. Le sol était crasseux, un canapé miteux trônait devant la minuscule télé . Quil et Embry étaient assis sur ce ..canapé, et contemplaient l'écran de l'ordinateur, posé sur une table basse bancale.

- Embry, Quil, vous pourriez quand même être polis.

- Deux secondes, répondit Embry.

Il pianota encore quelque chose, puis se retourna enfin vers moi. Ses yeux me détaillèrent à toute vitesse, et un immense sourire fendit ses lèvres.

- Bella !

Je mis une main devant moi pour signifier "pas d'effusions", et il resta à sa place. Quil se contenta d'un bref hochement de tête, avant de se retourner à nouveau vers l'écran.

- Qu'est ce que vous regardez ? demandais-je enfin.

- J'ai réussi à détruire leur pare feu, me dit Embry, redevenu sérieux. Mais les dossiers auxquels on veut accéder sont scellés.

- Pourquoi tu as dû détruire leur pare feu ? m'enquis-je, surprise.

- Ils ont détecté l'intrusion, mais ils n'ont heureusement pas eu le temps de remonter la source. Ces connards nous auront pas !

_Certainement, certainement..._

- Et les dossiers, demanda Sam, tu peux les craquer ou pas ?

- Ouais, je vais essayer, mais ça prendra du temps.

- Combien ? continuais-je.

- J'sais pas. Une, deux heures, peut être moins.

- Tu peux pas aller plus vite ?

- Non Sam, j'ai pas une formation de hacker non plus !

- ça nous aurait poutant servi, marmonna Sam.

Les laissant se chamailler, je réfléchissais. Bon. Infiltrer le réseau informatique du FBI n'était pas un motif suffisant. Certes, ça suffisait à les faire arrêter , mais pas pour ce qu'ils voulaient.

_Fais chier ! _pensais-je. Si je n'avais pas hésité à tuer Emmett, je n'en serais pas là !

Mais je tenais trop à ma peau, et je n'avais aucune envie de finir en taule. Donc, entre les trois individus présents ici et moi, je n'avais aucune hésitation.

- Vous vous souvenez d'Araraquara (_N/A : Ville du Brésil)_ ? demandais-je subitement.

Trois paires d'yeux me dévisagèrent en même temps.

- Notre premier raid, soufflais-je, faisant mine de partir dans mes souvenirs.

- C'était le bon temps, sourit Embry.

_Pas assez_, me souffla soudain une voix dans mon oreille.

Je tressaillis légèrement , ayant reconnu la voix de Cullen, et me repris.

- Sam tu te souviens du mec que vous aviez descendu Seth et toi ?

- Ah ouais ! fit-il, en souriant. C'était son tout premier au môme. Jacob était très content de lui.

- Pourquoi cet homme là déjà ? continuais-je.

- Pour rien , répondit-il. Il avait bousculé Seth, alors je lui ai dis de se faire plaisir !

_Un sur trois, Swan, continue !_ me dit Cullen.

Ah c'était tout ce dont ils avaient besoin ? bon bah ça risquait d'être facile alors !

- Et notre première bombe là bas ? Quil , tu t'en rappelles ? s'excita Embry.

Je jubilai. L'idiot me mâchait le travail.

- Ouais, répondit Quil, les yeux dans le vague.

- ça me manque...souffla Sam.

- De quoi ? demandais-je.

- Tout. Quand nous étions encore que six, et la ville. Araraquara, j'y ai laissé ma mère !

- Et ton putain de drogué de père !

Sam lança un regard peu amène à Quil, et soupira.

- Et toi ? ça te manque pas ? lui demanda-t-il.

- Si , répondit Quil. Mais pas le Brésil. C'est quand on a commencé ici, aux Etats Unis. Là, c'était jouissif. Minneapolis, c'est mon plus beau souvenir.

Minneapolis..songeais-je.. Explosion d'un hôpital..

_C'est bon Swan ! On les a ! Eloigne toi de la porte !_

- Et toi Bella ? Ton plus beau souvenir ?

Je regardai Embry. _Vite, _pensais-je, _trouve un coin._

- Avant de me lancer dans un récit, je peux avoir un truc à boire ?

- Sers toi dans le frigo, répondit Sam.

- Ok merci.

Me retenant de courir, je fonçai jusqu'à la 'cuisine' et me tins derrière le comptoir. Ils continuaient tous les trois à papoter, inconscients du fait que dans quelques minutes , ils ne pourraient plus le faire.

Je vis Quil se lever , et se diriger vers la fenêtre.

Abruti ! Il va tout faire capoter ! Il déplaça le rideau avec lassitude, puis soudain, il se tourna vers nous.

- Merde ! s'agita-t-il. Ya une équipe du SWAT en train de défiler dans la rue qui arrive !

- Putain ! ragea Sam en dégainant son arme. Qu'est ce qu'ils foutent là ?

- Bella , me demanda Embry. T'as été suivi ?

- J'en sais rien , paniquais-je faussement.

Sam commença à s'agiter un peu partout, passant d'une pièce à l'autre, mais avant qu'il ne puisse détruire l'ordinateur, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée.

- A terre ! cria Sam en lançant quelque chose vers la porte.

Je n'eus pas le temps de l'identifier, et m'accroupis.

Le bruit affreux d'une explosion se fit entendre. Des hurlements retentirent.

Puis, plus rien.

* * *

**Bien bien bien...**

**Qui est mort ? En vie ? Blessé ?**

**Rendez vous au prochain chapitre ! :D**

**Une petite review pour la vilaine auteure ?**

**Bisous à toutes !**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonjour mes petits cacatoès !**

**Nouveau chapitre !**

**J'essaye de publier une fois par semaine hein , mais n'oubliez pas que je suis à la fac, je bosse comme tout le monde^^ donc ne m'en veuillez pas si parfois il m'est impossible de poster ! :)**

**Un immense, que dis-je , GIGANTESQUE , merciiii à vous toutes pour vos review, mise en alerte et favoris ! Merci à :**

**leila : R**avie que ça te plaise :D

**popo : **Waw ! t'es dure toi ! LOL j'espère que la suite te plaira ! :) merci pour ta review :)

**diana : **malheureusement pas que des méchants...! merci pour ta review :)

**lilly-rose : **Tel un sauveur sur son cheval blanc !^^ malheureusement , ce sera plutôt l'inverse...^^

**lise : **Ah...tu ..verras par toi même :) merci pour ta review :)

**lydie : **Woula ! bah dis donc ! tu veux faire mourir mon petit Emmett ? snif snif...^^ merci pour ta review ! :D

**Juste un truc hors sujet, j'ai lu cette phrase tout à l'heure, et ça m'a fait sourire ... : **That awkward moment when you realize that if Taylor Swift and Taylor Lautner get married, they would both be Taylor Lautner.

**BREF ! LOL**

**On se retrouve en bas !**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

_Sam commença à s'agiter un peu partout, passant d'une pièce à l'autre, mais avant qu'il ne puisse détruire l'ordinateur, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée._

_- A terre ! cria Sam en lançant quelque chose vers la porte._

_Je n'eus pas le temps de l'identifier, et m'accroupis._

_Le bruit affreux d'une explosion se fit entendre. Des hurlements retentirent._

_Puis, plus rien._

PDV Edward (_N/A : j'en connais à qui ça va plaire...^^)_

_quelques minutes plus tôt..._

- Elle ne sait pas que tu es là ? lui demandais-je, sceptique.

- Non, soupira-t-il. J'ai préféré ne pas lui en parler. ça l'aurait stressé.

- Stressée ? Swan n'est jamais stressée, raillais-je.

- Edward...

- Mais quoi Emmett ? On voit que tu ne sais pas ce que c'est que de vivre avec elle !

- Tu parles de ma petite soeur là..

- Jm'en branle ! Soeur ou pas, elle me fait chier ! Dans tous les sens du terme d'ailleurs !

- Comment ça , dans tous les sens du terme ?

- Figure toi que..

- McCarthy, Cullen , aboya un des inspecteurs présents, Ben Cheney. Elle est entrée, alors fermez là !

- Eh ! me rebiffais-je. Un peu de respect quand même !

- Veuillez la fermez, _s'il vous plaît._

- Trou du cul, marmonnais-je, trop bas pour qu'il puisse m'entendre.

Je réglai l'oreillette dans mon oreille, et Emmett fit de même avec la sienne.

Je me calai au fond de la chaise sur laquelle j'étais installée , dans la camionnette qui nous abritait , et attendis. J'écoutai Swan et les autres idiots débiter des civilités . J'hésitai à prendre le micro prévu pour communiquer avec elle afin de lui demander de les amener à parler des sujets qui nous permettront de les coffrer. Nous n'avions besoin que de peu de chose. Nous savions qu'ils révèleraient sans hésiter leur lien avec l'autre connard de Black , mais il nous fallait tout de même des débuts d'info pour les mettre en prison, loin de leur chef de meute.

Quand enfin elle entre dans le vif du sujet, je songeai que tout ça risquait d'être compliqué.

- Pas assez, soufflais-je dans le micro, lui signifiant qu'elle devrait trouver beaucoup plus que ça.

Elle s'attaqua alors à celui qui s'appellait 'Sam', et au moment où celui ci répondit " _Pour rien Il avait bousculé Seth, alors je lui ai dis de se faire plaisir !" _, j'attrapai à nouveau le micro.

- Un sur trois Swan, continue ! l'exhortais-je.

- La bouscule pas trop Edward, grogna Emmett.

- Quoi ? me défendis-je. Je lui ai bien parlé !

Il soupira, et se reconcentra sur ce que disait sa soeur. _Sa soeur.._ ça faisait tout de même bizarre de penser qu'un de mes meilleurs potes avait une soeur criminelle.. Quoique que foutrement bien foutu... _Merde Cullen ! C'est pas le moment !_

Je chassai les images classées X de mon cerveau, et pris exemple sur mon partenaire.

J'entendis alors le dénommé 'Quil' dire _" Si. Mais pas le Brésil. C'est quand on a commencé ici, aux Etats Unis. Là, c'était jouissif. Minneapolis, c'est mon plus beau souvenir." _Et je me remémorai l'explosion de cet hôpital..Tout ces morts... Emmett me fit un signe avec son pouce, et je repris le micro avant de me lever.

- C'est bon Swan ! On les a ! Eloigne toi de la porte ! lui intimais-je.

- Waw ! dit Emmett. Tu te soucies de sa sécurité maintenant ?

- Non, mais on a encore besoin d'elle .

- Bien sûr, grommela-t-il.

J'ordonnai à l'équipe du SWAT d'attendre deux petites minutes avant l'intervention, histoire de laisser du temps à la sorcière pour se mettre à l'abri.

_Et merde...Marre de devoir veiller sur elle ! Pourquoi on la ferait pas sauter pendant l'intervention hein ? Dommage colatéral..._

J'avoue que l'idée était plus qu'alléchante.. Mais totalement inconcevable, malheureusement. Et puis..bon...sur qui me rincerais-je l'oeil si elle mourrait ?

Reprenant mes esprits, je donnai le signal, et nous fonçâmes jusqu'à la porte. Je levai mes yeux vers leur fenêtre, et pu voir un des types nous regarder avec un air paniqué sur le visage.

- Ils nous ont vu ! hurlais-je à l'intention de tous les agents présents.

Je vis un gars du SWAT défoncer la porte, et rapidement nous courrûmes dans les quelques marches nous séparant de notre butin.

Je voulus ouvrir la porte moi même , mais Emmett me dissuada, et m'intima de laisser faire les gars.

Ils défoncèrent la porte, et commencèrent à entrer quand soudain, je vis une chose voler vers nous. Je ne pris pas le temps de l'identifier que je criais à tout le monde de s'éloigner .

Le bruit d'une explosion retentit alors que j'étais en train de me jetter sur ma droite. Ma tête cogna une marche d'escalier, et je fus étourdi quelques secondes. Je sentis plus que je ne vis Emmett tenter de me relever.

- Mec , ça va ?

J'opinai de la tête et l'observai. Sa tempe gauche était en sang. J'allai lui signaler lorsqu'il leva rapidement la main en me signalant les trois corps étendus devant la porte.

_Les chiens !_

Sans se soucier de leurs coéquipiers à terre, les gars du SWAT entrèrent rapidement, et les premiers coups de feu retentirent.

- Reste là Edward ! m'ordonna Emmett en se préparant également à entrer.

- Hors de question ! rétorquais-je alors qu'il se mettait à droite de la porte, et moi à gauche.

Nous rentrâmes en même temps, moi m'abritant derrière le meuble miteux à côté de l'entrée où étaient regroupés deux des policiers nous ayant accompagnés. Ils tiraient apparemment dans le lot.

- Edward ! hurla soudain Emmett. Couvre moi !

Sans réfléchir, je me mis à vider mon chargeur en direction du canapé, là se trouvaient les fumiers que nous devions coincés. Je distinguais à peine mon partenaire qui plongea derrière le comptoir de ce qui semblait être la cuisine. Une fois qu'il fut arrivé à destination , je me retournai et transférai un autre chargeur dans mon arme.

Je regardai vers le comptoir , et pu voir rapidement la tête et les mains de Swan , dont l'une tenant son 9 millimètres. Elle regarda l'espace d'un instant dans ma direction et nos yeux s'accrochèrent. Je pus y voir une foultitude d'émotions, celle dominant étant clairement le doute.

- Le meuble tiendra plus longtemps ! s'écria le flic près de moi, Crowley, il me semble que c'était son nom.

- Rendez vous ! ordonna au même moment Cheney, arme pointée vers ce putain de canapé. Vous êtes cernés, et vous n'avez plus de munitions.

Plusieurs agents firent alors un cercle autour d'eux. Je soufflai, et me relevai.

Je me dirigeai en direction de la cuisine, et ainsi détournai par conséquent mon attention de nos proies. Grossière erreur.

Tout se passa alors en une fraction de seconde.

J'entendis le clic familier du cran de sécurité, je me retournai vivement et distinguai _Embry _en train de me mettre en joue. J'entendis également les hurlements familiers de mes collègues lui ordonnant de baisser son arme. Il ne le fit pas.

Et soudain, une déflagration interrompit le vacarme.

Je fermai les yeux, et attendis la douleur.

Douleur qui ne vint pas.

J'ouvris les yeux, et mon regard se porta immédiatement sur le corps sans vie de celui qui avait voulu me faire passer de vie à trépas.

Je cherchai du regard qui avait tiré sur lui. Je me retournai vers la cuisine, et mes yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise quand je pus voir Swan, tenant fermement son arme, une légère fumée s'échappant de cette dernière.

_C'est elle qui a..._

Non...

_Si..._

Elle m'a...sauvé la vie...?

_Elle a sauvé ma putain de vie..!_

PDV Bella

Je ne pouvais pas avoir fait ça. Non. Impossible.

Pourtant, le corps immobile et ensanglanté d'Embry me le confirmais.

_Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fais..?_

Lorsqu'Emmett et moi nous étions relevé, pensant que tout cela était terminé, j'avais vu, comme une scène au ralenti, Embry, le regard fou, pointer son arme sur Cullen , qui s'apprêtait à nous rejoindre. J'avais vu Cullen se tourner vers lui. Et sans réfléchir, sans hésiter un seul millième de seconde, j'avais tiré sur mon ancien ami.

_J'avais tué Embry..._

Tué Embry pour sauver les miches du connard le plus insupportable que la Terre ait jamais porté..

- Bella ?

La voix de mon frère me parvint comme un bruit sourd, et au prix d'un immense effort, je tournai ma tête vers lui.

- Bella, ça va ? me demanda-t-il, avec anxiété.

- ça va.

Ma voix rauque suffisait à prouver le contraire.

Moi qui n'avait d'habitude aucun scrupule à ôter la vie, je me dégoûtais à présent. Et pour cause.

Savoir que j'avais éliminer Embry pour sauver Cullen me répugnais. C'était à l'encontre de mes principes. Tuer un ami pour sauver un ennemi.

Où était la putain de logique dans tout ça ?

Je repris légèrement mes esprits lorsque j'entendis le cri rageur de Quil. J'eus simplement le temps de le voir se relever et lever son arme, que déjà, il croulait sous la déferlante de balles qui l'atteignirent à la tête, au coeur, à l'estomac..

Mon instinct me hurlait de venger Quil , mais ma raison me retenait. Voulais-je finir moi aussi en chair à pâté ? Non. Pas que je sache.

Deux agents relevèrent Sam et je m'empressai de m'accroupir pour ne pas qu'il me voit. Je pouvais moi le voir, grâce à l'énorme fissure causée par toutes les balles qui avaient fusées.

- Où est-elle, gronda-t-il.

- La ferme. Lui ordonna un des agents qui le tenait.

- Pas la peine de la chercher, intervint Emmett à côté de moi. Elle est morte.

Il baissa ses yeux vers moi, avec l'air de celui qui contemple un cadavre.

- Enfoirés ! s'écria soudain Sam en tentant de se dégager.

L'un des agents lui envoya une droite dans l'abdomen et il accusa le coup.

- Jake va nous tuer..marmonna-t-il, le regard fou.

- Avance !

- Il va nous tuer, il va nous tuer ! paniqua-t-il.

Je m'inquiétais de sa santé mentale.

- Il faut la ramener à Jake ! hurla-t-il. A JAKE ! Il va nous tuer ! Il va nous...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, Cullen s'était rapidement avancé vers lui et l'avait assomé à l'aide de la crosse de son arme.

- Problème réglé, dit-il simplement.

- Emmett, l'interpellais-je.

- Oui ?

- En prison, Sam va faire courir le bruit que je suis morte. ça va arrivé aux oreilles de Jake.

- Et ?

- Réfléchis, bon sang ! m'énervais-je. Il croit que je me suis faite arrêtée en même temps que lui ! Tu m'expliques comment j'aurais fait pour être en prison à Washington et mourir quelques semaines plus tard à Seattle ?

- Effectivement .., murmura-t-il.

- Mais reste pas là ! Fais quelque chose !

- Eh Swan ! Tu te calmes et tu la fermes ! m'ordonna Cullen.

- Va te faire foutre connard ! Je ne vois pas comment je pourrais me calmer là !

- J'en sais foutre rien , mais tu le fais !

- Putain ! J'ai descendu un de mes amis pour sauver tes couilles et c'est comme ça que tu me remercies ?

- Jt'avais rien demandé , il me semble ! dit-il en me foudroyant de son regard vert.

- T'es vraiment qu'un salop ! explosais-je, en réprimant l'irrésistible envie de me jetter sur lui...

- A ton service.

Envie à laquelle je cédai. Ma course vers lui fut interrompue par deux bras fermes et costauds qui m'attirèrent vers un torse qui l'était tout autant.

- Lâche moi ducon !

- Calme toi Bella, tu es bouleversée.., tenta Emmett, qui ne desserrait pas sa prise sur moi.

- Je vais mle faire !

- Agent MacCarthy , vous voulez qu'on lui fasse une injection ?

Je stoppai net tout mouvement, et dévisageai un type du swat qui était toujours là.

- Non, ça va . On s'en occupe, répondit Emmett, tandis que mes yeux lançaient des éclairs vers Cullen et l'autre con.

- On va rentrer , continua-t-il. Edward ? Tu as besoin d'un médecin ?

- Non. Et toi ?

- Non plus .

- Alors allons-y. Swan, prête à rentrer ?

Je ne répondis pas.

- De toute façon , prête pas ou pas, rien à cirer.

Emmett tenta de me reparler, mais je m'enfermai dans un mutisme salvateur.

En sortant, nous passâmes devant des types du bureau du légiste, il me semblait. Emmett enjamba avec peine les trois corps devant la porte d'entrée, victimes de ce que je pensais être les mini-grenades mises au point par Jacob et Embry.

Je soupirai de soulagement en me retrouvant enfin à l'air libre.

_Enfin..._

Je m'installai sur la banquette arrière de la Mercedes aux vitres teintées qu'Emmett m'avait indiqué, et croisai les bras sur ma poitrine.

Je sentis plus que je ne vis les deux hommes que je devai malheureusement me coltiner prendre place à leur tour. Cullen au volant, mon crétin de frère sur le siège passager.

Nous arrivâmes jusqu'à l'enfer où je vivai en quelques minutes. Je descendis sans demander mon reste , et pénétrai sans autre forme de cérémonie dans mon "chez moi" (noter l'ironie..).

Je courus pratiquement jusqu'à la cuisine et attrapai la bouteille de tequila dans le 'placard à tentation' comme le surnommait affectueusement Cullen.

Je bus plusieurs shoots à la suite, sans compter, tentant de me vider l'esprit.

- Je ne t'en voudrais pas si tu m'en servais un aussi , Bella.

Je me retournai et trouvai mon frère, accoudé au comptoir, un pauvre sourire sur le visage.

- Pourquoi étais-tu là aujourd'hui ? demandais-je, sans esquisser le moindre mouvement pour faire ce qu'il voulait que je fasse.

- Parce que tu étais en danger.

- Donne moi une autre raison, continuais-je, en me resservant de la tequila.

- Bella.., soupira-t-il.

- Emmett , nous interrompit l'autre andouille.

- Quoi ?

- Pourquoi la cruche devant nous s'appelle Swan et toi MacCarthy ?

- Surveille ton langage Gorillette ! le menaçais-je, des revolvers à la place des yeux. _(N/A : elle a les yeux revolvers..elle a le regard qui tue...OkOk ça va...)_

- Gorillette ? s'amusa Emmett. C'est quoi ce surnom ?

- Rien de bien.., commença Cullen.

- Oh, le coupais-je en souriant, il a un jour prétendu avoir tout des attributs du gorille. Et puisque le gorille a un pénis avoisinant les 5 centimètres.. J'ai commencé à me poser des questions, tu comprends !

- Connasse...

- Je t'en prie ! souris-je de toutes mes dents.

Nos joutes verbales servaient au moins à me faire penser à autre chose..

- Alors ? Reprit-il. Pourquoi cette différence de noms ?

- C'est..compliqué, hésita mon frère avant de me regarder.

- Et surtout, ça ne te regarde pas, ajoutais-je, agacée.

- Oh allez ! Emmett ! Toi et moi on est comme des frèr...AAH !

Son cri soudain nous fit sursauter.

- Mais t'es malade ! Hurle pas comme ça ! le réprimanda Emmett.

- Désolé..Je viens de me rendre compte que...toutes ces années à dire qu'on était frère...

- Et ? continua Emmett, ne voyant pas où son ami voulait en venir, alors que j'avais déjà saisi.

- ça ferait d'elle ma soeur ! grimaça-t-il en me pointant de son index.

- Edward..soupira Emmett.

- Oh non Emmett ! Je ne sais pas comment tu fais...perso, jme serais déjà pendu !

- Bah tiens ! intervins-je. Vas-y donc ! ça me ferait des vacances !

- Non je t'aime trop voyons !

- Vous savez quoi ? nous coupa Emmett en nous observant tour à tour.

- Quoi ? demandais-je, en me servant un verre d'eau, histoire de faire passer la brûlure dans ma gorge.

- Vous devriez coucher ensemble, ça vous détendrait je pense.

Surprise, je crachai l'intégralité de ma gorgée d'eau...en plein sur Cullen, juste en face de moi.

- PUTAIN SWAN ! hurla-t-il en se dégageant.

- Pardon..., dis-je en toussotant comme une malade.

- Tu t'excuses là ? me demanda Cullen estomaqué.

- Non..hoquetais-je, tentant de maîtriser ma toux. Je demandais à Emmett de bien vouloir répéter.

- Ben quoi ? fit ce dernier. J'vous jure ! Baisez un coup, vous vous sentirez mieux après.

- Emmett, regarde moi, dis-je. Jamais, JAMAIS , cet espèce de canard castré ne posera ses pattes sur moi. Jamais , c'est clair ?

- Bah ! répondit Emmett en secouant la main, l'air de rien. C'était une idée comme ça hein !

- Mauvaise idée.., grinçais-je.

- Et toi Edward t'en penses quoi ? réattaqua mon frère en se tournant vers Cullen.

- J'en pense que jamais mon totem n'ira fourrer le vagin d'une truie mal baisée , rétorqua-t-il.

- Eh bien , nous sommes d'accord pour une fois , répliquais-je, le visage neutre.

- Paraît-il...

- Alors, reprit Cullen. Je voudrais une réponse à ma question.

- Met là toi où je pense ta réponse ! Et enfonce là bien profondément ! T'es un tel trou du cul que je suis persuadée qu'elle s'enfoncera jusqu'à ton estomac !

- Bah dis donc ! rigola Emmett. ça doit être sympa de vivre avec vous...

- On s'éclate tellement , railla Cullen.

- Bella porte le nom de notre père et moi celui de jeune fille de notre mère, lâcha mon frère.

- Emmett ! m'écriais-je , énervée. C'est privé !

- Bella, je lui dirais un jour ou l'autre, que tu sois là ou pas alors bon...

- C'est notre vie ! contrais-je . Il n'a pas besoin de la connaître !

- Eh bien moi j'estime que si !

- Il n'est pas digne de confiance !

- C'est mon meilleur ami, Bella.

- Et tu..Rha tu m'énerves ! conclus-je , le visage rouge de colère.

Je savais pertinemment qu'il lui dirait un jour, mais je ne souhaitais pas être présente.

- Je vais dans ma chambre, dis-je. Je ne veux rien entendre.

Emmett opina de la tête, et je filai.

Alors que je fermais la porte, je pus entendre les premières paroles du récit de mon frère.

- Bella avait 14 ans, j'en avais 19, à l'époque où notre père est mort...

* * *

**Bien bien bien...**

**Récit pour la prochaine fois, vous l'aurez compris...**

**Hmmm...Edward n'a même pas remercié Bella... A mon avis, ça risque fort de se payer ça.. N'êtes vous pas de mon avis ? :D**

**Une review pour la pauvre auteure qui se languit de vous ? :D**

**A bientôt !**

**Bisous à toutes.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bonsoir bonsoir !**

**Bon..Après une semaine, je vous livre ce chapitre ! J'essaye de poster une fois par semaine, mais c'est parfois difficile, et j'espère que vous comprenez ! La fac, le boulot derrière , le divorce des parents... J'essaye de tout gérer, mais des fois il vous faudra tout simplement attendre quelques jours de plus :)**

**Merci , merci , mercii à vous toutes pour vos commentaires ! J'adore les lire ! Ca m'encourage à continuer et à ne pas vous faire attendre des mois et des mois :)**

**Merci à :**

**diana : **Ben oui ! Emmett a toujours de bonnes idées ! :D

**'sans nom' : **Merci beaucoup ! :) Eh oui , Edward est définitivement un poulet ! :DD Edward, charmant..Ce sont deux mots qui ne vont pas ensemble dans la même phrase ! ^^ Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Bisous.

**didi: **Bah oui tiens ! Ca lui apprendra ! Première partie de la vie des Swan dans ce chapitre ! :) merci pour ta review !

**mon petit tyrex qui poste en anonyme (tssss...^^) : **LOL J'adore cette chanson ! ^^ Pis ça collait bien alors...lol *s'enfuit pour échapper à ton regard tueur* Désolée mais j'oublie !^^ Ouais j'ai essayé de faire court , de pas tout détailler, mais fallait que je mette l'essentiel ! Je sais parce que moi aussi ça me gonfle des fois quand c'est trop long...mais fallait que je mette tout d'un coup là..enfin pas tout..la première partie !^^

**lilly-rose : **Au fait, avant de répondre à ta review, j'adore le pseudo que tu utilises ! Je crois que j'appellerais ma fille comme ça..^^. Bref ! Ah oui tiens hein, mieux que le sauveur Edward ! ^^ Merci pour ta review !

**EEEEEH ! CONNAISSEZ VOUS LA NOUVELLE ! Déclaration de Stephenie Meyer sur le futur de Jacob et Renesmée : "C'est une question à laquelle je me réserve le droit de ne pas répondre, parce qu'il y a des chances pour que je retourne plus tard sur leur histoire..." **

**JE VOTE OUI OUI OUI OUI OUI ! :D**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

PDV Edward

- Bella avait 14 ans, j'en avais 19, à l'époque où notre père est mort, commença Emmett.

- Ca fait déjà dix ans..., commentais-je.

- Ca fera exactement dix ans dans trois mois. Edward..Qu'est ce que tu sais exactement de sa mort ? me demanda-t-il.

- Ce qui en est dit dans son dossier, répondis-je en rassemblant mes souvenirs. Charlie Swan, 43 ans, homme sans histoire décédé à la suite d'une fusillade qui a mal tourné. Mais, continuais-je, je me doute que ce n'est pas la vérité..

- Non, rétorqua-t-il en se passant la main sur le visage d'un air las. Attends de connaître toute l'histoire, et je t'expliquerais le reste après.

- Comme tu veux.

- Charlie Swan s'appellait en réalité Carlos Saranhão. Né d'une mère anglaise et d'un père brésilien. Ils s'étaient rencontrés lors d'un mariage. Ma grand mère était le témoin de la mariée, et mon grand père assurait la sécurité, il était flic. En grandissant, mon père a toujours manifesté le désir de lui aussi s'enrôler dans les forces de l'ordre. Il l'a fait. Il s'occupait de tout ce qui était petits trafics, drogues, armes, et surtout dans les favelas (_N/A : bidonvilles brésiliens..)_. Il a aidé une famille à s'en sortir. Billy Black, un américain, sa femme, et leurs trois enfants, Jacob, Rebecca et Rachel. Billy trempait dans tout ces trafics pour faire vivre sa famille. Sa femme s'est un jour tourné vers mon père, par désespoir. Charlie s'est finalement démené pour eux, et avec ses contacts dans la police américaine, il les a fait émigré vers les Etats-Unis..

Emmett s'interrompit soudain et me fixa, sans détourner les yeux.

- Quoi ? Demandais-je finalement.

_J'ai un troisième oeil dans le pif ou quoi ?_

- Dans ce que je viens de te dire, dit-il enfin, il n'y a absolument rien qui te fait 'tilt' ?

- Euh.., réfléchissais-je.

Carlos...favelas...trafic.. La routine certainement, mais pas de quoi casser une... _ATTENDS... Billy Black..enfants...Jacob...Jacob Black...Jake Black..._

- Tu veux dire que le fils de l'ami de ton père est le fils de pute qu'on a essayé de coincer pendants des années ? m'écriais-je.

- Ouais, répondit-il simplement.

- Eh bah merde alors !

- Comme tu dis...

Emmett ne parla plus pendants quelques instants. Il avait l'air de rassembler ses souvenirs.

- Et la suite c'est quoi ? le relançais-je doucement.

- Ah oui pardon, jt'avais pratiquement oublié ! sourit-il.

- Trop sympa, ronchonnais-je.

- Quelques années après cette histoire, reprit-il, mon père a eu une promotion. Enfin ce n'était pas vraiment une promotion à proprement parler, mais il l'a vécu comme ça. On lui confiait des affaires de plus en plus importantes. Jusqu'au jour où la CIA les a contacté. Trafic d'armes entre le Brésil et les Etats Unis , qu'ils ont dit.. Mon père a donc tout naturellement était désigné chef de l'opération. Ils l'ont envoyé en 'mission couverture' ici. Enfin, à Washington. Il a réussi à infiltrer le réseau qui s'occupait de ce trafic. Et c'est là qu'il rencontra une femme. Renée. Ma mère.

- Attends.., l'interrompis-je, ta mère était une traficante ?

- Ouais, marmonna-t-il en réponse.

- Eh bah ! C'est d'elle qu'elle tient ta soeur !

- Apparemment...

- J'ai toujours dit que les gonzesses apportent que de la merde..! Personne ne veut m'écouter !

- Tu parles quand même de ma mère et de ma soeur je te signale, grogna-t-il en me fusillant de son regard.

- C'est du pareil au même, lâchais-je.

OK Emmett était mon ami. OK lui et moi avions une relation fraternelle. Mais nous ne nous étions jamais cachés les réactions et ressentis de l'autre face à telle ou telle situation. Et parler de la famille n'en faisait, malheureusement pour lui, pas exception.

- Bref, ton manque de tact ne devrait pas m'étonner, soupira-t-il.

- Et c'est Emmett Cullen qui me sort ça ! rigolais-je.

Le tact et lui n'étaient pas vraiment copain-copain. Il avait mis _des mois _pour draguer Rosalie, sa femme, qui refusait de sortir avec , et je cite "_un goujat avec les manières d'un ours"._ Malgré tout, il n'avait jamais abandonné. Je n'avais pas compris son acharnement pour cette fille..

En fait, je ne comprenais tout simplement pas pourquoi il avait changé de comportement pour elle.

_Moi j'dis, soit elle t'accepte comme tu es avec tes défauts, défauts qui font de toi un mâle, un vrai , soit tu t'fais rembarrer et c'est tout !_

- Emmett t'emmerde ! répondit-il avec un sourire. Bon, si t'est toujours décidé à entendre toute l'histoire, laisse moi finir.

- Je t'en prie...

- Donc où j'en étais ?

- Renée...ta mère..traficante..

- Ah ouais.. Donc je te passe tous les durs mois de labeur, à devoir jouer la comédie, patati patata.. Bref. Vint un moment où mon père a craqué. Il est tombé amoureux de Renée. Profondément amoureux. En fait, il en était carrément mordu. Et c'était réciproque. Et ce qui devait arriver arriva. Ma mère tomba enceinte de moi. D'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre, ils ont fait croire qu'elle s'était tapé un mec dans un bar, et que la capote avait claqué. Je suis donc né et ait grandi autour de tout ça. Mes parents tenaient le coup. Renée ne savait pas que l'homme qu'elle aimait trahissait leur petite affaire, et Charlie savait très bien que tôt ou tard, lorsqu'il aurait dégoté les informations et preuves nécessaires, toute leur histoire serait compromise. Alors un jour il a pris la décision de tout lui dire. Problème, elle était encore enceinte. D'une petite fille. Elle a fait un déni de grossesse, c'est pour ça qu'ils ne s'en sont pas aperçus tout de suite. Après l'accouchement difficile, mon père lui a tout révélé. Il y a eu énormément de crises de larme, de reproches, paraît que ma mère a même sorti un flingue ! Mais après ça s'est arrangé entre eux. Ils ont compris qu'ils ne pouvaient plus continuer ainsi, avec un garçon de cinq ans, et une petite fille qui venait de naître. Ils se sont alors enfuis tous les deux. On a jamais eu une vie stable. On changeait de ville, voire de pays toutes les semaines. Nos parents étaient bien entraînés, rodés à tout ça. Ils ont réussis jusqu'à mes 19 ans. On était alors en Italie. Bella avait 14ans. On était depuis pas mal de temps au courant de tout. Bella était très mature pour son âge , elle n'a jamais vraiment été une "fifille"..

- Ca m'étonne tiens..

- Edward !

- Ca va , ça va ..

- Quant à moi, continua-t-il , vivre comme ça m'excitait un peu, je dois l'avouer. Bref. Donc le jour de mes 19 ans, on était dans un p'tit restau italien, à Rome. D'habitude, on ne se montrait jamais dans les endroits publics pareils, surtout dans une aussi grande ville... Mais on a pensé qu'on était relativement en sécurité...On se trompait. Ils ont déboulé sans qu'on s'y attende. Y'avait tout. FBI, CIA... Tous venus réceptionner nos parents ! Alors ni une , ni deux, j'ai attrapé ma petite soeur, et pendant que nos parents se défendaient magistralement , je l'ai emmené. Mon père nous hurlait de nous enfuir, mais Bella résistait, voulant aller se battre. On a été poursuivi, mais j'ai réussi à me débarasser des deux mecs qui nous suivaient, sans les tuer. Malheureusement, ils ont tous rappliqué. Ils nous pourchassaient, alors mon père, toujours en vie alors que ma mère était déjà morte, nous cherchait aussi. Finalement, ils nous ont trouvé. J'ai poussé Bella vers une ruelle, et je lui ai crié de partir. Elle a pleuré, tapé du pied, mais elle a fini par s'engager dans un passage où elle seule pouvait passer. Elle était invisible pour tout le monde, mais je savais qu'elle était toujours là. J'ai essayé comme j'ai pu de résister, mais ils m'ont vite maîtriser, tous autant qu'ils étaient. Ils m'ont emmené rapidement, pendant qu'ils s'occupaient de mon père. Je pleurais et je hurlais, parce que je savais qu'ils allaient le tuer, et Bella risquait d'assister à tout ça. Pendant qu'ils m'embarquaient, je les ai entendu parler d'elle. Ils la cherchaient encore. Mais j'ai aussi entendu ce qui semblait être le chef aboyer dans son mini micro de ne pas tuer mon père. Il répétait "_ramenez Swan vivant ! et trouvez la fille !" _.. Mais apparemment, mon père a opposé trop de résistance, et après avoir tué un agent, ils ont été obligé de le supprimer.

- ... Et avec tout ça, m'étonnais-je, tu as voulu entrer dans la CIA ?

- Ouais, grimaça-t-il. Je n'étais pas comme Bella, je savais que ce n'était pas de leur faute. Ils faisaient leur boulot, et mon père avait beaucoup trop d'infos.. Et puis ils ne voulaient pas le tuer, c'est lui qui l'a cherché.

- Tu lui en veux, constatais-je simplement.

- A qui ?

- Ton père..

- Oui, dit-il, en colère. Il s'est fait tuer délibérément, il s'est suicidé en fait ! Il a été égoïste sur ce coup ! Il savait qu'on avait déjà perdu notre mère, et il a même pas chercher à rester en vie ! Regarde où tout ça à conduit Bella aujourd'hui !

- Et personne n'a jamais réussi à la retrouver, elle ? J'sais pas pourquoi ça m'étonne même pas !

- Putain, t'es vraiment con ! s'exaspéra-t-il. Ils l'ont recherché, j'étais même avec eux... J'avais 19ans, j'étais majeur, ils n'avaient aucun droit de me placer en famille d'accueil, et puis de toute façon, j'en savais trop. Ils m'ont gardé, et c'est naturellement que j'ai fini par suivre une formation...pas officiellement d'abord, et puis finalement ça s'est fait...

- Ok, mais comment ta soeur a fini par retrouver ce connard de Black ?

- Alors ça, soupira-t-il, j'en ai pas la moindre espèce d'idée... Je ne l'ai plus revu, jusqu'au jour où on a découvert dans quoi elle trempait, et que je l'ai prise en filature...Enfin, je n'ai pas eu de réels contacts avec elle avant le jour où elle est venue pour me tuer... Je lui avais parlé par téléphone, mais rien de concret..acune discussion.. Et pourtant, il faudrait qu'on discute..

- Moi je te dis, te prends pas la tête avec elle ! C'est un cas desespéré !

- Pas aussi desespéré que le tien, macaque ! fit une voix coléreuse derrière moi.

Je me retournai, et vis que Miss Sorcière avait enfin décidé de sortir de sa chambre.

- Oh Allez Swanita ! souris-je. Ca fait combien de temps que personne t'a fourré ?

- EDWARD ! S'indigna Emmett.

- Oh ça va Emmett ! Me fais pas le coup du puceau effronté ! T'es pire que moi !

- On parle de ma soeur là ! continua Emmett en grimaçant.

- Si tu savais tout ce que _ta soeur _a connu en matière de sexe, intervint Swan, LA tu te sentirais mal !

- Je ne veux rien savoir Bella ! contra-t-il.

- Même pas ma position préférée ? sourit-elle malicieusement

- Arrrgh ! Epargnez-moi !

Je les regardai tour à tour. Ce n'est que maintenant, à cet instant, que j'entrevoyai leur relation fraternelle.

Swan semblait vouloir jouer la "je m'en foutiste" accomplie, mais je pouvais clairement voir qu'elle aimait Emmett. Elle ne comprenait peut être pas le sens du mot "amour" , mais elle l'aimait...

_Bon..bah tout n'est peut être pas pourri chez elle !_

- Qu'est ce que t'as à me regarder comme ça Cullen ? dit-elle en me regardant. Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne coucherais pas avec toi !

- T'inquiète pas pour ça, petite morue, baiser avec toi me tente autant que siroter une bouse de vache !

- Eh bah ! intervint Emmett. On doit pas s'ennuyer chez v..

Il voulut continuer sa phrase mais fut interrompu par la sonnerie de son portable.

Il le sorti, et vérifia ses messages.

- Je dois partir, soupira-t-il. Banner me veut de retour le plus vite possible..

- Comment tu pars ? demanda sa soeur.

- En trotinette, jusqu'à Washington, raillais-je.

- Ah ! souffla-t-elle. Comment tu fais pour être ami avec ce type ?

- L'habitude , je crois. sourit-il.

- Mouais..

Il se leva et embrassa la tempe de sa soeur. Celle ci, gênée, se dégagea rapidement de lui. Il soupira et se tourna vers moi.

- Je compte sur toi Edward...

- Pour ?

- Veiller sur elle...

- Hmmm...

- Edward !

- Ouais ouais ! De toute façon, j'ai pas trop le choix ! Si elle survit pas, j'aurais pas ma prime !

- T'es vraiment qu'un sale con ! fit Emmett, un léger sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres.

- Paraît-il.., dis-je. Et au fait ! Pourquoi tous les dossiers sur votre famille ont été effacé ?

- J'ai eu l'accord de Banner..,répondit-il. Il a été d'accord sur le fait que personne ne me ferait confiance si tout le monde était au courant. Alors on a décidé de supprimer tout ça, vite fait bien fait, avec l'aide de notre hacker préféré...

- Oliver ? m'enquis-je.

- Lui même, sourit mon ami. Bon..C'est pas que je vous aime pas hein , mais...Quand faut y'aller, faut y'aller !

Il me serra la main, et je lui fis une petite tape amicale virile sur l'épaule. Comme seuls les mecs savent le faire.

_Les mecs, les vrais ! Pas les tafiottes...!_

- Prenez soin de vous tous les deux ! dit-il en ouvrant la porte.

- Je pense plutôt qu'on va s'entretuer, déclara Swan en me regardant.

- J'attends que ça ! répondis-je en souriant.

-Oh eh ! nous interpella Emmett. J'ai laissé une boîte entière de capote pour vous, dans la cuisine.

- Que...

Il ne laissa pas sa soeur finir et claqua la porte dans un grand éclat de rire.

- Cet imbécile, grogna-t-elle en découvrant la dite boîte, par terre, près de là où était assis Emmett quelques instants plus tôt.

- Donne la moi, dis-je en tendant la main. J'en aurais certainement plus besoin que toi !

- Tu es trop sûr de toi Cullen !

- Et toi tu sous-estimes mon potentiel de séduction ! Tout ça parce que TOI tu n'en as pas !

- Ah vraiment ? fit-elle, énervée .

- Même un chameau voudrait pas de toi !

- Si tu le dis.., dit-elle, à ma plus grande surprise.

- Quoi ? M'étonnais-je. Pas d'insultes ? Pas de cris ? Tu vas bien ?

- Tu m'emmerdes Cullen !

- Ah ! Je préfère ! Ouf ! J'ai cru qu'on t'avais perdu Swan..!

- Dans tes rêves ducon ! Et maintenant... J'ai faim !

- Bah fais toi à bouffer toute seule ! Il est déjà 19h, j'ai envie de sortir après cette journée !

- Non non, me retint-elle en me tenant le bras. Je veux mes lasagnes !

- Comment ça tes las...

_Ah ouais merde..les lasagnes..._

- Une promesse est une promesse Mr Cullen !

- Rien à foutre ! J'te ferais pas tes lasagnes ! Demmerde toi !

- Oh non ! Je te préviens que ma vengeance sera terrible si tu ne le fais pas !

_Hmmm...pas sûr que mon p'tit trou supporte encore cette foutue chiasse..._

- Bon, abdiquais-je, je vais les faire ces lasagnes ! Mais bien parce que moi aussi j'ai la dalle !

- C'est bien, sourit-elle. Gentil Cucu !

- Connasse ! grognais-je alors qu'elle reprenait le chemin de sa chambre.

- Oh Gorillette ! m'interpella-t-elle alors que je prenais un plat.

- Quoi ?

- Tu ne m'as pas remercié pour t'avoir sauvé la vie ! dit-elle sérieusement en vrillant son regard au mien.

- Oui. Et ?

- ...Rien, fit-elle simplement.

Elle entra dans sa chambre et claqua fortement la porte.

Je m'activai depuis déjà dix bonnes minutes à la préparation de ces foutues lasagnes quand j'entendis la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir.

Je ne regardai même pas dans sa direction et continuai mon ouvrage.

- Ah, souffla-t-elle de soulagement, je sens que ça va être une bonne soirée ?

- Pourq...

Je stoppai net tout mouvement quand je levai les yeux vers elle.

Elle était..elle était... _EN SOUS VÊTEMENTS_ ?

_Eh merde ! Elle est bandante !_

Elle portait un simple soutien gorge noire en dentelle, rouge sur les bordures , avec une fine et simple culotte assortie.

_Bordel..la soirée va être longue !_

* * *

**Eh oui , quand Bella dit vengeance, elle touche là où ça fait mal !**

**Je vous ai épargné les détails de la confection de lasagnes hein ! J'ai demandé à ma mère en premier lieu, histoire d'avoir une mini base , puis bon...je n'aime pas tout ce qui est description de ce genre, donc j'ai préféré vous épargner !**

**L'histoire de Bella ne sera pas pour ce chapitre ! Elle viendra...un jour !**

**Bon alors...**

**Petits pronostics pour leur soirée ?**

**Edward lui saute dessus et la viole sur le comptoir ?**

**Bella lui fait un strip tease pour l'allumer encore plus ?**

**Edward et elle couchent ensemble, n'ayant pas pu se retenir ?**

**J'attends vos suggestions avec impatience ! :D**

**Prochain chapitre pour...je ne sais pas du tout quand !**

**A bientôt !**

**Bisous à toutes .**


	10. Chapter 10

**Bonsoir bonsoir ! **

**Hum...Combien de temps ça fait que je n'ai pas posté...Deux semaines je crois ? Désolée !**

**A ce sujet , lisez bien la note du bas ! C'est important !**

**Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews sur le chapitre précédent ! J'ai adoré lire vos petites suppositions ! Merci à :**

**diana : **Eh oui tout n'est pas toujours rose dans la vie ! Merci pour ta review ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! :)

**lydie : **Lol ! effectivement, le strip tease, c'est tout à fait elle ! Lol merci pour ta review !

**lilly-rose : **lool ! je penserais à toi quand j'appellerais ma future fille comme ça !^^ Eh oui la criminalité ne passe pas toujours par les hommes ! Merci pour ta review :)

**Marie : **Oui Emmett a tout de suite cerné les deux idiots qu'il avait en face de lui ! Lol merci pour ta review !

**On se retrouve en bas !**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

_Elle était..elle était... EN SOUS VÊTEMENTS ?_

_Eh merde ! Elle est bandante !_

_Elle portait un simple soutien gorge noire en dentelle, rouge sur les bordures , avec une fine et simple culotte assortie._

_Bordel..la soirée va être longue !_

PDV Bella , _quelques secondes plus tôt..._

_Mais quel connard, quel CONNARD !_

Je n'avais pas digéré le fait qu'il ne daigne même pas me remercier de lui avoir sauvé la vie. Je n'attendais pas de lui qu'il m'offre une pluie de rubis ou de diamant, mais un simple merci ne lui aurait pas écorché la langue !

Je détestai qu'on se montre si peu reconnaissant envers moi, surtout lorsque l'on sait que j'avais abattu un ami pour cette espèce d'enflure ..

Je décidai alors de toucher là où ça fait mal. Il est bien connu que les hommes ne réfléchissent pas avec le cerveau du haut, mais bien avec celui du bas..et je pressentai que lorsque j'aurais fait mon petit effet, tout ses neurones seraient en ébullition dans son bas cerveau ..!

Je me déshabillai rapidement, et restai en sous vêtements. Je n'avais jamais été de nature pudique, mais se montrer à moitié nue devant le pire salopard que la terre ait porté, j'avoue qu'il y a mieux..

Prenant une grande respiration, j'ouvrai la porte, sortis, et la refermai. Il ne me regardait même pas, occupé à la confection des précieuses lasagnes que je lui avais demandé de faire.

Je décidai de me manifester et me plantai juste en face de lui, derrière le comptoir.

- Ah, soufflais-je théâtralement, je sens que ça va être une bonne soirée !

- Pourq.., commença-t-il.

Il s'interrompit dans sa question lorsqu'il détailla la façon dont j'étais habillée.

J'eus une soudaine envie d'effectuer une petite danse de la victoire quand je vis ses pupilles vertes se noircir de désir. Il déglutit difficilement, ce qui fit un peu plus ressortir sa pomme d'adan.

J'affichai un sourire victorieux quand je vis qu'il ne faisait plus attention au couteau qu'il tenait dans la main pour couper une feuille de pâte à lasagne. Il ne lâcha pas mon regard alors qu'il abaissait son couteau...

- AAAAH BORDEL DE PUTAIN DE MERDE !

Je gémissai de contentement. L'entendre jurer à cause d'une de ses conneries ou une des miennes était tout simplement jouissif au possible !

Il se précipita vers l'évier et passa son doigt sous l'eau.

- Ca va mon chou ? demandais-je, m'amusant comme une folle, et me rapprochant de lui.

- M'approche pas, grogna-t-il en attrapant un torchon.

- Il faut désinfecter la plaie, dis-je de ma voix la plus niaise et stupide, façon greluche siliconnée.

- Ta gueule, beugla-t-il en enveloppant son doigt dans le torchon.

Il tenta de me contourner pour, je me doutai, accéder à la salle de bain, mais je ne le laissai pas faire.

- Swan dégage de mon chemin ! ordonna-t-il, son regard vert furieux plongé dans le mien.

- J'aimerais bien jouer à l'infirmière sexy avec toi, dis-je sensuellement en léchant ma lèvre supérieure.

Il se raidit et déglutis difficilement une nouvelle fois.

- Swan..., fit-il avec une voix rauque.

- Oui ? minaudais-je en me rapprochant encore plus de lui.

- Ne joue pas à ça avec moi, prévint-il.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, souris-je en laissant traîner mon index sur son torse parfaitement musclé.

Il attrapa mon poignet et le dégagea de son corps.

- Arrête, grogna-t-il, sa voix devenant de plus en plus rauque au fur et à mesure que le désir grandissait.

- Arrêter quoi.., dis-je sensuellement en approchant ma bouche de son oreille, alors que tout son corps était raide et ne semblait plus savoir bouger.

- Bella...

- Ah ce n'est plus Swan maintenant, fis-je en souriant.

Je soufflai doucement sur son lobe. Il gémit et, dans un soudain éclair de lucidité, il recula jusqu'au comptoir, et s'y accrocha.

- Reste loin de moi, lâcha-t-il, tentant de reprendre contenance.

Ca aurait pu éventuellement fonctionner si je n'avais pas vu distinctement la bosse qui déformait son pantalon.

Je m'approchai en roulant des hanches.

Arrivée près de lui, je posai mes mains à plat sur ses pectoraux , et commença à effectuer toute sorte de caresses sur son torse.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais Swan.., grimaça-t-il de plaisir en fermant les yeux.

- Je te donne du plaisir, soufflais-je en dirigeant mes caresses de plus en plus bas.

Le pauvre n'avait même plus l'air de se souvenir de son nom. Si de simples caresses sur le torse lui faisaient cet effet, je n'osais même pas imaginer sa réaction si je m'approchais de...

- Aaaaah..., gémit-il lorsque je déposai ma paume sur son membre encore recouvert par son sous vêtement et son jean.

- Eh bien je vois que tu assez réceptif, dis-je en souriant alors que j'effectuai de petits mouvements de bas en haut avec ma main posée à son endroit stratégique.

- Comment ne pas l'ê...merde.., haleta-t-il.

- Hum..., fis-je semblant de réfléchir en déposant mon index sur mon menton. Bon eh bien je crois que nous en avons terminé pour aujourd'hui !

- Qu..

Je ne le laissai pas terminer et m'empressai d'enlever ma main posée sur son entrejambe.

Je me retournai et m'apprêtai à sortir de là quand il m'attrapa par les épaules, et me fis prendre la position qu'il occupait quelques secondes plus tôt.

De prédatrice, je me transformai désormais en proie.

Comme la dernière fois qu'il avait réussi à me coincer, il m'empêchait toute retraite possible avec ses jambes. Il posa ses mains sur le comptoir de part et d'autre de mon corps.

_Alors ça, ça ce n'était définitivement pas prévu !_

Résiste, résiste... Je me répétai ce mot comme un mantra alors qu'il avait la tête baissée et les yeux fermés.

- Où croyais-tu aller comme ça ..? souffla-t-il au bout d'un moment.

- Dans ma chambre, répondis-je, l'air de rien.

- Après m'avoir allumé comme tu l'as fait ? Tu rêves !

- Je fais encore ce que je veux il me semble ! contrais-je en tentant de le repousser.

Il ne fut pas de cet avis et anéanti toutes mes résistances en poussant son bassin contre le mien.

_Eh c'est moi où il fait vraiment une chaleur torride ?_

- A moi de jouer maintenant, murmura-t-il.

Il approcha son visage du mien , et au moment où j'ai cru sérieusement qu'il allait m'embrassa, il dévia vers mon cou, et commence le même manège que moi.

Il souffla doucement sur ma peau, avant de déposer une floppée de petits baisers qui me rendirent toute chose.

Je me détestai de réagir comme ça à son toucher, mais force était de constater que ce type m'excitait au plus haut point. Je le voulais dans mon lit, et je le voulais maintenant !

- On devrait..Bordel de merde...jurais-je alors qu'il posa soudainement sa main sur mon intimité recouverte simplement par ma petite culotte.

Il reproduisait le même schéma que moi, et j'avais bien peur de le voir s'arrêter exactement là où moi même m'étais arrêtée.

- Hmmm...si excitée pour moi.., souffla-t-il dans mon cou.

Je m'empêchai de gémir et mordant fortement ma lèvre inférieure. Au moment ou il passa son doigt sur tout le long de ma fente, je me mordis la lèvre tellement violemment que je sentis le goût du sang envahir ma bouche.

- C'est de ça dont tu rêves Swan n'est ce pas ? Mes longs doigts en toi..., dit-il en léchant la peau sous mon oreille.

Il commençait à passer la barrière de mon sous vêtement quand la sonnette retentit, nous faisant sursauter tout les deux.

_Eh merde..._

Réagissant plus vite que lui, je me dégageai de son corps et fonçai dans ma chambre.

- Où tu vas ? cria-t-il depuis la cuisine.

- M'habiller, sombre idiot, dis-je en retour en fermant la porte.

J'enfilai à la va vite mon jean qui trainait sur mon lit, en faisant abstraction de l'excitation qui trempait ma culotte, et mon pull noir avec un col en V. En finissant de mettre ce dernier, j'entendis un cri strident de femme,ainsi qu'un bruit sourd. Curieuse de voir qui pouvait provoquait autant de rafut, j'ouvrai ma porte et rejoignis l'entrée.

En découvrant une espèce de lutin brun bras accroché à la nuque et jambes à la taille de Cullen , j'eus une soudaine envie de courir chercher mon iPhone pour immortaliser ce moment.

Je me demandai encore qui pouvait être cette fille quand derrière elle apparu un jeune homme blond aux yeux bleus foutrement bien foutu et bizarrement pas inconnu.

J'étais encore en train de me demander où est ce que je l'avais déjà vu quand la jeune femme se détacha de Cullen en continuant à piailler comme une poule. Elle tourna la tête vers moi, et lorsque mes yeux chocolat plongèrent dans ses yeux verts, je la reconnus. C'était la fille que j'avais vu quand j'avais suivi mon pseudo protecteur jusqu'en boîte..

C'était donc sa soeur...et le blond bien foutu probablement son mec...

Je n'eus pas le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps que la brunette se planta devant moi, sa main tendue, attendant certainement que je la serre.

- Je m'appelle Alice Cullen, commença-t-elle, un immense sourire aux lèvres.

- Non Ali.., voulut intervenir son frère mais elle le fit taire d'un regard meurtrier.

Wow ! Faudrait qu'elle me l'apprenne ce fameux regard qui lui cloue le bec !

- Bella, répondis-je en lui serrant la main, Bella Black.

Je sentis Cullen tilter au nom que j'avais donné, mais il ne contredit pas. Hors de question que je donne mon vrai nom de famille à des gens que je ne connaissais pas.

- Enchantée Bella, pépia-t-elle, toujours son sourire Colgate placardée aux lèvres. Et je te présente mon fiancé Jasper ! ajouta-t-elle en désignant le beau blond qui s'approcha de moi.

- Ravi de te rencontrer Bella, dit-il, avec une espèce de ton formel.

- Oh Jazz décoince toi bon sang ! fit sa fiancée en roulant des yeux.

- Alice, intervint Cullen, que tout le monde semblait avoir oublié, qu'est ce que vous faites là ?

- Oh ben tu ne répondais pas à ton portable, et en passant dans la rue on a vu une Volvo grise, donc avec mon flair infaillible j'ai tout de suite pensé que c'était toi ! Et je ne me suis pas trompée, sourit-elle en tapant des mains.

_Elle tape des mains ? C'est sérieux là ..?_

- Oui mais vous tombez vraiment mal et ...

- Oh Edward ça va ! J'ai très envie de faire connaissance avec Bella en plus !

- Mais je ne pense pas que Sw..que Bella ait une quelconque envie de...

- Oh si, dis-je en souriant, moi aussi j'ai très envie de te connaitre ! Pourquoi ne pas s'asseoir sur le canapé et faire connaissance !

- Quelle bonne idée ! fit-elle en sautillant de joie. Je pourrais te raconter plein de choses sur Edward quand il était petit !

- Avec plaisir , souris-je.

- Alors, continua-t-elle en s'asseyant, ça fait combien de temps que vous êtes ensemble tous les deux ?

Morte de rire intérieurement, je sentis que Cullen était sur le point de s'étouffer.

- Oh pas longtemps, répondis-je sur un ton léger, ça doit faire quelque chose comme deux semaines !

- Aaah, souffla-t-elle, les yeux rêveurs. Les premières semaines dans un couple sont les meilleurs... remplies de fougue, de passion...

- Ah ça c'est certain qu'il y en a de la passion entre nous, fis-je, m'amusant comme une folle.

- Tu ne dis rien Edward ? demanda Alice, en se tournant vers son frère, qui se pinçait l'arrête du nez, tandis que Jasper semblait amusé par la situation.

- Je crois que..qu'il n'y a rien à dire, rétorqua-t-il en posant son regard mauvais sur moi.

- Et pourquoi vous êtes revenus vers Seattle ? intervint Jasper pour la première fois.

- Le boulot, dis-je automatiquement.

- Oui, renchérit immédiatement Edward. J'ai été muté ici pour quelques temps et Bella m'a suivi, elle va se trouver un boulot ici.

_Attends...ça veut dire que...ils ne sont pas au courant ?_

- Hmm... Edward chéri ? demandais-je.

- Quoi ? maugréa-t-il.

- Edward ! le réprimanda sa soeur. Comment parles-tu à ta petite amie !

- T'inquiète pas, jubilais-je. Alors chéri, continuais-je en me tournant vers lui, tu m'accompagnes en cuisine chercher des boissons à nos invités ?

Il ne répondit rien et se dirigea vers la cuisine. J'adressai à Alice un sourire rassurant, vu qu'elle ne devait probablement pas comprendre le comportement de son frère.

Je le suivis jusqu'en cuisine.

- Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ? chuchota-t-il méchamment.

- Je prends du bon temps, répliquais-je, sur un ton amusé.

- Arrête ça !

- Hmm...me semble que tu as déjà dit ça tout à l'heure..., dis-je en souriant.

- Ta gueule, grogna-t-il.

- Ils ne savent pas que tu travailles pour la CIA ? demandais-je en prenant un plateau et en y déposant bières, sodas, whisky et scotch.

- Non, répondit-il après une légère hésitation. Moins il y aura de personnes au courant dans mon entourage, mieux ça sera.

- Et comment réagiront-ils s'ils l'apprennent ? continuais-je en conservant mon sourire.

Il m'attrapa violemment le poignet et me força à le regarder.

- Je t'interdis de faire ça, dit-il sèchement.

- Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi, répliquais-je sur le même ton que lui.

- Je te préviens Swan...

- Nos invités s'impatientent, fis-je en portant le plateau en dehors de la cuisine.

Je l'entendis soupirer derrière moi et il finit par me suivre en portant quelques verres.

- Et voilà, dis-je en déposant le plateau sur la table basse en bois en face du canapé.

- Oh merci Bella, sourit Alice, appuyé contre son Jasper.

- Edward va se faire un plaisir de vous servir, continuais-je.

- Je me contenterais d'un verre de soda mon frère adoré !

- Jasper ? grommela Cullen.

- Une simple bière suffira, merci.

Cullen effectua le service et je me contentai d'un verre de whisky. Les discussions reprirent et tournèrent principalement autour d'Alice.

En effet , cette dernière n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter de parler d'elle, de son merveilleux boulot de styliste dans une grande maison de couture, de son couple avec Jasper, de son génialissime Jasper, du boulot du merveilleux Jasper, pour finir sur les projets de leur couple, leur futur mariage, la maison qu'ils allaient prochainenement acquérir...

Je me pinçai continuellement le bras et me mordai l'intérieur de la joue pour éviter de lui sauter dessus et de la bailloner comme un vulgaire saucisson tellement je n'en pouvais plus.. Comment était-il humainement possible de parler autant ? Et le tout sous les regards attendris et amusés de son idiot de fiancé et de son imbécile de frère..!

- Oh Bella ! dit-elle après une micro seconde d'interruption. Tu aimerais peut être connaître des détails croustillants de la vie d'Edward !

_Enfin un sujet potentiellement intéressant !_

Quoique dans sa bouche ça finirait certainement par m'exaspérer...

- Alice, intervint son frère, je ne crois pas que ...

- Ca m'intéresserait beaucoup, l'interrompis en souriant.

Il me lança à nouveau un regard meurtrier, et je lui lançai un bisous dans l'air, comme font ces couples totalement mielleux et stupides.

Il profita du fait que sa soeur regardait Jasper pour mettre un doigt dans sa bouche en signe de vomissement dû à mon bisous.

Je fis semblant d'être totalement chamboulée en portant une main à mon coeur et en secouant la tête tristement. Il leva les yeux au ciel et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine.

- Bon, continua Alice, je commence. Quand il a eu dix ans, on était en train de manger avec nos parents, et puis ma mère a pris devant nous un comprimé, alors Edward lui a demandé pourquoi elle prenait un médicament, est ce qu'elle était malade, blablabla..alors ma mère lui a expliqué calmement qu'elle avait juste quelques douleurs au ventre dues à un phénomène naturel qui provoquait des saignements ! Exaspérée par toutes ses questions, elle a fini par lui dire simplement qu'elle avait ses règles ! Le lendemain, on a trouvé Edward avec une serviette hygiénique au fond du caleçon et en train en plus d'essayer de s'enfoncer un tampon dans le...

- Ca suffit ! tonna son frère en s'élançant vers elle pour lui coller sa main sur la bouche.

Jasper était à la limite de l'éclat de rire tandis que moi je ne me retenais pas et riais ouvertement.

Enfin, je me moquai, c'est différent...

- Dans le quoi Alice ? demandais-je quand Edward la relâcha quelques secondes.

- Dans le cuuuul ..aaaaaah Edward lâche moi ! hoqueta-t-elle tandis qu'il l'a pris sur son épaule comme un vulgaire sac de pommes de terre.

- Oh non, grogna-t-il en réponse. Tu t'en vas de chez moi ! Tout de suite !

- Mais on s'amusait si bien, pleurnicha-t-elle alors qu'il ouvrit la porte et la déposa juste derrière.

- T'inquiète pas ma chérie, lui dit Jasper en la rejoignant, on va aller manger une grosse glace !

- Ca va, grogna-t-elle, j'ai quand même passé l'âge !

- Donc tu ne veux pas aller manger une glace...?

Elle sembla hésiter puis finalement abdiqua.

- C'est bon, tu me connais trop bien ! On y va ! J'suis sûre qu'Eddy nous a mis dehors parce qu'on les a interrompu en plein truc cochon tout à l'heure !

_Si elle savait ...!_

- A plus les...

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que son frère claqua la porte en râlant .

- Sympa ta soeur, ironisais-je en m'asseyant sur l'accoudoir du canapé.

- Putain ! fit-il en se passant la main sur le visage, d'un air las.

- C'est ce que je me disais aussi.., souris-je.

Il se retourna soudainement vers moi, et fus à mes côtés en trois longues enjambées.

Il colla son corps au maximum au mien , et me murmura à l'oreille :

- Alors ? Où est ce qu'on en était ?

* * *

**Zioup !**

**Edward et Bella sont-ils toujours dans un jeu d'allumage mutuel ou sont-ils prêts à s'abandonner l'un à l'autre ? hmmm mystère ...résolution du mystère dans...3 semaines ... (?) . Je me concentre sur mes exams maintenant :) . Prochain chapitre peut être pas avant le 12 mai donc ! **

**Alors ? On entame la boîte de préservatifs de tonton memett au prochain chapitre ou pas ? :D (et me dites pas toutes OUI ! Lol)**

**A bientôt !**

**Bisous à toutes.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Bonjour ! (ou bonsoir, selon l'endroit où vous vous trouvez !)**

**Eh bien...me revoici ! Oui oui c'est bien moi !**

**Si cela vous intéresse...Je pense avoir globalement réussi mes examens ! Donc l'attente aura au moins servi à quelque chose ^^**

**Bien évidemment , vous avez en majorité voté pour l'ouverture de la boîte magique donnée par tonton Memett ! Comme si ça m'étonnait tiens ! Lol**

**Un immense Merci à vous toutes pour vos reviews, commentaires en tout genre, suggestions, encouragements, ça me met vraiment du baume au coeur à chaque fois !**

**Merci à :**

**lilly-rose : **Je pense que c'est prévu cet achat de boîte de tampon ! L'occasion est trop bonne quand même...lol. Merci pour ta review ! Bisous.

**lydie : **merci, merci, et re-merci ! ^^ j'espère que ça sera meilleur tiens...lol. Merci encore pour ta review ! Bisous.

**Celestin :** Merci beaucoup ! Voilà la suite :)

**sahara : **tu verras par toi même ;)

**Marie : **Merci beaucoup :)

**Bloom95701 : **Je veux bien te prévenir par mail, mais l'adresse n'est pas marqué :S

**Anny34 : **Ohh trop mignon ta review ! ^^ Eh bien...me voilà ! Pour les soucis familiaux, mes parents divorcent effectivement et aujourd'hui ont commencé les visites pour la vente de notre maison, ça me met un petit coup au moral, mais je vais bien quand même , merci :D . Bisous ma belle !

**Dans la page remerciements, spéciales dédicaces à Tartopom (**_ouais ouais te la pète pas hein ! mdr) _**parce que j'adore nos petites conversations, à DOUMBEA & Ptitesfrimousses, pour leurs encouragements, leurs messages de Bon Anniversaire (oui c'était le 30 avril ! ^^), et leur soutien tout au long de mes examens, et enfin à Louna21 de un, pour être la seule à avoir dit NON (^^) à mon petit vote, et de deux, parce que j'adore discuter avec elle sur msn , et que j'attends IMPATIEMMENT sa fiction ! :D**

**On se retrouve en bas !**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

PDV Edward

Je collai mon corps au maximum au sien , et lui murmurai à l'oreille :

- Alors ? Où est ce qu'on en était ?

Je plaçai mes mains sur ses hanches et la tint fermement. Je coinçai également ma jambe droite entre ses jambes et enfermai par la même occasion l'une des siennes.

Voulant la faire lâcher prise et lui prouver que je lui faisais de l'effet, je commençai à remonter mes mains sur elle. Elle arrêta mes mains quand celles ci se retrouvèrent juste en dessous de ses seins.

- Qu'est ce que tu essayes de faire Cullen ? me dit-elle, les yeux noircis et les sourcils froncés.

- Mais ...te faire prendre du bon temps voyons, répondis-je en faisant redescendre mes mains sur ses fesses.

Je commençai à les caresser fermement par dessus la barrière que formait son jean.

Soudain, sans prévenir, elle attrapa mes mains et les décolla de son postérieur. Elle m'éloigna et sembla vouloir prendre ma place et être celle qui exercerait le contrôle sur l'autre. Elle me fit pivoter, et voulut me plaquer contre l'accoudoir, sauf que dans son empressement elle sembla oublier que ce n'était pas un mur mais l'accoudoir d'un canapé.

Nous tombâmes donc tous les deux à la renverse, elle sur moi, et moi en position de soumis. Je replaçai automatiquement mes mains sur ses hanches pour la stabiliser quand je vis qu'elle était sur le point de faire une petite rencontre avec le sol.

Tout compte fait...ça aurait pu être drôle...

_Drôle ? Pense à tout ce qu'elle pourrait te faire là maintenant Cullen..._

Hmm...

- On dirait bien que c'est mon tour, souffla-t-elle d'une voix sensuelle à mon oreille.

- On dirait.., répondis-je d'une voix rauque, totalement excité et envoûté par cette tentatrice malfaisante.

Avec un sourire , elle se redressa pour se mettre droite, et commença à faire un léger mouvement de bassin, provoquant ainsi chez moi une douloureuse érection.

_Merde...Elle va me rendre dingue..._

- Tu aimes ce que je te fais Cullen.., sussura-t-elle en se penchant, mettant ainsi son décolleté sous mon nez.

- Un peu trop oui, murmurais-je, complètement hypnotisé .

Je suis sûr que je devais faire honte à l'intégralité de la gente masculine. Je ne réfléchissais plus avec mon cerveau, et il semblerait que mes neurones aient trouvé refuge dans un organe situé juste en bas de la ceinture.

- Et tu es au courant que tu es sur le point de faire des vilaines choses réprouvées par la morale à Bella Swan...Une des personnes que tu hais le plus au monde.., continua-t-elle en vrillant ses prunelles chocolat aux miennes.

_He..Hein ?_

- La fille qui rêve de te tuer, chuchota-t-elle. Que tu rêves d'étrangler à mains nues...

_DING !_

Ses dernières paroles firent mouche et je la repoussai férocement . Elle manqua de tomber à la renverse et se redressa avant de s'asseoir sur la table basse.

Je me levai rapidement et commençai à faire les cent pas derrière le canapé.

Mais merde putain ! Qu'est ce qu'il me prenait ?

J'étais sur le point de faire...de _coucher _avec Isabella Swan ! La sorcière que je rêvai d'enfermer pour le restant de sa vie...Celle que je voulais à tout prix éloigner de ma famille...Celle qui avait failli tuer mon meilleur ami.

En colère contre moi , je donnai un coup de poins rageur sur le dossier du canapé.

J'entendis un petit rire sarcastique et levai les yeux vers son auteur. Swan avait tranquillement posé son cul de terroriste sur la table basse, les jambes croisées, et un espèce de foutu rictus amusé que je mourrai d'envie de faire disparaître.

- Un problème Cullen ? me demanda-t-elle, l'innocence incarnée.

- Aucun, grinçais-je, mâchoire contractée.

- Tu ne veux pas qu'on en reprenne où on en était alors ?

- Maintenant que tu as atteint ton objectif, je pense que ce n'est plus la peine, crachais-je en serrant les poings.

- Mon objectif ? dit-elle, une fausse expression de surprise peinte sur le visage.

- C'est bien ce que tu voulais non ? M'allumer en sachant que j'allais tomber dans tes filets et me prouver que tu as le contrôle total sur la situation !

- Mais mon amour , répondit-elle en minaudant , je n'avais absolument pas besoin de ça pour savoir que c'est moi qui contrôle effectivement tout !

- Tu rêves Swan , rétorquais-je, furieux. Ce qui s'est passé il y a quelques minutes ne risque pas de se reproduire un jour !

- Moi je crois bien que si justement, répondit-elle tranquillement en se levant, nullement impressionée par ma colère.

- Je refuse de coucher avec une manipulatrice dans ton genre, grondais-je tandis qu'elle passait derrière moi.

Je me raidis lorsqu'elle passa ses mains sur mon ventre, et posa sa tête à hauteur de mon omoplate droit. Pourtant, une petite voix complètement cinglée au fond de ma tête m'empêchait de me dégager.

- Et pourquoi ne pas faire abstraction de ce qu'on est tous les deux ? demanda-t-elle, me surprenant par la même occasion.

- Quoi ? dis-je en me retournant.

J'enlevai ses mains de moi, et elle croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine.

Elle commença à faire quelques pas avant de reprendre la parole.

- Oui, continua-t-elle. Je me dis qu'on peut simplement oublier que tu es un connard de flic...Oui CIA je sais, dit-elle en levant une main alors que je venais d'ouvrir la bouche pour la contredire. Bref, je disais donc oublier que...ton boulot , et on peut aussi oublier que je suis ta mission, que je suis Bella Swan, et qu'on rêve mutuellement de s'égorger...

- Et comment on est censé faire pour oublier ça ? demandais-je, commençant malgré moi à considérer cette possibilité.

- En nous souvenant que nous sommes juste un homme et une femme...qui ont des besoins naturels demandant à être comblés.., répondit-elle en se rapprochant de moi.

- Parle pour toi, la provoquais-je. Moi je peux tremper le biscuit quand je veux ! Alors que toi...

- Tu crois qu'aucun homme ne voudrait coucher avec moi ? demanda-t-elle, un pli se formant entre ses sourcils.

- C'est une certitude, répondis-je, impassible. Tout être doté d'un cerveau s'enfuierait en te voyant.

- Donc j'en conclus que tu n'en as pas !

- De quoi ?

- Un cerveau.

- J'ai deux cerveaux distincts moi Swan, dis-je, et quand l'un se met en mode pause, l'autre assure la relève. C'est le signe d'une intelligence hautement supérieure. Tu ne peux pas comprendre.

- Ce que je comprends surtout, c'est que tu réagis avec ta bite dès que tu vois une nénette qui se pavane devant toi ! fit-elle, satisfaite.

- Mon corps sait reconnaître lorsque la personne en face de moi a un fort potentiel, répondis-je, légèrement amusé par notre échange. (mais vraiment légèrement...)

- Et que dis ton ..corps à mon sujet, murmura-t-elle en collant à nouveau son corps au mien.

- Que tu es un poison malsain et très dangereux, répondis-je sur le même ton.

- Hmm.., intéressant.., continua-t-elle, son nez frôlant mon cou.

Comme dit plus tôt, mon cerveau embrouillé se mit en pause afin que l'autre situé plus bas prenne le relais.

Au moment où j'allais définitivement abandonner la partie, mon téléphone se mit à vibrer et sonner.

_Sauvé par le gong.._

Faisant de ses grognements protestateurs, je la repoussai et sortis mon téléphone de ma poche.

- Quoi ? aboyais-je.

- _Serait-on de mauvaise humeur ? _

Banner.

- Non, soupirais-je en passant ma main dans mes cheveux. Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- _Quoi "qu'est ce qu'il y a " ? Vous vous foutez de moi Cullen ?_

- Quel est le problème ? demandais-je en essayant de ne pas m'énerver.

- _Vous ne manquez pas du culot ! En fait , vous êtes un vrai merdeux Cullen ! Ca fait deux jours que je n'ai pas eu le droit à mon rapport ! Et vous me demandez encore quel est le problème ?_

Merde... Il avait raison...

- Désolé , je pensais qu'Emmett vous dirait que...

- _Mais je m'en contrefous de Mcarthy moi ! tonna-t-il. C'est VOUS l'agent chargé de la protection de Swan, je ne vous impose pas de restrictions particulières donc j'estime qu'un rapport chaque jour est le strict minimum..!_

Bon. Quand il était d'une humeur de chien, autrement dit pratiquement tout le temps, mieux valait faire le gentil soldat obéissant lécheur de cul.

- Oui monsieur. Vous avez raison.

_- Cullen ? dit-il d'un ton surpris._

_- _Oui..?

- _Non rien.. Bref, ce n'était pas pour ça que je vous sonnais à la base..._

Il poussa un soupir las et laissa un blanc.

- Euh...Vous êtes encore là ? l'interpellais-je, me demandant ce qui pouvait autant le titiller.

- _Oui, oui désolé... Swan est près de vous ?_

- Euh oui, répondis-je, surpris par la question, regardant l'intéressée qui se contentait de m'observer consciencieusement.

- _Elle peut entendre ce qu'on dit ?_

- Non.

- _Bien. Je vous interdit de lui parler de cette conversation. A présent, vous allez répondre par des réponses courtes, simples, c'est clair ?_

- Comme du cristal.

- _Black veut passer un accord avec nous ._

_- _Quoi ? m'écriais-je.

- _Ne réagissez pas sombre idiot !_

Je m'insultai mentalement et repoussai d'une main ferme Swan, qui souhaitait manifestement entendre la conversation.

- Eh ! protesta-t-elle. Si ça me concerne, j'estime avoir le droit d'être au courant !

- T'occupe pas, le monde ne tourne pas autour de toi, lui répondis-je.

- _Quoi ?_

- Non je parlais à Godzilla, pas à vous.

- Godzilla ? s'offusqua Swan. C'est ça mon nom de code ?

- La ferme ! lui intimais-je, exaspéré.

- Oh Cullen je peux te jurer que..

- Oui oui, fis-je en levant ma main pour lui faire comprendre que l'on verrait ça plus tard.

- _Ca va ? Vous le dites si je dérange !_

- C'est bon, reprenez.

- _Donc je disais, Black veut passer un accord avec nous. Il dit qu'aller jusqu'au procès ne résoudra rien , et que nous aurions tout à perdre._

Réponses courtes et simples Cullen..

- Mais..pourquoi..Enfin je veux dire..

- _Pourquoi pense-t-il que nous accepterons de collaborer avec lui ?_

- Oui.

- _D'après lui, un attentat est en préparation._

- Il a dit où et quand ?

- _Il a juste parlé de l'ambassade américaine au Brésil et de celle du Brésil aux Etats Unis. Il refuse de nous dire laquelle est visée tant que nous ne lui donnerons pas ce qu'il veut._

- J'avoue que je ne comprends pas très bien.

- _Nous sommes tous aussi sceptiques que vous. Nous avons contacté la Maison Blanche, peut être que des sénateurs ou le Président lui même ont prévu une visite officielle._

- Ces informations sont-elles fiables ?

- _Venant de Jake Black, on ne peut être sûr de rien. Avec son accord, nous allons le faire passer au détecteur de mensonges._

- Ce genre de mec sait comment déjouer ces machins Banner.

- _Je sais, cependant nous allons apporter quelques modifications à la procédure d'origine en vigueur._

- Ce qui veut dire ?

- _Vous le saurez assez tôt Cullen. Maintenant , vous vous doutez bien qu'il ne fait pas ça bénévolement._

- Il fallait s'y attendre. Qu'est ce qu'il veut ?

- _..._

- Banner ?

Son silence m'inquiétait. Cela voulait dire que quelque chose n'allait certainement pas me plaire..

_- Pour commencer, _reprit-il, _il veut..voir Swan._

- Hors de question , protestais-je automatiquement .

- _Tiens tiens Cullen , _railla-t-il, _se serait-on attaché à sa mission ?_

- En aucun cas. Je ne vois juste pas pourquoi il demande ça.

- _Attendez, ce n'est que la première partie._

- Est ce que je dois avoir peur de la deuxième ?

- _Il demande la libération totale, l'assurance de ne plus jamais être poursuivi par la justice américaine, il demande d'accorder au Brésil l'extradition qu'ils demanderont si jamais nous acceptons le marché. Il demande également que tout ceci soit valable pour Swan._

J'en restai estomaqué.

- Vous plaisantez , Banner.

- _J'aimerais, croyez-moi, j'aimerais bien !_

- Son pays a demandé l'extradition ?

- _Non, mais si nous acceptons, alors l'Etat brésilien en fera la demande._

Pas de poursuite de la justice américaine...pas de poursuites de l'Etat contre lui...

_Bingo !_

- Banner, acceptez ! dis-je, surexcité à l'idée d'avoir trouvé la solution.

- _Quoi ?_

- S'il spécifie "justice américaine" dans les termes de l'accord, on pourra alors le remettre aux forces de l'ordre brésilienne et passer un accord avec celles ci pour qu'ils le livrent à la cour pénale internationale de la Haye* (_N/A : CPI, qui juge les crimes contre l'humanité et les crimes de guerre.)_ ! Il pourra être jugé pour crime contre l'humanité, et on l'aura notre condamnation !

- _... C'est loin d'être une idée stupide ça Cullen... Ca mérite encore réflexion bien sûr mais... Il faudrait que le Brésil accepte, et c'est loin d'être gagné ça !_

- Faites tout ce qu'il faut pour que ça se fasse alors !

- _On verra ça ! Et pour Swan alors, nous n'avons pas vraiment le choix, il faudra qu'elle parte avec lui !_

Merde...J'avais oublié ce point là...

- J'en sais rien...

- _On aura pas le choix Cullen , il faudra qu'elle parte !_

- Je suis pas très chaud pour .., dis-je, m'insultant de tous les noms de se préoccuper de son sort.

_- On pourra toujours exiger qu'elle reste en contact avec nous, après tout, nous avons un accord avec elle avant d'en avoir un avec Black. Elle sera nos yeux et nos oreilles, au cas où Black déciderait de s'y remettre._

- Pas faux..., marmonnais-je. Vous en avez parlé avec E..avec Petit Ours ?

Petit Ours était le nom de code d'Emmett. Il se l'était attribué après que Rosalie ait décidé de l'appeller "son nounours". J'avais évidemment suggéré de garder "nounours", mais il n'avait pas été très chaud, allez savoir pourquoi...!

- _Non pas encore._

_- _Il ne sera pas d'accord.

- _Je sais. Mais il n'est pas à la CIA pour être d'accord ou non avec les ordres que je lui donnerais. Je le remettrais à sa place s'il le faut._

- Comprenez-le , il s'agit de...

- _de sa soeur je sais . Là n'est pas le problème Edward, ce n'est pas une affaire de famille, ou de droit commun , c'est une affaire qui concerne la sécurité nationale, voire internationale . N'oubliez pas que Black et sa petite équipe ont aussi des griefs contre le Portugal. Je n'ai pas envie de voir débarquer les européens !_

- Je sais.

- _Bon. Il va falloir avoir une conversation avec Swan maintenant._

- Vous avez son numéro.

- _Moi ? Oh non Cullen. Je vous laisse le soin de vous en occuper !_

_-_ Quoi ? Pourquoi moi ?

- _C'est vous qui avait lancé l'idée, maintenant vous vous demmerdez, c'est pas mon problème._

- On voit que c'est pas vous qui allait vous prendre une poêle en pleine face, marmonnais-je.

- _Aurait-on peur de la petite gazelle ? _ricana-t-il.

- Je dis juste qu'elle mérite parfaitement le surnom de Godzilla.

- _Faites attention Cullen, je viens de voir une de vos couilles rouler par terre !_

_- _Très drôle.

- _Je dois vous laisser, je vous laisse gérer !_

- Hmm..je crois bien que j'ai une idée.., fis-je, pensif.

- _Très bien , alors vous me rappellez dès qu'elle vous aura donné son accord._

_- _Ok.

Il raccrocha sans aucune autre forme de cérémonie.

- C'était ta femme ? m'interpella Swan en me faisant légèrement sursauter.

- Presque, grimaçais-je.

- Qu'est ce qu'il voulait ? demanda-t-elle sérieusement .

- Quelque chose dont je dois te parler demain, répondis-je.

- Pourquoi demain ?

- Parce que là j'ai envie de faire toute autre chose, dis-je en me retournant rapidement.

J'attrapai son bras et la guidai fermement jusqu'à ma chambre. A ma grande surprise, elle se laissa faire docilement.

Je la pris par la taille et la jetai presque sur le lit.

Elle me dévisagea avec un air empli de désir, et je sus que c'était ma fin.

Fin de la quelconque résistance que j'ai pu lui opposer.

Je me mis au dessus d'elle et chuchotai à son oreille.

- Il me semble que nous étions en pleine conversation avant cet appel..

- Dois-je en conclure que tu laisses la place à ton deuxième cerveau ? demanda-t-elle, sourire sensuel aux lèvres.

- Ca fait trop longtemps qu'il n'a pas été actif, il a besoin de se défouler un peu, répondis-je avec le même sourire.

- Ce n'est pas pour me déplaire.

- On est d'accord.

Et la discussion fut close lorsque je posai mes lèvres sur son cou..

* * *

**ooooouh je vous entends déjà de là !**

**"OU EST LE LEMON ?" **

**Lool**

**No panic, il arrive incessamment sous peu !^^**

**Question :**

**prochain chapitre lemonesque ou pas ?**

**Question réthorique je suppose ! Lol.**

**Alors alors ? Qu'avez vous pensé de ce chapitre sinon ?**

**Je vois pas mal d'auteures se plaindre en ce moment de la chute des reviews...De 100 reviews, certaines sont passées à 50..et ça ne leur plait pas...**

**J'avoue que je ne les comprends pas trop...Mais je ne dis rien , je sais que certaines sont des reviews-addict ! Lol**

**Je sais aussi que les lecteurs/lectrices sont en ce moment en période de révision/examen/boulot intensif , et que prendre le temps de laisser une review, ça peut paraître pénible . Je comprends, parce que j'ai été dans cette situation.**

**Je n'exigerez pas de vous de laisser plus de reviews, parce que...j'estime que ça ne se fait pas...lol**

**Passez une bonne semaine !**

**Gros Bisous à tous (hmm ouioui^^) et toutes !**

**Alex.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Bonsoir ! (bonjour pour vous !)**

**Et oui c'est moi..De retour après cette longue absence que je justifierais par...La cousine qui débarque de France avec son copain, le chargeur de l'ordi qui me lâche misérablement, les virées entre amis avant mon départ pour la France... Bref, la vie quoi !^^**

**Je crois bien m'être perdu dans toutes les réponses aux reviews, donc à celles qui n'ont pas reçu de réponse, vous pouvez me frapper, m'insulter...^^**

**En tout cas, vraiment, MERCI à tous/toutes pour vos reviews, c'est juste un réel plaisir de vous lire ! J'adore ça !**

**Merci à ces précieuses revieweuses non inscrites :**

**melanie (**_voilà voilà, on y est ! Lol._**), jurasik-in-twilight (**_Nan mais toi, tu n'es pas une anonyme ! Tu es mon petit tyrex voyons...^^ Tu boudes ? J'espère que là, je t'aurais donné matière à ne plus bouder ! ^^), _**lagourmande45 (**_Je sais, j'adore couper aux bons moments ! :D Bisous), _**lydie (**_elle est là cette suite :D Merci beaucoup en tout cas ! Bisous.) _**, Anny34 (**_J'adoooore tes reviews ! Je suis fan ! Lool. Ben écoute, la petite boite magique, tu découvriras par toi même ce qu'ils en ont fait..ou ce qu'ils n'en n'ont pas fait d'ailleurs! :p On écrit Alléluia comme ça ! Lool Eh bien voilà je poste après pratiquement 3 semaines, j'espère que tu seras toujours là ^^. En ce qui concerne mes parents, t'inquiète pas je ne me suis pas sentie forcer du tout ! Ca ne me dérange pas d'en parler, ça ne me gêne pas du tout même ! T'inquiète pas je te comprends, je crois qu'on est un peu pareille toutes les deux ! Lool moi aussi j'ai tendance à m'étaler tiens ! mais bon...^^ Oui tes 3 reviews m'ont fait énormément sourire, et énormément plaisir ! Ravie de découvrir une nouvelle personnalité aussi déjantée que la mienne ! Lool Je te remercie encore une fois, et je te fais plein de bisous:D)_** , NewFairytale (**_oui je sais je sais..mais bon...tu me pardonnes ? Lol) _**, Sandry, vanina, didi (**_Oui je te comprends, avant d'être inscrite sur le site, je n'en laissais pas non plus tout le temps des reviews, des fois tu ne sais tout simplement pas quoi dire en plus ! En tout cas, merci beaucoup de prendre le temps de m'en laisser une :) c'est très gentil ! Bisous.) _**, claire (**_Ah tiens je ne pensais pas que mon discours aurait cet effet là beaucoup en tout cas d'avoir pris le temps de me laisser une review, c'est adorable :) Bisous.) _**, lilly-rose (**_C'est très gentil :D Oui tous les mecs sont pareils de toute façon, on le sait ! lol aha tu verras bien pour la suite ! :D_**), et Popio.**

**On se retrouve en bas alors !**

**Bonne lecture lemonesquement lemonesque !^^**

* * *

PDV Bella

La conversation qu'il avait eu au téléphone avait duré trop longtemps pour que ce soit quelque chose de banal.

Ce qui était certain, c'est que ça me concernait moi, sinon il n'aurait pas voulu tenir sa conversation secrète.

Après tout, nous étions parti pour vivre pas mal de temps ensemble, autant que je sache ce qui se passait dans le monde autour de nous.

C'est pourquoi, lorsqu'il raccrocha, je décidai d'essayer de lui tirer les vers du nez.

- C'était ta femme ? l'interpellais-je avec un ton sarcastique.

- Presque, répondit-il avec une grimace.

- Qu'est ce qu'il voulait ? demandais-je plus sérieusement.

- Quelque chose dont je dois te parler demain , répondit-il.

_Qu'est ce que c'est encore que cette arnaque ?_

- Pourquoi demain ?

- Parce que là j'ai envie de faire toute autre chose, dit-il en se retournant rapidement.

Sans que je ne puisse esquisser le moindre geste, il attrapa fermement mon bras et nous dirigea vers sa chambre.

Etonnée, et commençant légèrement à être excitée en même temps, je me laissai faire.

Il me prit soudain par la taille et me jetta pratiquement sur lit. Je devais avouer que son côté sauvage mêlé au fait que ce soit un putain d'agent de la CIA faisait grimper mon désir en flèche.

Il se mit au dessus de moi et chuchota à mon oreille.

- Il me semble que nous étions en pleine conversation avant cet appel..

- Dois-je en conclure que tu laisses la place à ton deuxième cerveau ?

- Ca fait trop longtemps qu'il n'a pas été actif, il a besoin de se défouler un peu, répondit-il avec un sourire.

- Ce n'est pas pour me déplaire.

- On est d'accord.

La discussion fut close lorsqu'il posa ses lèvres dans mon cou.

Son baiser me rappella qu'il y avait une dernière barrière que je refusais que nous franchissions.

- Attends, l'interrompis-je en enlevant sa tête de mon cou.

- Quoi encore ? grogna-t-il.

- Tiens tiens, on est frustré peut être ? me moquais-je.

- Tu parles trop Swan, dit-il simplement en dirigeant sa tête vers mon décolleté.

- Arrête, l'intimais-je. Si je t'ai arrêté c'est pour une raison ...

- Dis toujours, soupira-t-il.

- Pas de baisers...

- On est foutu alors.., marmonna-t-il.

- ..Sur la bouche, achevais-je.

- Quoi ? dit-il, surpris, avant de se reculer.

- Je ne veux pas qu'on s'embrasse, continuais-je.

- Développe je t'en prie, m'incita-t-il.

- Un baiser c'est...quelque chose de trop personnel, expliquais-je. On ne fait que coucher ensemble. Non, même pas...On va _baiser _ensemble. Hors de question de faire l'amour ou des trucs que les vrais couples font..

- Eh ben ça alors ! Swan est une putain de sentimentale ! Qui l'aurait cru ? dit-il alors que son corps était secoué par ses rires.

- Te moque pas, imbécile, grognais-je.

- Je ne te pensais pas comme ça, continua-t-il en souriant de toutes ses dents.

- Ecoute, je croyais qu'on avait des choses plus importantes à faire mais visiblement non, feintais-je en commençant à me relever.

- Où tu vas , grogna-t-il en appuyant sa main à plat sur ma poitrine. Tu restes là, m'ordonna-t-il en me recouchant.

- Hmm, j'aime quand tu joues les mecs autoritaires.., soufflais-je en déplaçant mes mains sur ses fesses musclées à souhait.

Pour mon plus grand bonheur, ou mon plus grand malheur, je ne savais pas trop, Edward Cullen représentait l'homme viril par excellence.

Une musculature parfaite qu'il me tardait de découvrir sous ce tissu encombrant, des fesses qu'on voudrait mordre à longueur de journée, un visage de beau gosse sans être enfantin, avec une mâchoire carrée, des lèvres parfaites, et des yeux...orgasmiques.

- Et toi tu vas jouer les soumises ? dit-il en réponse.

- Pourquoi pas...mais demain, je contrôle..

- Parce que tu comptes remettre ça demain ?

- Et comment ! dis-je en souriant. Enfin.., tout dépendra de tes performances d'aujourd'hui..., continuais-je pour le provoquer.

- Tu sais quoi ? Je crois qu'on va le faire façon Oréo.

- Façon quoi ? demandais-je , surprise.

- Les biscuits Oréo, tu ne connais pas ?

- Si, mais quel rapport ?

- Hmmm..., fit-il en glissant son nez entre le creux de mes seins. Tu n'as pas l'air de connaître la pub...Il y a un panneau publicitaire près du supermarché qui explique comment déguster les Oréo..

- Mais quel rapport Edward ? répétais-je en m'énervant.

- Chuut, murmura-t-il en faisant passer mon pull au dessus de ma tête. La façon idéale de manger un Oréo c'est ...tourner, lécher, et plonger..

- Et ? m'enquis-je, commençant à comprendre.

- Eh bien nous allons appliquer ces petits conseils à la lettre..!

- Mais...

- Tais-toi femme, m'ordonna-t-il en faisant sauter le bouton de mon jean.

- Quelle douceur ! raillais-je tandis qu'il m'ôtait mon pantalon sans aucune forme de cérémonie.

- Rien à foutre de la douceur, répondit-il en me dévorant des yeux, alors que je me retrouvais une nouvelle fois devant lui en sous-vêtements. J'ai dû avoir ça sous les yeux en faisant la cuisine, alors maintenant j'estime avoir le droit d'y goûter.

- Et moi j'ai le droit de participer aussi ? demandais-je en commençant à détacher sa chemise.

- Seulement si tu la fermes, grogna-t-il en écartant mes cuisses pour s'installer entre elles.

Je ris légèrement mais m'exécutai néanmoins.

_On passe aux choses sérieuses..._

Il plongea sa tête dans mon cou, et commença à déposer des petits baisers mouillés sur chaque centimètre de peau qu'il pouvait atteindre.

Pendant qu'il s'affairait me faire un suçon, j'écartai les pans de sa chemise détachée et admirait tant bien que mal ses pectoraux dont j'avais rêvé un nombre incalculable de fois.

- Ce que tu vois te plais ? chuchota-t-il à mon oreille avant d'en sucer le lobe.

- Hmm oui.., gémis-je en caressant son torse.

- Je sais, murmura-t-il simplement. Je suis un vrai sex-symbol..

_Mon dieu que c'est vrai !_

- Je n'irais pas jusque là..., le contrais-je simplement en me relevant.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais encore ? s'agaça-t-il.

Je ne répondis pas et le poussai sur le côté avant de rouler sur lui.

- On avait dit...

- Je sais ce qu'on a dit, le coupais-je. Je veux juste découvrir ..ton corps sans que tu ne sois avachi sur moi..!

Un grondement de plaisir lui échappa alors que je m'attaquai à la boucle de sa ceinture.

Je la défis lentement et la retirai en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Après l'avoir finalement balancé je ne sais où, je me mis à califourchon sur ses cuisses et déposai ma paume à plat sur son membre encore recouvert de son boxer et de son jean.

- J'ai bien l'impression que ton jean va craquer mon chéri, dis-je dans un sourire.

- Continue, souffla-t-il alors que j'exerçai une légère pression à cet endroit si sensible.

Dans un état d'excitation vraiment avancé, je détachai à mon tour rapidement le bouton de son jean et lui fit soulever les fesses afin qu'il puisse l'enlever.

Malgré son désir de dominer notre ébat, il se rallongea alors qu'il n'avait plus que sur lui son sous-vêtement.

Un boxer noir.

Comme je les aime.

_Non..Comme je les vénère..!_

Quel spectable mesdames et messieurs ! Edward Cullen, agent de la CIA accompli, allongé sur un lit, à ma merci, une monstrueuse érection déformant son boxer..

Il y avait de quoi avoir un orgasme rien qu'en se l'imaginant..! (_N/A : bon. moi, je n'en arrive pas encore à ce point là (quoique...)..mais que toutes celles qui en sont là lève la main ! Lol) _.

Humidifiant inconsciemment mes lèvres, je me reculai et me penchai en avant afin de déposer un baiser sur sa bosse.

Il tressauta légèrement, et je songeai que si rien qu'avec un innocent baiser je pouvais déjà le faire réagir, je n'imaginais même pas quand j'irais plus loin...

Mais pas aujourd'hui...Nous avions dit demain pour ma prise de contrôle...

Je continuai à déposer des baisers sur sa peau et remontai en direction de ses pectoraux.

Je léchai consciencieusement son téton gauche, avant de passer au droit, auquel j'infligeai le même traitement.

Il n'avait cessé de pousser des petits soupirs pendant que je m'activais sur lui, et je décidai que j'en avais assez fait.

- Ca suffit Cullen, dis-je en m'installant sur lui, provoquant ainsi une friction entre nos bassins. Sois un homme et montre moi que tu me veux !

Une lueur de désir traversa ses magnifiques prunelles vertes, et l'instant d'après, nous nous retrouvions en position inversée. Moi, sous lui.

- Redresse toi, m'ordonna-t-il.

Si habituellement je détestai que l'on me donne des ordres, dans l'intimité, j'adorais ça tout autant que dominer.

Je me mis en position assise, alors qu'il rapprocha mon corps du sien.

Il me força à enrouler mes jambes autour de sa taille. Nos sexes se retrouvèrent alors en contact et nous gémîmes de concert.

- Regarde moi ! me dit-il en prenant mon menton entre ses deux doigts.

Je vrillai mon regard au sien, et sentis sa main droit se déplacer dans mon dos.

D'une main experte, il dégraffa l'attache de mon soutien-gorge, et me l'enleva.

- Bah dis donc, un vrai pro !

- Qu'est ce que tu crois, je suis le meilleur !

Je levai les yeux au ciel tandis que je vis son regard dériver vers ma poitrine.

Il me rallongea et dirigea directement sa bouche sur mon sein gauche.

- Alors Swan, chuchota-t-il, son souffle se répercutant sur ma pointe, me faisant cambrer le dos. Qu'est ce qu'on a dit déjà ? Technique Oréo ? Par quoi on commence alors ?

- J'en sais rien, gémis-je.

- Dis le, dit-il d'une voix dure en administrant une petite tape sur mon sein.

- Tou..tourner..

- Alors nous allons tourner tout ça...

Et il le fit.

Il prit ma pointe durcie par le plaisir en bouche et commença par l'aspirer. Il la fit tourner avec sa langue, m'envoyant de nombreuses décharges de plaisir qui se rassemblèrent toutes dans mon bas ventre.

- Hmmm..dit-il en déposant un dernier baiser sur sa friandise du jour. Je crois que nous avons un jaloux, continua-t-il en désignant mon sein droit.

- Il faut tout de suite rectifier ça, soufflais-je, mon excitation atteignant son point de non retour.

Il hocha la tête et commença à malaxer fermement mon sein, en pinçant mon téton entre temps.

- Edward..., me plaignis-je en remuant mes hanches.

- Hmm hmm ? répondit-il en administrant le même traitement à mon sein droit.

- ..plus..., réussis-je à dire lamentablement à prononcer.

- Je ne vous permet en aucun cas de manifester de l'impatience Swan, fit-il de sa voix autoritaire. A partir de maintenant, vous ne parlerez que lorsque je vous en donnerai la permission. Compris ?

_Putain oui !_

- Répondez Swan ! ordonna-t-il en claquant ma cuisse.

- Oui ! lâchais-je.

- Bien. A présent, nous allons aborder la phase deux. Quelle est la phase numéro deux du plan instauré par la remarquable marque Oréo Swan ?

Je rassemblai toute la concentration dont je pouvais faire preuve pour réfléchir dans un moment pareil..

- Lécher..., dis-je finalement.

- Exact Swan. Nous allons donc nous y atteler dès maintenant.

- Ouf, soufflais-je.

- Vous aurais-je donné l'autorisation de prendre la parole Swan ? fit-il en agrippant mes hanches.

- Pas que je sache, souris-je en plantant mon regard dans le sien.

- Vous allez payer pour cet affront..!

Il déchira soudainement ma petite culotte, et envoya valdinguer les lambeaux qui en restaient dans la pièce.

Dommage, je l'aimais bien...

_Adieu , petite culotte de mon coeur..._

Il écarta mes cuisses au maximum, dévoilant par la même occasion mon intimité totalement épilée.

- C'est exactement comme ça que je me l'imaginais.., murmura-t-il en se reculant, me faisant comprendre par la même occasion ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire.

Il fit glisser son index sur toute la longueur de ma fente. J'en sifflai de plaisir.

- Mais dis donc, commenta-t-il, j'ai bien l'impression que nous sommes très humide très chère !

Je ne répondis rien et fermai les yeux lorsque son doigt cajola mon petit paquet de nerfs.

Il me faisait ressentir tellement de sensations, alors qu'il ne m'avait même pas encore pénétré..

Aucun homme, et je dis bien aucun, n'avait réussi à me faire ressentir ça. Jacob était un très bon partenaire sexuel, vraiment très doué, mais j'avais bien l'impression qu'Edward le surpassait..

Sans que je m'y attende, il inséra son doigt en moi, ce qui me fit hurler.

- On se croirait dans du beurre..., dit-il avec un sourire dans la voix.

- Vraim..vraiment..très..subtil..Oh oui comme ça ! criais-je lorsque je sentis son majeur se joindre à la petite fête.

Il me pompa rapidement, et incurva ses doigts à l'intérieur de moi.

- EDWARD ! hurlais-je, arrivant à mon paroxysme.

- C'est ça ! Crie mon prénom Swan ! J'aime te sentir comme ça !

Il ôta ses doigts de mon vagin, ce qui me fit gémir sous le manque. J'étais à deux doigts de l'orgasme et il m'avait coupé dans mon élan cet abruti !

- N'oublie pas Swan ! chuchota-t-il. La phase deux, la phase deux...

Il passa ses bras sous mes cuisses, qu'il mit sur ses épaules, et approcha son visage de mon intimité.

Il souffla doucement dessus et déposa la pointe de sa langue sur mon clitoris.

J'avais relevé mes coudes afin de pouvoir le regarder faire. Lui, sa tête entre mes jambes, sa langue sur moi, c'était une vision des plus érotique, et des plus excitante.

- Comme un Oréo.., dit-il avant de passer un coup de langue.

N'y tenant plus, je pris ma tête entre mes mains et me laissai retomber lourdement sur le matelas tandis qu'Edward continuait de me laper.

Son pouce caressa mon clitoris pendant que sa langue s'affairait à l'entrée de mon vagin.

Il finit par me pénétrer avec celle ci, qu'il remplaça rapidement par ses deux doigts, tandis qu'il récoltait mon jus qui s'écoulait sans discontinuer.

- Edwaaard...ouii..comme ça..je v..

Je commençai à me trémousser, des petites étoiles blanches dansaient devant mes yeux.

Au moment où il retira ses doigts et où il les replongea d'un coup, j'explosai.

- MERDE !

Je criai mon plaisir sans me soucier du reste.

De toute façon, personne ne l'entendrait, et j'avais besoin de me libérer..

- Eh bien eh bien, fit-il en enlevant mes cuisses de ses épaules. Je crois bien que je suis doué..

- Très doué..., soufflais-je, tentant de me remettre de cet orgasme.

La sueur collait mes cheveux à mon front. J'étais bouillonante, et tout ça grâce à ce foutu spécimen masculin devant moi.

- Crois moi, dit-il, tu n'as encore rien vu..!

Sur cette phrase, il se leva du lit, et se planta face à mon regard. Il vrilla ses yeux aux miens, tandis qu'il fit glisser lentement son boxer sur ses cuisses.

Lorsque celui ci atteignit ses chevilles, je gémis d'anticipation en découvrant son pénis.

Magnifique, tout simplement..

Néanmoins, une petite voix à l'intérieur de mon crâne ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si ce n'était pas un peu trop gros pour moi..

_M'en fous, lui répondis-je intérieurement. C'est gros, c'est long, c'est parfait ! (N/A : voilà un bon résumé je pense ! Lol)_

- Alors ?m'interpella-t-il. Qu'en pensez-vous mademoiselle Swan ?

- La marchandise a l'air plutôt pas mal oui, fis-je négligemment.

- Plutôt pas mal ? répondit-il, faussement en colère. Je vais vous en donner moi du pas mal !

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait.

Il se jeta comme un sauvage sur lui et se repositionna sur moi. Il frotta son gland à mon entrée et susurra à mon oreille.

- Troisième phase de dégustation d'un Oréo Swan ?

- J'en sais rien, grognais-je une nouvelle fois alors que j'agrippai ses fesses pourqu'il pousse en moi.

- Ttt tt, m'interrompit-il en contractant ses muscles fessiers pour me faire barrage. Dites moi qu'elle est la troisième phase oùu vous allez devoir vous finir toute seule !

- Mais putain tu m'emmerdes avec tes conneries d'Oréo ! Merde à la fin ! m'écriais-je, furieuse et frustrée.

Il eut l'audace de rire, et ses tremblements provoquèrent chez moi une nouvelle montée de désir qu'il allait falloir qu'il comble avant que je ne meurs..

Je tentai tant bien que mal de me rappeller de sa connerie de pub. J'eus l'impression d'entendre un _ding_ dans ma tête lorsque la réponse fusa.

- PLONGER ! criais-je. C'est plonger...

- Bien, sourit-il.

Et il plongea en moi.

- MON DIEU OUIII ! hurlais-je en remontant mes mains sur ses omoplates que je griffai.

Il commença à donner de lents et légers coups de reins.

- Plus ..fort.., le suppliais-je.

- C'est ce que tu veux ? me dit-il, la voix saccadée.

- Oui !

- Alors on y va..!

Et sans que je m'y attende, il augmenta la cadence de ses coups de buttoir.

- Putain Swan ! grogna-t-il en se redressant.

Il agrippa mes hanches et poussa plus profondément en moi.

- OUI ! cria-t-il en me pilonnant.

Pour ma part, je gémissai, hurlai, criai, sans honte. J'étais même à la limite de pleurer tellement c'était bon.

Entre deux grognements, il souleva mes fesses et repositionna mes jambes sur ses épaules.

- Putaiiiin...je te sens..tellement...comme ça..., haleta-t-il en accélérant ses coups de rein.

Il allait tellement vite, nos peaux claquaient l'une contre l'autre..

- j'y suis.., gémis-je lamentablement. Edwaaard ! EDWAAAARD ! hurlais-je quand la libération tant attendue se fit enfin.

- BORDEL DE MERDE SWAAAN ! cria-t-il en réponse.

Il s'affaissa sur moi, me coupant le souffle par la même occasion.

- Putain Cullen ! Je ne peux plus respirer ! lui dis-je en essayant de le dégager.

- Désolé ! s'excusa-t-il en se décalant sur le côté.

Nous ne parlâmes pas durant quelques secondes, nous étions tous les deux en train d'essayer de reprendre notre souffle.

- Wow.., dit-il enfin.

- Ouais.. répondis-je simplement.

- Ben c'était franchement pas mal !

- Pas mal ? M'étonnais-je.

- Ouais, je suis vachement doué n'est ce pas ?

- Et les chevilles ça va ? raillais-je.

- Très bien merci.

- Idiot, marmonnais-je.

- Swan, maintenant que j'y pense...

- Quoi ?

- On ne s'est pas servi de la boîte donnée par Emmett..

- Pas grave, dis-je simplement. Je suis clean, je prends la pilule, aucun risque que tu me fasses un môme Cullen.

- Je suis clean aussi, mais je prends pas la pilule désolé, mon gynéco avait plus de place pour moi quand j'ai voulu prendre un rendez vous !

- Imbécile... Je refuse d'avoir un enfant dont la moitié des gênes sera contaminée par la fibre du droit chemin.

- C'est vrai que ce serait tellement dommage, ironisa-t-il.

- Je ne te le fais pas dire !

- Ah au fait, dit-il soudain. J'ai failli oublier que j'ai un truc à te dire !

- Un truc qui concernait ta conversation au téléphone ?

- Ouais.

- Et qu'est ce que c'est donc ?

- Oh rien d'important, répondit-il en levant la main, comme pour signifier que ce n'était rien. Black veut juste passer un accord avec nous pour être libéré, et il veut que tu viennes avec lui c'est tout, et bien sûr, nous avons accepté.

Je ne dis rien durant quelques secondes, le temps que l'information arrive à mon cerveau.

Puis...

- QUOI ?

* * *

**Oula ! Je sens que ça sent mauvais pour moi cette fin ! LOL**

**Bon eh bien ça y'est !**

**butterfly s'est (enfin) lancée dans le lemon !**

**Et ça donne ... quoi ?^^**

**Et pour la suite ? on met un petit point de vue Edward pour voir comment monsieur a vécu cette petite récréation, et ensuite...**

**Bella le tue ?**

**Bella le castre ?**

**Bella...l'embrasse amoureusement en lui disant qu'elle est totalement d'accord avec ça ? (mouahahaha)**

**Personnellement, je m'en vais fêter la réussite de mes examens :D Donc bonne soirée à moi même ! Lol.**

**Je vous envois plein d'encouragements pour cette affreuse période de révisions/Bac.**

**A toutes celles qui bossent, courage courage, ça paye les factures !^^**

**A toutes celles en vacances... VAMOS A LA PLAYA ! **

**Ne mangez pas trop de concombres venant d'Allemagne, sortez couvert, et dormez bien 8h par nuit !**

**A bientôt.**

**Bisous à tous/toutes.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Bonjour.**

**Désolée de vous faire une fausse joie mais ce n'est pas un chapitre :/**

**Le chapitre est commencé mais encore loin d'être fini. Je pensais le continuer ce soir après avoir posté 2 autres de mes fictions, mais je pense que vous avez déjà connu les déboires d'un frigo récalcitrant qui décide d'inonder toute la cuisine ..**

**Et j'ai dû me dépatouiller toute seule avec ça , mes parents étant absents, ma cousine et son copain me regardant faire, en mangeant, sans lever leur c*l de la chaise pour venir m'aider. Bref, inutile de dire que je suis de très mauvaise humeur. Ils m'ont gâché mes vacances avec leur manque de savoir vivre, leur égoïsme, et le fait de croire que notre maison est une auberge. Et du coup, ils m'ont empêché d'avancer dans mes fictions comme je l'avais prévu...Grrr **

**Enfin.**

**Je vous annonce également que je pars...en France ! Demain. Chez mes grands parents...qui n'ont pas internet ! et j'y serais jusqu'au 15 juillet, donc..vous comprenez que ça implique que le chapitre se fera attendre ? :/**

**Je suis vraiment désolée.**

**Je le finis vite, et dès que je peux taper l'incruste chez quelqu'un ayant le wifi, je vous le poste !**

**Autre chose : Justement pour vous tenir au courant de l'avancée de tout ça , j'ai crée un compte Facebook, vous me trouverez sous le nom de Alex Fictions, avec Robert/Kristen en photo de profil. Pour les lectrices sans compte, ce serait donc un moyen d'être prévenue du **

**post du chapitre, ce serait plus simple pour vous je pense :). Il se peut aussi que grâce à la magie de l'iPhone, j'y poste un teaser, un extrait du prochain chapitre, en attendant de pouvoir accéder à Internet sur l'ordinateur..**

**Ouf. Ca m'a fait du bien de vous raconter un peu ma vie..^^**

**Oui on ne connait pas toutes , mais j'ai l'impression d'avoir un lien spécial avec chaque personne qui me laisse une review , c'est très bizarre comme sensation... (cherchez pas, j'ai du refouler ma colère toute la soirée, mes glandes lacrymales ont lâché et j'ai pleuré, pleuré , pleuré...C'est mon moment fleur bleue^^).**

**Enfin bref.**

**Vous savez déjà que je vous aime, vous et vos commentaires que j'adorent !**

**Je vous embrasse..!**

**N'oubliez pas de dormir 8h par nuit, de ne pas trop manger mcdo, et de sortir un peu ! ^^**

**A bientôt,**

**Bisous.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Bonjour Bonjour !**

**Petite après midi de wifi qui me permet de vous poster ce chapitre ! (j'ai dû prétexter le besoin de faire des recherches pour qu'on aille chez ma tante, regardez un peu tout ce que je fais pour vous ! lol)**

**Je ne sais pas tellement quoi vous dire, à part que je vous remercie pour vos reviews, vos mises en alertes et favoris, vous faites vivre cette histoire d'une façon extraordinaire !**

**Merci à celles qui sont là depuis le début, celles et ceux qui viennent s'y ajouter à chaque chapitre , vous êtes ma source de motivation continuelle ! **

**Merci aux anonymes, qui sont toujours présentes :**

**EdwardetBella : **Merci beaucoup :) . Oui oui peace and love hein ! lol . Bisous.

**Miss-Kiikou : **Wouf, et bien merci ^^une autre gwada dans la place c'est super ^^.Merci pour ton com. Bisous :)

**Anny34: **Yihou !^^Review chapitre 13 : merciiii ! il me tarde déjà de repartir dans ma Guadeloupe tu vois..Marre du froid ! look. Merci d'être toujours là, ça me fait chaud au coeur :).

Review n°1 chap 12 : Eh oui les folles commencent à prendre le pas sur les autres tiens moi j'te dis ! lol. Quant à la pub Oréo , je te jure que c'est bien "tourner" en premier, enfin dans la pub sur mon programme des chaines de télé, et sur le panneau publicitaire près de la fac lol. La petite boîte ils auront plein d'occas pour l'utiliser t'en fais ! look.

Review n°2 : Oui ça t'interrompt parce que ff se dit "mince, elle parle trop celle là, on veut pas que Butterfly prenne la grosse tête après" LOOL. Euh par contre l'enfant, pas sûr qu'il arrive tout de suite ! Pas sûr qu'il arrive un jour même ! xD.

Review n°3 : Bah pour la longueur des chapitres je fais comme je peux ! lool^^. Merci pour mes exams, je suis en deuxième année de droit, je veux faire avocate..! et toi tu fais quoi ?

Review n°5 : Tu peux m'appeler Alex ! ^^et c'est maintenant que je reviens ! ^^. Oui je crois que tu pètes sérieusement plein de câbles ! xD Biisouus.

**lil : **Oui ce serait trop beau ^^

**Ptitesfrimousses : **Mais j'y pense à celles qui bossent, j'y pense ! lool. C'est bon la pression est redescendue ? Lol

**lilly-rose : **Oui maintenant que tu mangeras des Oréos, tu penseras à moi ! lool.

**lagourmande45 : **oui j'aime couper au bon moment comme ça … lol ça me plait ! ^^.

**Et enfin , j'espère que ceux d'entre vous qui ont eu les résultats du bac aujourd'hui sont satisfaits ! Pour les autres, courage , tout n'est pas encore perdu, l'essentiel est de l'avoir !**

**On se retrouve en bas ,**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

PDV Edward

Ça n'avait pas été juste une innocente partie de jambes en l'air…

C'était juste.. _la _baise la plus incroyable de ma vie.

Et pourtant , j'en avais connu, des acrobatiques, des sauvages, des sensuelles.. Mais celle ci n'entrait dans aucune de ces catégories. Nous n'avions pas fait l'amour, certes, mais c'était quand même autre chose qu'un simple vide couille..Mais je ne savais pas exactement définir ce que j'avais ressenti lorsque nous n'avions fait plus qu'un.

_Ça y'est Cullen ! T'es foutu ! Tu parles comme une nana !_

Merde. J'étais persuadé de ne rien ressentir sentimentalement parlant pour Swan, mais il fallait bien reconnaître qu'il s'était passé quelque chose cette nuit.

Et malgré le fait que je voulais bien me l'avouer, il n'était pas question qu'elle et moi ayons une discussion à propos de ça.

C'est pourquoi je décidai immédiatement de lancer les hostilités, histoire d'enrayer mes interrogations personnelles.

. Ah au fait, lançais-je. J'ai failli oublier que j'ai un truc à te dire !

- Un truc qui concernait ta conversation au téléphone ? me répondit-elle, soudainement sur ses gardes.

- Ouais.

- Et qu'est ce que c'est donc ?

- Oh rien d'important, dis-je tranquillement en balayant l'air de ma main, comme pour signifier que Banner et moi avions discuté de la pluie et du beau temps. Black veut juste passer un accord avec nous pour être libéré, et il veut que tu viennes avec lui c'est tout, et bien sûr, nous avons accepté.

Elle ne dit rien pendant quelques secondes, si bien que j'eus peur que sa fureur monte au point de voir de la fumée sortir par ses narines et ses oreilles.

Puis enfin, la réaction tant attendue arriva.

- QUOI ? hurla-t-elle.

PDV Bella

- EXPLIQUE TOI ! exigeais-je, furieuse, en colère, énervée, bref, toutes les variantes possibles.

Il me regardait, une lueur amusée dans le regard, ce qui me rendit à la limite de l'hystérie.

- GROUILLE TOI ! hurlais-je, comme une démente.

- Détends toi ma puce, répondit-il calmement en souriant. Pourquoi ne pas passer directement au deuxième round et en discuter après ?

_Zen Swan, zen, calme t.._

Je fis taire ma conscience en me jetant sur lui. Surpris, il n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver mon poing qui termina sa route sur sa joue gauche.

- Tu as profité de moi, connard, crachais-je.

Le regard noirci par la colère et la douleur, il attrapa mon bras , et tenta de me calmer en emprisonnant mes poignets dans l'étau de ses mains.

_Le con._

Me débattant, je finis par me mettre dans une position penchée, debout sur mes jambes, l'empêchant de se relever.

J'appuyai mon pied sur ses testicules et pesai dessus de tout mon poids.

- PUTAIN ! jura-t-il, le visage tordu par la douleur.

- J'ai horreur qu'on me prenne pour une conne, sifflais-je en détachant chaque mot.

Je le vis se tendre encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà, et il finit par nous faire rouler.

Si bien que nous tombions du lit… Il se retrouva au dessus de moi et bloqua à nouveau mes poignets dans ses mains.

- Calme toi, m'intima-t-il, alors que je tentai à nouveau de lui envoyer mon genou dans les parties.

- Ne me dis surtout pas ce que je dois faire du con ! m'écriais-je, mauvaise.

- Non, siffla-t-il , j'en ai marre de tes conneries Swan , on ne peut pas discuter d'un truc qui fâche sans que tout de suite tu cherches à me tuer, ça commence à devenir lassant à force !

- Mais pincez-moi, je rêve putain ! m'énervais-je en tentant de me dégager de sa poigne. C'est toi qui profite de moi alors que tu savais très bien que tu devais m'annoncer ça !

- Profiter, profiter…Il me semble que tu en as bien profité toi aussi ! Tu as eu l'air d'avoir beaucoup apprécié même..

- Je t'emmerde connard ! Jamais je n'aurais accepté de faire quoique ce soit avec ta face de gorille si tu avais craché le morceau avant !

- Pourquoi tu crois que je n'ai rien dit alors ? dit-il en souriant.

- AAAH ! rugis-je en me tortillant dans tout les sens.

Il finit par céder et je me dégageai. Je me levai rapidement et le repoussai au sol.

J'avais à présent un net avantage sur lui.

Je lui balançai un coup de pied dans les côtes, puis un autre, qu'il accusa avant d'attraper mon pied et de le tirer, ce qui me fit basculer au sol.

Ce qu'il n'avait visiblement pas prévu, ce fut l'ampleur de ma chute.

Je tombai, presque au ralenti, et ma tête cogna l'angle de la table de nuit en bois adjacente au lit.

Je clignai des yeux plusieurs fois, avant qu'une vague de douleur atroce ne déferle dans ma tête et me fasse plonger dans un trou noir salvateur..

…

_J'étais dans un couloir sombre.. Pourtant, les murs de celui ci étaient gris, sans vie, sans âme.._

_Il semblait ridiculement long, si bien que je me demandais si je pourrais en voir un jour le bout._

_Il n'y avait aucun bruit , aucun son indiquant une quelconque présence. Pas de respirations, pas de bip ou de tic tac pouvant venir d'une horloge, d'une montre ou d'un appareil électronique particulier._

_J'avais également l'impression qu'il n'y avait pas de couleur dans ce monde où j'étais. La nuance du gris rappelait celle que l'on pouvait voir dans les vieux films des années cinquante._

_Je continuai mon chemin, à la recherche de quelqu'un pouvant m'aiguiller et m'informer sur ma présence ici._

_Puis, un souvenir titilla ma conscience._

_- Cullen ? appelais-je, en regardant tout autour de moi._

_Il aurait dû logiquement se trouver là.. C'était sûrement lui qui m'avait amené ici._

_Putain ! Qu'est ce qu'il avait encore foutu cet idiot ?_

_Je décidai de continuer à marcher, malgré la peur qui commençait à s'infiltrer dans mes veines._

_Qu'est ce que c'était encore que ce bordel ? Depuis quand Isabella Swan ressentait-elle de la peur ?_

_- CULLEN ! criais-je, plus fort que la fois précédente._

_Je n'eus pas de réponse jusqu'à ce que j'entende un cri._

_- BELLA ! hurla une voix qui me semblait vaguement familière._

_Sans prendre le temps de réfléchir au détenteur de cette voix, je fonçai droit devant moi et tournai quelques fois la tête pour essayer de deviner la provenance du son._

_- Où es-tu ? finis-je par crier à mon tour._

_- BELLA BELLA ! hurla à nouveau cette voix familière._

_Mes sens aux aguets, j'ouvrai une porte sur ma droite et recommençai à courir lorsque je vis que celle ci débouchait à nouveau sur un long couloir._

_Je finis par entendre quelques gémissements qui me firent une nouvelle fois m'arrêter pour essayer d'en discerner la provenance._

_Une lourde respiration hachurée m'indiqua ma gauche, et j'ouvrai une porte aussi grise que l'était les murs._

_Je débouchai dans une chambre d'hôpital, blanche, avec un simple lit trônant au milieu de la pièce, ce qui m'étonna fortement, étant donné que les lits étaient généralement collés à un mur._

_Autre élément, il n'y avait qu'un lit.. _

_Comment étais-je alors aussi certaine qu'il s'agissait d'une chambre d'hôpital ?_

_Je n'en savais absolument rien du tout._

_La tête de lit était face à une immense fenêtre, qui laissait deviner qu'il faisait jour, malgré que l'on ne pouvait rien distinguer d'autre qu'une lumière._

_J'étais frustrée. Je n'avais pas l'habitude d'être sans ressources, de ne pas savoir où j'étais, ni ce que j'y faisais.._

_Mes interrogations intérieures furent interrompues par la même voix._

_- Bella…_

_Ce n'était plus un cri, c'était un chuchotement , un murmure, qui sonnait comme une plainte.. Pourtant, je distinguai des accents victorieux dans cette voix, ce qui me fit automatiquement me retourner._

_Et là, du haut de son mètre quatre vingt cinq, se tenait Jacob, torse nu, uniquement vêtu de son sempiternel jean d'un bleu foncé tirant sur le noir.._

_Il avait ce sourire sur le visage…ce sourire qui vous fait comprendre qu'il a eu ce qu'il voulait , et que vous vous étiez fait piéger .._

_Doucement, il ferma la porte, et fit un drôle de geste avec sa main, comme s'il fermait un verrou invisible. J'entendis le clic caractéristique de la fermeture, mais ne voyait toujours pas ce fameux verrou._

_Je sentis l'adrénaline parcourir mes veines, bien qu'aucun danger n'ait été encore réellement établi._

_- Ma douce et magnifique Bella…, murmura Jacob en tendant les bras vers moi, semblant vouloir que je m'y réfugisse. _

_Et soudain, comme si je n'étais plus maîtresse de mon corps, je courrai vers lui._

_Je sautai presque dans ses bras, calai mon visage et mes mains sur son torse, tandis qu'il referma ses bras dans mon dos._

_Nous restâmes enlacés plusieurs minutes, profitant de la présence de l'autre._

_Je ne comprenai plus rien. Pourquoi avais-je tellement ce sentiment de manque ? Comme si…tout m'avait manqué chez Jacob..sa voix, son odeur, son corps…_

_- Qu'est ce que tu fais ici Jacob ? réussis-je à demander, sans me dégager de lui._

_- Qu'est ce que Toi, tu fais ici mon ange..me demanda-t-il en retour._

_- Je n'en sais rien…je crois que c'est Cullen qui m'a emmené ici, mais je ne suis plus sûre de rien maintenant …_

_Soudainement , l'odeur de Jacob se modifia. Ses bras ne me lâchaient pas, ils s'étaient même resserrés , si bien que je me sentai que le point d'étouffer._

_Son corps sembla s'allonger de quelques centimètres, son torse ultra musclé se métamorphosa en un torse qui l'était moins, mais qui était tout aussi ferme. Ses mains devinrent plus douces et commencèrent à caresser mon dos._

_- Bella…Bella…_

_Même sa voix était différente._

_Pourtant, je me sentai encore plus en sécurité qu'avant. Je me pelotonnai contre ce nouveau Jacob, et le laissai me caresser tendrement le dos._

_N'ayant jamais reçu de marques d'affection quelconques, je me laissai aller, et m'autorisai même quelques larmes de bonheur._

_(Putain ! Mais où était donc passée la forte, courageuse et rebelle Isabella Swan ? Je n'étais plus qu'une loque, et tout ça à cause d'un minable câlin ?)_

_Je me dégageai d'un coup et plongeai mes yeux dans le regard de Jacob. Un regard anormalement..vert.._

_- Ed..Edw..Edward ..? hoquetais-je de stupeur._

_- C'est moi, mon ange, répondit-il avec un sourire._

_- Mais tu..et Jacob…_

_- Ça a toujours été moi..et tu le savais..c'est pour ça que tu es venu.., me dit-il._

_Il prit mes mains et caressa le dos de celles-ci avec ses pouces._

_- Je suis là mon amour.._

_- Oh Edward !_

_Mes larmes débordèrent et je me jetai à son cou._

_(Bordel mais qu'est ce que c'était que ce foutoir ?)_

_- Tu m'as tellement manqué mon amour ! susurrais-je à son oreille en pleurant de joie._

_- Je t'ai attendu mon coeur..répondit-il en pleurant à son tour. Je t'attendrais toujours mon ange..Où que tu sois, je te retrouverais toujours.._

_- Mais comment feras-tu ? demandais-je en m'éloignant quelque peu._

_- Je fais confiance à mon coeur pour me guider à travers les sentiers brumeux qui nous séparent, dit-il en prenant mon visage en coupe._

_( HEIN ?)_

_- Nous sommes fait l'un pour l'autre mon tendre amour, fis-je alors que mes pleurs redoublèrent._

_( WTF ?)_

_- Notre amour jamais ne mourra , commença-t-il en ouvrant la porte de la chambre._

_- Et la flamme jamais ne s'éteindra, finis-je en le suivant._

_(Tuez-moi…)_

_Nous débouchâmes non pas sur le couloir que j'avais du emprunter, mais sur une clairière lumineuse, magnifique, entourée de sapins, de pins , et de chênes majestueux._

_Des milliers de fleurs parsemaient cette clairière, et , ravie, je cueillais une tulipe avant de la porter à mon nez pour en sentir le parfum._

_Je m'émerveillai de son odeur et commençai à tournoyer, danser, tellement la sensation de bonheur qui m'habitait était indescriptible ._

_Edward se joignit à ma danse improvisée et nous tournoyâmes ensemble en riant comme deux enfants._

_( Achevez-moi, je vous en supplie ! Ôtez-moi cette vision de la tête ! Mon cerveau va exploser !)_

_Il finit par me rapprocher de lui , et à nouveau plongea ses yeux dans les miens._

_- Bella.._

_- Oui..?_

_- Bella.._

_Et il me gifla._

_Abasourdie, me tenant la joue face à la douleur cuisante, je le regardai sans comprendre._

_- Réveille toi putain ! vociféra-t-il._

_- Mais…Edward.., balbutiais-je sans comprendre._

_Il me regifla et me secoua comme un pommier._

_Je pleurai à présent, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il agissait de cette façon._

_(OH Je vais me le faire cet enfoiré !)_

_Ma vision se brouilla et je clignai des yeux pour essayer de voir à nouveau clairement._

_Je clignai encore une fois..et encore…_

_et.._

Je me réveillai difficilement. La première chose que je vis fut une paire d'yeux verts me scrutant, une minuscule lueur d'inquiétude les rendant encore plus scintillants.

Je les reconnus aussitôt et repoussai ce visage comme je le pouvais.

- Eh oh ne recommence pas ! m'agressa-t-il.

Et soudain, les images de mon rêve me revinrent en tête.

- Oh mon dieu ! dis-je, affolée.

- Quoi ? fit mon bourreau, ne comprenant visiblement pas les raisons de mon affolement.

- Tu n'es pas amoureux de moi n'est ce pas ? demandais-je, plus très sûre de la réalité. On ne s'aime pas hein ..?

Il éclata d'un rire tonitruant et me dévisagea comme si j'étais folle.

- Chérie, le jour où je serais amoureux de toi, il pleuvra des testicules au Mozambique !

- Merci mon dieu.., soufflais-je en passant mes mains sur mon visage.

Apportez moi une bassine ! Que je vomisse !

- Puis-je savoir pourquoi tu as l'air de penser que nous avons des raisons d'être follement amoureux l'un de l'autre ?

- J'ai fait un rêve absolument atroce, où nous nous disions des choses..que même le scénariste des Feux de l'amour n'aurait pas osé mettre dedans tellement c'était ignoble...

- Oh tu rêves de moi maintenant ! C'est adorable ! se moqua-t-il, le sarcasme transperçant chacun de ses mots.

- La ferme, j'ai pas du tout envie d'en parler , dis-je, mauvaise.

Puis, les raisons de ce rêve me revinrent brutalement en mémoire.

- Mais c'est ta faute tout ça ! m'écriais-je , en me redressant.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi.

- Tu m'as balancé sur cette table ! me souvins-je en touchant l'arrière de ma tête, où une belle et sympathique bosse avait élu domicile.

- C'est toi qui m'a agressé ! contra-t-il.

- Mais j'avais une bon rais.. OH LE FUMIER ! m'écriais-je à nouveau lorsque je me souvins de la raison qui nous avait poussé à nous battre.

- Et c'est reparti .. ,soupira-t-il.

- Ton badge de la CIA tu l'as eu dans une pochette surprise ou quoi ?

- Le prends pas comme ça voyons.., dit-il avec un rictus.

- Qu'est ce que dirait ce clown de Banner si je lui disais que tu avais couché avec moi hein ?

Il se raidit et je sus que j'avais touché la corde sensible.

- Tu n'oserais pas …, fit-il, plus très sûr de lui.

- Je vais me gêner tiens ! crachais-je en me levant du lit sur lequel il m'avait déposé.

Ma tête tourna un peu lorsque je commençai à marcher mais je ne faiblis pas pour autant. Je me dirigeai vers la porte de sa chambre lorsqu'il attrapa mon poignet.

- Tu as plutôt intérêt à ne pas faire ça , me menaça-t-il.

- Et comment comptes-tu m'en empêcher ? fis-je, sourire retrouvé.

- Fais attention, la table de nuit m'a soufflé avoir l'envie de rencontrer à nouveau ta tête..!

- C'est parce que j'avais le dessus sur toi que tu m'as lancé contre cette foutue table, connard !

- Tu ne m'aurais jamais battu idiote .

- On a plus qu'à recommencer pour voir qui de nous a raison, je suppose !

- On a pas le temps et plus l'âge pour ces conneries, Swan.

- C'est parce que tu sais très bien en ton for intérieur que je suis plus douée que toi, Gorillette.

- Tu ne vas pas recommencer à m'appeler comme ça, gronda-t-il.

- Je vais me gêner ! répétais-je en tentant de me dégager.

- On va faire un marché, continuais-je une fois qu'il m'eut lâché. J'exige que tu m'expliques tout ce foutoir avec Jake dans lequel vous m'avez foutu toi et ton connard de patron , et moi je ne l'appelle pas pour lui dire que son agent a merdé en baisant avec son témoin principal..Qu'en dis-tu ?

Il parut réfléchir quelques secondes, peser le pour et le contre, puis finalement, il abdiqua.

- Je ne pense pas avoir vraiment le choix, non ?

- Effectivement, dis-je en souriant .

- Très bien, je vais t'expliquer comment les choses vont se passer pour toi..Mais après, on le fait ce deuxième round !

- Tu n'es pas en position de négocier , Cullen !

- Et toi tu n'as pas tellement envie de refuser !

Nous nous défiâmes du regard quelques secondes.

Il était vrai que j'avais énormément apprécié notre séance plaisir, mais je ne voulais pas lui donner raison. La seule chose qui m'empêchait de refuser tout de suite était le fait que je savais que lui aussi avait aimé plus que de raison notre "unification" comme se plaisait à expliquer ma mère lorsqu'elle parlait des joies du sexe avec Emmett.

- De toute façon, repris-je, je ne sais pas si j'en aurais très envie après avoir entendu ton explication !

- Ce sera une manière de se détendre agréablement , et puis vu que je n'ai que toi sous la main, je ne peux pas non plus faire autrement si je veux me vider !

_Balance lui un bon coup de pied dans les c*******_

- C'est si gentiment dit que je ne peux qu'accepter, lâchais-je, sarcastique.

- Alors ? On fait comme ça ?

- On verra. De toute façon, puisque ça me concerne , tu n'as pas d'autre choix que de me le dire, autrement j'appelle Emmett pour lui demand..

Mais au vu de la grimace qu'il fit à ce moment là, je compris qu'Emmett n'était visiblement pas dans le coup…

_- _Alors comme ça, on le laisse en dehors ? Il va être furieux s'il le découvre !

- Emmett saura rester à sa place.., assura-t-il.

- Je suis sa petite _soeur, _je ne suis pas n'importe quel témoin x , je ne connais pas tous les détails de vos combines, mais ça ne va pas du tout lui plaire !

- Laisse moi d'abord te dire ce qu'il en est, et nous parlerons d'Emmett ensuite.

Son visage prit un air sérieux, et je sus que l'agent Cullen prenait le pas sur l'idiot d'avant.

Il prit dans sa table de nuit une feuille blanche ainsi qu'un stylo qui traînait. Il me les tendit, et je haussai un sourcil.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux que je fasse avec ça ?

- Que tu écrives ta promesse de ne pas trahir la CIA et de les tenir informé des agissements futurs de Jake.

J'étais certaine que ma tête à ce moment là devait valoir de l'or.

* * *

**Bon ça va cette fois ci ?**

**La fin est acceptable ? :)**

**J'ai commencé mon stage donc j'aurais moins de temps pour écrire, va falloir que je mette mes soirées à profit !**

**POUR ou CONTRE ce deuxième round alors ? **

**(je ne sais même pas pourquoi je pose la question…LOL)**

**A bientôt les loulous !**

**Bisous à tous/toutes.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Bonsoir Bonsoir !**

**Moment de calme à la maison, j'en ai profité pour terminer ce chapitre, répondre aux reviews, et vous livrer le tout entre deux vêtements jetés à la va vite dans la valise (oui, j'ai horreur de ça.).**

**Des immenses remerciements à vous toutes pour vos petits mots adorables, vous savez que vous êtes géniales ?**

**J'ai normalement répondu à toutes les inscrites, me reste la tribu des sans comptes à remercier:D :**

**MissChuute : **Une nouvelle lectrice, chouette:D. Pour le caractère de Bella, je sais qu'il est exécrable, je l'ai façonné comme ça , égoïste, sans cœur, etc... Elle changera..ou pas !;). En tout cas, merci beaucoup d'avoir pris le temps de me laisser une review, bisous.

**Emy : * **fais craquer ses doigts * Et c'est parti pour la réponse de la mort qui tue ! Ma menace de ne plus écrire sans ta review était tout ce qu'il y a de plus réelle ! (bon ok..peut être pas, mais c'est pour le principe!).

Moi la question que je me pose, c'est comment tu fais pour la supporter ELLE , et accepter de vivre avec elle..God bless you ! LOL.

On s'en fout qu'elle soit jalouse la tarte à la pomme (_mais oui on t'aime rho, fais pas ton calimero!je te vois venir miss Ju!) _!

On va commencer par le commentaire sur Quand les opposés s'attirent : « morue séchée qui à le cerveau d'un merlan fricassé ». J'aime beaucoup, voire énormément, cette charmante comparaison, je te l'emprunterais peut être tiens un de ces jours ! Lol. Oui je ne voulais pas qu'Edward et Bella s'acoquinent trop vite, déjà au vu des caractères que je leur ai crée, ça n'aurait vraiment pas été crédible. Et puis c'est vrai que moi aussi j'en ai assez de lire des fictions où Bella se transforme en guimauve dès qu'Edward s'approche d'elle alors qu'ils ont eu des clashs juste avant..Donc voilà:D

Désolée pour ton chat, vraiment. Je ne connais que trop bien ce qu'il a du endurer...le pauvre !^^

Pour Juste une histoire : Oui le petit cadeau d'Eddy dans le lit de Bella...Ça en a dégouté plus d'une ..^^moi y compris, lol.

Ah pour les Oréo, je ne pensais pas que ça aurait une telle conséquence ! LOL Les ventes ont dû chuter...^^

Comment as-tu supporté d'aller au cinéma avec elle ? TSS Faut être maso pour faire ça:D (oulala avec tout ce que je balance, j'espère qu'elle ne la lira pas la réponse ! LOL).

En tout cas, merci d'avoir pris de ton temps pour m'en laisser une de ch'tite review, j'ai bien rigolé, j'aime ton humour:).

Bisous !

**Anny34 : **Contente que tu ais aimé:D. Oui oui j'habite en Guadeloupe, j'y retourne mercredi d'ailleurs, j'ai plus que hâte, étant donné ces deux mois pourris de chez pourri ! Languedoc-Roussillon..Hmm..tu me crois si je te dis que je suis nulle en géographie régionale ? Lol donne moi le nom d'une ville célèbre près de chez toi, là je verrais..LOL !

Moi c'est bizarre, depuis que j'ai écris ce lemon avec les Oréo, je ne vois plus la pub xD.

Oui avocat c'est un métier épuisant qui demande beaucoup de patience, et surtout d'être solide émotionnellement, enfin tout dépend de la spécialisation dans laquelle exercera ton père:). Il faut l'encourager, ça doit pas être facile de reprendre ses études à ce stade là...Moi je ne le ferais pas, lol.

Oui pas de soucis, ça m'arrive aussi de déblatérer sur toute ma vie à des gens que je en connais pas..^^

Non ton âge ne me gêne pas du tout ! J'ai une petite cousine portugais qui vient elle de fêter ses treize ans, et j'adore passer du temps avec elle, alors qu'on doit se parler en anglais pour se comprendre, c'est d'autant plus dure, donc avec quelqu'un qui parle français, c'est encore mieux ! Lol.

Tu as une vie bien remplie, fiou ! Concernant la médecine, je te souhaite plein de courage, c'est un métier difficile, mais les études pour le devenir le sont encore plus..Je ne dis pas ça pour te décourager, parce que si tu es sûre de toi, que tu en veux, et que c'est vraiment ta vocation, je suis persuadée que tu n'auras pas de problèmes:)

Oui j'ai msn, mais je n'y suis pratiquement jamais, donc ça ne sert vraiment pas à grand chose que je te donne l'adresse...Toi par contre, tu pourrais te créer un compte FF, c'est vraiment très simple à faire, et c'est plus pratique pour parler après:D

Merci pour tes commentaires en tout cas ! Bisous !

**Lilly-rose : **Oh que oui , il a bien envie de se la faire comme tu dis, c'est qu'il est frustré le pauvre... Lol. Merci pour ta review, bisous !

**Lagourmande45 : **Réponse dans ce chapitre:) .Merci pour ta review, bisous.

**Pomme aux tartes : *** jette un coup d'oeil dédaigneux vers toi * T'es là toi ? Kesstuve ? LOL. NON je ne suis PAS les feux de l'amour mon diiiiieu ! Quoique, je me suis toujours demandé ce qui était pire entre ça et Amour, gloire&beauté...^^C'est un bon sujet de débat ça xD. Oui laisse mes fantasmes tranquilles toi BON. C'est que si Taylor se baladait aussi un peu plus sans tee shirt pendant les tapis rouge, je n'aurais pas besoin de retranscrire ma frustration dans mes fictions ! Mdr. Tiens je crois bien que je vais aller répondre à tes messages ensuite !^^. Mon stage s'est fini le 29, ça s'est super bien passé, à part le dernier jour, comme je te l'ai raconté...LOL Bisous petite tarte tatin.

**Didi : **Oui il est loin d'être aussi doué qu'il ne le croit ^^. Ravie que tu aies aimé:D . Bisous.

**Et puis merci à toutes celles qui ont laissé un petit mot sur l'affreuse note que j'ai laissé : littlemissbelly, jurasik-in-twilight (**dis donc , ta fiction et toi aviez disparu ?:p Lol^^. Merci beaucoup petit tyrex, ça m'a fait plaisir ton petit mot:) **), Anny34 (**merci:) **), Caropat07 (**merci beaucoup:) **), lilly-rose, et diana.**

**À titre d'informations , ma mère est sorti de l'hôpital, elle devra se faire opérer bientôt normalement..Donc je continue de tout gérer, j'en ai marre, croyez-moi..^^.**

**Après cette immense et longue introduction (une page OpenOffice quand même Oo), je vous laisse à la lecture !**

**On se retrouve en bas !**

* * *

_Qu'est ce que tu veux que je fasse avec ça ?_

_- Que tu écrives ta promesse de ne pas trahir la CIA et de les tenir informé des agissements futurs de Jake._

_J'étais certaine que ma tête à ce moment là devait valoir de l'or._

PDV Bella

C'était incroyable de voir comment à chaque fois que je pensais que Cullen ne pouvait pas se montrer plus chiant et con, il battait son propre record.

Je devais néanmoins avouer que je l'avais sous-estimé. Il était beaucoup plus manipulateur et malin que je ne le pensais. Et il était aussi déterminé que moi à faire de notre cohabitation un enfer.

Le preuve en était : son patron lui avait révélé des informations, un tournant dans cette affaire, qu'il avait préféré me cacher, j'avais presque envie de le haïr, mais je me rendais compte que j'aurais fait exactement la même chose. Profiter, et se coltiner les problèmes ensuite. Même si cela impliquait de profiter de quelqu'un d'autre, ou de s'en servir comme jouet sexuel.

Nous n'étions finalement pas si différent lui et moi. Nous ne pensions qu'à nous même, incapable de ressentir des sentiments, de faire passer l'autre avant..

Et puis, nous faisions toujours un peu ce que nous voulions.. Lui , moins que moi, puisqu'il avait un patron, mais tout de même.

C'est pourquoi je détestai le fait qu'on essaye de m'imposer quelque chose. Surtout.._ça. _Je ne savais pas dans les détails ce qu'ils avaient en tête et ce qui se tramait, mais le bref aperçu -moi, devant jouer les espionnes pour la CIA, et tromper Jacob une nouvelle fois- me suffisait largement. Merde à la fin ! Nous n 'étions pas dans un mauvais remake d'Alias, avec Bella Swan dans le rôle de Sydney Bristow !

- Je ne sais pas si tu te rends bien compte de ce que tu me demandes là, répondis-je au bout d'un moment à rester à le dévisager.

- Et toi je ne sais pas si tu te rends compte de la merde totale dans laquelle nous sommes.., dit-il en agitant la feuille blanche devant moi.

- Justement ! M'énervais-je. Je ne vois vraiment pas comment je pourrais me rendre compte de quoi que ce soit si tu ne m'expliques rien !

Il sembla peser le pour et le contre, et soupira finalement.

- Ton copain nous a fait comprendre qu'un attentat était en préparation..

Je me raidis intérieurement, tentant de ne rien laisser paraître. J'espérais simplement que ce couillon n'avait pas remarqué qu'un muscle de ma bouche avait tressailli.

- Il a dit ce qui était visé ? Demandais-je, le plus calmement possible, tout en essayant de laisser transparaître une surprise feinte.

Il sembla hésiter. Peut être que je me trompais..peut être que..

- L'ambassade du Brésil aux Etats-Unis, ou l'ambassade des Etats-Unis au Brésil.

_Merde._

Je déglutis difficilement en essayant de faire passer ça pour de l'étonnement.

- La première est plus plausible, poursuivit-il sans faire attention à moi. Pourquoi aurait-on retrouvé trois de vos acolytes ici si l'attaque était prévue au Brésil ?

- Il existe un moyen de transport très efficace de nos jours, ça s'appelle l'avion , répondis-je sarcastiquement. C'est très facile de nos jours de passer d'un pays à l'autre, tu sais ! Et puis ils peuvent toujours y aller en voiture , et ..

- Ça va, j'ai saisi ! Dit-il en me fusillant du regard.

Je tentai de paraître sereine, mais à l'intérieur, j'avais aussi chaud qu'une grenouille en train de cuire au barbecue.

- Il a parlé des raisons de ce..futur attentat ? Demandais-je finalement.

- Bien sûr que non, même toi tu es assez intelligente pour savoir qu'il faut qu'on craque avant que lui nous dise ce qu'on veut savoir.

- On ne va pas commencer à débattre de mon intellect Cullen !

Nous nous défiâmes du regard quelques secondes avant qu'une ampoule se mette furieusement à clignoter dans mon esprit.

- Sam m'a cru morte ! M'écriais-je. Comment se fait-il que ça ne soit pas venu aux oreilles de Jake ?

- Il n'est pas allé en prison.., répondit-il finalement après une seconde d'hésitation. Nous l'avons isolé..

Je n'avais à présent plus besoin de feindre la surprise..

- Est ce que c'est légal tout ça ?

- Pour nous oui, c'est tout ce que tu as besoin de savoir, fit-il en faisant un pas en arrière.

Il croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, geste de défense instinctif.

J'avais appris durant mes courtes années de vie à étudier les personnes qui m'entouraient.

La plus grande connerie que l'on pouvait entendre à propos des humains était que chacun est unique. Certes, mais le langage corporel est universel. Les émotions également.

Je pouvais repérer en moins d'une seconde la colère, le doute, le mépris, la tristesse feinte...Beaucoup de choses m'échappaient, mais toutes ces années à vivre dans le mensonge ont au moins eu le mérite de développer chez moi un sens accru de la vérité. Certains tics trahissent les menteurs. Déglutition difficile, mouvements de doigts nerveux, tressautement d'une jambe..

Je m'étais donc entraînée pendant une longue période à inverser tout ceci chez moi. Je n'étais pas encore parfaite, puisque si Cullen avait été plus attentif, il aurait tout de suite remarqué que je savais quelque chose, et que je le lui cachais.

Néanmoins, cet entraînement constant sur moi même m'avait aidé à maintes reprises. Ainsi, quand je disais la vérité, je regardais la personne en face de moi droit dans les yeux, puisque c'était ce que faisait tout bon menteur qui se respecte. Cette connerie de croire que l'on évitait le contact visuel lorsqu'on mentait me dépassait. Je triturais mes doigts également, et je tentai de paraître nerveuse. À l'inverse, quand je mentais, je fuyais les regards, et je me faisais violence pour avoir le contrôle de mon corps, et de ne pas en bouger un centimètre.

Au début, ces changements se voyaient clairement, mais au fur et à mesure, j'avais appris à avoir presque les mêmes mimiques et expressions lorsque je mentais ou lorsque je disais la vérité.

Visiblement, la CIA considérait que ses agents n'avaient pas besoin de bons cours de comédie..

- Qu'est ce que vous allez faire de lui ? Demandais-je en pensant que Sam devait être complètement paniqué.

Il n'avait jamais eu énormément de maîtrise de lui même, c'est pour cela qu'il n'était pas souvent sur le terrain. En revanche, c'était un vrai atout en matière de chimie, dissimulation, technologie de pointe, informatique..Même si Quil rivalisait d'excellence avec lui dans ce domaine..

- Ça va ? Tu ne veux pas non plus connaître la couleur de mon slip ? Répliqua-t-il avec un rictus.

- Tu ne portes pas de slip, tu as un boxer gris anthracite, espèce de gland.

- Tu as défnitivement une forte obssession pour mon gland...Peut être qu'on devrait s'y mettre tout de suite, non ?

Il avança vers moi avec un foutu regard sexy de pervers en rut, mais je n'abdiquai pas .

- Je n'ai pas envie de ça pour l'instant Cullen ! Dis-je avec un regard qui se voulait menaçant.

- Tes yeux sont noirs de désir, pour moi !

- C'est de la haine, sombre crétin !

- Arrête de te voiler la face, tu as envie que je te renverse sur ce canapé et que je te prenne par derrière !

_Mais quel.._

- Rêve, crachais-je méchamment, même si malgré moi, une vision de nous deux dans cette position s'était frayé son petit bonhomme de chemin dans mon esprit. Je n'ai absolument plus envie que tu remettes tes pattes de gorille sur moi !

- Tu mens, constata-t-il simplement. De toute façon, tu ne sais pas mentir..

_S'il savait.._

- C'est tout ce que tu as trouvé ?

- Si tu parles de la vérité, alors oui !

Je levai les yeux au ciel.

Nous nous défiâmes une nouvelle fois du regard pendant quelques temps, avant qu'une idée ne germe dans mon esprit.

Tout se paie avec Bella Swan, j'espérai bien qu'il intègre ça. Personne ne se fout de ma gueule sans en subir les conséquences.

Cependant, je commençai à bien connaître Edward Cullen.

Je comprenais maintenant comment il fonctionnait.

- OK. J'ai bien l'impression que nous allons devoir faire un compromis (_N/A : me rappelle vaguement quelque chose, cette histoire de compromis...)_..

- Quel genre de compromis ? Demanda-t-il, méfiant.

- Je veux tout savoir, tout comme dans TOUTE l'intégralité du tout.

- Et que me proposes-tu en échange ?

- Tu ne le devines pas ?

Je fis moi même les trois pas qui nous séparaient.

Au lieu de me mettre face à lui, j'alignai nos épaules, tournai la tête sur ma gauche, pour accrocher son regard.

Je pris doucement sa mâchoire entre une de mes mains, de façon à lui faire comprendre que je ne cherchais pas à dominer quoi que ce soit -même si ce n'était pas vraiment le cas, mais ça, il n'avait pas besoin de le savoir- , puis je dirigeai ma bouche vers son oreille.

- Il m'avait semblé t'avoir promis de te rendre quelque chose...

- Si tu parles du fait que mes bijoux de famille nécessitent toute l'attention de ta sympathique petite bouche, alors dans ce cas, je vois totalement de quoi tu parles.

Il murmurait, tout comme moi.

- Mais, poursuivit-il en s'éloignant, et en reprenant un ton normal, j'aimerais savoir où est l'arnaque dans tout ça.

- L'arnaque ? Quelle arnaque ?

- Eh bien tout d'abord, tu exiges que je te raconte tout en échange de quoi tu ne téléphones pas à mes supérieurs pour leur raconter mon petit écart de conduite, et maintenant tu proposes gentimment de me tailler une pipe si j'accepte de tout te dire ? C'est tout bénef' pour moi ça, ok. Tu n'as aucun intérêt là dedans, d'où ma question : où est l'arnaque ?

_Merde, il avait une bonne mémoire cet enfoiré._

_En même temps, la précédente conversation ne datait que de quelques minutes..._

_Il était juste un peu trop attentif.._

- Le fait est que dans le premier marché que l'on aurait passé, le fait que je n'appelle pas Banner en échange de la vérité, ne me ..fais rien du tout, expliquais-je en me ressaisissant. En revanche, dans ce nouveau compromis, je gagne..un , voire plusieurs orgasmes, qui sait ..

- C'est un aveu concernant mes capacités extraordinaires en tant qu'amant de haute gamme ?

- Un orgasme est un orgasme Cullen , ça ne fait pas de toi un dieu du sexe pour autant !

- Tu veux parier ?

- Tu me gonfles, m'énervais-je. Dis moi ce que je veux et dois savoir, on baisera après.

- J'aime quand tu sors les griffes, ma chatte !

- Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit , ma chatte ?

- Non justement ! Dis moi ! Fit-il en m'empoignant les fesses, après m'avoir rejoint.

Je me dégageai vivement de lui, et tentai de me contrôler pour ne pas lui sauter dessus et lui arracher les deux yeux.

Il était furieusement agaçant quand il sentait qu'il avait le pouvoir.

- S'il te plaît, _Edward, _dis-je les dents serrées. Pourrais-tu avoir l'obligeance de me révéler les informations me concernant ?

- Tu étais plus drôle avant, répondit-il en s'adossant au dossier du canapé. Tu deviens aigrie..Fais gaffe, c'est pour la vie ça ! Quand je te retrouverais plus tard à 89 ans avec tes 47 chats, ne viens pas me dire que je ne t'avais pas prévenu !

- Au train où on en est, je ne sais pas si je vivrais jusque là, rétorquais-je, amère.

- Oui tu as raison, le fait est que je prendrais un malin plaisir à te coller une balle entre les deux yeux quand on en aura fini avec cette histoire..

- Alors ? Fis-je, impatiente. Tu te décides à me parler ou pas ?

- Ouais, ouais, soupira-t-il.

Il prit une grande inspiration, avant de se tourner vers moi.

- Black exige sa libération immédiate, aucune poursuite de la justice américaine, ce qui impliquerait la destruction de son dossier, et ça ce n'est pas le plus chiant, puisque le FBI en conserve un.. Non il demande autre chose de plus...embêtant et problématique.

- Moi., conclus-je sombrement.

- Oui..

- Et en échange de ça, il vous dit tout ce que vous voulez savoir sur cet attentat en préparation ? Demandais-je, étonnée par Jacob.

- C'est à peu près ça, oui.

- Il ne peut pas simplement dire qu'il ne le fera pas ?

- C'est ce que je me suis demandé aussi. S'il ne le fait pas, ça indique que c'est un autre groupe que le vôtre l'instigateur..

_Impossible. _

Je le savais de source sûre, puisque j'avais moi même aidé à la préparation et l'organisation de ce coup.

Quel était le plan de Jacob ? Faire tout foirer pour être libre ? Ça ne lui ressemblait pas.

Il y tenait. Dieu seul sait qu'il tenait à tout faire exploser. Il était encore plus rancunier qu'un chat auquel on aurait marché sur la queue. Il souhaitait que '_justice soit faite_' , il voulait _les _faire payer... Il ressemblait au gourou d'une secte lorsqu'il parlait comme ça..

- Il n'a rien dit d'autre ?

- Juste qu'il voulait que toutes ses demandes le concernant te soient aussi appliquées.

- Ah et c'est tout ? Commentais-je ironiquement, pensant que Jacob se fichait encore plus de la CIA que je ne pouvais le faire.

- Oui, j'ai eu la même réaction, rétorqua Cullen en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Je m'arrêtais cinq minutes sur le fait que nous étions en train de converser normalement, sans sarcasme, ou sans se tirer dans les pattes comme nous avions si bien l'habitude le faire.

- Et comment vous comptez vous en sortir ?

- Ça, n'espère même pas que je t'en parle. C'est la partie qui ne te regarde pas.

- Oh allez ! Fis-je en souriant. Tu peux bien m'en parler à moi voyons.. !

- Plutôt subir une amputation des couilles !

- Ah mais pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit plus tôt ? Depuis le temps que je rêve de t'en couper une !

- Et qu'est ce que tu en ferais ?

- Je la porterais en guise de trophée ! Tu vois, fis-je en désignant ma taille, je l'accrocherais à la ceinture de mon pantalon..

- Quel honneur ce serait pour toi..

- Trève de plaisanterie Cullen. Qu'est ce que vous avez prévu de faire de moi ?

Il ne répondit pas et se contenta de détourner le regard en serrant la mâchoire.

Ça n'avait pas du tout l'air de lui plaire, j'en conclus que je resterais avec lui..

- Je reste avec toi, c'est ça ? Demandais-je en imaginant le calvaire que ce serait de vivre en permanence avec lui.

- Non, tu pars. Avec Black.

- Quoi ? m'écriais-je, ne comprenant plus rien.

- Tu as bien entendu. , fit-il tranquillement.

- Pourquoi ça te dérange autant ?

Il hésita quelques secondes, avant d'expirer bruyamment.

- Emmett, répondit-il enfin. Il va poser des problèmes, je le sens.

- Moi aussi je sens que je vais poser des problèmes ! Vous voulez que je joue les petits toutous pour vous, il en est hors de question !

- Tu n'as pas le choix Swan !

- Tu ne seras pas derrière moi une fois que je serais partie, il me semble ! Rétorquais-je, énervée.

- Nous avons un accord, vois-tu ! Si jamais tu t'envisages de le violer, nous te traquerons, et cette fois tu finiras ta vie derrière les barreaux ! Ou mieux, si je suis chanceux, j'assisterais à ton exécution ! Maintenant, à défaut de violer cet accord, tu peux me violer moi..

Je levai les yeux au ciel.

- Essaye de penser à autre chose, s'il te plaît. Je n'ai pas vraiment la tête à ça.

- Moi j'ai la tête à ça par contre ! Ça fait partie de notre deal. Je raconte, tu suces.

- Quelle élégance, ça donne vraiment envie ! Répliquais-je, le cerveau bouillonnant.

- Alors ? Tu préfères que je me mette sur le canapé, assis ? Ou peut être allongé sur le lit ?

- Parce que tu crois vraiment que je vais te faire quoi que ce soit ?

Je commençai à m'éloigner lorsqu'il me prit durement le poignet et me força à me retourner vers lui.

- On ne peut vraiment pas te faire confiance ! Grogna-t-il, agacé.

- Je suis bien d'accord avec toi, répondis-je en souriant.

Je me dégageai vivement et filai vers la cuisine. Je l'entendis me courir après, alors j'accélérai.

Nous finîmes chacun d'un côté du comptoir de la cuisine, comme la dernière fois où je lui avais fait un coup vache.

- Tu ne comptes pas me courir après dans toute la maison tout de même ! Dis-je, moqueuse.

- Je veux ce que tu m'as promis..! argua-t-il.

- Je ne t'ai rien promis du tout !

Il prit appui sur le comptoir et se hissa dessus en moins de deux secondes.

_Musclé..souple..hmm.._

_Divagations interdites ! On se reprend !_

Il pivota de façon à se retrouver de mon côté. Je détalai aussi vite que possible, et filai vers le salon.

J'éclatai de rire quand je l'entendis s'affaler de tout son long, et hurler un _PUTAIN ! _libérateur..

Je me stoppai près de la table basse et me retournai pour le regarder. Je m'attendais à le voir étaler par terre, mais à ma grande surprise, il était déjà pratiquement sur moi.

_Rapide ce couillon._

Je sautai sur la table basse , et tentai de sauter directement de la table au canapé, sauf que j'avais apparemment mal calculé la distance. Mon pied gauche glissa et je m'étalai en travers du canapé en me cognant le menton au passage.

J'allais définitivement finir par terre lorsque les mains de Cullen aggripèrent mes épaules, et me plaquèrent de façon à ce que je sois allongée sur le canapé.

- Victoire ! Siffla-t-il, enjoué.

Je repris mon souffle tant bien que mal. Souffle qui se coupa presque lorsque ses mains quittèrent mes épaules pour se retrouver sous mes fesses, qu'il commença à pétrir.

Sa bouche trouva rapidement mon cou et dévia sans plus attendre vers le creux de ma poitrine.

Une vague d'excitation monta en moi, et j'en voulais presque à mon corps de réagir de cette façon face aux attouchements de Cullen.

Il approcha ses lèvres de mon oreille, et chuchota :

- Profitons-en avant qu'on vienne nous emmerder...Un peu de paix et de plaisir au milieu de toute cette merde, c'est ça qu'il nous faut.

Je me maudissais de le reconnaître, mais j'étais d'accord avec lui.

_Prends ton pied ma fille, tu retourneras à tes problèmes bien assez tôt .._

J'écoutais ma conscience, et abandonnai donc.

Je lui arrachais violemment son tee shirt avant de le faire basculer sur le dos.

_C'est parti.._

* * *

**Bon le chapitre était un peu plus long que d'habitude, j'espère que vous avez remarqué ! ^^.**

**Bon eh bien le second round n'aura pas été pour ce chapitre :D . Est ce qu'il sera réellement pour le prochain...hmm.. :D**

**Je me languis tellement de vos petites reviews qui me font sourire en ces temps pourris, que j'ai l'impression que je vais rester scotché à mon ordinateur en attente d'un mail m'avertissant d'une review..Lol.**

**Je repars en Guadeloupe chez moi mercredi , donc je ne peux pas vous dire quand apparaîtra le prochain chapitre, en attendant, on se retrouve sur mon autre fiction, pour celles qui la lisent !**

**Gros Bisous à tous/toutes.**

**A bientôt.**

**Alex.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Bonsoir Bonsoir**

**23h22..Mais j'avais dit que je voulais poster ce chapitre mercredi, donc je le fais ! ^^**

**Beaucoup d'entre vous ont manifesté un graaand enthousiasme dans l'attente d'un second round, j'espère donc que vous ne serez pas si déçues que ça en lisant ce qui suit...Mais je n'en dis pas plus:D**

**Ce chapitre est en grande partie du point de vue d'Edward, j'espère que vous apprécierez !**

**Remerciements à vous toutes pour vos reviews ! Je les adore de plus en plus ! **

**Merci à la petite tribu des sans comptes : **

**lilly-rose : **Tu devras donc m'obliger à manger des oréos...^^Mais un semi-semi lemon, ça compte quand même ? Lol. Merci pour ta review !

**Emy : **Chouette, la folle dingue est là:D. Elle veut voler le précieux ? Qu'elle s'en approche, je la détruirais avant !

(nom d'un castor castré..xD Je comprends pourquoi vous vous entendez bien toutes les deux, lool. Ça m'étonne pas du tout qu'elle l'aime cette expression ^^).

Moi je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu hésites à acheter des oréos maintenant... * sifflote * .

Oui oui elle a tout de suite senti qu'on parlait d'elle, c'est dingue quand même ! Ses oreilles ont du siffler je pense.. (quelle narcissique, quand on y réfléchit ! * pas taper, Ju, pas taper ! * LOL.

C'est clair que le castor prend cher là..j'aimerais pas être à sa place^^.

Ah toi aussi tu assumes ta folie ! On va créer un club alors je pense...Avec Julie-Juliette présidente j'ai envie de dire ! lool.

Bon oui je l'avoue, Bella est une descendante de Voldemort. Voilà, c'est dit..

* t'arraches ta cape de justicière et en profite pour en faire une autre couverture *

Bisous Bisous:D, et merci pour TES reviews;)

**karima : **Merci beaucoup ! Je suis très contente que tu apprécies:D . Bisous.

**Anny34 : **Et bien écoute je suis contente d'arriver à te faire rire:D. Bien sûr, tu te doutes qu'à la fin, ça ne sera pas gratuit...Tu veux du marrant ? 5€ par blague. LOL^^.

Oui les Bella naïves ne sont pas pour moi, j'aime pas ^^.

Hmm pour le second round euh...HUM...Tu verras par toi même hein...LOL^^.

Mes chapitres ? Trop courts ? PFF..Bon ok j'avoue ...^^

Pour le compte FF, il te suffit de cliquer sur « Sign Up » en haut à droite, et de suivre les instructions:) , c'est un truc génial l'informatique,moi j'adore lol.

COMMENT ÇA LA RENTRÉE EST PROCHE ? OH TU VEUX AVOIR DES PROBLÈMES AVEC MOI TOI ! LOL JE SUIS ENCORE EN VACANCE, PARLE PAS DE RENTRÉE ! ^^.

AH Marseille oui je vois où c'est ! LOL. Le Sud, c'est bien , moi j'habitais Bordeaux avant !

AH Sisi je mesure ma chance d'habiter en Guadeloupe ! C'est tellement exceptionnelle ici...j'adore !:D.

Oui je l'ai compris la blague, oublie pas que j'ai un humour extraordinaire ! Lol.

En tout cas, c'est très gentil pour tout tes compliments, ça me touche beaucoup,:) tu es très sympa aussi, mais ça tu le sais déjà, j'en suis sûre...( c'est que je commence à te connaître:D).

Bisous Bisous !

**Jerry03 : **Bien vu !:D . Merci pour ta review !

**On se retrouve en bas !**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

_Je lui arrachais violemment son tee shirt avant de le faire basculer sur le dos._

_C'est parti.._

PDV Edward

Je la laissai prendre les commandes, complètement excité et prêt à subir les tortures qu'elle déciderait de m'infliger.

D'habitude, je n'aimais pas quand les femmes essayaient de s'imposer au lit. Pour moi, c'était aux hommes de mener le rapport, et c'était d'ailleurs pourquoi on pouvait mieux comparer les hommes en matière de sexe. Après tout, une femme n'avait besoin que de rester dans la position qu'on lui faisait prendre et hurler notre prénom en ayant son orgasme..

Nous les hommes devions avoir une certaine endurance, et surtout un bon coup de bassin..

Mais bon, Isabella Swan était une femme totalement différente de celles que j'avais pu côtoyer tout au long de ma vie.

Ce n'était même pas réellement _une femme _à proprement parler..Enfin, quand elle portait des vêtements..Sans tout ses habits, oui, je pouvais bien confirmer qu'elle était une femme..Une _putain _de femme même..

J'étais à présent torse nu. Il ne me restait en tout et pour tout que mon boxer.

Elle était encore entièrement habillée, ce qui me dérangeait. J'_aimais _la voir nue.

Je la repoussai un peu brusquement, ce qui l'étonna.

Je ne la laissai pas en placer une et entrepris de la dévêtir à mon tour.

En quelques secondes, elle se retrouva en sous-vêtements.

Je me délectai de cette vision et la fit s'asseoir à califourchon sur moi, alors que je me rallongeais.

Je fis courir mes mains sur ses hanches, et les remontai doucement à la base de sa poitrine. Elle prit mes mains dans l'étau des siennes et les guida vers ses seins, qu'elle commença à malaxer durement. J'étais hypnotisé par cette vision : mes mains sur sa poitrine, les siennes par dessus. Elle fermait les yeux, certainement perdue dans le plaisir.

_Bah merde alors.._

Si on m'avait un jour dit que je coucherais avec cette femme..

Elle s'éloigna soudainement, et se cala sur mes jambes.

Je l'interrogeai du regard, auquel elle répondit par un rictus sournois. Ou amusé, comme vous voulez. Pour Swan, l'un et l'autre était sûrement identique.

Elle recula encore jusqu'à poser ses fesses sur mes chevilles, et allongea le reste de son corps, de façon à ce que sa tête soit au niveau de mon entrejambe.

Je frissonnai rien que d'imaginer ce qu'elle allait faire.

Sans plus attendre, elle libéra mon érection en déchirant mon boxer, histoire de ne pas avoir à le faire glisser pour le retirer, je supposai.

Elle se lécha les lèvres et empoigna mon pénis.

Je sifflai rien qu'à la sensation de sa main sur mon membre.

Elle fit quelques va et vient avant de déposer ses lèvres sur mon gland. Elle fit d'abord un léger baiser dessus, avant de le prendre en bouche.

_-Putain, _ jurais-je.

Elle retira sa bouche dans un petit '_pop'_ , et fit courir sa langue dessus.

Elle jouait en même temps avec mes bourses, et je sentis que je ne pourrais pas tenir longtemps, surtout en la regardant faire.

Soudain, au moment où elle était parti pour me prendre entièrement dans sa bouche, la porte s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas.

Surpris tous les deux, nous nous relevâmes au même moment.

-MON DIEU MES YEUX ! S'écria une voix que je ne connaissais que trop.

-Merde, râlais-je en repoussant Bella.

-Alice ? s'étonna cette dernière.

-Habillez-vous ! Mon dieu, habillez-vous ! Jasper ! Fais quelque chose !

-On a pas le temps pour vos conneries, intervint justement Jasper.

Il prit le plaid qui traînait sur le sofa à côté et me le lança.

Je me levai, profitant du fait que ma sœur se cachait les yeux. J'enroulai le plaid autour de ma taille. Je cherchais Bella des yeux, mais j'entendis sa porte claquer, signe qu'elle était partie s'habiller dans sa chambre.

Elle s'était donc trimballée sans aucune gêne devant Jasper.

_Incompréhensible cette nana._

-Je vais mettre quelque chose de ..euh..décent, les prévins-je en me dirigeant vers ma chambre.

-Oui, ben dépêche toi, grogna Alice, on a des choses à régler toi et moi, surtout toi en fait !

Sa dernière phrase piqua ma curiosité. Je me dépêchai donc d'enfiler un nouveau boxer, vu que ma charmante colocataire s'était fait un plaisir de détruire le précédent, ainsi qu'un simple tee shirt gris avec un pantalon de jogging.

Bon. Je ressemblais légèrement à un plouc, mais qu'est qu'on en avait à faire de toute façon ?

Je retournai dans le salon, et constatai que Swan était assise sur le canapé, en mini short en jean et débardeur noir, tandis que ma sœur avait pris place sur le sofa, Jasper se tenant derrière elle. Elle avait l'air perturbé, sa jambe ne cessait de remuer.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe alors ? Dis-je en restant debout, bras croisés sur la poitrine.

-Il se passe ÇA !

Elle sortit de son sac une grande enveloppe qu'elle jeta sur la table basse.

Je la pris rapidement et sortis son contenu.

Et là, je suis persuadé que toute couleur quitta intégralement mon visage.

Tour à tour, je sortis des photos de moi, de ma sœur, et de Jasper. Celles sur lesquelles j'apparaissaient me montraient avec un gilet pare balle, ou encore sortant du siège de la CIA à Langley en compagnie d'Emmett, ou une autre avec le directeur..

-Ce n'est pas tout, ajouta Alice. Il reste une feuille dedans.

Bella, qui n'avait pas bougé jusqu'ici , s'empara de l'enveloppe et sortit avec deux doigts la feuille blanche, avec quelques lignes dactylographiées dessus.

- « Profitez de vos derniers jours de vie, lut-elle à voix haute, profitez de tout ces petits plaisirs qui vous seront bientôt enlevés, et passez le bonjour à l'Agent Spécial Edward Anthony Cullen. » . Waw, c'est sympa quand même !

J'ignorai sa remarque, et prit la feuille brusquement, dans l'espoir de découvrir que c'était encore une de ses blagues douteuses et fumeuses qui étaient loin de me faire rire.

Malheureusement, ce n'était pas le cas.

Mon cœur commença à s'affoler furieusement, quand je pris conscience que quelqu'un voulait s'en prendre à Alice.

_Quelqu'un voulait faire du mal à ma petite sœur.._

Et à Jasper, accessoirement.

-C'est tout ? Demandais-je avec une voix étouffée, peinant à conserver un semblant de calme.

-C'EST TOUT ? Explosa ma sœur. COMMENT ÇA C'EST TOUT ? TU NE PENSES PAS QUE C'EST DÉJÀ BIEN ASSEZ ? QU'EST CE QUE C'EST QUE CES CONNERIES EDWARD ? J'EXIGE LA VÉRITÉ ! JE LA VEUX, ET JE LA VEUX MAINTENANT !

Alice au quotidien était déjà flippante, mais Alice en colère l'était encore plus.

Elle se leva et commença à faire les cent pas. Jasper tenta de la calmer, mais elle ne cessait tantôt de marmonner, tantôt de hurler.

-Oh eh le lutin là ! Finit par dire Bella. Tu te calmes et tu t'asseois !

-Je ne t'ai rien demandé Bella , je suis déjà..., commença Alice avant d'être coupé.

-Tu la fermes, et tu poses ton cul sur ce sofa avant que je ne t'y attache moi même ! S'écria la folle. Tu me fais vraiment chier à bouger dans tout les sens, merde ! Tu crois que c'est comme ça que tu auras tes réponses ? Ta gueule à la fin !

Alice, trop choquée par les dires de Swan pour répliquer, obéit, pour une fois.

-Dis donc, intervins-je alors. Tu évites de parler comme ça à ma sœur s'il te plaît !

-Elle me gonfle, ok ? Me répondit-elle . Et l'autre blondinnet coincé aussi en a marre, il a juste pas assez de couilles pour le lui dire !

Alice tourna la tête vers Jasper qui gardait un visage impassible, mais qui me jetait des coups d'oeils à peu près toutes les trente deux secondes.

-Tu es vraiment un agent de la CIA ? Dit-il soudainement.

-Oui, répondis-je sincèrement, pensant qu'il était venu le temps de la vérité.

-C'est une blague.., marmonna-t-il. Où sont les caméras ?

-Jasper, ça n'a rien d'une blague, soupirais-je en tentant de me contrôler. Bella n'est pas ma petite amie, c'est la fille que je dois protéger. Je suis ici en mission, je ne peux pas vous en dire plus. Seulement, quelqu'un a essayé de vous menacer, et c'est apparemment pour m'atteindre. Je vais appeler mon supérieur, et lui demander de mettre quelqu'un à ma place, on vous enverra dans un endroit sûr, et je vous protégerais là bas, jusqu'à ce qu'on trouve qui a envoyé tout ça.

-Tu crois vraiment que Banner va accepter un truc pareil ? fit Swan.

-Il a intérêt, grognais-je.

Je courus presque chercher mon ordinateur portable, afin d'organiser une mini conférence vidéo avec mon chef.

Je me connectai rapidement, et lançai la conversation.

Très vite, nous pûmes apercevoir à l'écran Emmett, en compagnie de celui avec qui je désirais m'entretenir.

-_Qu'est ce qui se passe Cullen ? On peut plus discuter tranquillement avec le personnel sans être dérangé ?_

Je poussai Swan hors du cadre et m'installai face à l'écran.

-Ma sœur est ici avec son compagnon, expliquais-je. Ils ont reçu une lettre de menace de mort avec des photos d'eux prises par on ne sait qui, et des photos de moi.

Je les lui montrai une par une grâce à la webcam, puis lui montrai également la lettre.

-_Edward Anthony Cullen ? Cita Emmett. Merde, c'est après toi qu'ils en ont !_

-On s'en contrefout de moi ! M'énervais-je. Je refuse de mêler ma petite sœur et mon beau frère à toute cette merde ! Envoyez nous dans une de nos planques, et envoyez Emmett ici, pour protéger sa sœur, c'est plus son boulot que le mien, quand on y réfléchit bien !

-Bella est la sœur d'Emmett ? S'étonna Alice.

-On verra ça plus tard, tu ne crois pas? Lui répondit la principale intéressée.

-_Il en est hors de question Cullen., répondit Banner. Vous restez avec Swan, c'est non négociable._

_-_QUOI ? hurlais-je en me levant. Dîtes moi que vous plaisantez !

-_J'en ai l'air peut être ? Vous me prenez pour un clown Edward ?_

D'habitude, je respectais toujours mes supérieurs, mais là, on parlait de ma famille. MA famille. Hors de question qu'ils partent sans moi.

-Allez vous faire foutre Banner ! M'emportais-je. Il s'agit de ma sœur , merde à la fin ! Qu'est ce que vous ne comprenez pas là dedans ?

-_Et vous Cullen ? Rugit mon boss. Vous avez signé un contrat, vous avez écrit plusieurs lettres, dois-je vous en rappeler le contenu ? Vous devez faire ce qu'on vous ordonne de faire ! Si ça vous file des cheveux blancs, vous connaissez la porte de sortie. Mais vous savez très bien qu'avec ce dans quoi vous êtes impliqué en ce moment, vous ne tiendrez pas bien longtemps dans la nature sans vous faire dégommer ! Alors fermez votre grande gueule de Cullen ! Et dîtes moi encore d'aller me faire foutre, et je fais sécher vos couilles que j'aurais découper avec ma hache avant !_

_-_Et qui va s'occuper de les protéger hein ? QUI ?

-_Arrêtez de croire que vous êtes le seul agent compétent sur cette planète, espèce de trou du cul !_

J'entendis ma sœur hoqueter, mais je l'ignorai.

Je me pinçai l'arrête du nez, à deux doigts de la crise cardiaque, tellement j'angoissais, stressais, et autre chose pas bonne pour le cœur.

-Écoutez, repris-je plus calmement. Je voudrais vraiment que vous preniez le temps de voir les choses comme moi.. Vous me demandez de laisser ma petite sœur, la prunelle de mes yeux, à un étranger, pour que moi je puisse m'occuper d'une terroriste qui repartira bientôt avec son connard de copain ?

-Hey ! S'offusqua la dite terroriste en question.

-Be..Bella est une ..terroriste ? S'étrangla Alice.

-Putain. , jura Jasper.

Je fus surpris de l'entendre parler comme ça, lui qui n'avait jamais du dire une seule grossièreté de sa vie.

-Je vais m'évanouir je pense.., dit faiblement ma sœur.

Je vis Swan du coin de l'oeil lever les yeux au ciel.

Elle se releva et alla coller une baffe à Alice.

-HÉ ! Protestâmes Jasper et moi.

-C'est pour lui remettre les idées en place ! Se défendit-elle en haussant les épaules.

-Ne l'approche plus ! Grognais-je.

-T'inquiète pas va, je ne te lâche plus !

_-Ça va ? Je ne vous dérange pas trop ?_

-On vous écoute.

-_Bien. Je comprends ce que vous ressentez Edward, vraiment. Mais vous n'avez pas le choix, et moi non plus. Je ne peux rien faire pour vous. Vous ferez ce qu'on vous dira, un point c'est tout. Je suis désolé._

-Fais chier ! râlais-je en tapant mon poing sur la table basse, qui manqua d'exploser sous la violence de mon coup.

-_Des agents de chez nous en faction près de chez vous vous attende dans une voiture. McCarthy les a déjà prévenu. Vous partirez immédiatement pour un endroit dont vous n'aurez pas le droit de communiquer l'adresse à qui que ce soit !_

-Attendez une seconde ! Dit ma sœur. Je rêve ou on ne nous laisse pas le choix là ?

_-Non, vous ne rêvez pas, madame._

-Je refuse de partir ! Toute ma vie est ici !

_-C'est bien beau, mais dans ce cas vous choisissez vos meubles plutôt que votre vie. De plus, même si vous n'êtes pas d'accord, nous vous embarquerons de force._

_-_Vous n'avez aucun droit de faire ça ! C'est illégal ! S'écria ma sœur.

-_Vous serez surprise de savoir tout ce qui est légal pour la CIA. Nous avons ce droit là, et nous n'avons que faire de vos petits états d'âme._

-Edward ! Dis lui qu'on ne partira pas !

-Je suis désolé Alice, grinçais-je, vous n'avez pas le choix.

Ma sœur lâcha une nouvelle fois un hoquet de stupeur.

Swan profita de ce moment de silence pour se diriger vers les fenêtres. Elle écarta un rideau et contempla ce qui se trouvait dehors.

-Ils sont déjà là, dit-elle simplement.

-Mais..mais...Est ce qu'on a le droit de repasser par chez nous avant ? Demanda Alice.

-_Ce n'est pas préférable..._

_-_Mais, vous y ferez un saut quand même, déclarais-je en fusillant mon patron du regard.

-Et concernant nos boulots ? S'enquit Jasper, l'esprit pratique, comme toujours.

-_Ça sera arrangé dans la journée, ne vous en faîtes pas pour ça._

-Est ce que vous avez au moins une idée de l'identité de l'expéditeur ? Continua-t-il en nous regardant à tour de rôle.

-Pour ma part, oui., affirmais-je en louchant sur Bella. Reste à prouver la façon dont il s'est débrouillé pour le faire.

-Si tu parles de Jake, je ne vois pas comment il aurait pu faire ça..

-Oh je t'en prie, rétorquais-je sèchement, ce type a plus de ressources que le président lui-même !

-_Ce n'est pas le sujet ! Nous coupa Banner. McCarthy, dit-il en s'adressant à mon ami. Envoyez un sms à nos zozos devant pour leur dire de venir escorter Mr et Mme Hale jusqu'à la voiture. Vous pouvez vous faire vos adieux, maintenant, poursuivit-il pour nous._

Je trouvai que Banner avait cruellement manqué de sensibilité sur cette affaire là.

Je pris ma petite sœur dans mes bras, et la serrais aussi fort que je le pouvais sans prendre le risque de la casser en deux.

-Fais attention à toi, lui murmurais-je à l'oreille.

Ses petits bras enserraient mon cou, alors qu'elle sanglotait doucement.

Malgré moi, les larmes affluèrent au coin de mes yeux et je me fis violence pour les empêcher de couler.

-Je t'aime Edward , dit-elle. Promet moi qu'on se reverra, et que tu seras en vie.

-Bien sûr, petite naine, souris-je, étonné par sa requête.

-Choisis , je suis sois petite, sois naine, je refuse d'être les deux.

Je déposai un long baiser au sommet de sa tête.

-Tu seras toujours ma petite naine !

Elle souffla et s'écarta de moi.

Jasper passa devant moi.

-Prends soin d'elle, je t'en prie, lui intimais-je. Je ne supporterais pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, me rassura-t-il. Tout ira bien.

Nous nous fîmes une accolade virile, avant qu'ils ne passent la porte où trois agents les attendaient. Ils me saluèrent et ne perdirent pas de temps pour embarquer ma sœur et son mari.

Je fermai la porte derrière eux en ayant l'impression qu'une ancre venait de s'affaisser sur mon cœur.

PDV Bella

OK.

Tout ça était très bizarre pour moi. Les effusions de sentiments, je n'en avais pas du tout l'habitude.

Voir ça devant moi était limite gênant.

Mais ce qui l'était encore plus, fut l'état de Cullen après le départ de sa sœur.

Il était littéralement dévasté. Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça. Je n'avais même pas le cœur à l'emmerder.

En fait, je me sentais.._mal. _Voilà. Je me sentais mal pour lui, et c'était vraiment affreux comme sensation.

Il s'assit sur le canapé, et se prit la tête dans les mains, après avoir déposé ses coudes sur ses cuisses. Il passait et repassait nerveusement ses mains dans ses cheveux.

-S'il lui arrive quelque chose je ..

Il ne put finir sa phrase, la gorge certainement nouée par le chagrin, et l'émotion. Depuis quelques temps, je n'avais plus vraiment de famille, certes. Mais j'en avais eu une avant, et je ne savais que trop bien ce que l'on ressentait lorsqu'on perdait un être proche. Oui j'avais infligé de la souffrance à autrui, mais toujours avec distance, et souvent en pensant à sa famille. Même s'il m'arrivait de m'en délecter, je pensais à la petite fille qui ne reverrait jamais son père, ou à la femme qui ne serrerait plus jamais son mari dans ses bras..

Cullen lui, songeait au fait qu'il ignorait s'il reverrait un jour sa petite sœur, et si oui, quand est ce qu'il la reverrait.

Il était vrai que je n'étais pas doué pour réconforter mon prochain, mais je sentais que je devais faire quelque chose.

Ne me reconnaissant pas, je m'installais aux côtés d'Edward.

-Ça ira, j'en suis sûre, dis-je d'une voix que je voulus douce.

Il ne répondit rien.

Encore hésitante, je passais ma main dans ses cheveux, et commençai à gratter la base de sa nuque avec mes ongles.

Je n'y connaissais rien en réconfort moi !

_C'est déjà pas mal que j'essaye, je trouve ! C'est déjà exceptionnel même !_

Puis, alors que je ne m'y attendais pas, il bascula sa tête sur moi, et l'enfouit dans mon cou.

Mon premier réflexe fut de vouloir le repousser, mais je ne le fis pas.

Quand Alice était entrée à l'improviste quelques minutes plus tôt, elle s'était retrouvée face à une scène de sexe.

Si elle était entrée à ce moment, elle se serait retrouvée face à une scène de tendresse..

_Et j'étais très loin de savoir comment gérer tout ça..._

* * *

*** prie pour ne pas mourir sous vos jets de tomates et autre légumes moisis ***

**Bon , je sais que vous l'attendiez ce second round, mais j'avais déjà tout prévu dans ma tête juste après avoir posté le chapitre précédent, donc ...^^**

**Personnellement, j'aime bien la fin, je ne sais pas pour vous... (la fille qui ne se lance pas des fleurs...^^)**

**Seconde chose : mon père et ma sœur partent en Martinique de vendredi à mardi, et devinez QUI a été désigné pour s'occuper de la petite de 4 ans et du petit frère ? J'ai trop de chance ! Lol. J'essayerais de prendre le temps d'écrire, mais rien n'est moins sûr...De plus, ma mère ne rentre que fin septembre, le médecin refuse qu'elle prenne l'avion avant de se faire opérer..donc galère en plus !**

**Mais bref, restons positifs:D**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne fin de semaine !**

**Prenez soin de vous, des gens que vous aimez, et pensez à vous reposer !**

**Des bisous à tous/toutes.**

**A bientôt.**

**Alex.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Bonjour Bonjour !**

**Immense merci pour vos reviews !**

**Je n'ai pas fini d'y répondre, je le ferais dès que je rentrerais chez moi ! Pour les merveilleuses sans comptes, je promet de le faire au prochain chapitre ! Je suis persuadée que vous préférez un chapitre;). Je suis en forme en ce moment, quelle chance pour vous !^^.**

**Je ne m'éternise pas, je suis pressée ! ^^.**

**On se retrouve en bas !**

**Bonne lecture .**

* * *

_Puis, alors que je ne m'y attendais pas, il bascula sa tête sur moi, et l'enfouit dans mon cou._

_Mon premier réflexe fut de vouloir le repousser, mais je ne le fis pas._

_Quand Alice était entrée à l'improviste quelques minutes plus tôt, elle s'était retrouvée face à une scène de sexe._

_Si elle était entrée à ce moment, elle se serait retrouvée face à une scène de tendresse.._

_Et j'étais très loin de savoir comment gérer tout ça..._

PDV Bella

Je ne savais pas vraiment où mettre mes mains. Il respirait fortement dans mon cou , et j'avais l'impression qu'il pourrait se mettre à sangloter à n'importe quel moment. Et ça, je ne le voulais pas. Je ne savais absolument pas comment réagir, alors je supposais que je me contenterais de m'enfuir..

Déjà maintenant, j'avais une furieuse envie de lui coller mon poing dans la figure et de lui dire '_EH ho je ne suis pas ton coussin !' _, mais je ne le faisais pas..Je ne lui avais pourtant jamais proposé d'être là pour lui ! D'être son épaule pour pleurer !

Au pire, lorsqu'il serait à peu près calmé, je pourrais toujours utiliser ce moment pour l'embarasser, ou pour me moquer de lui.. J'étais intimement convaincu qu'il allait vouloir faire comme si rien ne s'était passé, comme si tout ceci n'était que le fruit de notre imagination, et que nous pourrions reprendre là où nous nous étions arrêtés avant que cette satané Alice ne débarque _sans frapper. _J'avais déjà horreur d'avoir de la visite, mais quand en plus le visiteur indésirable ne respectait pas mon intimité … Elle avait eu beaucoup de chance sur ce coup là.

La raison pour laquelle j'étais allergique aux effusions sentimentales était que ça avait le don de toujours me replonger dans des souvenirs, assez douloureux.

_**Flash back, **Lisbonne , juillet 2002._

Je contemplais le pont du 25 avril, me tenant à quelques centimètres de l'eau. La réplique de la statue du Christ Rédempteur, le _Cristo Rei , _surplombait ce pont et donnait l'impression que les voitures qui y passaient étaient protégées.

J'aurais bien aimé moi, être protégée..

Malheureusement, papa était mort. Maman était morte. Emmett était également probablement mort. À moins que ces fils de pute d'agents du gouvernement américain ne l'ait épargné.

J'avais perdu ma famille.

J'étais seule.

Et cela faisait trois ans que je me répétais la même chose.

Mes larmes ne coulaient plus depuis longtemps.

Mon canal lacrymal était asséché. Mon cœur, entouré d'une triple barrière noire en fer protégée par un bouclier impénétrable lui même cerné par un chien à trois têtes. Plus rien ne m'atteignait.

Émotionnellement, j'étais vide.

Sentimentalement, je ne serais probablement plus jamais capable d'éprouver quoi que ce soit pour quelqu'un.

En gros, j'étais indestructible. Je n'avais aucune faiblesse, donc aucune chance de faire pression, jamais je ne cèderais.

Bonjour, je m'appelle Bella Swan, et j'ai dix-sept ans.

-Tu donnes l'impression de vouloir sauter, peut-être que tu devrais reculer.

Cette voix, je ne m'en souvenais pas. L'avais-je déjà entendue ? Je n'en avais aucun souvenir. Pourtant, je savais quel était son propriétaire.

-Et même si je saute, répondis-je sans me retourner, le monde continuera de tourner, les suicidaires continueront de se suicider, les prostituées de coucher avec des maris infidèles, et la CIA à m'emmerder. Même dans ma tombe, il y aura probablement un papier avec écrit « attrapée par la CIA ».

Il ne répondit rien.

J'expirais fortement, comme pour me donner du courage, et me tournai pour regarder enfin mon interlocuteur.

Mon dieu qu'il était beau. Même si les sentiments n'avaient plus lieu d'être chez moi, l'aspect charnel était quant à lui bel et bien présent. Je savais reconnaître un beau mec quand j'en voyais un, et Jacob en était un.

Il avait à peu près le même âge que moi, même si je n'en étais pas totalement certaine, puisqu'il n'avait pas voulu me le dire.

Il était plutôt grand, dans les un mètre quatre vingt huit, dirais-je à vu d'oeil. La peau mat, des yeux noirs perçants qui semblaient me passer au rayon X , un corps plus que musclé, voir trop, et des cheveux courts , noirs également, qui semblaient se rebeller et partir dans tous les sens.

Il portait un banal tee shirt blanc sale sur un jean brut noir. Ici, il se fondait dans la masse.

Là où moi, petite pâlichonne d'un mètre soixante aux cheveux noirs raides sans aucun volume, ressemblait à l'américaine typique, lui ne détonnait pas du tout dans cet univers. Je savais qu'il n'était pas portugais, mais personne ne pouvait le deviner simplement en le regardant.

-Tu as fini ton examen ? Me demanda-t-il en s'approchant.

-Oui, tu peux parler maintenant, rétorquais-je en le regardant bouger.

Il paraissait tellement.._mûr _pour son âge..Comme s'il avait vécu déjà toute une vie en moins de vingt ans ..

-Quel âge as-tu Jacob ? Fis-je avec un air suspicieux.

-Pourquoi fais-tu une fixation sur ça ? Répliqua-t-il en s'arrêtant à quelques centimètres de moi.

-Parce que tu ressembles à un vieil homme coincé dans un corps de jeune ado.., indiquais-je en ayant une forte envie de le repousser loin de moi.

-J'ai vingt-trois ans, capitula-t-il enfin.

_Aoutch.._

Bon et bien je m'étais plantée en beauté..Moi qui tablais sur du dix-neuf, vingt, j'avais droit au vingt-trois. Pas si vieux me direz-vous, mais tout de même six ans de plus que moi.

-Charlie est vraiment mort ? Demanda-t-il de but en blanc.

-Aussi mort que l'est Billy, je suppose.

Sa mâchoire se contracta, et il détourna le regard.

-J'aurais aimé qu'ils soient enterrés ensemble...Ton père a beaucoup fait pour ma famille, je ne l'oublie pas..

-J'espère bien que tu ne l'oublieras jamais..Tu as une dette éternelle envers lui, envers moi maintenant, donc.

-Ne crois pas que parce que tu es sa fille, je te laisserais me dicter ce que je dois faire ou ne pas faire.

-Non, je veux simplement rester en vie, et pouvoir donner mon avis aussi, accessoirement.

Il sourit.

-Donner ton avis, ça sera possible, rester en vie..C'est un défi quotidien !

Je lui rendis son sourire, et nous ne parlâmes plus durant quelques secondes. Le silence entre nous n'était pas gênant, nous n'avions pas besoin de meubler la conversation inutilement pour prouver que nous avions des choses à nous dire, voilà pourquoi je sentais que j'allais apprécié Jacob..

-Dis moi, repris-je, est ce qu'on s'est déjà rencontré auparavant ?

-Non, répondit-il dans la seconde. Je te semble familier ?

-Du tout non, je n'avais juste aucun souvenir de toi, je voulais savoir si c'était normal.

-Ça l'est. Je ne savais pas que Charlie avait mes coordonnées..Seul Billy a pu les lui donner !

-C'est à peu près la seule chose qui reste de lui aujourd'hui..Ça et moi.

Je lui montrai le petit bout de papier salvateur contenant deux initiales : J.B et une série de lettres. Il m'avait fallu quelques heures avant de comprendre que chaque lettre correspondait à un chiffre. Basique. Le 1 au A, le 2 au B , etc..Afin de brouiller les pistes, tout du moins je le supposais, et pour ne pas remettre la même lettre deux fois, il avait mis certaines opérations, comme D+E pour représenter le neuf, et plein de petites choses comme ça.

Heureusement que c'était moi qui l'avait en ma possession, et non un de ces connards qui en auraient profité pour traquer Jacob et ses sœurs.

-Comment vont Rachel et Rebecca ? M'enquis-je.

Je ne les connaissais pas particulièrement, mais papa parlait énormément d'elles et de leur frère.

-Elles vont bien, elles ont chacune leur vie de leur côté, elles n'ont plus tellement le temps pour leur petit frère maintenant.

Derrière ces paroles dites avec nonchalance, je sentais ce petit arrière goût amer que Jacob s'efforçait de dissimuler.

-On marche ? Proposa-t-il.

J'acquiésai.

Nous marchâmes donc parallèlement à la mer, même si nous savions que dans ce sens là nous ne pouvions pas aller bien loin.

Il y avait juste en face de nous un petit restaurant. Pour y entre, nous devions faire un petit détour. Ou alors, y aller directement à la nage. Il y avait une distance d'à peu près trois brasses. Oui, je compte en brasse, c'est plus représentatif de la distance et du temps, je trouve.

Personnellement, je préférais rester sur la chaussée.

Je m'arrêtai une nouvelle fois devant la mer, n'ayant pas envie de faire un plongeon. Bien qu'à Lisbonne, en plein mois de juillet, ce n'était pas l'envie qui manquait. Cependant, j'avais déjà fait un tour parmi les plages du Portugal, comme à Nazaré, Mira, Algarve..J'avais eu tout le loisir d'explorer en long, en large et en travers ce petit pays qui me servait de refuge et me permettait de me cacher.

Non. Maintenant, c'était à autre chose qu'il fallait penser.

Vengeance.

Vengeance contre ceux qui m'avaient pris mes trois raisons de vivre. Vengeance contre ceux qui avaient fait de moi celle que j'étais aujourd'hui. Vengeance contre ceux qui m'avait privé de mon bonheur.

Et ça, c'était grâce à Jacob que cela pourrait être possible, je le savais. Il était aussi en colère que moi. Pas pour les mêmes raisons, mais la finalité était la même.

Ce pays était pourri, son gouvernement corrompu. Et son peuple allait payer pour l'avoir crée.

C'est tout.

_**Fin du flashback**_

Je secouai la tête pour essayer de chasser ces souvenirs de mon esprit. Je me demandai souvent ce qui se serait passé pour moi si je n'avais jamais contacté Jacob, si j'avais continué de faire ma route seule, naviguant dans les différents pays de l'Europe.

J'avais déjà tracé ma route. Après le Portugal, j'aurais certainement fui vers la Grèce, sans faire escale en Italie, trop de mauvais souvenirs y étaient. Ma trajectoire n'aurait rien eu de logique, puisqu'après je serais sûrement remonté vers l'Autriche, allée découvrir les bains Széchenyi en Hongrie, ceux dont ma mère rêvait de fréquenter, puis je pense que j'aurais fini par me poser en Roumanie. J'avais longtemps songé à la Russie, du fait de son étendue et de sa distance importante avec le pays de merde que je fuyais, mais il y faisait trop froid l'hiver.

Et aujourd'hui, regardez moi.

En train de consoler un de ces foutus agents de mes deux qui pleurait son sort parce qu'il ne verrait sûrement pas sa sœur pendant quelques _mois._

Mon agacement prit subitement le pas sur ma pseudo compassion de deux secondes.

Je le repoussai violemment et me levai.

Il sembla surpris, mais se mis en position allongée aussitôt, les yeux grand ouverts, mais avec une expression vide.

J'allais l'engueuler lorsqu'il me devança en se levant.

Il se planta devant moi et ancra fixement son regard dans le mien.

-Si jamais il leur arrive quoi que ce soit, dit-il sans l'ombre d'une hésitation, je te jure que je te tue. Boulot ou pas, je t'égorge. Même si je dois passer le restant de mes jours enfermé. Même si je dois subir cette foutue injection létale.

-Tu ne me fais pas peur, répondis-je immédiatement.

-Je m'en doute, rétorqua-t-il en hochant la tête. Je te dis juste à quoi t'attendre.

-Tu me menaces presque tous les jours Cullen, tu en as conscience ? Demandais-je avec sarcasmes.

-Si tu ne me donnais pas matière à le faire, je ne le ferais pas, c'est aussi simple que ça.

-Ce n'est pas moi qui ai envoyé cette foutue lettre, et qui ai pris toutes ces photos.

Je ne savais pas pourquoi je ressentais le besoin de me défendre, mais le fait est que pour une fois que j'étais innocente, et que j'aimerais bien qu'il le reconnaisse.

-Je le _sais. _Mais tout est lié à toi, et à tes connards de copains qui me pourrissent la vie !

-Ah parce que tu ne te sens pas du tout responsable ? Contrais-je en sentant la colère monter en moi. Tu ne te dis pas que si tu n'avais opté pour ce choix de carrière, ta sœur n'y serait pas mêlé ?

Il voulut dire quelque chose, mais se ravisa. Il sembla comprendre que j'avais raison, et n'ajouta rien.

-Chaque choix a ses conséquences, l'enfonçais-je. Tu as semé, tu récoltes c'est tout. Ne viens pas tout me mettre sur le dos.

Il shoota violemment dans le canapé, et gémit de douleur.

Il s'assit et massa ses orteils durant quelques instants.

-Va me chercher de la glace.

-Va te faire foutre.

-J'ai envie de baiser.

-Moi aussi.

Je me précipitai vers lui en prenant bien soin de lui écraser son pied endolori. Il grogna, furieux, et m'attrapa durement par les hanches. En position de faiblesse, ses muscles se bandèrent et il me jeta presque en dessous de lui.

Il ne s'occupa pas de moi durant quelques secondes, le temps qu'il lui fallut pour pratiquement arracher l'intégralité de ses vêtements. Il se retrouva rapidement nu, et entrepris de me faire subir le même sort.

Mon pauvre short et mon débardeur me furent enlevés à une vitesse que je ne soupçonnai même pas. Il m'arracha quelques cheveux en m'ôtant mon haut, mais je ne m'en formalisai pas. Nous n'étions pas là pour prendre soin l'un de l'autre avec douceur et volupté.

Non. Ce serait bestial, peut être même douloureux pour moi, mais nous en avions furieusement besoin.

De plus, j'étais habituée à la douleur, et si elle était mélangée au plaisir, je ne la sentirais presque pas.

Quand je fus nue à mon tour, et que ma petite culotte ne fut plus qu'un regrettable souvenir en lambeaux, il s'attaqua à ma poitrine. Il commença par pétrir durement mon sein gauche tout en gobant mon mamelon droit.

J'attrapai ses cheveux et les tirai en arrière. Il recula sa tête et j'en profitai pour le repousser et me mettre à mon tour sur lui.

À ce rythme, nous allions finir par dégringoler du canapé.

Mais bon, je supposai que c'était le dernier de nos soucis.

Je frottai honteusement mon intimité sur sa queue déjà fièrement dressée et prête à l'emploi en roulant des hanches.

Il lâcha quelques grognements et dirigea sa main vers mon sexe luisant de désir.

Il écarta mes plis intimes et je manquai de m'évanouir devant les sensations qu'il me procurait.

J'étais clairement en manque, même si ça ne faisait pas longtemps que j'avais été satisfaite.

Il sembla vérifier que j'étais prête pour lui, et je fus presque touchée de son attention. Au moins, il ne cherchait pas à m'écarteler sans aucun état d'âme.

Il pinça durement mon clitoris, me faisant haleter. J'essayai de me retenir de crier, parce qu'il aurait été trop content de me le faire remarquer ensuite. Néanmoins, je savais que je n'allais pas tenir longtemps.

Il finit par retirer sa main, et la positionna sur ma hanche. Il fit de même avec l'autre, et me souleva pour que je puisse m'empaller sur lui.

Je guidai son pénis jusqu'à mon entrée, et jurai en même temps que lui lorsqu'il buta enfin au fond de moi.

Il me laissa conduire les opérations. Je descendis et remontai lentement sur lui, voulant prolonger au maximum ce moment avant que nous n'en puissions plus tout les deux. Je savais qu'il allait imprimer un rythme insoutenable sous peu.

Je fis quelques cercles autour de sa protubérance.

-Oh bordel... fit-il en fermant les yeux.

Contente de moi, je repris mon ascension en accélérant le rythme. Nous étions tout les deux proche, alors je me retirai.

Il rouvrit les yeux, surpris de l'absence de chaleur sur son deuxième cerveau.

Je frottai son gland contre mon clitoris, en poussant des gémissements dignes des plus grandes actrices pornographiques de ce monde.

Il finit par s'impatienter et me réempala sur lui.

Il tint fermement mes hanches. Comprenant le message, j'allongeai mon buste sur le sien, et mis ma tête dans son cou.

Il se cala plus confortablement et commença doucement à soulever son bassin, faisant des allées et venues en moi.

Nous n'étions plus que respirations hachées, halètement en tout genre, et gémissements de plaisir.

Il prit un rythme plus soutenu, pour finalement accélérer au maximum ses coups de butoir qui me défonçaient littéralement.

Sa peau claquait contre mes fesses, et je finis par abandonner mes résolutions et hurler sans gêne mon plaisir. Il mêla ses grognements à mes cris.

-Je ..suis..pr..proche ! Réussis-je à dire alors qu'il ne ralentissait toujours pas.

-Putain ! Jura-t-il en s'arrêtant d'un coup.

Nous reprîmes difficilement notre respiration, avant qu'il ne donner un dernier coup de queue en moi, ce qui sonna ma perte.

-MERDE CULLEN ! Hurlais-je, les yeux révulsés.

-Oui ! Cria-t-il à son tour en se déversant au fond de moi.

J'inspirais longuement, et expirais en expulsant fortement tout le souffle que j'avais retenu jusque là.

-Eh ben merde ! Finis-je par dire en me redressant.

Il se retira de moi, et je sentis immédiatement son sperme couler entre mes cuisses.

Ce qui m'alerta.

-Cullen, me dis pas qu'on a _encore _oublié cette foutue capote ! Fis-je en regardant autour de moi, comme si un préservatif allait subitement se matérialiser devant moi.

-Alors je ne te le dirais pas ! Répondit-il en souriant.

-Ça fais chier..

-De quoi ?

-Emmett a dépensé son argent pour rien...

* * *

**Voilààà !**

**J'ai essayé de retranscrire mes souvenirs de cette partie de Lisbonne, ce petit coin que j'aime particulièrement , allez y faire un tour un jour^^.**

**Et le lemon..ben le voici ! Lol.**

**J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre et tout ce qu'il contient, malgré qu'il soit court.**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne fin de semaine !**

**A bientôt,**

**Bises à tous/toutes.**

**Alex.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Bonsoir Bonsoir !**

**Je reviens de ma première journée de cours..Enfin quand je dis première journée, je veux dire 2h ! Lol.**

**Je voulais reprendre les bonnes vieilles habitudes et poster après une semaine, mais bon, il y a eu l'US Open..et je suis aussi une grande fan de tennis..donc pardonnez moi..^^**

**Je voulais tout d'abord répondre aux reviews anonymes du chapitre précédent précédent, vu que je ne l'avais pas fait, donc merci à :**

**Anny34 : **Non mais j'aime pas les bisous, c'est mort ! LOL.^^. Mes chapitres ne sont PAS courts, ils sont d'une longueur pas très conséquente, c'est totalement différent ! xD. Oui j'habite au paradis, et je partage PAS ! Lol. Tin ça y'est, j'ai fait ma rentrée ! Déprimant...Lol. Oui je sais que je suis quelqu'un de super, t'inquiète pas, je le sais PARFAITEMENT ! Je suis géniale, merveilleuse, extraordinaire, bref, parfaite ! Bon j'arrête mon délire...^^.

Hmmm croiser ma route sera fort compliqué, à moins qu'on ne se croise à l'aéroport ou en bateau (mais vu que j'ai le mal de mer..LOL). Allez gros bisous Nynyette (je peux t'appeller comme ça ? C'est sympa je trouve...LOL) .

**Lilly-rose : **Je proteste contre ces menaces de mort ! Lol. Tu parlais de ta partie perverse et de ta partie réfléchie..Moi je pensais que tu n'avais qu'une partie perverse, je ne savais pas pour la deuxième...Lol bon je te taquine ne t'en fais pas^^. Je ne peux pas répondre à tes questions, tu t'en doutes bien...^^. Merci pour les encouragements, et merci pour ta review:).

**Réponses aux review anonymes pour le chapitre précédent :**

**Anny34 : **Oh c'est chou:). Ben la pêche est un peu partie, mais j'ai réussi à la retenir de justesse^^. Ouiii la boiteeeee aux trésors ! LOL. Ça suffit cette histoire de bébés là ! ZUT ALORS ! Faites-en ! xD. J'espère que tu passeras une bonne semaine:). Merci d'être là, merci pour tes jolis commentaires, merci pour tout ! Bisous.

**Lilly-rose : **Oui , Bella est loin d'être normale ! Les hormones, les hormones...Lol^^. Merci pour ta review ! Bises.

**Et un immense merci pour toutes vos reviews , je les adore à chaque fois ! **

**On se retrouve en bas !**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

_-Ça fais chier.._

_-De quoi ?_

_-Emmett a dépensé son argent pour rien..._

PDV Bella

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que Cullen et moi couchions ensemble. Sans sentiments, sans une seule once de tendresse, sans _baiser _d'amour ou autre conneries Disney. C'était du sexe. Pur et dur.

Nous ne parlions pas souvent, parce que dès que nous le faisions, cela se terminait souvent en une dispute.

Non. Souvent n'était pas le mot approprié. J'aurais dû dire : tout le temps.

Ce n'était pas notre faute, en dehors du sexe, nous n'étions pas compatible c'est tout. Évidemment, chaque dispute finissait en réconciliation sur l'oreiller. Classique. Mais je finissais par croire que nous faisions exprès de nous disputer. En effet, le voir en colère était plus que jouissif, et de son côté, la Bella hargneuse semblait l'exciter au plus haut point.

Avait-on déjà entendu parler d'agent gouvernementale masochiste et de sa compagne terroriste ?

_Compagne.._

Je rigolais intérieurement au mot que ma conscience m'avait soufflé. Nous n'étions pas compagnon. Partenaire de baise, tout au plus.

Cependant, nous arrivions tout de même à nous mettre d'accord sur un semblant de programme. En effet, vivre à deux signifiait faire la cuisine et le ménage. J'avais littéralement pété un plomb lorsque j'avais retrouvé un de ses caleçons sale dans le frigo. Comme explication, Monsieur m'avait dit qu'il l'avait oublié là lorsqu'il avait pris une bière et du saucisson, et que ses deux mains ne suffisaient pas pour le retirer. Je n'étais pas maniaque, je n'étais pas non plus une parfaite petite ménagère ou une femme d'intérieur, mais il y avait un minimum.

J'étais malgré moi très allergique à la poussière. Alors vivre dans la saleté était exclu. Le nez qui chauffe, la tête qui prend quinze kilos, les yeux gonflés et les larmes qui montent, très peu pour moi. J'avais assez donné. Je faisais attention, maintenant.

Cela faisait également trois jours que nous n'avions pas reparlé de Jacob. À chaque fois que nous commencions...Bref, je crois avoir été assez clair sur la façon dont ça se terminait. Aussi bien pour la dispute que pour la réconciliation.

Du coup, je ne savais pas à quel moment je devrais partir, personne ne m'avait encore dicté ses conditions, même si je me doutais bien que cette partie serait inévitable, et donc qu'inévitablement, il y aurait conflit, étant donné mon caractère.

Je n'avais pas non plus eu de nouvelles d'Emmett, et ça, c'était limite inquiétant. J'étais persuadée qu'il serait contre l'idée de m'envoyer jouer les espions pour eux, et surtout avec Jacob. Non, il allait protester..et sûrement essayer de me convaincre de ne pas accepter.

Sauf que je n'avais pas vraiment le choix.

Des fois, je me demandais souvent pourquoi je faisais tout ça, pourquoi _j'acceptais _tout ça. Puis dans ces moments là, je me rappelais que c'était à cause..non.. _pour _Emmett.

Mon frère était tout ce qui me restait, et malgré tout ce que je pouvais dire ou faire, même malgré ma rancoeur profonde, je l'aimais. Oh oui je l'aimais. J'avais beau faire la dure, me convaincre que plus jamais je ne pourrais ressentir le moindre sentiment, Emmett était la seule personne au monde que j'aimais sincèrement et réellement. Bien sûr, je me garderais bien de lui dire.

D'ailleurs, malgré cet amour, je le voyais comme une épine dans mon pied, une faiblesse gênante qui m'empêchait d'être totalement moi. En effet, si je n'avais plus eu de frère, comme je l'avais supposé en rencontrant Jacob à Lisbonne, je serais..et bien je serais probablement encore avec lui, à finaliser ce qui allait sûrement être le coup de notre vie.

Je ne savais pas vraiment ce que j'avais en ce moment. Je passai mon temps à ressasser des vieux souvenirs, à me demander où j'en serais si , si , si et si..

Je supposai que le fait d'habiter avec Cullen m'embrouillait l'esprit.

Il était quinze heures trente, exactement. Edward dormait depuis déjà trois-quatre heures, le pauvre chéri couvait certainement une mauvaise grippe depuis hier soir, pendant que j'étais sagement en train de zapper sur toutes les chaînes possibles et inimaginables que la télévision m'offrait.

J'optai pour un bon vieux match de catch, et soupirai devant la faiblesse de ces rigolos. J'entendis mon 'protecteur' tousser bruyamment, et je rigolai. Je m'arrêtai en songeant que ce soir il n'y aurait probablement pas de séances détentes..

Ce soir et pendant quatre-cinq jours également. Je n'avais aucune envie de me chopper son virus.

Peut-être attendait-il que je lui prépare une bonne soupe chaude..Un plateau où j'aurais mis son repas, ainsi que des médicaments et une cargaison de paquets de mouchoirs.. Mais il pouvait rêver..

Le match était totalement inintéressant, et je sentais que j'étais sur le point de m'endormir. Je fermai à peine les yeux lorsque j'entendis Cullen jurer depuis sa chambre. Je me relevai aussitôt, sur le qui-vive. J'avais appris à décrypter ses jurons et la façon dont il le disait. Et celui-ci ne voulait pas dire qu'il venait de se prendre le pied dans son tapis.

Il sortit rapidement de la chambre en reniflant, tout en essayant maladroitement de mettre son pantalon de jogging.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demandais-je en fronçant les sourcils.

-Emmett., répondit-il simplement en réussissant enfin à remonter son pantalon.

-Quoi ? Comment ça , Emmett ? Fis-je en me levant carrément.

-Je dormais..j'ai..je n'ai pas vu..

Il semblait confus, et totalement dans les vappes.

-Tu n'as pas vu quoi ?

Il ne répondit rien et se tourna vers sa chambre.

-Edward.. ! Insistais-je néanmoins.

-J'ai reçu un sms et quelques appels hier soir..des appels que je n'ai pas pris..Et je viens de regarder mes messages..Emmett est sur le point d'arriver et je...

Je soufflais, soulagée.

-Et c'est une raison de s'affoler comme ça ?

-Mais je ne..

D'accord.

Il transpirait, et semblait très mal au point.

Ravalant mon dégoût, je m'approchais de lui, et touchai son front.

Bon. Même si je ne l'aimais pas, sa fièvre semblait commencer à lui causer de sérieux problèmes. Je partis chercher des médicaments qu'il conservait dans la cuisine pendant qu'il s'assit sur le canapé. Avec tout ça , je ne savais même pas si cette histoire d'Emmett débarquant ici était vraie. Il allait sûrement falloir que je jette un coup d'oeil à son portable.

Je lui ramenais du paracétamol, puisque nous n'avions que ça, avec un verre d'eau.

_Voilà que je joue les infirmières maintenant.._

Il but le tout sans même faire attention et s'allongea. À mon humble avis, il délirait sérieusement.

Et je l'espérais sincèrement. Je n'aimais pas qu'Emmett voyage partout où il voulait. Il était censé être mort, j'avais donné des preuves à Jacob, même si elles étaient fausses. Si jamais l'un d'entre nous le voyait et le reconnaissait, j'était morte.

Façon de parler, bien sûr. Jamais je ne me laisserais avoir sans riposter. Oui je les appréciai peut être un peu, mais ma peau, c'est ma peau.

Je crus entendre un léger ronflement, et regardais Cullen. Il dormait.

Bon. Au moins, il ne se mettrait pas à délirer. Parce que ça, il était clair que je ne saurais pas le gérer.

J'allais en direction de ma chambre lorsque la sonnette de la porte retentit.

_Et merde._

Je regardai par le judas et ne fut pas du tout surprise de voir qui était notre visiteur.

J'ouvris la porte sans un mot et m'effaçai pour le laisser entrer.

-Avec tout ça, j'espère qu'un des hommes de Jake ne t'as pas reconnu Emmett, sinon je suis bonne pour la morgue !

-Ne t'inquiète pas, me répondit-il sans un sourire.

Ce qui m'étonna. Emmett passait son temps à sourire, à blaguer. Il était si joyeux de vivre que des fois j'avais l'impression qu'il clignotait, ou quelque chose dans le genre. Mais là, rien. Son visage impassible trahissait néanmoins son inquiétude, et je sus qu'il était là pour me parler de Jake.

-Comment ça va ? Où est Edward ?

-Ça va. Edward est en train de végéter sur le canapé., répondis-je en lui désignant son ami avec mon pouce.

-Qu'est ce qui lui est arrivé ? Qu'est ce que tu lui as fait ! M'accusa-t-il d'entrée.

-On se calme, je n'ai rien fait du tout, rétorquais-je. Il est malade, ça doit être une bonne grippe ou un truc du genre.

-Tu es certaine que tu ne lui as rien donné de suspect ? Me demanda-t-il, suspicieux.

-Oui Emmett, soupirais-je . On a dépassé ce stade lui et moi, on ne s'empoisonne plus.

-TU ne l'empoissones plus, me corrigea-t-il.

-Si tu veux..

Il se pencha vers lui et réitéra le même geste que moi quelques minutes plus tôt, à savoir lui toucher le front.

-Il est brûlant, constata-t-il.

-Merci Einstein, commentais-je ironiquement.

-Il faut lui donner un truc ou ..

-Déja fait, le coupais-je en m'affalant sur le sofa opposé à lui.

-Tu t'es occupée de lui ? S'exclama-t-il, incrédule.

-Tu préférais que je le laisse crever ?

-Non, mais..

-Bon alors c'est tout..

-C'est pour ça qu'il ne répondait pas au téléphone .. ? Et toi non plus ?

-Comment ça, moi non plus ? Répétais-je bêtement en tatant mes poches.

Et bien non, je n'avais pas pris mon portable avec moi. Dommage, j'aurais pu ainsi savoir qu'Emmett allait venir ici, et en profiter pour prendre la poudre d'escampette. Surtout qu'en plus, Edward n'était pas apte à me courir après ou à me faire un sermon sur le fait que je ne devais sortir qu'en cas d'extrême nécessité.

Je m'insultai face à ma propre stupidité.

-Non mon portable est resté dans ma chambre, lui répondis-je néanmoins.

-Eh bien, rappellez moi de ne pas compter sur vous en cas d'urgence !

-Ça va Emmett, m'agaçais-je, si tu es venu pour ça, tu peux repartir, je ne te retiens pas !

-Tu connais très bien la raison de ma venue, dit-il enfin.

-Alors vas-y, qu'on en finisse ! Fis-je en croisant mes chevilles sur la table basse.

Il prit une chaise et s'assit dessus en me faisant face.

-On m'a clairement fait comprendre que je n'avais pas mon mot à dire dans toute cette histoire, siffla-t-il avec un regard mauvais. Je me suis pris la tête pendant des jours avec mon supérieur...

Il avait craché le mot « supérieur » d'une telle façon que je me demandais jusqu'où ça avait été allé. Je voyais très bien mon frère jouer au gros dur en menaçant son boss.

-Il ne voulait rien entendre, continua-t-il, il n'a fait que me rabaisser, me marteler que je n'étais rien et que je n'avais aucun droit pour lui dicter sa conduite et les mesures à prendre. Pire, il s'en est pris à toi en disant que..

Il hésita sur la fin de sa phrase.

-Vas-y, l'encourageais-je, ce n'est pas comme si je ne passais pas mon temps à les insulter et souhaiter leur mort, moi aussi !

-Il disait que de toute façon ce n'était pas une grande perte pour l'humanité si tu venais à mourir, et que le monde se porterait même mieux..., fit-il avec une expression de pure haine.

-Et quelle a été ta réaction ?

-J'ai failli lui en coller une...mais j'ai fini par taper dans le mur à côté..

-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu réagis comme ça Emmett, dis-je, j'ai fait des choses horribles, affreuses, selon votre point de vue, tu ne penses quand même pas qu'ils vont développer un sens aigu de la protection à mon égard .. !

-Tu es ma petite sœur ! Beugla-t-il soudainement. Jamais je ne te laisserais prendre de tels risques !

-Tu l'as déjà fait ! M'écriais-je à mon tour. Tu m'as déjà abandonné ! Tu m'as _déjà _laissé tomber ! En quoi cette fois là aurait-elle été différente ? Comment oses-tu me proclamer ta petite sœur alors que lorsque j'avais le plus besoin de toi, tu n'étais pas là ?

Son visage se décomposa au fur et à mesure de mes paroles. J'avais conscience d'y être allé un peu fort, mais c'était ce que j'avais sur le cœur depuis que j'avais appris qu'il était en vie.

-Je..je ne pouvais pas aller te chercher..je ne savais même pas où tu étais, ou même si tu étais en vie ! Ils ne m'auraient pas laissé partir..Je n'avais pas le choix ! Riposta-t-il tristement.

-C'est trop facile ça ! Contrais-je, la respiration courte tellement la colère enfouie en moi ne demandait qu'à s'exprimer. Tu n'avais pas le choix avant, mais maintenant , alors qu'on t'interdit la même chose, tu serais prêt à transgresser cette interdiction et à te battre pour ma sécurité ? Laisse moi rire ! La vérité c'est que tu n'en as pas les couilles Emmett ! Et que tu n'en as rien à foutre de moi !

-Je t'interdit de dire ça ! Protesta-t-il en se levant. Tu n'as aucune idée de..Je t'aime, Bella !

-Tu _m'aimes _? Exultais-je en me levant à mon tour. Mais mon pauvre , nous n'avons pas vraiment l'air d'avoir la même notion de l'amour ! Si j'avais été à ta place, j'aurais tout fait pour m'enfuir, pour les lâcher et courir te chercher ! Voilà ce que j'aurais fait moi , Emmett McCarthy !

-Tu crois que je ne le voulais pas ?

-Mais tu ne l'as PAS fait ! Comment suis-je censée l'interpréter ?

-Tu as toujours été la plus courageuse de nous deux, tu sais..., admit-il en se rasseyant. J'avais..peur. Mais je n'ai pas cessé de penser à toi !

-Ça me fait une belle jambe tiens ! Heureuse de savoir que lorsque tu menais ta petite vie bien tranquille dans une grande maison avec une belle femme, tu pensais quand même à ta sœur ! Vraiment, ça me rassure ! Je suis prête à ne plus parler de ça, mais ne viens pas jouer au grand frère protecteur avec moi, c'est clair ?

-Je sais que tu tiens à moi Bella , malgré tout ce que tu peux dire, je le sais !

-Mais BORDEL ! Qu'est ce qu'on en a à foutre ?

-C'est important que tu le reconnaisses, c'est tout !

J'étais certainement en train de rêver.

-Donc si je comprends bien , résumais-je , il est bon pour moi que je reconnaisse que je tiens à toi, et comme ça ça te ferais te sentir moins coupable ?

-Non, ce n'est pas ça mais..

-Et en PLUS , le coupais-je, toujours aussi révoltée, il ne penserait JAMAIS à s'excuser ! À croire qu'il ne se sent même pas un peu coupable !

-Je suis désolé Bella...

-Sors d'ici, je ne veux plus te voir !

-Bella...

-DÉGAGE ! Hurlais-je finalement.

Edward sursauta et se réveilla d'un coup. Désorienté, il tomba du canapé et se cogna la tête contre la table basse.

Il gémit de douleur alors qu'Emmett se précipita pour l'aider.

-Je vais m'occuper de lui ! Fis-je en allant vers lui à mon tour. Tu peux disposer.

-On ne peut pas en rester là, Bella !

-En rester où ? Intervint faiblement et faussement Cullen.

-La ferme toi ! Claquais-je, pas d'humeur diplomate.

-Emmett, qu'est ce que tu as encore fait ?

-Ça ne te regarde pas, grogna ce dernier.

-Emmett, m'impatientais-je, je te jure que si tu ne bouges pas ton gros cul d'ici, je vais chercher mon flingue et je te colle une balle entre les deux yeux !

-Tu n'y es pas arrivé la première fois, je doute que tu y arrives maintenant !

-Casse toi ! Rageais-je, furieuse.

-Emmett, va-t-en ! M'appuya Edward en s'asseyant.

-Mais je..

-Mais putain, dégage ! Merde à la fin ! J'ai mal au crâne avec tout vos putains de cris ! Clama-t-il en passant sa main à l'endroit où il avait pris un coup.

-Je reviendrais, dit finalement mon _frère _. Je suis à l'hôtel si jamais vous..

-Ça va ça va, l'interrompis-je, on a compris.

Il soupira bruyamment, et partit enfin.

-C'est pas trop tôt, soufflais-je.

-Ça te dérange si je te demande de m'apporter un verre d'eau ? Me demanda Cullen en reniflant.

-Au point où j'en suis.., rétorquais-je.

J'allai dans la cuisine et lui servis son verre d'eau. Je me surpris à penser de ne pas lui donner d'eau trop fraîche pour ne pas accentuer le mal de gorge qu'il devait sûrement ressentir. Je devenais trop mère poule.

Je lui apportais et repartis m'asseoir dans mon sofa. Je croisai mes bras sur ma poitrine et regardai dans le vide.

Je vis néanmoins qu'Edward fit tomber le verre en essayant de le poser sur la table. Il s'éclata en petit morceaux sur le tapis.

-Mais putain ! M'écriais-je. Qui m'a foutu un imbécile pareil ?

-Oh ça va ! Je n'ai pas fait exprès !

-Mais encore heureux !

Ce n'était vraiment, mais _vraiment _pas le moment de m'énerver plus que je ne l'étais déjà.

-Tu te demmerdes ! Je ramasse pas ! L'avertis-je avec un regard noir.

-Mais je suis malade..., opposa-t-il faiblement.

-J'en ai rien à foutre !

Il soupira, mécontent, mais partis néanmoins le balais, et la petite balayette qui traînait par là.

Il ramassa consencieusement tout les bouts de verre, et malgré le fait qu'il était pieds nus, il ne se coupa pas.

Il finit par se rasseoir sur le canapé, et se moucha bruyamment avec un mouchoir qu'il avait extirpé de sa poche.

-Agréable, commentais-je sarcastiquement.

-J'ai entendu votre conversation..

-Et ta tête, comment ça va ? Éludais-je.

-Swan..

-Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler.., dis-je, sur la défensive.

Je savais qu'il allait en profiter pour faire des remarques désagréables et analyser le pourquoi du comment, me dire en quoi tout était ma faute, et ..

-Je suis désolé.

_Hein ?_

-Pardon ? M'exclamais-je, étonnée.

-Je suis vraiment désolé, répéta-t-il, pour tout ce que tu as du vivre. J'ai conscience que ça n'a pas dû être facile de voir toute sa famille mourir..d'avoir eu ce sentiment d'abandon par ton frère.. Et moi qui me plaignais et qui râlais parce que je serais éloigné de ma sœur quelques temps..Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que tu as pu ressentir, et de combien la souffrance a du être grande..

J'étais carrément scotchée. Si je m'étais attendue à ça..

Il avait néanmoins touché un point sensible.

-Je sais que tu souffres Bella, je sais que tu vas mal...Malgré tout ce que tu peux faire malgré que tu veuilles montrer que tu n'as aucun cœur, je comprends maintenant que tu es juste une ado détruite..

-Tais-toi, soufflais-je difficilement.

Parce que malgré tout, ses mots me poignardaient, et rouvraient une blessure ancienne, que je m'étais forcé de colmater années après années, et même d'oublier. J'avais cru réussir, mais elle était toujours là..

Il se moucha à nouveau et balança son immondice usagé sur la table.

-Enfin bref, enchaîna-t-il avec sa voix transformée par son nez bouché, sache que si tu veux en parler, je suis là...

Vous voyez à peu près les personnages de Cartoon lorsqu'ils sont surpris et que leur mâchoire tombe jusqu'au sol ?

Je ressemblais à peu près à ça.

-Et d'où te viens ce soudain accès de gentillesse ? réussis-je à dire enfin, les yeux toujours écarquillés.

-J'ai compris certaines choses, en vous écoutant..

-Ah vraiment ?

-Oui..Même si je dormais à moitié, j'ai compris..Alors je réitère ma propositon..Je suis là, si tu as besoin..

_Eh merde, il était sérieux en plus.._

Je me tortillais, mal à l'aise comme à chaque fois que l'on faisait dans le sentimental.

-Ahem..et bien euh...merci..., balbutiais-je maladroitement.

-Je t'en prie.

Il bailla, et se rallongea.

-Si tu n'as rien contre, je vais me rendormir...

Je ne répondis rien, encore trop abasourdie par ce qui venait de se passer.

Il se cala confortablement, et ferma les yeux.

Pour ma part, je restai concentrée sur lui, le regardant, le détaillant, et me demandant ce qui pouvait bien se passer dans sa tête.

_Quelle affaire..._

* * *

**C'est re-moi !**

**Oui, il la fallait bien cette petite discussion...**

**Et le revirement d'Edward..On se plongera dans sa tête au prochain chapitre, qu'en pensez-vous ?**

**Pour toutes les réclamations, préavis de grève reviewique pour non appréciation du chapitre, doléances, etc.., passez par la case review, et une personne de notre équipe se chargera de vous prendre en main.**

**Bien à vous !**

**A bientôt, **

**Bises à tous/toutes.**

**Alex.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Bonsoir Bonsoir !**

**Et oui c'est moi...I'm alive ! Ça m'étonne moi-même d'ailleurs !**

**Je suis vraiment désolée de ne pas poster aussi souvent que vous le voudriez (ou que je le voudrais) mais mes cours me prennent vraiment énormément de temps..Je commence tout les jours à 7h, du lundi au samedi, et je ne rentre jamais chez moi avant 18h, voire 21h. Comprenez donc que la fatigue est bien là ..Le médecin m'a prescris tout plein de vitamines à cause de mon superbe teint, donc ça devrait aller à l'avenir:D.**

**Un immense merci pour vos reviews, et pour l'intérêt que vous portez à cette histoire ! Je vais de ce pas répondre aux reviews du chapitre précédent, ou sinon je le ferais demain, sans faute !**

**Merci également à ces revieweuses sans-compte, qui sont tout aussi géniales que les autres : **

**Miss-kiikou : **Salut, la rentrée se passe bien pour l'instant, même si c'est dur:). S'inscrire sur le site ce n'est vraiment pas difficile, il te suffit de cliquer sur « Sign up » en haut à droite et de suivre les instructions ! Bon courage pour la suite ! Merci pour ta review.

**Love : **Effectivement, c'est une erreur qu'on m'a déjà fait remarqué, mais je n'ai jamais pensé à rééditer le chapitre ! (au moins, tu suis, c'est bien ! LOL.^^.). Bises !

**Anny34 : **Coucou ! Alors la pêche..J'attends qu'une chose, c'est qu'elle revienne un peu de mon côté ! ^^. Désolée que la discussion entre B et E (trop crevée pour écrire leur prénom^^) t'ai plombé le moral (en fait non, je me réjouis secrètement ! Mouahahahha ! xD) ! Mais ça finira par s'arranger...ou pas ! Re-mouahahahha. L'est temps que j'aille au dodo moi, je le sens ! J'aime bien ton « merci pour ta publication régulière » . Ça tient plus les remerciements là je suppose ! xD. J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre:p. Merci pour ta review Nynyette !^^. Bisous Bisous, j'espère que tu vas bien !.

**Vanessa : **Bonsoir ! Ravie de voir que tu apprécies ma fiction:). Je te remercie d'avoir pris le temps de laisser une review ! Bises.

**Lilly-rose : **(pas de commentaires sur ta partie perverse ?:( zut alors... mais bon, je me rattraperais ! Lol.) Les infirmières, ce n'est vraiment pas pour tout de suite ! Quoiqu'avec la fin de ce chapitre...m'enfin bon ! Lol. Non je ne t'en veux absolument pas sur le fait que tu trouves que le chapitre précédent ait été bâclé, tu es honnête , et c'est tout à fait ton droit ! Après c'est vrai que je ne l'ai pas trouvé parfait et génial (forcément, vu qu'il n'est pas des plus joyeux), mais je ne voyais pas ça autrement, en fait ! Ils doivent tous entre eux avoir une longue discussion, mais je ne la vois pas du tout à ce moment là ! Sinon, je te remercie pour ton commentaire:). Prends soin de toi, miss Perverse ! xD. Bises.

**Nodame : **Coucou ! Ravie que tu aies apprécié et que tu aies rigolé:D. Et oui quand Bella n'empoisonne pas Edward, il trouve le moyen de tomber malade ! Le pauvre petit ! ^^. Merci pour ta review ! Bises.

**Twilight0507 : **Tu en comprendras les raisons dans ce chapitre ! Merci pour ta review:). Bises.

* * *

_Il se cala confortablement, et ferma les yeux._

_Pour ma part, je restai concentrée sur lui, le regardant, le détaillant, et me demandant ce qui pouvait bien se passer dans sa tête._

_Quelle affaire..._

PDV Edward

La tête grosse comme une citrouille génétiquement modifiée, le nez plus explosé qu'une des innombrables Aston Martin de James Bond, la gorge enflammée comme de la lave en fusion..

Non je n'exagérais pas, j'étais juste ..pas bien. Putain de virus de mes deux ! Et bien entendu, il fallait que ça tombe sur moi. Pas sur l'autre, non.

Je n'arrivais pas à dormir plus de quarante-cinq minutes d'affilée. Ou je me réveillais parce qu'à force de tousser je n'arrivai plus à garder les yeux fermés, ou alors c'était parce que je bavais ou mon nez qui dégoulinait carrément. Très sexy, je sais.

Bref, j'étais bien malade. Et j'étais persuadé que l'autre se moquait ouvertement de moi, au vu des jolis éclats de rire que j'entendais lorsque je crachais pratiquement mes poumons.

_Oui les hommes sont des chochottes, et alors ? On ne s'en chache pas, à ce que je sache ! _

Je n'avais aucune espèce d'idée de l'heure qu'il pouvait être. J'avais alors regardé mon portable, et vu le message d'Emmett annonçant son arrivée ici.

Ni une ni deux, j'avais lâché un des jolis jurons que je connaissais, et m'étais levé rapidement.

J'étais sorti de ma chambre tout en enfilant un bas de jogging, et en reniflant, histoire de ne pas laisser ma semence nasale s'étaler par terre. Je n'étais pas maniaque, mais comme disait Swan, il y avait un minimum.

Dans un état second, j'avais à peu près réussi à lui expliquer que son frère m'avait informé de sa visite future. Le fait d'être debout m'endommageait sérieusement l'esprit. J'avais la tête qui tournait. En fait, je me sentais comme le lendemain d'une cuite phénoménale, la sensation grippale en plus.

Je la vis vaguement s'approcher vers moi et toucher mon front. Elle sembla préoccupée, et se dirigea vers la cuisine.

J'en profitai pour m'affaler sur le canapé. Je regardai fixement la table basse, comme si allait en sortir une génie blonde en bas résille rouge...Non..pas blonde...Brune...aux yeux marrons..et aux jambes..._Bordel !_

Un bras vint enhahir mon champ de vision. J'attrapai sans même en être totalement conscient le verre d'eau et le truc blanc qu'elle tenait dans l'autre main. Mon ange chocolaté aurait pu vouloir m'empoisonner, que je l'aurais accepté en la remerciant !

_Mon ange chocolaté..._

Ma conscience m'envoya une petite alarme au voyant rouge qui m'informa que je délirais.

J'avalai consciencieusement néanmoins le tout , et m'allongeai.

J'entendis vaguement le bruit que Swan faisait, jusqu'au moment où tout se noircit.

_Ses hanches...ses fesses...sa poitrine.._

_Hmmm...J'avais tellement envie..de plus.. ! Je voulais ses lèvres...ses lèvres pulpeuses et fines, tentatrices et totalement innocentes.._

_Je la voulais...Qu'on me la donne !_

Je repris un semblant de conscience lorsque je sentis une main d'ours se poser sur mon front.

_Emmett.. _me souffla ma conscience, bien plus réveillé que moi.

J'allais finir par avoir une trique d'enfer si je n'arrêtais pas de penser à Bella autrement que nue ou en sous-vêtements...

Je me forçai à rester à moitié conscient lorsque je captai que mon amie et son frère dis.._Non. _Lorsque mon ami et sa _sœur _discutaient.

Bella commença à hausser le ton, et même dans l'état où j'étais j'arrivais à ressentir toute la souffrance dans sa voix.

Elle essayait de le cacher et de le dissimuler, mais j'avais bien compris depuis quelques temps que c'était une grande blessée, à sa façon. En fait, j'avais commencé à préablement le comprendre lorsqu'on m'avait privé d'Alice. L'idée qu'elle soit quelque parti sans que je ne sache exactement où, ni le moment où je pourrais enfin la revoir, me rendait déjà pratiquement fou.

Alors imaginer à présent vivre en sachant que mes parents étaient morts, et que mon frère m'avait laissé tomber, j'aurais certainement mal tourné. Aussi.

Mais je n'avais jamais pensé que cela pouvait autant l'affecter. Je partais du principe que toute personne humaine constituée avait un cœur. Donc, ressentait des émotions et des sentiments. Swan n'en faisait pas exception, et aujourd'hui, j'en avais bien confirmation.

Néanmoins, ceci n'expliquait pas cela. Elle avait beau avoir souffert plus que la plupart des habitants de ce monde, cela n'excusait pas ses actes impardonnables. La mort des personnes décédées lors de leurs.._activités _, si je puis dire, ne pouvait s'expliquer ou se justifier par des souffrances passées. On était ce qu'on était. Mais on choisissait ce que l'on voulait être.

Bella avait choisi de devenir une pourrie, tout comme Black.

Emmett avait choisi (avec un tout petit peu d'aide cependant...) de rendre la justice et de protéger les Etats-Unis comme il le pouvait. Malgré mon caractère de merde, je l'avais fait aussi.

Pendant deux minutes, j'eus la stupéfaction de regretter de ne pas avoir rencontré Bella plus tôt. Peut-être que j'aurais réussi à la remettre dans le droit chemin...Peut-être aurais-je réussi à la convaincre que le monde dans lequel elle vivait n'était pas si moche... Peut-être serions nous maintenant...

Non. Arrêtons nous là.

Il y avait encore quelque chose à tirer d'elle, j'en étais persuadé.

Il allait falloir que je me montre convaincant, cependant.. Je ne cautionnais pas ce qu'elle était, je le comprenais en partie, je ne l'acceptais pas, mais je devrais me montrer diplomate.

Si je réussissais à obtenir sa confiance, non seulement nos relations seraient transformées, et certainement plus cordiales, mais je pouvais également faire en sorte que lorsqu'on la relâcherait pour la réunir, elle et Black, elle serait plus disposée à être nos yeux et nos oreilles.

Non je ne la manipulais pas -juste un peu- parce que dans un sens, je savais qu'avec un peu de volonté venant de chacun de nous deux, on pourrait réussir à faire quelque chose d'elle.

Et puis, même si je n'avais pas spécialement envie de le reconnaître ouvertement, je devais avouer que je l'amais bien malgré tout...Un peu...Un tout petit peu..Un zeste... Le fait est qu'on rigolait bien !

_Et qu'on baisait bien aussi.._

Putain oui ! Sur le plan sexuel, cette fille était ma déesse. Une tigresse, une amazone, un pur bonheur !

Aucune de mes partenaires sexuelles ne l'égalait. Tant au niveau performances qu'au niveau psychique et purement physique. J'adorais sentir mon deuxième cerveau entouré par sa chaleur, sa moiteur.. J'adorai la sensation de mes mains sur ses fesses, des siennes sur mon torse.. J'aimais tout venant d'elle, sur ce tableau là.

Si un jour nous pouvions arriver à une telle symbiose au niveau émotionnel, je l'épouserais !

Lorsqu'elle hurla « DÉGAGE » , je fus tellement surpris que j'ouvris les yeux d'un coup et tombai la tête la première sur la table basse.

Je fis couper court une nouvelle engueulade tellement mon cerveau semblait jouer au flipper dans mon crâne.

-Mais putain, dégage ! Merde à la fin ! J'ai mal au crâne avec tout vos putains de cris ! Gueulais-je en fusillant Emmett du regard pour qu'enfin il puisse se casser.

Il obtempéra finalement.

Je vis rouge lorsque Bella me cria dessus comme un petit enfant en faute lorsque je fis tomber le verre par terre.

Ben quoi ? Comme si ça n'arrivait pas à tout le monde de casser quelque chose un jour ! Et puis , il fallait tout de même préciser que j'étais loin d'être en bon état !

Je finis par nettoyer mon bazar, puisque mademoiselle ne daignait pas lever son fessier pour m'aider. Je ne râlai pas, parce que d'une, je n'en avais pas la force, et de deux, je ne voulais pas la mettre dans de mauvaises dispositions pour la suite.

J'avais en effet prévu de lui sortir le grand jeu.

J'étais à moitié sincère, mais je l'étais quand même. Il fallait que quelqu'un s'occupe d'elle , et puisque j'avais l'immense honneur d'être son colocataire de fortune, j'allais m'atteler à la tâche. Non seulement pour faire une bonne action et la sauver d'elle-même, mais également pour assurer l'arrière de la CIA lorsqu'on la laisserait partir. Comment dit-on déjà ? Ah oui. _Faire d'une pierre deux coups._

Si je réussissais, je ferais d'une pierre quarante-cinq coups oui !

Ça n'allait pas être facile, mais je pouvais y arriver..

À la fin de notre discussion, elle sembla réaliser que j'étais sérieux. Elle me remercia maladroitement.

J'étais plus que satisfait. Je lui demandai ironiquement la permission de me rendormir. Je fermai les yeux et songeai qu'un pas vers la victoire venait de se faire...

…

PDV Bella

-Quand est ce que j'aurais une date précise ? Lui demandais-je.

J'attrapai mon soutien-gorge qui traînait par terre et le remis là où il aurait dû être.

-Pas de questions maintenant, répondit-il en s'étirant. Les moments post-orgasmiques sont ceux que je préfère.

-Cullen, j'en ai marre d'attendre ! Grognais-je.

Il ne répondit rien et souffla en levant les yeux au ciel.

Depuis qu'il n'était plus vraiment malade, c'est-à-dire depuis deux jours, nous avions repris nos bonnes vieilles habitudes de coucherie. Et je devais dire que ça m'avait manqué.

Edward avait eu des nouvelles d'Alice et Jasper, même si ça n'avait été que très bref, et en avait été très heureux. Il m'avait alors sauté dessus. Nous n'avions pas réussi à aller jusque dans un de nos lits, et le comptoir de la cuisine en avait fait les frais.

Nous avions cassé deux verres, deux assiettes, et renversé des restes de nourriture partout. Étant donné que son téléphone privé avait sonné lorsque nous avions eu fini de manger, nous n'avions pas vraiment eu le temps de ..nettoyer convenablement.

Il m'avait carrément allongé de force sur le comptoir et s'était fait allègrement plaisir. Pas de préliminaires, il ne m'avait même pas demandé mon avis, je savais juste qu'à un moment je terminais ma salade, et que deux secondes après, j'étais en train de me faire prendre comme une bête.

Bon, évidemment, ça ne m'avait pas du tout déplu. J'adorais le côté sauvage et bestial d'Edward, c'était en partie pour ça que je ne me lassais pas de nos ébats.

La partie un peu moins drôle avait été lorsque qu'une fourchette savamment placée m'était rentrée dans le postérieur. J'avais littéralement hurlé, ce que Cullen avait pris comme un cri de plaisir. Je l'avais donc giflé pour qu'il me lâche.

Surpris, il s'était totalement retiré de moi, tout en se tenant la joue. Il n'avait compris lorsque j'avais extrait l'arme blanche d'en dessous de moi, et l'avais balancé dans le salon.

J'avais immédiatement ramené mon gigolo personnel vers moi, et nous avions repris là où nous nous étions arrêtés.

Nous n'avions pas reparlé de notre discussion de l'autre jour, après la visite d'Emmett, même si je sentais qu'il attendait que je fasse un pas vers lui. Je n'étais pas certaine d'être prête, et encore moins d'avoir envie de me confier à quelqu'un que je haïssais il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça.

_Que je haïssais.._

Force était de constater que je ne le détestais plus.. J'étais même..je ne savais pas vraiment comment dire. Je n'étais pas _attachée à _lui , mais disons que s'il était coincé dans une maison en flammes, j'appellerais les pompiers après avoir fini de nettoyer mon téléphone..

Il ne m'avais cependant toujours pas donné de date concernant mon 'départ' avec Jacob. J'avais l'impression qu'une épée de Damoclès planait au dessus de ma tête dans l'attente du verdict. Ne pas savoir si c'était demain ou dans trois semaines m'insupportait.

-Ça ne se fait pas en un jour, rassure-toi ! Me répondit-il alors que je réitérais ma question tout en le fusillant du regard.

-C'est censé me rassurer ? Fis-je en haussant les sourcils.

-Bien sûr, argua-t-il. Tu pourras profiter de mes talents d'étalon de compétition plus longtemps comme ça !

-Tu n'es pas meilleur que Jake , lâchais-je sans réfléchir.

Il se redressa vivement, et me toisa d'une façon que je n'aimais pas du tout.

-Tu _couchais _avec ce déchet ? cracha-t-il avec une moue dégoûtée.

-D'une, ce n'est pas un déchet, et de deux, ma vie sexuelle ne te regarde pas !

-Oh si ça me regarde, puisque j'en fais partie maintenant !

-Et alors ! Je ne te demande pas un compte rendu de toute les poufiasses que tu as sauté il me semble !

Il se renfrogna et se tourna de son côté. Il attrapa son boxer, et mis un tee-shirt qui traînait par là.

-Tu aurais dû me le dire, grogna-t-il.

-Mais pour quelle _raison _? M'exaspérais-je.

-Parce que ! Dit-il, faute de mieux. J'avais le droit de savoir !

J'avoue que je ne comprenais pas. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien le déranger dans le fait que...

_Nooooooon..._

Mais non...

-..Tu es jaloux ? Fis-je en réprimant un rire.

-Hein ? S'écria-t-il bien trop vite pour être crédible. Bien sûr que non ! Qu'est-ce que tu vas imaginer ? N'importe quoi !

Il continua à déblatérer pendant une longue minute sur ma stupidité et le fait qu'il ne pourrait jamais être jaloux de quoi que ce soit me concernant.

-Si tu ressens le besoin de te justifier, c'est que tu es effectivement jaloux ! Le contrais-je.

-Écoute moi bien Swan, je me contrefiche de tout les mecs qui t'ont visité avant moi. Et surtout de Black !

-Pourtant, tu as dit que tu estimais avoir le droit de savoir... ?

-Mais..je...Tu me gonfles ! finit-il par dire en déguerpissant de la chambre.

Je ris de son comportement.

Là où quelques jours plus tôt, cette petite dispute aurait fini en pugilat, nous nous contentions de taquineries aujourd'hui.

C'est fou comme le sexe pouvait rapprocher deux personnes.

Je m'habillai sommairement en quatrième vitesse et courrus pratiquement le rejoindre.

Il sortait la bouteille de vodka que nous conservions au cas où il y aurait une urgence. Un besoin de se bourrer la gueule, par exemple.

Il sortit sa précieuse petite brique de jus de pomme sans qui il ne pouvait pas vivre, et un verre.

-Il n'est même pas encore quinze heures..., lui fis-je remarquer.

-Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi il y avait besoin d'une heure spéciale pour ingurgiter cette merde. Quelque soit l'heure, elle va toujours au même endroit.., observa-t-il en ouvrant la bouteille de vodka.

-Sors moi un verre.., soupirais-je finalement.

-Ne te sens pas obligée ! Dit-il en attrapant un deuxième verre.

-C'est par souci de générosité, répondis-je en m'accoudant au comptoir. Quelle odieuse personne je serais si je te laissais boire tout seul !

-Quelle merveilleuse femme es-tu donc ! Ironisa-t-il.

-Je sais.

Il versa plus de vodka que de jus de pomme, et le tout dans un verre qui avait contenu de la moutarde avant.

-Très raffiné ! Commentais-je en attendant qu'il finisse de préparer mon breuvage.

Il ne répondit rien et se contenta de remplir le verre jusqu'à ce qu'il déborde.

-Tu peux y aller, fit-il, il y a une deuxième bouteille.

-En quel honneur ? Demandais-je lorsque nous levâmes nos verres.

-À la vie , bien sûr ! Railla-t-il. Cul sec !

Il avala goûlumment son verre et le déposa brutalement sur le comptoir. Je n'étais pas surprise de voir la descente qu'il avait. De un, c'était un homme, et de deux...ben c'était Cullen !

Je décidai puérilement de me mettre à son niveau et avalai d'un trait ce liquide salvateur.

-Wou ! M'exclamais-je en ayant des frissons dans tout le corps.

Je pouvais presque sentir la vodka descendre de ma gorge jusqu'à la plante de mes pieds, et remonter ensuite vers mon estomac pour s'y installer confortablement.

-Encore ? Aboya Cullen sans me regarder.

-Vas-y !

Il me resservit avant de faire de même pour lui.

-Tu bois bien, pour une femme de ta corpulence ! Dit-il en approchant le verre de ses lèvres. Mais bon, je suppose que plus rien ne devrait m'étonner, venant de toi !

-Et toi pour un gorille avec un pénis de cinq centimètres, tu te débrouilles plutôt pas mal non plus ! Rétorquais-je.

-Tu veux rendre ça amusant ? Me questionna-t-il.

-Ça dépend de ta définition d'amusant ! Répliquais-je.

-Cul sec, et celui qui termine en dernier boit la même quantité, mais de vodka pure, et d'un trait..

-Tu appelles ça 'amusant' toi ? Fis-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

-T'as pas les couilles ? Me défia-t-il.

-J'en ai plus que toi ! Pouffais-je en m'asseyant sur le comptoir.

-Alors ? Partante ?

J'hésitais un millième de seconde.

-C'est bon, abdiquais-je.

Il détacha sa montre de son poignet, et la posa entre nous deux. Il activa le chronomètre, et nous nous jetâmes sur nos verres en essayant comme des imbéciles de boire plus vite que l'autre.

Il finit le premier, avec une demi-seconde d'avance sur moi. Rageuse, je reversai de la vodka dans mon verre, et la but d'un trait, non sans grimacer horriblement. Je n'étais pas une grande fan de la vodka diluée avec du jus ou du soda, mais alors pure.. Le goût était affreux, amer. Un goût de médicament qu'on aurait brûlé.

Je toussotais en crachottant légèrement à la fin. Je posai difficilement le verre sur le comptoir et clignai des yeux. Ma tête commençait déjà à peser sérieusement lourd. Les verres étaient grands, et nous ne prenions pas notre temps pour les boire. De plus, ça faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas saoûlée. Tout était réuni pour qu'au bout du troisième verre, je sois complètement déjà groggy. Néanmoins, je tenais. J'étais encore consciente, et capable d'aligner trois mots.

Et puis, j'avais foutrement envie de plus !

-Re..ressers ! ordonnais-je à Cullen.

Il ne se fit pas prier, et vida la bouteille dans nos verres. Il en renversa quelques gouttes sur le comptoir, mais je n'en avais rien à faire.

Nous bûmes à nouveau en essayant d'aller le plus vite possible, et je perdis encore.

-Mais..C'est ! Râlais-je.

-T'es nulle ! Rit-il.

-Tu triches ! L'accusais-je ensuite.

-Va te faire ! Répondit-il.

Il tituba, et réussit finalement à extirper la deuxième bouteille de vodka, qu'il peina à ouvrir.

-Allez ! Pour pas que tu te sentes seule, je bois avec toi ! Me dit-il en souriant.

Je grognais, alors qu'il était déjà en train de se servir.

-Ça risque de brûler ! Le prévins-je en rigolant.

-Je sais ! Tu crois quoi toi ? Répondit-il en levant le verre jusque devant ses yeux. On trinque à quoi..cette fois ?

-Je sais pas ! Gloussais-je bêtement.

-À ton vagin ! Beugla-t-il.

-À ton pénis ! Criais-je en réponse.

-Tu crois qu'il en veut ? me demanda-t-il en regardant vers le dit pénis.

-J'sais pas, d'mande lui ! Rétorquais-je en attrapant la bouteille de vodka.

Il ne m'avait pas servi, alors il fallait bien que je me demmerde.

-T'en veux ? Fit-il en touchant ses bourses.

-Oui ! Oui ! Couinais-je en essayant d'imiter la réponse que son pénis pourrait hypothétiquement faire s'il savait parler.

-Ben j'vais t'en donner alors !

Il commença à descendre son boxer mais je l'arrêtais.

-T'es fou ! Le rabrouais-je. Tu vas gaspiller la sauce !

-Ah ouais..

Nous continûames ensuite à descendre consciensieusement la bouteille jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit vide à son tour.

Nous étions évidemment bien...fait, comme on dit. Il ne tenait plus debout et s'accrochait au comptoir.

-Trouve..la..tequila ! Réussis-je à dire.

-Cherche la toi ! Dit-il en se tournant.

Il faillit tomber mais se retint juste à temps.

J'éclatai de rire, et la pièce fut bientôt remplie de nos fous rire. Il réussit finalement à trouver la tequila.

J'étais tellement contente que je m'empressai de descendre du comptoir. N'ayant plus aucun équilibre, je m'efforçai néanmoins d'aller jusqu'à lui. Je lui sautais au cou.

-Merciiiiii d'avoir trouvé la bouteiiiiille ! M'écriais-je.

-J't'en priiiiie Beccaaa !

-C'est Bel..Bella ! ricanais-je.

-Ah c'est vrai !

-PFF ! Soufflais-je en rigolant.

-T'sais qu't'es belle ? Me dit-il en me serrant contre lui.

-Et toi t'es beauuu ! Répondis-je en souriant largement.

Nous pouffâmes et finîmes par tomber tout les deux à la renverse. Au lieu de stopper nos rires, cette chute ne fit que les redoubler.

PDV Externe.

Bella plongea son regard dans celui d'Edward pendant qu'elle rigolait. Il posa ses mains sur les hanches de la brunette et la maintint fermement en place sur lui.

Son rire mourrut dans sa gorge en sondant la profondeur du regard de cette fille qu'il avait jusque là considéré comme une ennemie.

Quant à Bella, elle ne sut pas quelle force la poussa à faire ce qui suivit, elle ne s'en rappellerait peut-être pas demain, mais elle s'en fichait. Ce qui comptait là, maintenant, c'est qu'elle goûtait pour la première fois aux lèvres d'Edward Cullen.

* * *

**Euh...**

**Voilà ?^^.**

**Je vous entends déjà soit hurler que c'est déjà fini, soit grogner contre le fait que vous n'aimez pas la fin, soit pester contre le fait qu'Edward n'ait pas trempé ses attributs masculins dans le verre de vodka...Mais c'est comme ça, c'est la vie ! xD.**

**Il va peut être un peu vite ce chapitre, mais c'est comme ça que je vois les choses ! Mais je m'en rends bien compte ! ^^.**

**Le prochain chapitre arrivera ...bon..aucune idée hein ! Si une semaine par miracle j'arrive à boucler mes 4 dissertations semanales dans un week-end ! (ne rêvons pas...).**

**Je vous souhaite de passer une bonne fin de semaine !**

**Je n'ai aucune idée du temps qu'il fait chez vous, froid, chaud, pluie, soleil, grêle, neige, tempête, mais chez moi, c'est un jour grand soleil à étouffer, et le lendemain pluie torrentielle..**

**Alors ...Bises à toutes !:).**

**A bientôt, **

**Alex.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Bonjour !**

**Non désolée, pas de nouveaux chapitres encore:/ .**

**Que je m'explique : mis à part le fait que j'ai des semaines impossibles , depuis mercredi j'ai mal aux mains, ça doit être le fait de taper les cours presque 11h par jour...**

**Mais depuis hier, la droite a triplé de volume, et la gauche me fait vraiment très mal...je crois que je vais mettre au moins quinze minutes à écrire cette note, lol.**

**Le chapitre de Quand les opposés s'attirent est déjà commencé , donc dès que mes mains décident d'arrêter de faire n'importe quoi , je le posterais !**

**Pour les autres fictions...il faudra patienter un peu plus longtemps...**

**De plus, j'ai deux partiels le 8 novembre, et un autre le 11, MAIS j'ai 3 jours de congés le 31 octobre, le 1, et le 2 novembre, donc j'avancerais sur les fictions à ce moment là:).**

**Mais pas de panique, tout va bien , je ne laisse pas tomber l'écriture !^^.**

**Je vous embrasse et vous souhaite de passer une bonne semaine !**

**Alex.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Eh bien Bonsoir ! * ahem, ahem ***

**Je suis désolée pour tout le temps d'attente pour cette mise à jour, mais comme vous le savez, le temps me manque, justement.. Il y a eu le temps, et puis la grosse inflammation que j'ai eu aux mains, qui m'a paralysé pendant une petite quinzaine de jours, étant donné que je continuais malgré tout à taper mes cours...**

**Merci pour vos messages de soutien très très gentil, vous êtes géniales, vous le savez ça ? Des fois, j'ai tout simplement peur d'avoir des messages rageurs, qui m'ordonnent presque de poster un nouveau chapitre, comme j'ai pu le voir souvent, ou qui dénigrent gratuitement cette fiction...Mais pas du tout, donc j'ai énormément de chance !:).**

**Autre chose : mon compte FF ayant eu un petit bug, je n'ai pas reçu toutes les reviews, donc même si je peux les voir, je suis un peu perdue entre celles à qui j'ai répondu, et celles à qui je n'ai pas répondu. Donc même si je n'aime pas ça du tout, je me contenterais de vous remercier :**

**Anny34, Jackye, JJ775, Andrea275, celine, tartopom, twilight-9544, Annetoutsimplement, Elodie Breuse, kikinette11, Nodame, LyraParleOr, bellard-twilight, lilly-rose, twilight0507, Robangel, Ptitelara54, Virginiiiiie(**Désolée, mais j'ai la flemme de compter le nombre de i dans otn pseudo ! LOL:D) , **Ysoso03, Grazie, littemissbelly, Titie, Bichou85, caropat07, PrincessCC, popstory, Triskelle sparrow, L3N4 et lili.8825.**

**Évidemment, le problème étant résolu depuis deux-trois jours, je répondrais à vos prochaines reviews, comme j'ai l'habitude de le faire.. !**

**On se retrouve en bas !**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

_Bella plongea son regard dans celui d'Edward pendant qu'elle rigolait. Il posa ses mains sur les hanches de la brunette et la maintint fermement en place sur lui._

_Son rire mourrut dans sa gorge en sondant la profondeur du regard de cette fille qu'il avait jusque là considéré comme une ennemie._

_Quant à Bella, elle ne sut pas quelle force la poussa à faire ce qui suivit, elle ne s'en rappellerait peut-être pas demain, mais elle s'en fichait. Ce qui comptait là, maintenant, c'est qu'elle goûtait pour la première fois aux lèvres d'Edward Cullen._

PDV Bella

Je remuais mon café à l'aide d'une petite cuillère qui avait l'air propre à première vue. Oui, parce qu'au vu du chantier que nous avions fait apparemment hier, trouver quelque chose de propre semblait relever du miracle.

Mon cerveau était en train de faire des _putains _de loopings dans ma boîte cranienne. Furieuse contre lui depuis que j'étais réveillée, j'avais avalé un des comprimés que j'avais donné à l'autre andouille quand il était malade, espérant que la douleur s'atténue. Néanmoins, pour l'instant le cerveau-space-moutain semblait gagner la bataille face au médoc.

Et évidemment, la douleur de ma tête me ramenait à ce qui s'était passé hier..

Enfin, étant donné qu'il n'était pas encore tout à fait minuit, nous n'étions pas encore le lendemain de cette..soirée ? Après-midi ?

_Putain !_

J'avais évidemment quelques blancs dus à la quantité d'alcool que j'avais ingéré, mais je me souvenais foutrement bien que mes lèvres avaient fait connaissance avec celles de Cullen.

Oui, jusqu'à ce qu'on éclaircisse cette putain d'histoire de baiser, hors de question que je l'appelle par son prénom.

Il était actuellement en train de ronfler, devant moi.

J'étais derrière le bar de la cuisine tandis qu'il était allongé par terre, dans la même position depuis maintenant des heures.

Le pire dans toute cette histoire, c'est que j'avais très envie de le détester, mais je n'y arrivais pas. Enfin, dans un sens, non.

C'est-à-dire que...Embrasser était un acte..tendre. Je n'avais jamais embrassé quelqu'un pour lequel je ne ressentais pas un minimum de choses. En réalité, je n'avais embrassé que Jacob.

Mais le baiser avec Edw..Cullen m'avait malheureusement plus bouleversé que je ne l'admettrais jamais. Ça faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas sentie aussi bien, à vrai dire.

Enfin, aussi bien qu'on pouvait l'être lorsqu'on était totalement bourré..

Le fruit de mes réflexions personnelles eut quelques soubresauts avant d'entrouvrir légèrement les yeux.

Je stoppai automatiquement tout geste et l'observais.

_Se réveillera , se réveillera pas ?_

-Putain.., jura-t-il, la voix pâteuse, en ouvrant difficilement un seul œil.

Même dans cet état, il restait sexy. Bien que faisant peur à voir.

Prévoyante, je relançais la cafetière et préparais un autre comprimé pour lui. Entre cuitards, il fallait bien se soutenir.

Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais j'étais stressée.

En fait, si. Je savais très bien la raison de ma nervosité.

Lui. Moi. Baiser. Ok.

Probablement inconscient de mes réflexions, il se mit tant bien que mal en position assise, et se prit la tête entre les mains en gémissant. J'espérais qu'il n'allait pas encore se la jouer au grand malade, parce que j'étais aussi mal que lui, sur ce coup là, et pas du tout d'humeur à supporter ses caprices et ses gémissements de chochotte.

Ayant pitié, je versai le café dans une tasse et la lui apportais, avec le comprimé.

-J'ai l'impression que ça devient une habitude, grogna-t-il avec une voix rauque et cassée.

-Ben ça risque bien d'être la dernière fois, alors profites-en, rétorquais-je, fatiguée.

Il grimaça lorsqu'il sentit à quel point le café pouvait être chaud. Il but néanmoins une gorgée, juste pour faire passer le médicament.

Il posa ensuite la tasse à côté de lui, et fit l'état des lieux de...ce qui restait de là où nous habitions.

-Wow.., fit-il tout simplement lorsqu'il découvrit la cuisine.

-Et encore, répondis-je, tu n'as pas vu ce qu'il y a _derrière _le bar.

-Est-ce que j'en ai envie ?

-Oh oui, sifflais-je, vu que ton cul et toi allaient m'aider à nettoyer.

Il souffla de mécontentement.

-Quelle heure est-il ? Demanda-t-il en cherchant une quelconque indication à côté de lui, comme si une horloge allait subitement apparaître.

-Un peu plus de minuit maintenant, répondis-je.

-Merde.. Pourquoi t'es pas allée te coucher ?

-Parce que.., j'avais besoin d'un remontant après..

Je m'arrêtais dans ma phrase. Avais-je réellement envie d'en parler maintenant ?

-Ouais, j'imagine bien.. Je me demande bien ce qu'on a fait comme ça..Ça a du être quelque chose quand même..

_Attendez...Quoi ?_

-Tu ne te souviens plus de rien ? M'exclamais-je, à moitié irritée, et à moitié contente.

-Non.., désolé, quand je bois, j'ai une tendance à l'amnésie ensuite..Ça m'arrive souvent.

_Bah merde alors.._

Est-ce que j'étais censée ramener tout ça sur le tapis..Ou faire semblant que rien n'était arrivé ?

_ARGH !_

-Pourquoi ? Il s'est passé quelque chose de spécial ? Un truc que je devrais savoir ? Me questionna-t-il, soupçonneux, au vu de l'expression que je devais avoir.

J'hésitais un millième de seconde.

-Non..non.. Rien d'intéressant qui vaille la peine d'être mentionné.., répondis-je. Une cuite comme une autre.

Il sembla déçu pendant quelques secondes mais se reprit bien vite. Si vite que j'eus l'impression de l'avoir imaginé.

La sonnerie de son téléphone nous creva les tympans en moins de trois secondes.

-Putain ! Mais qui t'appelle à cette heure là ! M'énervais-je en me bouchant les oreilles.

Le mal de crâne était déjà suffisamment énorme, et le bruit ne l'arrangeait pas du tout.

Il m'ignora et partit à la recherche de son portable. Au bout d'un moment, la sonnerie cessa logiquement, mais repris quelques secondes ensuite. La personne au bout du fil était visiblement une acharnée.

-Ça va, ça vient ! Fit-il en décrochant. Quoi ? Agressa-t-il son interlocuteur.

-...

-Il est minuit, Banner ! Les gens dorment la nuit ! Dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

Donc, c'était le trou du cul qui lui servait de supérieur. Bien. À mon avis, il n'appellait pas pour savoir si je ne faisais pas de cauchemards la nuit.

-Il QUOI ? S'exclama-t-il, ahuri. Et vous allez le laisser la..

-...

-Il ne s'agit pas de ça , et vous le savez très bien ! Quand est-ce que vous allez arrêter de lui passer tout ses caprices ?

-...

-Non ! J'en ai assez ! C'est LUI qui se soumet à nos conditions, par l'inverse ! Vous avez tendance à l'oublier !

-_ET VOUS VOUS AVEZ TENDANCE À OUBLIER QUE JE SUIS VOTRE PUTAIN DE SUPÉRIEUR HIÉRARCHIQUE, CONNARD DE CULLEN ! _Entendis-je hurler.

_Oula.. Certains se sont levés du mauvais côté du clic-clac ce matin !_

Ou alors, il ne s'est carrément pas couché !

Ledit Cullen souffla mais s'écrasa. Il était vrai qu'il poussait souvent le bouchon avec son boss. Bon, je ne dis pas que si j'avais été à sa place, je n'aurais pas fait la même chose, mais moi, c'était moi.

-Quand ? Demanda-t-il enfin.

-...

-Quoi ? Mais je ne..

-...

-Très bien, acquiésa-t-il, l'air mauvais.

-...

Il regarda autour de lui, et son regard se posa sur la porte de sa chambre.

-Oui, c'est bon, normalement.

-...

Sans plus de formalités, il raccrocha.

-Merde ! Râla-t-il en allant dans sa chambre.

Il en ressortit avec son ordinateur portable. Mais un de ces engins beaucoup plus sophistiqués que ce que j'avais l'habitude de voir. Sûrement du matériel que le gouvernement américain payait sur le dos du contribuable. Alors qu'il suffisait d'une bonne bécane toute simple..

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Lui demandais-je.

-Tu te rends compte que c'est au moins la millième fois que je me prends la tête avec cet enfoiré de Banner à cause de ta misérable petite personne ? Fulmina-t-il sans me regarder.

_À cause de moi ?_

-Je ne t'ai jamais rien demandé, rétorquais-je, même si je ne savais pas du tout de quoi il parlait, pour cette fois.

-Ouais, ça n'empêche pas que le résultat est le même.

Il alluma ensuite toutes les lumières.

-Vas-tu enfin me dire ce qui se passe ? M'agaçais-je.

-Va t'habiller correctement d'abord, me somma-t-il.

-Pourquoi ?

-Jake., dit-il simplement en allumant l'ordinateur.

Il jeta un regard autour de lui, et finit par déplacer l'ordinateur sur la table basse du salon, l'écran face au fauteuil dans lequel j'étais assise hier.

_Il cherche un angle afin qu'on ne puisse rien distinguer sur le lieu.._, compris-je.

En effet, derrière ce fauteuil, il n'y avait qu'un mur.

J'en étais venue à me dire qu'ils allaient me faire faire une visio-conférence avec Jacob..

Il y a quelques jours, ça m'aurait certainement fait un peu plaisir, mais là...

Au vu de tout ce qui se passait avec Cu..Edward, et de tout ce que la CIA me demandait, et que j'allais certainement faire, la donne changeait. Et j'avais peur que Jacob le comprenne, ou tout du moins, comprenne que quelque chose avait changé en moi. _Intuitif comme il était .._

Même si j'étais plus forte au jeu du mensonge, la personne qui allait être mal à l'aise était bel et bien moi.

Une boule dans la gorge, je partis m'habiller convenablement. J'aurais aimé avoir le temps de prendre une douche, mais il semblait pressé.

Je passais simplement un short découpé d'un de mes vieux jean, et une longue tunique blanche sans manche qui m'arrivait à mi-cuisse, et avec laquelle on pouvait apercevoir mon soutien-gorge sur les côtés.

-B..Swan ! Je suis prêt à commencer ! M'appella mon colocataire depuis le salon.

-J'arrive ! Lui répondis-je.

Je déboulais dans le salon en me triturant nerveusement les doigts. Je n'avais même pas envie de cacher cette nervosité. De toute façon, c'était impossible, j'étais trop surexcitée. Mais dans le sens stressé.

-N'oublie pas, tu ne peux rien lui dire, réponds à ses questions le plus simplement possible. Ne dis surtout pas où tu es. Il sait que tu es avec moi, donc ça va. Ne parle pas de Sam, Quil ou Embry. Si ses questions deviennent trop poussées, on arrêtera tout. Ok ?

-Je ne suis pas aussi conne que j'en ai l'air, idiot , rétorquais-je, de très mauvaise humeur.

-Arrête Bella, me dit-il d'un ton moins ferme.

Le fait qu'il m'appelle Bella me fit lever les yeux sur lui.

-Je sais que tu es angoissée à l'idée de faire ça..Mais ça va bien se passer, si tu y mets du tien..., continua-t-il avec un regard compatissant.

Un _foutu _regard vert compatissant.

Je secouais la tête et me calais confortablement sur le fauteuil, reprenant un masque d'impassibilité. J'avais toujours mal au crâne, mais c'était gérable.

-C'est quand tu veux.., m'informa-t-il, accroupi près de l'ordinateur.

-Toi aussi arrête Edward ! Fis-je en levant les yeux au ciel. Ce ton de lécheur de cul ne te va pas très bien ! Je ne ferais rien qui compromettra vos affaires, alors relax !

Il souffla, énervé, mais ne répondis rien. Signe que j'avais tapé dans le mille.

-Pour une fois que j'essayais d'être sympa..., dit-il en tripatouillant le clavier.

Une fenêtre avec le logo de la CIA s'ouvrit. Un petit rond nous indiqua que quelque chose était en chargement, avant que cette fenêtre laisse place à un nouveau cadre, où la tête de Banner s'afficha.

-Vous nous recevez ? Demanda celui-ci en approchant son visage de la caméra, visiblement.

-Ce n'est pas parce que vous mettez votre face d'imbécile devant l'écran de cette façon qu'on vous entendra mieux ! Remarquais-je, acide.

Oui, je n'avais pas envie d'être aimable.

-On vous entend, c'est bon.., dit Cullen. Ignorez-la, elle est de mauvais poil.

-Comme d'habitude ! Rétorqua son supérieur en m'adressant un regard furieux.

-Bon et bien je n'étais pas censée voir Jake ? Lançais-je en tapotant mes doigts sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil.

-_Je suis là chérie..., _entendis-je derrière.

Sa voix chaude me propulsa quelques mois en arrière. Mine de rien, cette vie me manquait. Mais...pas autant qu'avant, et ça, ça c'était plutôt embêtant. J'étais de toute évidence beaucoup plus compatible avec Jacob qu'avec Edward. Mais avec Edward...je ne sais pas...c'était juste..plus drôle.

-Jake ? L'appellais-je presque timidement.

Il prit place face à la caméra après avoir pratiquement viré Banner de la chaise.

-Oh mon dieu, c'est vraiment toi ! S'extasia-t-il avec un énorme sourire. J'ai cru un moment qu'ils se foutaient de moi en disant que tu étais là..

-Euh et bien oui, je suis là.., répondis-je maladroitement.

-Comment vas-tu ? Tu as une gueule qui fait peur putain ! J'aurais aimé un peu plus d'intimité, mais ces connards..pardon, ces enfoirés tiennent absolument à être présents...Mais bon, dans quelques temps, nous serons à nouveau réunis, n'est-ce pas ?

Jacob, ou la délicatesse à toute épreuve.

Son sourire était à la fois heureux et effrayant. Je ne sais pas ce que Jacob mijotait, mais ça n'était certainement pas quelque chose de légal et de moral.

Pendant une seconde, j'eus envie de prévenir Edward, de lui dire de se méfier de lui. Mais la seconde suivante, je me demandais ce que j'en avais sincèrement à foutre.

_Leur problème Bella, pas le tien...pas le tien..._

-Ça va assez bien, vu la situation dans laquelle nous sommes, répondis-je après avoir pris une petite inspiration.

-Eh oui, rigola-t-il. Qui aurait cru qu'on se retrouverait là, n'est-ce pas ? L'indestructible Jake et la vaillante Bella... tiens, je suis passé devant une photo encadré de ton frère en venant ici...Tu penses qu'ils apprécieraient que je leur donne les photos que tu m'as donné ? Elles sont beaucoup plus réaliste...

J'entendis des grognements désapprobateurs de part et d'autre de Jacob, qui lui n'arrêtait pas de sourire.

Je me demandais où se cachait actuellement Emmett. Je n'aurais pas aimé être là si Jacob venait à découvrir qu'il était vivant.

-Et toi ? Comment tu t'en sors ? J'ai su qu'on t'avait mis Cullen comme toutou personnalisé. Tu ne l'as pas encore bouffé ? Me demanda-t-il.

-Le toutou t'emmerde, connard ! Rétorqua Edward sans se montrer.

-Ouh mais c'est qu'il mordrait ! Rigola Jacob.

-Si tu savais ce que je mords quand tu n'es pas là, face de bite …, lui dit Edward en se mettant à côté de moi.

Il lui fit un clin d'oeil suggestif après avoir jeté un regard vers moi.

-À quoi tu joues Cullen ? Chuchotais-je pour que lui seul entende.

-Je le provoque, répondit-il sur le même ton. Et ça marche apparemment !

Jacob avait la mâchoire serrée et semblait se retenir de tout casser.

-Bella, dis-moi que tu ne couches pas avec cette merde...

J'allais répondre mais il me coupa.

-Alors elle ne te le dira pas !

Jacob poussa un cri rageur et se leva. Il voulut lancer la chaise sur l'écran mais deux agents l'interceptèrent avant.

-Calmez-vous ! Lui ordonnèrent-ils.

-Je ne couche pas avec cette enflure Jake ! Intervins-je en haussant le ton.

-Tu manques cruellement d'humour Swan! Fit Edward, faussement boudeur.

-Ta gueule Cullen, sifflais-je. Tu veux rendre les choses plus difficiles qu'elles ne le sont déjà ou quoi ?

-Non, je veux simplement les rendre un peu plus drôle !

-Cullen, reprit Jacob après s'être rassis, deux mains de deux agents sur ses épaules pour le maintenir, si jamais j'apprends que tu touches à elle, je te jure que je te poursuivrais et que je me ferais un plaisir de couper tes couilles de merdeux pour les exposer sur le toit de la Maison Blanche !

-Mes couilles sont trop occupées à satisfaire ta copine, mais merci pour la proposition ! Répliqua-t-il avec un sourire mesquin.

-Bella a une préférence pour les hommes, les vrais, de toute façon. Elle ne se laisserait jamais sauter par une tapette dans ton genre !

-Si tu crois que.., commença Edward avant que Banner fisse irruption sur l'écran.

-Bon, ça suffit vous tous. Vous me les cassez ! Black, vous avez vu ce que vous vouliez voir. Des agents vont vous reconduire dans votre cellule.

-J'estime que je n'ai pas eu assez de temps, et je …

-Fermez-là, cracha Banner en réponse. C'est moi qui dicte mes conditions ici, par l'inverse, mettez vous ça dans le crâne ! Continua-t-il en reprenant les mots qu'Edward lui avait dit quelques minutes auparavant.

Jacob grogna. Il m'envoya un baiser avec ses lèvres et me dit « à très bientôt ». Je hochais simplement la tête, crispée.

Il disparut de l'écran.

Banner se réinstalla sur la chaise et se passa la main sur le visage en soupirant.

-Edward Cullen, fit-il d'un ton sec.

-Euh...Présent ? Ironisa ledit Edward sur un ton humoristique.

-Je n'ai pas envie de rire Cullen ! Rétorqua-t-il. Est-ce que c'est vrai cette histoire de 'relation' avec _Elle _, dit-il en me désignant du menton.

-Elle, elle a un prénom, bougonnais-je.

-Non c'est faux, répondit Edward en m'ignorant. Je voulais juste le titiller un peu.

-Et bien allez vous titiller autre chose !

-J'y vais, j'y vais ! Sourit Edward.

-Et autre chose..Vous avez tout les deux la tête de personnes qui sont bourrées...Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait hier ? Enfin, il y a quelques heures ?

-Plein de cochonneries qui choqueraient vos petites oreilles, répondis-je. On est juste crevé Sherlock ! Les gens dorment la nuit je vous signale !

Banner leva les yeux au ciel et coupa la communication après avoir informé Edward qu'il attendait son appel demain dans la matinée.

Edward ferma l'ordinateur et partit le ranger dans sa chambre.

Bon. Ça ne s'était pas si mal passé que ça. Même si je me doutais que ce n'était qu'un prélude à ce qui m'attendait plus tard, je savourais tout de même le fait que tout s'était bien déroulé.

-Je suis une enflure ? Entendis-je.

-Hein ?

Je relevais ma tête, qui avait atterit sur mes genoux, mes jambes étant repliées, sur le fauteuil.

-Tu as dit et je cite « je ne couche pas avec cette enflure », me dit-il, assis sur la table basse.

-Est-ce qu'on va discuter de ça maintenant ? J'ai envie d'aller dormir, j'ai mal à la tête.

Je ne lui laissais pas le temps de répondre et me levais. Je le contournais et partis en direction de ma chambre.

-On est pas obligé de parler de ça, mais on peut parler du baiser...

Je pilais net.

_N'avait-il pas dit qu'il ne se souvenait de rien ?_

* * *

**Et bien voilà ! **

**Je sais pas pour vous mais...en écrivant , j'ai eu la vision des testicules de Robert Pattinson sur le toit de la maison Blanche, et ça m'a fait rire...Comme moi, il en faut peu ! LOL.**

**J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre ! Comme d'habitude, je vous donne solennellement la permission de reviewer, si le cœur vous en dit, pour me faire part de vos interrogations/critiques/remarques, et tout ce qui vient avec ! Et si le cœur ne vous en dit pas, ce n'est pas grave, je ne vous en veux pas:) * Peace, love & unity ! ***

**Vous pouvez me retrouver sur Facebook, sous le nom Alex Fictions.**

**Comme dit précédemment, je répondrais à toutes vos reviews cette fois-ci. Je sais que je me répète, c'est juste que ça m'agace un peu de ne pas pouvoir vous répondre vraiment, puisque vous prenez le temps de laisser un petit mot à chaque fois, donc il est normal que je prenne le temps d'y répondre..**

**Mention spéciale à Anny34 et ses longs messages, j'espère que je ne t'ai pas perdu en route Nynyette !^^.**

**INSTANT PUB : J'ai découvert dernièrement une fiction très sympa, qui s'appelle Le Pari, de htray2000, dont voici le lien : http (:) / / www (.) /s /7570230 /1 / Le_pari. C'est avec le couple Kate/Garrett en AH. Je n'en avais jamais lu avec ce couple, et je ne le regrette pas ! Une Kate nymphomane sur les bords avec un Garrett qui a promis de rester vierge jusqu'au mariage, ça donne un résultat très drôle !**

**Voilà, encore une fois, j'ai énormément parlé (pour ne pas changer). Je vais de ce pas retourner à mes révisions, mes examens étant le 8 décembre jusqu'au 20. Donc vous pourrez vous asseoir sur une update avant cette date ! xD. Je rigole mais..j'en mène pas large ! ^^.**

**Je vous souhaite de passer un bon week-end ! Prenez soin de vous, de vos enfants, de votre famille, de vos amis, et emmerdez les gens qui ne vous apportent rien de bon dans la vie... !**

**Gros Bisous à tous/toutes.**

**À bientôt, **

**Alex.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Bonsoir Bonsoir !**

**Me revoilà après ce mois d'absence. Je tenais à poster ce chapitre aujourd'hui puisque j'ai eu les résultats de mes examens...que j'ai eu ! Donc moment d'euphorie passé, j'ai fini ce chapitre et je le poste dans la foulée !**

**Je vous souhaite une très très bonne année, emplie de réussite, de bonheur, de joie, d'argent (ne nous leurrons pas, c'est important!) et d'amour ! Il y a aura des moments durs, tristes, mais il y en aura également des meilleurs, et c'est à ceux-là qu'il faut penser:).**

**Je vous remercie également pour vos reviews et commentaires, qui comme d'habitude me touchent énormément. Du simple mot à la plus longue des reviews, je les apprécie énormément, et je vous remercie de prendre le temps de laisser une trace de votre passage.**

**Après avoir normalement répondu à tout le monde, je souhaite également remercier le clan des sans-comptes, qui prennent le temps également de se manisfester, pour mon plus grand bonheur.**

**Lilly-rose : **Effectivement, Edward cherchait à jauger la réaction de Bella ! Et tu as raison également pour Banner ! Il sature sur cette affaire, entre un agent récalcitrant et un terroriste insupportable, il a fort à faire ! Merci pour ta review !:).

**nodame : **Oui Jacob n'a pas encore dit son dernier mot, c'est sûr ! Je suis ravie que tu aies aimé le dernier chapitre, j'espère que tu apprécieras également celui-ci, fait de remises en question ! Merci pour ta review !

**Celine : **Bon bon bon...je me contenterais de ces merci alors !^^. je suis ravie que tu aies apprécié ce chapitre:). Merci de ta review !

**Anny34 : **Avec le collège ? Occupée ? Au collège moi, je ne faisais strictement rien...^^. Prends pas exemple sur moi, je suis une fainéante chronique...LOL. Contente que tu aies aimé le dernier chapitre, les répliques de Bella et tout le toutim:D. Pour les agents de la CIA, j'en sais rien, j'en connais pas, et toi ? xD. S'il te plaît ne fais pas d'arrêt cardiaque en lisant ma fiction, je ne voudrais pas avoir ta mort sur la conscience !^^. j'ai pas mis si longtemps que ça à revenir, non ? Bon bon d'accord...LOL. Merci pour tout ma belle, Bonne Année à toi également ! J'espère que tu auras passé de bonnes fêtes ! Merci de ta review , et gros bisous Nynyette:D !

**On se retrouve en bas !**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

_Je ne lui laissais pas le temps de répondre et me levais. Je le contournais et partis en direction de ma chambre._

_-On est pas obligé de parler de ça, mais on peut parler du baiser..._

_Je pilais net._

_N'avait-il pas dit qu'il ne se souvenait de rien ?_

PDV Bella

_Luanda, Août 2003._

J'écrasais un de ces stupides moustiques entre mes mains et essuyais le sang et le reste du corps de l'insecte sur mon pantalon.

-Tu devrais penser à te reconvertir un jour, me dit Sam. Chasseuse de moustiques..Du sang, du meurtre, de la traque, tout ce que tu aimes !

Je l'ignorais et levais les yeux au ciel.

Pas que je ne m'entendais pas avec lui, je n'avais juste pas la tête à ça.

Nous attendions Jacob depuis plus de trois heures dans cette case prêtée par le chef du village. Sam était avec moi, les autres campaient aux abords du village. En fait, ils l'encerclaient. Personne ne sortait ou entrait sans qu'un de nous ne soit au courant.

J'avais hâte que Jake revienne et me débarasse de Sam. Sa compagnie pouvait être lourde parfois.

Comme s'il avait entendu mes prières, il débarqua enfin, flanqué de Quil et Embry.

Dans son habituel accoutrement -jean et tee shirt sale- , il renvoya ses acolytes et Sam auprès des autres.

-Et dîtes à Collin et Brady de se ramener ensuite, conclut-il. Je veux qu'ils surveillent cette case, on ne sait jamais. Combien vous êtes près de l'entrepôt ? Demanda-t-il à Sam.

-Neuf, lui répondit-il. Trois à l'avant, trois à l'arrière, et trois à l'intérieur. Compte tenu de nos effectifs, nous ne pouvons pas faire mieux si tu veux qu'on assure aussi la couverture de tout le village.

-Ce sont juste des mesures préventives. Ils ne tenteront rien normalement. Je les ai payé assez grassement. Allez !

Il les recongédia d'un geste de la main avant de se tourner vers moi.

-Tu leur fais pleinement confiance ? M'enquis-je.

-À qui ?

-Aux angolais.

-Bella..., soupira-t-il. Tu me demandes la même chose à chaque fois...

-Parce que je n'aime pas ta réponse ! Rétorquais-je.

-Confiance ou pas, ils travaillent rapidement et efficacement pour pas grand chose ! Et personne ne se doute qu'on se fournit en armes ici !

-Et tu penses sincèrement que la marchandise est de bonne qualité ? Insistais-je.

-Je n'en doute pas.

-C'est bien ça le problème Jacob, tu _ne doutes pas _. Tu accordes trop vite ta confiance aux gens, et je..

-Ce n'est pas une question de confiance ou non Bella, me coupa-t-il. Tu crois sincèrement que je ne surveille pas étroitement ce qu'ils font ? Tu crois que je fais confiance également à mes gars ? À Sam, Quil ou Embry ? Eux aussi sont surveillés...Il n'y a qu'à toi que je fais confiance.

_À moi ?_

-En quel honneur ?

Il sourit, et se rapprocha de moi, me forçant à m'appuyer contre le mur en bois.

-J'en sais rien...Parce que t'es peut-être la seule ici à être aussi acharnée que moi..

Il cala ses mains de chaque côté de ma tête, et colla son corps au mien. Ma respiration commençait sérieusement à s'accélérer, anticipant le futur geste de Jacob.

Je paniquais. Embrasser me faisait peur, m'effrayait.

C'était quelque chose que je n'avais jamais expérimenté avant, même si j'avais vécu certaines autres choses dans ce domaine.

Un baiser était..._trop intime._

Et je refusais que l'on viole mon intimité. Je ne voulais plus être mise à nue devant qui que ce soit, mais bizarrement, je ne me dérobais pas.

Cependant, lorsque Jake posa ses lèvres sur les miennes, je ne pus empêcher mon poing d'atterir sur sa joue.

-MERDE ! Jura-t-il en reculant.

Il se tint la mâchoire en grimaçant.

Quant à moi, je ne réalisais même pas ce que je venais de faire.

-Désolée, m'excusais-je rapidement. C'était..instinctif, c'est parti tout seul.

Il me dévisagea, furieux.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris bordel ? Exulta-t-il.

_Est-ce que je lui dis ?_

-Je n'ai jamais embrassé de ma vie …, lui révélais-je, un poil gênée tout de même.

Je n'aimais généralement pas parler de ma vie. Et je n'aimais pas me sentir forcée d'en parler. Seulement je préférais que cette information soit claire, puisque je me doutais que Jake ne se priverait pas de réessayer.

Il eut une expression surprise, face à ma révélation, puis fronça les sourcils de nouveau.

-Et ça mérite que tu me boxes ? M'engueula-t-il.

-Oui ! Répondis-je sur le même ton, énervée qu'il me réprimande comme une gamine de cinq ans.

Certes, je l'avais frappé pour pas grand chose, mais je n'appréciais pas que l'on me parle de cette façon.

-Mais enfin ! Je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi ça t'énerve à ce point ! Je pensais que tu en avais envie aussi ! Vu comment tu me regardes depuis que l'on s'est retrouvé à Lisbonne...

Je levais les yeux au ciel. Jacob et son arrogance légendaire.

-Ce n'est pas une question d'en avoir envie ou non Jake...C'est juste que je n'aime pas les baisers, c'est tout.

Il souffla fortement, comme pour masquer sa désapprobation.

-Je crois qu'il vaut mieux que j'aille dormir avec les autres gars cette nuit, fis-je en commençant à le contourner pour sortir.

Il m'attrapa le bras et me força à lui faire face.

-Et si moi...je t'apprenais ? Dit-il en plantant son regard dans le mien.

-Si tu m'apprenais quoi ?

-À aimer embrasser..., répondit-il.

Non je ne le voulais pas. Je n'étais pas comme toutes ces filles de mon âge que je pouvais voir lorsqu'il nous arrivait de simplement nous promener sur les trottoirs.

Quelques mois après avoir rejoint le groupe, Jake, Sam et moi avions pénétré dans Central Park, à New York. C'était la première fois que j'y venais. La nouvelle lubie de Jacob à ce moment là était de diffuser de l'anthrax dans ce gigantesque site naturel afin d'empoisonner le plus de personnes possibles.

J'avais trouvé que cet acte s'éloignait trop de notre cause, et avais réussi à le raisonner. Le but n'était pas de tuer pour tuer. Jacob s'en était heureusement rappellé même s'il avait eu l'air déçu de ne pas voir se concrétiser son projet de bombe à l'anthrax.

En bref, lors de notre passage dans ce parc, j'avais pu observer tout mon soul des couples en train de se lécher la tronche, d'autres simplement en instant câlins, ou d'autres en train de marcher tout en se tenant la main.

Pendant un instant, je m'étais demandé si j'avais _envie _de faire la même chose, un jour. Naturellement, mon regard s'était posé sur Jacob, qui avait fini par me demander la raison de mes regards appuyés sur lui. J'avais réussi à changer de sujet sans réellement lui répondre, ne souhaitant pas qu'il sache ce qu'il se passait dans ma tête.

Je revins à l'instant présent lorsqu'il se racla la gorge pour me faire signe qu'il attendait ma réponse.

-Je n'en sais rien Jake, finis-je par dire. Ça me met...mal à l'aise, pour tout te dire.

-Bella Swan ? Mal à l'aise ? S'esclaffa-t-il.

Il s'arrêta tout de suite lorsqu'il vit mon regard noir.

-Désolé, s'excusa-t-il.

-Je vais juste aller rejoindre les autres.., dis-je en essayant de dégager mon bras de sa main.

Pour toute réponse, il ressera sa poigne.

-Pourquoi...pourquoi ne verrais-tu pas cet acte comme..juste quelque chose de sexuel .. ? me dit-il, réfléchissant par la même occasion.

-Juste sexuel ? Répétais-je, pas sûre de comprendre.

-Oui...Tu n'es pas obligé d'y associer la tendresse...Toutes les personnes qui s'envoient en l'air s'embrassent, et ce n'est pas pour autant qu'ils sont tous en couple ou amoureux l'un de l'autre !

Je n'avais pas vu les choses sous cet angle là. Il était vrai que ce qui me gênait réellement dans cette histoire de baisers était la signification qu'on leur attribuait généralement. Mais si je considérais le fait d'embrasser Jacob comme juste un prémice à l'acte physique en lui-même..

_Oui._

Peut-être que ça pouvait éventuellement marcher.

-Alors ? Tu es d'accord ? Me pressa-t-il.

Je levais les yeux au ciel devant son impatience.

-D'accord.., conclus-je.

Je claquais une bise sur sa joue, et sortis à la hate de la case sans lui laisser le temps de me suivre.

J'avais accepté de l'embrasser. Je n'avais jamais dit que nous le ferions ce soir.

_De nos jours, Seattle, 2009._

Les souvenirs m'avaient submergé sans que je ne puisse les arrêter. J'avais la vague impression de revivre la même situation, alors que les données étaient différentes cette fois-ci.

La vérité était que je n'avais aucune espèce d'envie de parler de ce que Cullen et moi avions fait..dans cette cuisine. Et je n'arrivais même pas à définir pourquoi.

Je n'en avais pas envie, c'est tout.

Cette décision prise, je décidais de l'ignorer et commençais à ouvrir la porte de ma chambre.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fuis Bella ? M'arrêta-t-il, l'exaspération présente dans sa voix.

Je sentais qu'il allait commencer à m'énerver s'il me forçait à parler de quelque chose que je ne voulais pas évoquer.

_Mais pourquoi faisais-je tant d'histoires pour une ridicule histoire d'embrassade ? Alors même que nous étions bourrés ?_

-Je ne fuis rien du tout, quoi que tu en penses, répondis-je finalement. Je n'ai juste pas envie de parler de..ça maintenant.

Il se redressa et vint vers moi. Il laissa une distance sécurisante entre nous, et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

-Moi je crois qu'on devrait régler cette histoire maintenant ! On avait dit : pas de baisers. C'était notre règle numéro un. Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'on en est venu à s'avaler la bouche ?

_-_Charmante façon de présenter les choses..., dis-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

J'abandonnais finalement l'idée de disparaître dans ma chambre. S'il voulait parler, nous allions parler.

-Écoute Edward, fis-je en insistant sur son prénom, je ne suis pas du genre à discuter, déblatérer ou analyser chaque acte de ma vie comme une de ces pauvres imbéciles de soap opéra pour ménagère en manque de commérages. Ce qui est fait est fait, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu as besoin d'en faire tout un plat !

-Parce que ça voulait dire quelque chose pour moi ! S'écria-t-il en ne manquant pas de me faire sursauter.

Dire que j'étais stupéfaite était un euphémisme.

J'étais littéralement _sur le cul._

L'enfoiré n'avait pas le droit de me dire des choses comme ça. J'avais instauré cette règle de 'pas de baisers' justement pour ne pas me retrouver dans une situation comme celle-ci. Embrasser conduisait souvent à éprouver des sentiments, surtout avec et pour une personne que l'on trouve physiquement très à son goût.

C'était ça.

Une _stupide _et _idiote _attirance physique. Une _putain _d'alchimie sexuelle.

-Tu étais _saoûl _! Rétorquais-je sur le même ton. Comment peux-tu savoir ce que tu ressentais à ce moment là ?

-Parce que je n'ai pas oublié cette partie, c'est tout !

-Je n'ai pas envie de parler de ce genre de choses avec toi ! Finis-je par dire.

J'essayais à nouveau d'entrer dans ma chambre mais il se matérialisa aussitôt à mes côtés et ferma la porte que je venais d'ouvrir.

-Bella..., chuchota-t-il tout près de moi. De quoi as-tu peur ?

-Arrête ça..., paniquais-je.

Il souleva mon menton et me força à le regarder dans les yeux.

Au moment précis où mes yeux rencontrèrent ses émeraudes, je sentis la colère s'insinuer dans tout mes pores. Un flash apparut dans ma tête et à un instant j'associais involontairement Edward à Jacob. La réaction ne se fit pas attendre.

J'enlevais sa main de mon menton et le giflais violemment, si bien que sa tête partit sur la droite.

Trop éberlué par mon geste, il se contenta de me regarder.

Essouflée et perturbée, je partis directement dans la cuisine.

Parmi les cadavres de bouteilles qui traînaient, j'en cherchais une qui pourrait me permettre de me servir un verre et d'occulter cette conversation.

Je ne voulais pas penser au fait qu'Edward insinuait qu'il pouvait ressentir autre chose que de la haine pour moi.

Je ne voulais pas penser au fait qu'il se pouvait que je ressente également autre chose que de la haine pour lui.

Qu'il était le seul qui avait fait un pas vers moi.

Qu'il était le seul à s'être un tant soit peu préoccupé de mes sentiments face à mon passé avec ma famille démantibulée.

Non je ne voulais pas y penser.

_Et je n'y penserais pas._

Je pris une bouteille dans laquelle il restait un fond de tequila et la but entièrement.

J'espérais pouvoir oublier. Je savais que les choses qu'Edward Cullen éveillaient en moi étaient susceptibles de réveiller tout les sentiments que j'avais pris consciencieusement le temps d'enfouir au fond de moi.

Les sentiments envers Emmett, et mes parents.

Le sentiment de rejet, d'abandon... _d'amour.._

Je n'étais pas amoureuse de Cullen. C'était une certitude. Il ne l'était pas de moi non plus.

Mais j'avais cette impression, cette sensation, le sentiment qu'on en prenait le chemin. Et il ne le fallait pas.

D'une part parce qu'il était inconcevable que Bella Swan tombe amoureuse. Après tout, Jacob n'avait pas réussi à me faire succomber, c'était bien là la preuve que personne ne le pourrait.

D'autre part parce qu'il est généralement mal avisé que l'agent de la CIA tombe amoureux de la criminelle qu'il est censé vouloir éteindre, et que j'étais destinée à rejoindre Jacob pour jouer les espionnes.

_Mais pourquoi pensais-je déjà à toutes ces conneries d'amour et de sentiments ?_

Je sentis plus que je ne vis Edward me rejoindre.

Il s'adossa au comptoir, à côté de moi, et me regarda jeter la bouteille après l'avoir fini.

-Je ne suis pas amoureux de toi., lâcha-t-il sans prévenir.

Mes poings se crispèrent involontairement, et j'attendis qu'il continue.

-Je ne t'aime pas de cette façon, toi non plus j'en suis sûr, poursuivit-il. Mais tu ne peux pas nier que depuis qu'on couche ensemble, on s'entend beaucoup mieux. Il se passe..quelque chose. Je ne sais pas quoi, mais ça nous a rapproché. Oui nous nous sommes embrassés, et je compte bien recommencer.

Je tiquais sur sa dernière phrase et le regardais.

-Oui, dit-il en haussant les épaules. J'ai _aimé _ça, et toi aussi, ne mens pas. C'est quelque chose qui peut nous rapprocher, pourquoi ne pas nous en servir ?

-Je ne veux _pas _que l'on se rapproche, grinçais-je.

-Parce que tu as été blessée par le passé, rétorqua-t-il aussitôt. Mais moi je ne te demande pas de t'engager, je ne te demande pas en mariage, ou même d'être ma petite amie ! Je te demande juste d'accepter qu'il se passe quelque chose entre nous. Quelque chose d'autre que de la haine ou de la simple amitié.

-Je ne sais pas si j'ai très envie de voir les choses comme toi, répondis-je à mon tour. Tu sais très bien ce que je pense de...enfin..de tout ça quoi ! Fis-je en lançant mes mains un peu partout pour qu'il comprenne.

Il lâcha un petit rire.

-Et tu sais aussi ce que j'en pense. Et alors ? Tu me vois en faire tout un fromage ?

-Tu n'as pas vécu tout ce que j'ai vécu Edward, ne parle pas de choses que tu ne connais pas, le contrais-je.

-Certes, mais je sais que si quelqu'un me tendait la main et voulait m'aider à y faire face, je n'hésiterais pas.

Je soufflais. J'avais l'impression d'avoir retenu dans mes poumons autant d'air que si j'allais me présentais au championnat du monde d'apnée.

Étais-je aussi endommagée qu'il le laissait entendre ?

Je tapais mon poing contre le comptoir.

J'avais barricadé mon cœur justement pour ne pas avoir à faire face à ce genre de questions. Je m'étais jurée de ne plus jamais pensé à ce genre de choses. Et voilà qu'il remettait tout en question.

Malgré tout, je sentais qu'il souhaitait sincèrement me sortir de cet état de léthargie sentimental que j'avais décidé de créer.

Mais est-ce que moi je le voulais ?

_Non._

La réponse fusa automatiquement un millième de seconde après m'être posée la question. J'avais trop peur de souffrir et de m'éloigner de la personne que j'étais vraiment.

À moins de n'être présentement pas vraiment moi-même.

Dans ce cas, qui étais-je réellement ?

-Arg je te déteste ! Fis-je en lui donnant un coup de poing sur l'épaule.

S'il eut mal, il ne me le fis pas savoir.

Il attrapa mes mains et déposa rapidement un léger baiser sur mes lèvres, si vite que je n'eus pas le temps de me reculer.

Devant mon manque de réaction, il réitéra l'expérience, en laissant sa bouche un peu plus longtemps sur la mienne.

J'étais tellement inerte qu'il finit par lâcher mes mains et mettre les siennes sur mes joues. Il plongea ses yeux dans les miens avant de m'embrasser.

Enfin, embrasser comme dans _embrasser._

Réellement.

Je le repoussais, incertaine.

Il résista et replongea sur ma bouche.

Cette fois, je le laissais faire. J'avais une certaine..._envie_ de découvrir ce que je pouvais ressentir.

Et je ne fus pas déçue.

Le sexe avec Edward était torride, bestial, fabuleux, orgasmique à souhait.

Embrasser Edward était...sensuel, voluptueux, apaisant, en quelque sorte.

Et pendant dix petites secondes, j'eus l'impression d'aller bien.

L'impression d'être.._moi._

* * *

**C'est re-moi !**

**Voilà voilà...**

**Un chapitre plein de questions et de doutes pour Bella..Et oui, il fallait bien que cela arrive !**

**J'espère que vous aurez aimé ce chapitre !**

**Pour ma part, je m'en vais dormir...**

**Pour une prochaine publication, je ne vous donne pas de dates fixes, je vais essayer de profiter un peu de mes vacances et de mes amis qui débarquent de France..**

**Je vous embrasse, j'espère que vous passerez une bonne semaine !**

**À bientôt, **

**Bises à toutes/tous.**

**Alex.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Bonsoir Bonsoir, **

**C'est moi ! Avec ce nouveau chapitre ! (Anne, je t'avais dit que je posterais mercredi si le site ne beuguait pas et apparemment, ça marche ! \o/).**

**Vraiment désolée de l'attente à chaque fois, alors qu'au début j'étais plutôt régulière...C'est juste qu'à mes débuts fanfictionnien, je ne travaillais pas du tout à la fac, et j'attendais juste que le semestre se passe et que la réussite aux examens arrive toute cuite dans ma poche. Après une belle claque il y a quelques temps, je me suis réellement mise au boulot, ce qui explique le manque de temps..Mais ça a payé, puisque je suis à Bac+2.5 maintenant ! Lol. Tout ça pour dire que...Les temps sont durs !^^.**

**Merci, merci, merci d'être toujours là cependant et de toujours prendre le temps de laisser une petite trace de votre passage. Que ce soit une review, une mise en favoris, alerte, ou simplement de lire, même si je ne sais pas que vous le faîtes..^^.**

**J'ai normalement répondu à tout le monde (à moins d'avoir enclenché ma mémoire-poisson rouge), mais je voudrais également remercier les personnes non-inscrites, qui prennent également quelques minutes de leur temps pour me dire quelques mots :**

**Lilly-rose : **Mais vraiment, à chaque fois que je lis ton pseudo, je sais que je vais appeler ma fille comme ça, si j'en ai une un jour..LOL^^. 'Conscient inconsciemment'..Oui, bizarrement je pense avoir saisi ce que tu veux dire!Lol^^. Effectivement, vient un moment où ils commencent à se rendre compte qu'ils pourraient être plus l'un pour l'autre que ce qu'ils ne sont déjà...Merci pour ta review ! Bises.

**Celine : **Effectivement, elle doute, ce qui est déjà un grand pas pour elle ! Rester avec Edward ? Déjà, c'est pas en bonne voie sur ce chapitre...LOL^^. Merci pour ta review ! Bises.

**Aanaii2Ss **: Je vais essayer là (si j'oublie pas après avoir posté...), mais je ne sais pas si j'aurais le temps de le faire après chaque chapitre, ou alors ce serait quelques temps après, mais on verra bien...^^.

**Voilà, on se retrouve en bas !**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

_Le sexe avec Edward était torride, bestial, fabuleux, orgasmique à souhait._

_Embrasser Edward était...sensuel, voluptueux, apaisant, en quelque sorte._

_Et pendant dix petites secondes, j'eus l'impression d'aller bien._

_L'impression d'être..moi._

PDV Bella

-À la fraise bordel !

-C'est moi qui les met, je peux quand même choisir le parfum non ?

-C'est dans ma chatte que ça atterit ! Alors j'estime avoir le droit de décider !

-C'est mon _corps _dont il s'agit !

-Arrgh ! On qu'à prendre les simples, et puis c'est tout !

Énervée, je fourrais les capotes dans le panier et m'éloignais d'Edward en pestant contre lui. En passant devant les autres clients du magasin, je constatais que nous nous étions donnés en spectacle. Du choqué au gêné en passant par l'amusé, nous avions droit à tout type de regard.

_Rien à foutre._

Nous nous disputions comme ça depuis près d'un quart d'heure, n'étant pas d'accord sur le parfum des préservatifs dont nous avions besoin.

Oui, besoin.

La boîte d'Emmett n'avait pas tenue bien longtemps face à notre appétit incontrôlable. Puisque nous n'avions que ça à faire -ça et les reportages sur la dernière luciole trouvée en Tanzanie- autant passer le temps agréablement.

Et puis...Le fait de nous embrasser _enfin _ajoutait une note..Je ne pouvais pas décrire le sentiment que ça me provoquait, mais c'était loin d'être désagréable.

Nous nous entendions mieux aussi. Je devais le reconnaître. Nos disputes ressemblaient plus à des chamailleries qu'à nos engueulades au début de notre cohabitation.

Edward s'efforçait d'être _sympa _, et je devais avouer que c'était assez plaisant, même si j'avais la nette impression de me ramollir.

Hier, j'étais tellement frustrée de n'avoir pas eu à lui crier dessus depuis pas mal de temps que j'avais démoli la table basse du salon.

Nous nous étions _enfin _engueulés, et tout ceci avait fini sur le canapé derrière.

_Derrière géographique, je veux dire, pas derrière...derrière._

Le mec qui me ferait me mettre à quatre pattes pour fourrer son engin là où je pense n'était pas né.

Bref.

Je passais à la caisse quand le sentiment d'être épié alerta mes sens. J'essayais de ne pas tourner la tête afin d'éviter de faire comprendre au fouineur que je l'avais découvert, mais c'était dur.

Aussi, quand Edward posa sa main sur mon épaule, je sursautais violemment.

Je fourrais les capotes dans un sachet plastique et coupais court à toute demande d'Edward en l'entraînant avec moi.

-Eh ! Protesta-t-il. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Fais comme si on parlait de tout et de rien..., lui répondis-je. Je crois qu'on est suivi.

-Quoi ? Par qui ?

-Si je le savais, y'a longtemps que ses boules auraient fait connaissance avec mon genou ! Raillais-je.

-Alors comment tu peux être certaine de ce que tu dis ?

_Il commençait à me les briser !_

-Je le _sais _c'est tout ! J'ai appris à faire confiance à mon instinct !

Il me jaugea quelques instants, puis soupira.

-Ok. Continue, va dans la partie supermarché, je vais entrer dans la librairie, et si quelqu'un te file je le verrais.., exposa-t-il en désignant la devanture d'une petite librairie typique de centre commercial.

Étonnée qu'il se range si vite à mon avis, je restais plantée là.

-Grouille ! Profites-en pour nous ramener de la bouffe, et des pommes ! J'ai une putain d'envie de tarte aux pommes !

Je roulais des yeux.

-Très viril...

-Je sais, je m'en fous. Allez, j'y vais et...

Il hésita.

-Si tu sens que ça ne va pas, appelle-moi dans la seconde, ok ?

Mes yeux roulèrent dans leurs orbites une seconde fois.

-J'ai pas non plus besoin d'être baby-sittée !

-Je sais.

Il ne répondit rien de plus et s'engouffra à l'intérieur de la librairie.

Je soufflais. Je ne savais plus trop sur quel pied danser avec lui. En tout cas, il était certain qu'il n'adoptait plus son attitude je m'en foutiste quand il s'agissait de ma sécurité. Se découvrirait-il des instincts..._protecteurs ?_

_Beurk. _

Focus Swan, focus.

J'entrais dans le supermarché et me dirigeais d'office vers le rayon fruits et légumes, où j'attrapais plusieurs pommes.

La sensation d'être suivie ne s'amenuisait pas, je pouvais donc en conclure que ce n'était pas après Edward que cette personne en avait, mais après moi.

Ou bien Edward l'avait déjà remarqué, et dans ce cas je ne savais pas trop ce qu'il attendait pour lui demander des comptes, ou bien il était passé à côté.

_Ou alors, il s'est fait lui aussi repéré, et le mec n'était pas seul, ils lui ont fait du mal et.._

STOP.

Mais je n'arrivais déjà plus à réfléchir. L'hypothèse dans laquelle Edward se retrouvait blessé, ou pire..._mort_, me semblait inconcevable.

Décidée, je me tournais et scannais chaque rayon, avec le mince espoir de découvrir qui se cachait derrière cette personne que j'avais déjà envie d'égorger. Ne voyant rien, je me décidais à faire semblant de paniquer en cherchant partout autour de moi, pour qu'il ou elle comprenne que je l'avais démasqué.

Je pris ensuite rapidement la direction du rayon jardinage, là où très peu de monde allait. En l'occurence, il était vide.

Je me posais tranquillement contre des sacs de terreau, et attendis. Je sortis tout de même mon portable.

Edward ne m'avait pas appellé, ni envoyé de message. Je pris les devants.

_Où es-tu ?_

J'espérais qu'il me réponde rapidement.

Par précaution, je l'appellais, et remis le téléphone dans ma poche, ignorant s'il décrochait ou si je tombais sur sa messagerie.

En tout cas, par n'importe lequel des deux moyens, il serait au courant de ce qui se passait.

Je me rendis compte qu'il y a encore quelques semaines, je n'aurais jamais réagis de cette façon.

Mes réflexions furent coupées court lorsqu'un de mes pires cauchemars émergea à quelques mètres de moi.

Mon sang se glaça dans mes veines, et je dus faire appel à des années de pratique et à toute ma concentration et ma force d'esprit pour ne pas défaillir.

-Démétri..., soufflais-je, preque abattue.

Le blondinnet aux cheveux courts et aux yeux d'un bleu renversant me sourit.

-Tu ne m'as pas oublié ! Si tu savais comme cela me fait plaisir ! Me répondit-il.

Démétri Volturi était peut-être l'une des rares personnes à me faire réellement peur. Son père était à la tête de la mafia italienne, et toute la joyeuse petite famille en faisait partie également.

Jacob avait en quelque sorte fraternisé avec eux, en alimentant leur trafic d'armes. Les hostilités avaient commencé lorsque j'avais liquidé Félix, frère de Démétri, lorsqu'il avait tenté de me violer.

La rage de son frère avait été sans limite, et tout mon corps s'en souvenait encore. Adepte de la sodomie, fétichiste, et sadique en puissance, se retrouver entre ses mains n'avait rien d'une partie de plaisir. Je l'avais déjà testé avant que Jake ne me sauve littéralement la vie, je n'étais pas très chaude pour recommencer.

-Comment le pourrais-je, grinçais-je en réponse. Que veux-tu?

-La même chose qu'il y a quatre ans...rigola-t-il.

Je retins ma respiration.

-Ta peau, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas compris. Au sens littéral comme au sens propre.

Je sentis une faible vibration dans la poche de mon jean, ne sachant pas s'il s'agissait d'un message ou de la voix d'Edward.

-Nous sommes dans un lieu public, dis-je calmement. Tu ne peux pas faire un scandale ici...

-Bien sûr que non, s'offusqua-t-il faussement. Pour qui me prends-tu ? Tu vas me suivre bien gentimment jusqu'à la voiture qui nous attend tout les deux, et tout ira bien...

J'avais très envie de lui demander ce qu'il avait fait d'Edward, mais je me retenais, au cas où il ne connaisse pas son existence.

-Si tu te poses des questions concernant ton ami, t'en fais pas, nous nous en sommes occupés comme il se doit, pouffa-t-il.

Je manquais de vaciller.

Me faire du mal était une chose. En faire à Edward...Malgré qu'il soit le plus arrogant connard que la terre ait porté...Non , je ne pouvais pas l'accepter.

Puis, je tiquais sur une autre partie de sa phrase.

-Avec combien de tes sbires es-tu venu ? Grognais-je.

-Seulement quelques-uns, ne t'en fais pas ! Répondit-il, son foutu sourire toujours plaqué aux lèvres.

-Où est-il ?

-Apparemment là où tu n'es pas ! Rigola-t-il.

Furieuse, je perdis mon sang-froid et avançais vivement vers lui dans le but de le mettre K.O, mais son magnum pointé vers moi m'empêcha de faire quoi que ce soit.

-Tt tt tt …, fit-il en secouant la tête. Bella , tu crois vraiment que je serais venu sans _Il_ _cigno _?

_Cigno_ était le surnom qu'il avait donné à son magnum qui ne le quittait jamais. Il l'avait surnommé ainsi après avoir remarqué les superbes marques que _Il cigno _laissait sur mon visage après m'avoir frappé avec. _Cigno _signifiait cygne, en italien.

Une très sympathique dédicace en mon honneur, en quelque sorte.

-Par contre toi, je vois que tu es ici sans aucun de tes joujous.., remarqua-t-il. Te serais-tu assagie ?

-Va te faire foutre ! Crachais-je.

Il plaqua mon dos contre son torse et appuya son arme contre mon rein. Sa bouche glissa jusqu'à mon oreille dont il mordit le lobe jusqu'au sang.

Je me retins de gémir de douleur. Mon corps avait été habitué à bien pire, mais ça faisait toujours foutrement mal.

-Si tu t'avises d'essayer de faire quoi que ce soit pour t'enfuir, non seulement je te tire une balle en pleine tête, mais je me chargerais également personnellement du rouquin..., me menaça-t-il.

Mon cœur battait à tout rompre. Ainsi, Edward n'était pas mort.

_Pas encore..._souffla ma conscience perfide.

-Ce qu'on va faire maintenant, poursuivit-il, c'est sortir gentimment d'ici, prendre la voiture qui nous attend, et nous rendre dans un lieu plus approprié pour..nos futurs activités.

-Tu veux parler de _tes _activités ! Le repris-je. Je te rappelle que je n'y participe pas !

-Bien sûr que si ! Même si tu n'y prends pas autant de plaisir que moi, tu es un élément très important très chère Isabella !

Je ne répondis rien et me contentais de serrer les poings.

J'avais tellement, _tellement _envie de savoir où était Edward, s'il allait ...bien, ce qui lui était arrivé...

Une phrase stupide dit que l'on ne prend conscience de ce que l'on a que lorsqu'on le perd...

Je n'avais pas réalisé jusqu'à aujourd'hui la véracité de ces mots. Je me plaignais constamment de cet énorme trou du cul, mais l'idée de ne plus le voir, le toucher, _l'embrasser _m'était pratiquement insupportable. J'aimais la façon dont il prenait soin de moi. Personne ne l'avait jamais fait avant. Même si nous ne baignions pas dans l'amour et le fleur bleue, il avait sa façon à lui de me faire comprendre que nous pouvions changer tout les deux, que nous pouvions avancer, surtout moi.

Que je pouvais me défaire de mes chaînes, briser la muraille que j'avais forgé autour de mon cœur.. Lui seul avait su retenir mon attention aussi longtemps..Je ne pouvais pas le perdre maintenant, ça me rendait malade.

J'espérais tout de même ne pas être en train de tomber amoureuse. L'amour était tout de même le _pire _fléau qui pouvait exister dans ce monde.

Mais j'étais persuadée d'en être encore loin. J'étais _attachée _à lui, plus qu'attachée, mais certainement pas amoureuse.

Mes réflexions personnelles me permirent d'occulter un peu ce qui se passait. Démétri me conduisait hors du centre commercial, une main dans le bas de mon dos, comme pour me rappeller la menace constance qu'il exerçait sur moi.

Dans le parking, il s'arrêta près d'une berline noire aux vitres ultra-teintées, ouvrit la porte arrière, et me poussa pratiquement à l'intérieur.

Sur le siège passager, je remarquais une autre personne désagréable.

-Bella.., me salua-t-il, hargneux d'emblée.

-Alec.., dis-je en réponse, sans aucune émotion.

Lui et moi avions également eu un sérieux différend. Différend qui m'avait conduit à le castrer, apparemment. D'après ce que j'avais cru comprendre à l'époque, il était maintenant incapable de procréer, et par dessus tout, il était impuissant.

Le chauffeur par contre m'était inconnu. Il ne ressemblait pas à l'italien moyen avec sa peau mate et sa moustache.

Nous roulâmes pendant environ une heure sans rien dire. La route que nous prenions était entourée par la forêt, un peu partout, si bien que je me demandais ardemment où est-ce que nous nous dirigions.

-Alors ? Lança finalement Démétri. J'ai appris pour l'arrestation de Jacob...C'est vraiment dommage...

Il n'avait pas l'air désolé du tout, mais c'était sa façon à lui de me provoquer. Il pensait certainement comme tant d'autres que j'étais amoureuse de lui.

_Raté._

-Oui., dis-je simplement.

-Et toi ? Comment as-tu réchappé à tout ça ? Continua-t-il, véritablement intrigué cette fois.

-Des contacts un peu partout..., rétorquais-je évasivement.

_Je pactise maintenant avec la CIA pour faire tomber l'organisation terroriste à laquelle j'appartenais avant et ceci dans le but de protéger mon frère, mais également moi. Et sinon toi ? Ça va ?_

-Le grand dadet faisait-il partie de ces « contacts » ? demanda-t-il en imitant les guillemets avec ses doigts.

-Où est-il ? Grondais-je encore une fois.

-Visiblement oui, pouffa-t-il. Je me disais bien que tes goûts en matière d'hommes ne pouvait être aussi déplorables...

Je me raidis instinctivement.

-J'ai aussi appris pour Sam, Quil et Embry..C'est regrettable.., de si bons éléments... !

Son ton doucereux me fis prendre conscience de quelque chose.

-C'est à cause de vous s'ils ont décidé de se terrer à Seattle ! M'exclamais-je.

-J'avoue qu'ils ne sont pas très malins..., rigola-t-il.

_Emmett et moi aurions pu mourir dans cette histoire..._

Et j'avais également du sauver la vie d'Edward là-bas. Il serait _mort _si je ne m'étais pas décidée à le faire !

Une rage sans pareille coulait dans mes veines. Je me sentis soudainement invincible.

Je me précipitais sur le chauffeur et tournais violemment le volant, ce qui nous fit sortir automatiquement de la nationale et dériver vers les arbres.

Démétri jura à côté de moi tandis que le chauffeur et Alec tentait de reprendre le contrôle de la voiture en m'évinçant.

Démétri me cinturait et essayait de me reculer mais je tenais bon.

Au moment où il réussit à me faire lâcher prise, Alec hurla, et j'eus à peine le temps de voir se profiler devant nous le tronc d'un arbre avant de ne plus rien sentir.

* * *

**Bon bon bon...**

**J'espère vraiment ne pas être obligée de vous faire attendre aussi longtemps pour le prochain chapitre, et je vais essayer de mettre à profit mon long week-end pour vous éviter ça !**

**Je vais vraiment aller dormir parce que je suis OUT, donc je vous souhaite une très belle fin de semaine, en espérant qu'elle soit joyeuse et prospère, et je vous dis à bientôt !**

**Prenez soin de vous, c'est important en ces temps de crise ….Et couvrez-vous bien !^^.**

**Alex.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Bonsoir...**

**Mon dieu que j'ai honte, si vous saviez ! Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolée pour cette attente, j'ai vraiment horreur de faire ça !**

**Mais bon c'est juste que...Encore une fois ce semestre, j'ai décidé de concilier le code, la conduite et le permis avec mes cours et mes examens. Mon partiel dans deux semaines et mon stage qui a commencé depuis la semaine dernière font que je suis complètement débordée. J'ai le temps d'aller sur Facebook pendant que je suis à la fac, mais le soir, pour l'écriture, c'est totalement mort. Les vitamines me servent à rester en vie, mais je ne peux pas faire plus, désolée^^.**

**Évidemment, je n'abandonnerais JAMAIS mes fictions, c'est juste qu'il me faudra plus de temps que prévu, et encore une fois j'en suis désolée.**

**Je passe mon temps à m'excuser dans mes notes de début, mais ….. **

**Fin voilà.**

**Merci, MERCI, MERCIII pour vos reviews, merci de votre compréhension ! D'ailleurs, je dois vous demander un p'tit truc à la fin du chapitre... C'est chaque fois un bonheur de lire toutes vos remarques, tout vos commentaires, je ne m'en lasserais jamais je pense...**

**J'ai normalement répondu à tout le monde, mais il faut aussi que je réponde à ces chères petites personnes qui n'ont pas de compte et qui prennent également le temps de laisser une trace de leur passage :**

**Lilly-rose : **Choquée ? Dans le bon sens ? Lol^^. Effectivement, Bella est un roc, mais chaque roc a ses faiblesses...Réponse pour Edward dans ce chapitre, merci pour ta review, ainsi que ta fidélité, c'est toujours très chouette de voir que tu laisses des commentaires tout le temps:D.

**Celine : **Non , tout le monde va crever dans d'atroces souffrances ! LOL^^. Réponses dans ce chapitre:). Merci pour ta review !

**Brooklyn-love : **Hey ! Et bien je suis ravie de voir que tu aimes cette fiction:). Vraiment, merci beaucoup ! Effectivement ma vie est un peu charrette en ce moment, mais bon je passe quand même livrer ce chapitre ! Pas certain qu'il plaise à beaucoup, mais fallait bien en passer par là...^^. Merci de ta review, en espérant te lire à nouveau pour ton ressenti pour ce chapitre:).

**Twilight-et-the-vampire : **La suite est là:). Merci pour ta review !

**Nynyette : **Aaaaanw tu es là toi ? Avoue tu m'avais oublié ! ^^. Je suis super contente pour toi pour le brevet blanc:D. Perso, j'avais eu 34,75 en français, 32 en histoire, et 16 en maths ! XD. Donc tu me bats à plate couture^^. Eeeeeh je n'veux pas que tu sois distraite dans ton boulot par une personne aussi insignifiante que moi, hein !^^. OK ? ^^.

Le goût au final ? Pas de goût, ils étaient pas d'accord ! LOL.

Nan t'es plus ma Nynyette, je t'ai remplacé va ! Elle s'appelle Gaïa, elle a 5 mois, et c'est un Yorkshire ! Mdr.

Mouais, j'attends de voir combien de temps tu mettras pour reviewer ce chapitre ! * sors sa montre * ^^. Non je t'embête,:).Merci pour ta review petite Nyny, merci pour ta fidélité, merci pour tout:). Je pense que ce chapitre ne te plaira pas...^^.

**Je préfère prévenir que ce chapitre est loin d'être drôle, même TRÈS LOIN. Donc vous êtes prévenues...^^.**

**On se retrouve en bas !**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

_Je me précipitais sur le chauffeur et tournais violemment le volant, ce qui nous fit sortir automatiquement de la nationale et dériver vers les arbres._

_Démétri jura à côté de moi tandis que le chauffeur et Alec tentait de reprendre le contrôle de la voiture en m'évinçant._

_Démétri me cinturait et essayait de me reculer mais je tenais bon._

_Au moment où il réussit à me faire lâcher prise, Alec hurla, et j'eus à peine le temps de voir se profiler devant nous le tronc d'un arbre avant de ne plus rien sentir._

PDV Edward , _quelques minutes plus tôt..._

Je déambulais dans la librairie depuis quelques minutes, sans jamais changer de rayon, si bien que le type à la caisse me regardait fréquemment, méfiant. Il était clair qu'un type de mon âge n'avait certainement rien à faire dans le rayon enfant des bouquins..Trop vieux pour les lire, trop jeune pour avoir un enfant à qui les lire, je supposais.

Il n'empêche que ce rayon était le mieux placé pour apercevoir l'extérieur sans être trop vu.

Lorsque j'avais vu un homme blond avec le sourire de celui qui a eu ce qu'il veut suivre le même chemin que Bella avait emprunté quelques minutes plus tôt, je sus que c'était _lui_ que nous recherchions. Ce pouvait être simplement un mec qui avais flashé sur elle et qui voulait son numéro (quoique si j'avais senti que c'était pour ça, je l'aurais directement arrêté. Pour son propre bien, et aussi pour le mien..), mais les poils qui se hérissaient sur mes bras ne mentaient pas.

Le doute aurait pu persister, puisque le type la suivait en laissant tout de même une grande distance entre eux, mais personnellement, j'avais déjà compris.

Je lui laissais quelques secondes d'avance avant de le suivre à mon tour.

Soudainement, une jeune femme s'accrocha désespérement à mon bras en sanglotant.

D'abord surpris, je la regardais distraitement, mon attention focalisée sur le type blond... Aussi blond que l'était la fille, d'ailleurs.

-S'il vous plaît, s'il vous plaît.., pleura-t-elle soudain en agrippant mon bras plus fermement.

Je réprimais un grognement de douleur parce que..._Bon sang. _Ces machins là, ça a beau être petit, avoir des seins, et faire un mètre moins vingt, ça fait un _putain _de mal de chien.

Je décidais rapidement que je ne pouvais pas la laisser dans cet état.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe mademoiselle ? Lui demandais-je doucement.

Je vis le reste de la tête du mec disparaître devant moi et inconsciemment, j'avançais pour m'élancer à sa suite. Sauf que Blonde-qui-pleure en avait décidé autrement.

-Ne partez pas ! Hurla-t-elle presque.

Des clients commencèrent à se retourner vers elle, le regard mécontent.

En effet. Ici, point de compassion. On est juste énervé que les autres se donnent en spectacle. Même si un enfant arrivait avec du sang recouvrant tout son corps, je n'était pas certain que beaucoup de gens s'arrêteraient pour lui prodiguer de l'aide.

-Il y a..Il y a.., hoqueta-t-elle. Cette fille et …

-Écoutez mademoiselle, voyez donc avec le gérant, je suis vraiment désolé, je..., je suis en mission.., lâchais-je dans un souffle, espérant que ça la ferais déguerpir.

-Je sais... ! Me cria-t-elle, presque furieuse.

Bien. Visiblement, j'était tombé sur une folle. Génial.

Je secouais la tête et commençais à partir.

-Elle a dit qu'elle s'appellait Bella ! S'écria Blonde-qui-pleure.

À ce nom, je sentis le sang stopper sa course folle dans mes veines.

Je retournais vers elle et la secouer comme un prunier sans me soucier d'elle. Elle avait dit ce qu'il fallait pour que je perde tout contrôle.

-Où est-elle ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? Répondez ! M'impatientais-je en voyant qu'elle avait les yeux hagards.

-Eh ! Doucement mon pote..., fit un homme d'age mûr en enlevant mes mains de Blonde-qui-pleure.

-Il faut qu'elle me dise ce qu'elle sait ! Le contrais-je. Je ne comprends pas, repris-je en m'adressant à la fille, il y a trois secondes vous étiez prête à me dire ce qui n'allait pas, et maintenant vous ne voulez plus parler ?

Ses sanglots intarissables se calmèrent, et enfin, elle put articuler une phrase sans hoqueter ou hurler.

-Elle a des problèmes...Elle m'a dit de venir vous chercher... !

-Quoi ? M'étonnais-je.

Si Bella envoyait quelqu'un me chercher, c'est qu'elle devait vraiment être dans de sales draps. Des draps jamais lavés. Dans lesquels une famille de trente cochons devait avoir dormi pendant des années. Agrémentés de bouses de vaches fraîches.

Je ne perdis pas plus de temps et me lançais à la suite du type blond, prenant la direction du supermarché.

Mais une fois de plus, _sa_ main m'en empêcha.

-Elle n'est pas là.., m'informa-t-elle tristement, une larme unique roulant à présent sur sa joue.

-Alors où est-elle ?

-Dans le parking...

_Quoi ?_

-Mais elle n'a pas pu...

L'évidence me frappa.

Bien sûr qu'elle n'avait pas pu se rendre à l'extérieur sans que je ne le remarque. Il aurait fallu qu'elle repasse juste devant moi. Or, je n'aurais pas pu la louper.

Bien sûr. Je n'avais pas non plus ce type ressortir. Et je n'avais pas pu le suivre.

Bien sûr. Parce qu'on m'en avait empêché.

Blonde-qui-pleure fit une moue faussement triste. Je sortis mon arme de derrière mon dos et la pointais vers elle.

Une balle entre les deux yeux. _Voilà qui serait parfait_.

Autour de nous, plusieurs personnes commencèrent à hurler et à courir. Panique générale.

Blonde-qui-ne-pleure-plus continuait de me regarder de la même façon, excepté le fait qu'elle avait un petit sourire, maintenant.

-C'est trop tard...Tu ne peux plus rien pour elle...

Elle éclata de rire à la fin de sa phrase.

-Si tu savais depuis combien de temps j'attendais ce moment...

Elle ne put en dire plus, puisque je l'assomais avec mon flingue.

Je courus vers l'entrée du supermarché en appellant la police locale. Je balançais rapidement mon badge au type de la sécurité baraqué qui voulut me causer des problèmes pour entrer.

Je n'entendais aucune alarme, aucun signal prévenant d'une prochaine évacuation du centre commercial. À vrai dire, tout le monde semblait n'en avoir rien à pomper qu'un mec se balade avec une arme dans un lieu public. Après avoir assomé une femme devant une librairie.

Je courus dans tout les rayons, les vérifiais un par un, mais ne trouvais pas de traces de Bella. Dans un sursaut de conscience (et de génie tardif), je sortis mon portable, et découvris que j'étais en communication.

_Première nouvelle._

Avec Bella.

_Seconde nouvelle._

Je collais le téléphone à mon oreille, en plein rayon fromage.

-Bella ? Bella ? Appelais-je presque désespérément, ayant peur qu'il ne lui soit arrivé quelque chose de grave.

Personne ne me répondit mais j'entendis distinctement deux voix, celle de Bella, à ce que je pus deviner, et l'autre...d'un homme.

Le blond. Sûrement.

Des bruits extérieurs aussi. Comme...

-Des voitures ! M'écriais-je.

Je courus à en perdre haleine jusqu'à l'extérieur. J'arrivais sur un bout de parking au moment même où une berline s'en éloignait précipitamment.

Je ne pus même pas relever la plaque.

Je hurlais de frustration et m'arrachais presque les cheveux.

Personne, et je disais bien PERSONNE, ne pouvait s'adjuger le droit de tuer Isabella Swan sans ma permission. Sans m'avoir consulté avant. J'avais un droit sur elle. JE pouvais la tuer, ou donner la permission de le faire. C'était quelque chose qui m'appartenait. PERSONNE d'autre n'en avait le droit.

Je repris mon portable, constatant que je n'entendais toujours pas grand chose, sinon des voix étouffés et des grésillements, signe qu'elle était bien dans une putain de bagnole, sans moi.

Je ne pouvais décemmement pas raccrocher sans perdre le seul lien infime qui me retenait encore à elle, mais il fallait que je joigne quelqu'un. Autre que ces idiots de flics qui débarquaient juste à l'instant en se ruant comme des veaux dans le centre commercial.

J'avais un grand besoin d'Emmett.

Au moment où je me décidais de rejoindre les agneaux qui servaient de force de l'ordre, j'entendis un horrible bruit d'explosion, et plus rien.

-BELLA ? M'époumonais-je dans le téléphone.

Je savais pertinemment que ça ne servait à rien, mais je continuais ainsi quatre à cinq fois d'affilée. Malgré avoir entendu les trois petits bips me signifiant que la communication avait été coupé. Malgré le fait que je savais pertinemment que ce bruit ne laissait pas planer de doute.

Mais je ne pouvais pas. Je ne pouvais tout simplement pas renoncer à l'idée qu'elle était toujours en vie. Il le fallait.

Je sentais qu'elle n'était pas morte. Oh non. Sinon, j'aurais ressenti quelque chose. Un immense soulagement dû au fait que je n'aurais plus à jouer le rôle patéthique de garde du corps. Une joie immense.

À la place, je me sentais abattu, et...mort de trouille. Je supposais qu'il fallait le dire ainsi.

J'appelais rapidement Emmett, qui affirma débarquer dans la minute qui suivait, et laissais mon téléphone retomber dans ma poche.

-Où es-tu Bella..., murmurais-je.

PDV Bella

Douleur.

Souffrance.

Haine.

Tout mon corps hurlait à la mort.

Tout mes membres protestèrent lorsque je réussis à m'extirper tant bien que mal de la voiture, qui, je le supposais, devait être défoncée.

Je passais par la fenêtre, me coupant au passage, et me laissais tomber sur les feuilles mortes qui tapissaient le sol.

J'étais en sang. Ma tête, mon torse, mes bras, mes jambes.

Je me demandais comment je pouvais ne pas être morte. N'étant pas certaine de pouvoir me relever, je tentais de ramper sur quelques mètres, dans un instinct de survie, pleinement consciente que je n'irais pas loin dans cette position.

Mes larmes coulaient librement. Ce n'était pas des larmes de souffrance, mais des larmes de rage.

Rage d'être dans cette situation.

Rage de ressentir autant de douleur à cause de ce connard.

_Ce connard..._

Je pris conscience que je ne savais même pas s'il était encore en vie. Je voulus me retourner mais une poigne ferme aggripa mes cheveux, et tira dessus.

-Salope..., ragea-t-il.

J'eus juste le temps de sentir son deuxième coup de pied sur mon nez, que je sombrais dans l'inconscience la plus totale.

….

Je me réveillais une nouvelle fois. Sauf que cette fois-ci, ma tête dodelinait furieusement, et un marteau-piqueur semblait avoir pris place à l'intérieur.

_PUTAIN ! _Hurlais-je mentalement.

Automatiquement, je voulus porter mes mains à ma tête, mais je réalisais vite qu'elles étaient H.S. Je ne pouvais plus les bouger. Étais-je paralysée, ou... ?

_Non. _Me souffla ma conscience.

_Réfléchis, réfléchis..._

Je pris une profonde inspiration qui fit protester mes poumons, et me concentrais sur mon corps. Je me focalisais sur chacun des membres qui le composait, afin de comprendre ce qui se passait.

Je réalisais rapidement que si je me sentais paralysée, c'était dû au fait que j'étais attachée. Les mains derrière...

_Une chaise ? _Proposa une petite voix dans mon crâne.

Oui. Une chaise. Voilà qui expliquait l'instabilité physique de ma tête.

_J'étais assise sur une chaise. Entravée. Blessée._

Bon. Et bien on pouvait légitimement dire que j'avais connu des jours meilleurs !

Une horrible odeur de rouille envahissait mes narines. Odeur que j'identifiais rapidement comme étant mon propre sang.

Je tentais stupidement de tirer sur mes liens mais une plainte sortis de ma bouche.

_Ça fait trop mal..._

Je regardais mes cuisses, le bas de mon ventre, mais je ne pouvais pas aller plus haut. Mon cou douloureux grognait à chaque fois que je baissais la tête.

Une porte claque derrière moi, et des pas se firent entendre. Je clignais des yeux, tentant de chasser ce voile qui obstruait mon regard. Je respirais profondément, malgré qu'une douleur atroce faisait rage dans tout mon corps lorsque je le faisais.

-Réveillée, chérie ? Demanda mon tortionnaire.

Démétri se pointa devant moi, et mis ses mains sur les accoudoirs de la chaise.

Il était salement amoché lui aussi, d'après ce que je pouvais voir. Le nez cassé, sûrement, un œil fermé, une méchante balafre sur la joue, et du sang séché dans les cheveux.

-Sais-tu ce qui est arrivé à Alec et à mon chauffeur, ma chère ?

Je ne répondis rien et relevais simplement la tête vers lui, mettant toute ma haine dans mon regard.

-Ils sont morts, bébé. _Morts. _

_Au moins une petite victoire aujourd'hui_, pensais-je. Cependant, à choisir, j'aurais bien voulu qu'Alec survive et que le déchet en face de moi crève.

-Et tu sais bien sûr à qui en incombe la faute, n'est-ce pas mon ange ?

Son ton doucereux me donnait des envies de vomir.

Tiens, c'était une idée ça. Régurgiter sur lui. Le connaissant, ça le rendrait complètement cinglé.

_Je ne donnais même pas cher de ma vie..._

Au point où j'en étais, je savais de toute façon que je n'allais pas survivre. Je ne savais même pas ce qu'il était advenu d'Edward. Personne, _personne_, ne pouvait savoir où j'étais. Je l'ignorais moi-même. Et Démétri était trop intelligent et trop futé pour laisser la moindre trace derrière lui. Si j'étais là, c'est qu'il savait que je n'avais aucune chance d'être retrouvée. Et à moins de m'enfuir -ce qui était quasiment impossible dans mon état- j'étais plus que condamnée.

_Bof..._

Je n'avais jamais accordé beaucoup de crédit à ma vie de toute façon. Quand je savais que j'avais une chance de vivre, alors oui, je n'abdiquais jamais et je me battais. Mais là...Quoique je fasse, j'étais perdue. Ma mort ne serait pas vraiment une grande perte. Jacob n'aurait plus de moyen de pression, Emmett serait enfin libre de tout danger, et Edward...

_Edward._

Je déglutis difficilement en pensant à lui.

_Edward serait enfin débarassé du boulet que je représentais._

J'aurais tant...Je ne sais pas.

Aurais-je fait les choses autrement ? Dans des conditions différentes ? En sachant que j'allais mourir ce jour ?

_Je ne sais pas._

La vérité était que je ressentais également une part de soulagement. Toute la souffrance que j'accumulais en moi allait enfin s'arrêter. J'aurais enfin un peu de répit.

Une gifle magistrale me sortit de mes pensées.

J'eus l'impression que mon cou se déboitait tellement la pression avait été forte.

-Réponds-moi quand je te cause ! Rugit Démétri.

Il prit mes cheveux des chaques côtés de ma tête et tira dessus afin de me forcer à le regarder. Je lui crachais au visage le sang qui avait pris place dans ma bouche suite à son coup.

Il poussa un grognement rageur et enfonça son poing dans mon estomac.

J'accusais le coup, hurlant à l'intérieur, tout en essayant de ne rien laisser transparaître.

Hors de question de le laisser se délecter de ma douleur.

Il disparut derrière moi, pour réapparaître quelques secondes plus tard avec un couteau.

Pas un de ces minis couteaux suisses dont on se servait pour couper le fromage. Non. LE couteau qui allait probablement signer mon arrêt de mort.

Il renifla, et donna un coup de pied sur la chaise, qui tomba à la renverse.

Ma tête cogna contre le sol dur et froid, et je perdis connaissance pendant quelques secondes. Pas assez longtemps, malheureusement.

Ma respiration erratique et les larmes qui brouillaient ma vue ne m'empêchèrent pas de le voir s'agenouiller auprès de moi, l'air infinimment sadique.

Mes phalanges et mes doigts devaient être certainement cassées et en sang à l'heure qu'il était. Mais j'occultais la douleur, tentant de faire le vide en moi.

Je ne devais pas crier. Je ne devais certainement pas pleurer.

J'essayais de trouver quelque chose dans ma mémoire pouvant s'apparenter à un peu de bonheur afin de focaliser mes pensées dessus. Le visage d'Edward Cullen s'imposa presqu'aussitôt à moi.

Ainsi donc, j'étais heureuse avec lui ? _Heureuse ?_

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire nerveusement. Rire qui ressembla à un râle, mais que Démétri ne manqua pas.

-Ça te fait rire ? ÇA TE FAIT RIRE ? Hurla-t-il à mon oreille, perçant mon tympan par la même occasion.

Il commença à marmonner comme un fou.

-Attends voir...Attends voir..., répétait-il en boucle.

Je sentis qu'il relevait mon tee-shirt, exposant la peau de mon ventre. Le contact de la lame froide sur ma peau frissonnante me donna des sueurs froides.

-On va commencer doucement, veux-tu ? M'indiqua-t-il, comme s'il était mon esthéticienne et qu'il s'apprêter à m'épiler le maillot.

Il fit passer le couteau sur mon ventre en petites traînées, qui ne me firent rien.

Puis, sans prévenir, il appuya plus fort et fis glisser la lame d'un bout à l'autre, faisant gicler le sang.

Je grognais, gémissais, mais ne criais pas.

Énervé par mon manque flagrant de réaction, il réitéra son geste à la verticale cette fois-ci, avec l'intention certainement de faire une croix. Lorsque le couteau passa sur la plaie précédente, je hoquetais et manquais de m'évanouir.

_Edward, Edward, Edward..._

-Mais BORDEL ! Hurle CONNASSE ! Ragea l'enfoiré à côté de moi.

Il mit son couteau sous ma gorge et appuya lentement mais sûrement, me coupant la respiration.

_C'est la fin._

Il dut en décider autrement, car le contact s'effaça.

Il lâcha le couteau et se releva.

-Je sais..., sourit-il.

Sous mes yeux fatigués, il enleva sa ceinture, déboutonna son pantalon, et dézippa la fermeture.

Je compris aussitôt ce qu'il comptait faire.

Son pantalon atteignit ses chevilles, bien vite rejoint par son boxer, le laissant à moitié nu devant moi.

Je m'appliquais à ne regarder que ses yeux, ne voulant pas lui faire penser la moindre seconde que je pouvais être excitée par ce qu'il me montrait. Lui par contre, avait l'air de l'être.

-Tu te souviens n'est-ce pas ? Susurra-t-il. Tout le bien que j'ai pu te faire...Tout ce que tu as pu ressentir …

_Avec toutes les nausées qui en avaient résulté, c'est clair que j'avais ressenti quelque chose !_

-C'est ton jour de chance, bébé.., fit-il en empoignant son sexe sur lequel il commença à faire quelques va et viens.

Dégoûtée, je voulus tourner la tête mais mon instinct me souffla de ne pas le quitter des yeux.

Il me sourit, pendant que je continuais à me vider de mon sang.

Il ramassa son couteau, et redressa ma chaise, m'arrachant une horrible toux. Il prit mes poignets derrière mon dos, et commença à les remonter.

Je retins un nouveau hurlement alors que j'avais l'impression d'être totalement écartelée.

M'empoignant par les cheveux d'une main pour forcer à me lever, il fit passer mes mains au-dessus de la chaise.

Lâchant mes poignets, il me jeta contre le mur.

Mon nez explosa. Littéralement.

Une mare de sang commença à s'en échapper, alors que je me demandais encore comment je pouvais réussir à rester consciente.

Je n'étais plus que douleur et souffrance.

Horrible souffrance.

Même le visage de Cullen dans mon esprit ne suffisait pas à anesthésier ce que je ressentais.

Démétri se positionna ensuite entre mes jambes, et tenta d'ouvrir mon pantalon.

Dans un ultime sursaut d'orgueil, je grognais, et me débattais.

-Là ! Rit-il. Tu redeviens ma tigresse préférée.

Il abattit son poing dans mon estomac, une nouvelle fois, juste au milieu de ma blessure. Cette fois, je n'étais pas préparée.

-Aaah..., gémis-je lamentablement.

Il lâcha une exclamation triomphante et en profita pour me retirer mon pantalon. Sous-vêtement avec.

-Eh bien ma petite Bella ! Mais que vois-je ! Épilation intégrale ? Tu te rappelles de mes préférences ? C'est tellement prévenant de ta part !

La seconde d'après, je sentis son gland sur mon intimité. Voulant protéger le dernier rempart qui me protégeait encore de l'humiliation totale, je commençais à remuer faiblement.

Dans cette position, je n'arrivais plus à retenir mes larmes qui coulaient.

_Tellement, tellement fatiguée..._

-Tu tu tu …, tu pourrais te faire mal !

Il éclata de rire à sa blague de mauvais goût, et entra en moi d'un coup de rein puissant.

-NON ! Criais-je.

Son rire redoubla, alors que la douleur fut telle que mon cerveau se déconnecta de la réalité.

_Edward, Edward, Edward..._

* * *

**Est-ce que quelqu'un est encore avec moi ? Ça va ? Pas de blessées ?^^.**

**Bon, bon, bon...**

**Et bien oui, tout ne peut pas toujours être rose...D'autant plus qu'il faut en passer par là pour...Je n'en dis pas plus !^^.**

**Sinon j'ai bien envie de vous encourager à laisser une ch'tite review pour me faire part de votre avis, mais vu le temps que je mets à poster, franchement, vous sentez pas obligé ! LOL^^.**

**PETITE ANNONCE : Je recherche quelqu'un qui, par l'intermédiaire de Facebook et de MP fanfictionnien, pourrait, disons environ dans deux semaines, m'envoyer un message pour me dire de me bouger. En fait, j'ai remarqué que plus quelqu'un me mettait la pression en me priant de poster, plus j'écrivais vite, de peur de décevoir cette personne. Donc je cherche quelqu'un pour me botter les fesses en fait^^. J'attends vos candidatures^^.**

**Je vous souhaite de passer d'excellentes fêtes de Pâques. C'est l'expression consacrée apparemment. Parce que je n'sais pas pour vous, mais pour moi Pâques se résume à manger du chocolat le dimanche matin au p'tit déj, et à manger du crabe (bien que je n'aime pas ça) le lundi midi avec mes grands-parents, alors euh...^^.**

**Passez un bon week-end et évitez de tomber en overdose de Lindt...^^.**

**Je vous embrasse.**

**À bientôt j'espère, **

**Alex.**


End file.
